<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>falling in love (to the beat of the music) by Jenny_Jensen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420650">falling in love (to the beat of the music)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Jensen/pseuds/Jenny_Jensen'>Jenny_Jensen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, F/F, F/M, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Music, Protection, Raising siblings, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, protective jughead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>78,797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Jensen/pseuds/Jenny_Jensen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She's the perfect girl next door with damage in her veins, fleeing to the safety of California where her two best friends live to escape her abusive mother. He's the famous drummer with a damaging past of his own, struggling to raise his four year old sister.</p><p>OR</p><p>Betty becomes Jellybean's nanny for the duration of Archie's Spellbound tour, and Jughead can't seem to turn off his need to protect the little blonde girl who's slowly stealing his heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>7th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. California Dreamin'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>...This could be very cheesy!</p><p>Thank you for reading! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>“So... What do you think?”</p>
<p>“I think,” Betty replied, on the other end of the line. “that you have finally lost your mind, Veronica Lodge.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Betty!”</em>
</p>
<p>“V, I can’t just leave everything-”</p>
<p>“And why the hell not?”</p>
<p>“-To come and visit you and Archie before he leaves for tour!”</p>
<p>“Why not?” Her best friend since sophomore year of high school demanded again, and Betty could picture her pursing her lips, tapping her foot in an impatient rhythm. “Give me one good reason Elizabeth and I’ll let you off the hook.”</p>
<p>“I have to work-”</p>
<p>“Oh my darling Betty-bee,” Veronica laughed. “Are you forgetting that <em>I’m</em> your boss? I’ve taken the liberty of giving you a leave of absence.”</p>
<p>How could she ever forget that Veronica was the real owner behind Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe? She’d called during the lunch rush, despite knowing they were short staffed, insisting she go into her rarely used office to answer the call.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Veronica-”</em>
</p>
<p>“Tick tock Bettykins, tick tock,”</p>
<p>Betty bit down on her lip, stopping herself from digging her nails into the palms of her hands. “My mom...”</p>
<p>“Is a psycho bitch,” she cut her off again, but Betty made no moves to correct her, because it was the truth, Alice <em>was </em>a psycho bitch. “B, the longer you stay there, the more control you’re giving her. Just... take a break, okay? Think of this as taking a break from your life-”</p>
<p>“Being forced to fly to LA is me <em>taking a break?”</em></p>
<p>“Coming to see the two people that love you more than anything is taking a break,” Veronica’s words were razor sharp. “B, we haven’t seen you in months. We <em>miss</em> you.”</p>
<p>She sighed. “I miss you too.”</p>
<p>“Then will you come?”</p>
<p>There was no getting her way, not when Veronica Lodge was involved.</p>
<p>Betty sighed again. “I’ll come.”</p>
<p>She could hear Veronica’s hands as they clapped together in a fit of joy.</p>
<p>“Oh B, we’re going to have so much fun!” She chirped. “Now get straight home and pack missy! Your flight is scheduled to leave in three hours.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Veronica-”</em>
</p>
<p>“Oops, oh my, look at the time,” Veronica was already hanging up. “I love you so, <em>so</em> much B, and so does Archie! We’ll see you soon! Love you, bye!”</p>
<p>Betty stared down at her phone screen as the call ended.</p>
<p>What had she gotten herself into?</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Will you at least tell me how long I’ll be staying for?</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>As long as I want you to sweetie, as long as I want you to. </strong>Came Veronica’s response.</p>
<p>She groaned, throwing another hoard of clothes into her third suitcase.</p>
<p>
  <em>What had she gotten herself into?</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Elizabeth, where do you think you’re going?”</p>
<p>Halfway to returning a hanger to her dispersed closet, she froze like she was ten years old again, in trouble for getting a question wrong on her Math test. It was sort of pathetic, she decided, that even now, six months shy of her twentieth birthday, the voice of Alice Cooper still managed to send a shiver down her spine.</p>
<p>“Elizabeth, <em>I asked you a question.”</em></p>
<p>“I’m g-going to see Archie and V-Veronica, m-mon,” Betty stammered. “I’ll be b-back in a f-few weeks.”</p>
<p>“Absolutely not.”</p>
<p> “But m-mom...”</p>
<p>Alice stalked forward, taking the hanger from her hand and hanging it expertly before she grabbed her chin, squeezing roughly.</p>
<p>“You know how I feel about those two, Elizabeth,” she hissed. “You’re not going anywhere.”</p>
<p>“I’m nineteen, you can’t tell me what to-”</p>
<p>She wasn’t expecting the stinging slap to her cheek, but she probably should have been. Alice had hit her since she was born for so much as a single look.</p>
<p>Holding a hand to her face, Betty stared back at her mother in shock. “Mom, please don’t-”</p>
<p>Alice hit her again, sending her stumbling back into her old vanity. Another smack had her tumbling to the hard wood floor, with barely enough time to cushion her head from the fall in the crook of her arm.</p>
<p>Her ears were ringing.</p>
<p>“Get up Elizabeth,”</p>
<p>She didn’t move, hoping, <em>praying</em> that if she played dead, it would all be over that much quicker.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Elizabeth, get up.”</em>
</p>
<p>Betty cried out as a swift kick was delivered to her stomach, to her ribs and then her stomach once more. Alice’s fingers tangled in her hair, yanking her up.</p>
<p>“Listen to me, you little mistake,” she hissed. <em>“I don’t care how old you are, you will always belong to <strong>me. </strong></em>Now put your things away, be a <em>good girl</em> and get downstairs to start dinner.”</p>
<p>Blood poured from her lip and mouth.</p>
<p>“Oh, and Betty?”</p>
<p>She whimpered in response.</p>
<p>“If you <em>ever </em>try to leave,” Alice kicked her again. “I will find you, <em>darling.”</em></p>
<p>She gave Betty’s cheek a condescending pinch, heading for the door.</p>
<hr/>
<p>She lay there for what felt like hours, hands shaking, ears ringing, head pounding, heart thumping.</p>
<p>Her phone, hidden somewhere in the mess on her bed began to chime with <em>Mrs. All America</em> by 5 Seconds of Summer, Veronica’s ringtone, but when she didn’t accept the call, the song was quick to switch to <em>All Star</em> by Smash Mouth, her ringtone for Archie.</p>
<p>They were waiting for her.</p>
<p>She had to get out of there.</p>
<p><em>“Elizabeth,” </em>Alice called, from the bottom of the stairs. “I’m going to take a nice, relaxing bubble bath. By the time I come out, I expect dinner to be ready and the table to be set. Chop-chop darling.”</p>
<p>Betty rose unsteadily to her feet, her entire body aching.</p>
<p>“By the time you come out,” she hissed, gritting her teeth together. “I won’t be here, you psycho bitch.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>She pushed her desk chair against the door handle, gathered everything she thought she would need, her purse, ID’s, and threw her suitcases out her second story window.</p>
<p>She swung one leg over the ledge and then the other, dizzily shimmying down the drain pipe into a waiting cab.</p>
<p>She should have called them back, but a searing pain was now radiating through her head, and only one thought came to mind.</p>
<p>She had to get out of there...</p>
<p>And never come back.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Veronica, being <em>Veronica, </em>booked her a seat in first class, but the plane ride was far from luxurious.</p>
<p>She was able to hide her darkening bruises with a pair of oversized sunglasses, swiped from her best friend after her last visit to Riverdale, lie about her age and throw back not one but three glasses of champagne as she listened to some boring investment banker from the city drone on and on about <em>just how much money he made.</em></p>
<p>She was woozy, fading in and out, but when he touched her knee, bare from where her skirt had ridden up, she was still conscious enough to knock his hand away, mumbling something about her <em>brother</em> having played football in high school.</p>
<p>Archie was the closest thing she had to a brother, Veronica a sister with how distant Polly had always been. They’d tried to protect her over the years, from Alice, from her own anxiety, but she had never given in, insisting she could take care of herself.</p>
<p>Clearly, she had been doing a wonderful job.</p>
<p>As much as Betty hated to admit it, she needed help.</p>
<p>And the help she needed, as it seemed, was in California.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Veronica was waiting for her at the gate.</p>
<p>Betty tried to steady herself as she exited the tarmac, hands shaking, head spinning. She tried to focus on her friend, her kind eyes, her raven curls, even the sign in her hands that read <strong>WELCOME HOME BETTY</strong>, but she was fighting a losing battle.</p>
<p>And Veronica seemed to realize that.</p>
<p><em>“B!” </em>She cried, or maybe Betty just imagined the old nickname escaping her lips.</p>
<p>She rushed forward, catching her just before she could fall none too gracefully to the dirty floor.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Archie!”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. With A Little Help From My Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! Thank you for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>She was aware of shouting, girls screaming in recognition, deeper voices barking out orders. The familiar scent of Archie’s favorite Dolce &amp; Gabbana <em>Light Blue Intense</em> cologne, the same scent he’d been wearing since Veronica gave it to him during a game of Secret Santa sophomore year, filled her nostrils as he lifted her from the floor.</p>
<p>“You know Betty,” his tone was friendly despite the worry behind it. “this wasn’t how I saw our reunion going.”</p>
<p>Betty laughed, letting her head fall heavily against his shoulder. “I really missed you, Arch.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>When she came to again, she was lying in a bed, her shoes off, a worried Veronica looming over her.</p>
<p>She sighed. “Hi V,”</p>
<p>Veronica hummed in response, fingers encircling her wrist, actually checking her pulse.</p>
<p><em>“Ronnie,”</em> Archie warned, from a chair halfway across the beautifully decorated room. His guitar was across his lap, taking her back to the many nights she’d spent in his basement, watching him practice for hours on end. She’d believed in him, of course, she always had and she always would, but being with Archie under the guise of tutoring him had ensured that she had to spend less time under her own roof. “You don’t have to play nursemaid.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Have you seen her face Archie?”</em>
</p>
<p>Her face?</p>
<p>Everything came rushing back to her. The call, the fight, the bruises she’ll never be able to hide from her friends.</p>
<p>“Oh god,” Betty whispered, sitting up, pressing both hands to her temple. “she’s gonna kill me.”</p>
<p>“Actually,” Archie set the guitar down, making his way over. He dropped down onto the bed beside her, and Veronica scowled at him for jostling her. “She won’t, shortcake, because you’re not going to see her. Ever again.”</p>
<p><em>Shortcake</em>. The nickname made her want to smile He’d called her that since her obsession with Joanie Cunningham in <em>Happy Days</em>, the show Mary Andrews used to let them watch on rainy afternoons. He always preferred Fonzie, even dressed up like him for Halloween three years in a row, and like the Fonz and Joanie, their relationship had never been anything other than platonic, truly a brother and sister bond.</p>
<p>It still grossed her out to know that she’d thought he was cute when they were eight.</p>
<p>“...Excuse me?”</p>
<p>“Betty,” Veronica wrapped her arms around her. “I know you were a little out of it, what with your losing consciousness at the airport and all, but... do you remember what my sign said?”</p>
<p>She nodded dumbly. “Yeah, it was really sweet of you to make that V. It said welcome... <em>Veronica!”</em></p>
<p>“...Sorry?” Her best friend offered, grip tightening.</p>
<p>“This was your plan all along, wasn’t it?” Betty demanded.</p>
<p>Veronica smiled shyly. “I’m sorry B, really I am, but you had to have known that I wasn’t going to let my precious Bettykins waste away in that one stoplight town forever.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Veronica...”</em>
</p>
<p>“Really B, I’m sorry,”</p>
<p>“I’m not,” Archie rolled his eyes. “I should have taken you with me the day <em>I </em>left town.”</p>
<p>Betty reached out, touching his knee. “Arch...”</p>
<p>His jaw tightened, the way it always did when he was upset. She knew on some level he blamed himself for what she’d grown up with, maybe Veronica did too, but she had never blamed either one of them. Circumstance was circumstance; while Veronica had been born into a life of wealth and privilege until her father was arrested on embezzlement charges, she still had her mother and 100% ownership of Lodge Enterprises, Archie’s parents split when he was fourteen, his mother moving to Chicago until the unjustifiable death of Fred Andrews the summer before they graduated, Betty had just been given two parents that liked to beat the shit out of her. When her father up and left her mother for Penelope Blossom, Alice had become her sole tormentor.</p>
<p>For as long as she’d known him, Archie Andrews had a hero’s complex. He’d defended Veronica after Chuck Clayton added her name to his book of conquests in high school and beat the shit out of Reggie Mantle, <em>his best friend Reggie</em>, the one time he dared to ask Betty on a date, but got a little handsy.</p>
<p>She was the only one who knew about all his vigilante work after the death of his father around the worst parts of town.</p>
<p>“Whatever,” he shied away from her. “It’s all in the past Shortcake, no use rehashing it, what matters now is that you’re here, and you’re here to stay, so get used to it.”</p>
<p>“What Archie <em>means,” </em>Veronica shot him a pointed look. “is <em>welcome home</em>, B.”</p>
<p>Betty had no idea what that word meant anymore.</p>
<p>Riverdale was her hometown, 111 Elm Street was the house she had grown up in, but nothing had ever been <em>home</em> to her, not even her little office at the Blue and Gold, the only other place she’d been able to go to escape the wrath that was Alice Cooper.</p>
<p>“V, I can’t stay here.”</p>
<p>“And why the hell not?” Archie demanded, crossing his arms.</p>
<p>“I... my job...”</p>
<p>“Again, Bettykins, <em>I’m </em>your boss,” Veronica reminded her. “and as much as it pains me to say it, you’re fired.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Veronica-”</em>
</p>
<p>“Betty, it’s for your own good.”</p>
<p>“But my mom...”</p>
<p>“Is a psycho bitch,” he recited. “Betty, I’m going to ask you a straightforward question, okay?”</p>
<p>She sighed. “Fine Arch, shoot.”</p>
<p>“Does Alice love you?”</p>
<p>She couldn’t answer that, because honestly, <em>she had no fucking clue.</em></p>
<p>Archie nodded, satisfied by her silence. “Does Veronica love you?”</p>
<p>“More than anything,” her best friend replied. “You’re my sister B, you know that.”</p>
<p>Suddenly, she felt like crying.</p>
<p>“I love you too V,”</p>
<p>“Do <em>I </em>love you, Elizabeth Cooper?”</p>
<p>Betty laughed lightly, further hurting her ribs in the process. “You wouldn’t have punched Trev Brown in the face for standing me up <em>and</em> ditched Valerie just to take <em>me</em> to homecoming freshman year if you didn’t.”</p>
<p>“Exactly,” Archie grinned, dropping a brotherly kiss to the top of her head. “You gotta stop worrying about your mom Betty, she’s a grown woman, you’re still a kid.”</p>
<p>“...I’m six months younger than you, Arch,”</p>
<p>“Potato, po-tah-to. My point is, do you really want to go back to a place where you’re being hurt?”</p>
<p>Slowly, Betty shook her head.</p>
<p>“Do you think we’d <em>let</em> you go back?” Veronica corrected, squeezing her hand. “B, I’ve been trying to get you down here for months, and now that I finally have you... you’re not going anywhere.”</p>
<p>“Veronica...” She sighed. She’d forgotten just how easy it was to lose against the two people she loved most. “Archie... what the hell am I gonna do?”</p>
<p>Archie took her opposite hand. “It’s simple Betty, you move to LA.”</p>
<p>“You move in with your two best friends,”</p>
<p>“And you let them look after you for a little while,”</p>
<p>Betty gave the both of them a wary onceover. “...How long have you been planning this?”</p>
<p>“Since the last time I came to Riverdale and you did your best to try and hide the cut under your eye from me.”</p>
<p>Her cheeks reddened. “I’m sorry V.”</p>
<p>“So I came back to LA and told Archie everything,” Veronica continued on, ignoring her apology completely. “and he decided that we needed to-”</p>
<p>“This was <em>your</em> idea?”</p>
<p>He shrugged. “We used to talk about getting out of Riverdale.”</p>
<p>“Arch, we were like, ten.”</p>
<p>“So?” Archie shot her a pointed look. “I made my escape, and now it’s your turn Shortcake, so what do you say? Will you do it? Will you move to California, and move in with your two best friends, who love you more than anything in this world, I might add?”</p>
<p>Veronica’s usually doe eyes were wide with anticipation.</p>
<p>Betty took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“Yes,”</p>
<p>And then she was surrounded, the three of them falling over onto the bed, a mess of tangled arms and legs as they hugged, and hugged one another tightly.</p>
<p>Veronica met her gaze and winked. “Welcome <em>home</em> B.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Your key, mademoiselle,”</p>
<p>Rolling her eyes, she gingerly took the silver key from his hand, holding it close to her chest in a bunched up first. “Your French is terrible, Arch.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Archie grinned at her. “and I only took it for all four years of high school. Are you hungry Shortcake?”</p>
<p>Her stomach growled on cue.</p>
<p>He laughed, taking her arm. “Thought so. I remember what you’re like when your blood sugar drops, and it’s <em>not </em>pretty. We’d better get you fed, c’mon.”</p>
<p>With Veronica on her other side, they began to descend the grand staircase that was smack dab in the middle of Archie’s seemingly endless estate.</p>
<p>Veronica offered her another wink, a silent promise to give her an official tour of her new home when they returned.</p>
<p>Betty leaned against her two best friends heavily, her entire body aching, but a new feeling settling within her, something she couldn’t quite put her finger on.</p>
<p><em>Hope</em>, maybe? A calmness she’d never experienced before in her nineteen years. Whatever it was, she welcomed it with open arms.</p>
<p>Archie let her go at the bottom of the stairs, ruffling her already mused ponytail as he headed in the opposite direction. “I’ll meet you two outside, okay?”</p>
<p>Veronica only nodded, hand wrapping around Betty’s to gently lead her forward. “C’mon B, I’ve got you.”</p>
<p>She tried to smile through the pain. “I know you do V.”</p>
<p>Her raven haired friend pulled the door open, stepping out.</p>
<p>The last thing Betty was ever expecting was for someone to be on the other side, but he was, and as she collided with his hard body, hands immediately shot out to steady her, spaying across her waist in a tight hold.</p>
<p>Archie came rushing out, keys in hands. “What the hell?”</p>
<p>Slowly, Betty met the beautiful blue eyes of her rescuer.</p>
<p>His own eyes widened as he took in the fresh bruises on her face, jaw tightening. His hard expression shocked her.</p>
<p>Why was <em>he</em> angry? He didn’t even <em>know</em> her.</p>
<p>“Arch,”</p>
<p>“Jug,” Archie greeted awkwardly.</p>
<p>“Who’s your friend?” He demanded, letting Betty go, gently pushing her back a step, like he wanted to get a better look at her. “And who the fuck put their hands on her?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Anything Could Happen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>“Jug, this is Betty,” Archie said, slowly moving to stand between them. He tucked her into his side, reminding her of all the chance he’d ruined for her in high school, claiming it was <em>for her own good. </em>Really, it had just been so annoying to get cock blocked by her lifelong best friend. It was <em>his</em> fault she was still a virgin just months shy of her twentieth birthday. Even with Archie in California for the last year and a half, the boys of Riverdale still didn’t ask her out, terrified over what he might. “Betty, this is Jughead, our drummer.”</p><p><em>Jughead. </em>She couldn’t believe she hadn’t recognized him.</p><p>Archie’s band, Jealously Calling, had made it <em>big</em> in a short amount of time. She knew all their songs, listened to them on repeat because they were <em>that</em> good. She knew all the names of his bandmates, their old friend Kevin Keller, who played bass guitar, and his boyfriend Joaquin, a talented keyboard player that also dabbled in a little guitar himself. Archie sang, with Jughead and Joaquin backing him.</p><p><em>Jughead. </em>It was such a strange, unique name, she wanted to smack herself for forgetting it.</p><p>Jughead offered her a large, warm, slightly calloused hand, smiling hesitantly. “It’s nice to finally meet you Betty, Archie’s told me a lot about you.”</p><p>“It’s so nice to meet you too!” Betty stammered. “I’ve heard so much about... you’re an amazing... you’re pretty.”</p><p>Veronica nudged her none-too-gently with her elbow, trying to cover up her laughter with an obviously fake cough while Archie stared down at her, expression bewildered.</p><p>Jughead let go of her hand, using his to rub the back of his neck. “Uh... you’re really pretty too.”</p><p>“Well <em>aren’t we all good looking,” </em>Archie’s arm around her tightened, making her squirm uncomfortably in her grasp. “What’s up Jughead? Did you need something?”</p><p>“Uh... you asked me to come over,” he said, eyes never leaving her. “Didn’t you want to play me a song you had written for Ronnie, or something?”</p><p>Veronica looked pleased, leaning on her boyfriend’s other side. “You wrote me a <em>song</em>, Archiekins?”</p><p>Betty resisted the urge to point out that nearly <em>every</em> song Archie had ever written was about her.</p><p>“Shit man, I forgot all about that,” he sighed. “Sorry Jug, things... didn’t exactly go as planned.”</p><p>Jughead frowned. “I can see that. You never did answer my question you know. Who put their hands on her?”</p><p>Archie glanced down at her again, as if asking for permission, and she couldn’t have loved him more for the respect he’d always shown her.</p><p>Slowly, she nodded.</p><p>“Her mom,” Archie sighed. “She’s uh... always been kind of a...”</p><p>“Psycho bitch,” Veronica finished. “Our precious Betty’s mother is a psycho bitch, but thank the heavens... or <em>us</em>, she will no longer be living in that harmful environment.”</p><p>“That’s great,” he said, gaze still locked on her. “So you’re moving to LA then?”</p><p>“Apparently,” Betty replied, scowling at Archie, and then Veronica. “Though not entirely of my own free will.”</p><p>He shrugged. “You’ll thank me one day Shortcake, just you wait.”</p><p>“Well... if you ever need someone to show you around...”</p><p>“Thanks man,” Archie cut in again. “but we’ve got it covered.”</p><p>“Archiekins,”</p><p>“Yeah babe?”</p><p>“Look at Betty’s face.”</p><p>His frown deepened. “I know Ronnie, I’ve <em>seen </em>it, several times. If Alice so much as looks at her again...”</p><p>“Not the bruises, Archie, although I have to agree with you about Alice,” Veronica’s tone was tight. “She’s pale.”</p><p>“Fuck,”</p><p>“What?” Jughead demanded. “Is she okay?”</p><p>His concern for her well-being was touching. And surprising.</p><p>“She gets hangry if we don’t feed her,” Archie sighed. “Kind of reminds me of you in that way Jug. The first sign that she’s about to lose it is when she turns pale. I’ve almost lost a finger before because her blood sugar dropped.”</p><p>He and Veronica sandwiched her between them.</p><p>“We were just going to In-N-Out,” Veronica told him. “Would you like to join us, Forsyth?”</p><p>
  <em>“Ronnie.”</em>
</p><p>“Do you want to come or not Jughead?”</p><p>Betty’s eyebrows rose. “Forsyth?”</p><p>It was Jughead’s turn to sigh.</p><p>“Yeah,” he said, after a moment. “I’d love to come.”</p><hr/><p>Archie supported most of her staggering weight on the way out the door. His hand brushed her side, and when she winced, he sighed.</p><p>“We’re gonna get you fed,” he promised her. “but you gotta let me take a look at that Shortcake.”</p><p>After years of playing football, he was an expert on fractured or broken ribs.</p><p>“I don’t wanna go to the doctor Arch,” Betty told him childishly.</p><p>“Betty,”</p><p>“Archie.”</p><p>
  <em>“Betty.”</em>
</p><p>“Fine,” she crossed her arms, finding the role reversal almost funny. She’d bandaged him up plenty of times before a game, telling him he should take it easy. Did he ever listen to her? <em>No.</em></p><p>Archie propped her up against an expensive looking shiny blue sports car. Glancing around in search of a distraction, she saw not one, but several cars parked in his vast driveway and open doored garage.</p><p>“Holy...”</p><p>“Betty, I haven’t even touched you yet,” he tugged at the hem of her shirt to prove his point. “don’t be such a baby.”</p><p>“Says the boy who <em>cried</em> at sixteen <em>over a splinter,” </em>Betty tossed back. “I wasn’t talking about my ribs, dummy, I was talking about your cars. Holy shit Arch, you’re <em>rich.”</em></p><p>“That splinter dug really fucking deep,” Archie defended. “and as for the cars, the house and the money... I get by.”</p><p>She snorted. <em>“Get by. </em>Right.”</p><p>“All you need to know right now is that I have more than enough to take care of you and Veronica, okay Shortcake?”</p><p>Betty’s face scrunched up in disgust. “That’s great Arch, but next time can you find a way to say it <em>without</em> making it sound like we’re in a three way relationship.”</p><p>“Fuck Betty,” he looked horrified. “Don’t ever say that again! I don’t need that mental image in my head.”</p><p>“Neither do I Archibald,”</p><p>“God, I forgot how annoying you are.”</p><p>She grinned at him. “Makes you love me all the more.”</p><p>Archie rolled his eyes, fingers still gripping the ends of her t-shirt. “You know I love you Betty, you’re like the little sister I never wanted, but got stuck with anyway, now quit stalling and let me check your ribs so I can know if we need to take a little trip to the ER today too.”</p><p>“Fine,”</p><p>Gently, he tugged the fabric up, twisting it to expose her ribs while still managing to keep her modest. She heard his breath hitch at the sight of the bruises covering her pale skin.</p><p>When his cool, calloused fingers touched her aching ribs, she hissed in pain, reaching out to grab the first hand she could find, thinking it was Veronica’s.</p><p>But it was too big to be Veronica’s.</p><p>Horrified, she cast a quick glance at Jughead, though he was actively avoiding her gaze. His respect for her, someone he didn’t even know, warmed her to the very core.</p><p>His hand did, however, enclose around hers in a long, gentle squeeze.</p><p><em>“Fuck Archie!” </em>She cried, gritting her teeth together. “I. Know. Where. You. Sleep.”</p><p>Jughead chuckled under his breath.</p><p>“Fuck Shortcake, I’m sorry,” Archie pulled her shirt back down. “but your ribs are out of socket. You’re going to the doctor.”</p><p>“No, Archie...”</p><p>“But we’ll get you food first,” Veronica promised, appearing at her other side, pushing Jughead out of the way in the process.</p><p>Their conjoined hands broke apart. She was sad to let go.</p><p>“Um... shouldn’t we go to the doctor first?”</p><p>“I think we know our Bettykins a little better than you do Forsyth,” her best friend quipped, tossing her glossy curls over one shoulder.</p><p>Betty threw him an apologetic look. “Sorry Jughead, Archie and Veronica tend to forget that they <em>are not</em> my parents sometimes.”</p><p>Archie ruffled her hair. “We took baths together until we were six Jug, I’ve known her my entire life. Trust me, food first. You’ll thank us later.”</p><hr/><p>“Uh... Betty can really pack a punch,”</p><p>Archie nodded, pulling up to the first window to pay for their food. “She sure can.”</p><p>Jughead, riding shotgun, glanced back at her again, looking impressed. “You teach her how to hit like that?”</p><p>“Yep,” he hit the brakes. “When we were ten. I thought it would be good for her to know in case she ever needed to defend herself... kind of regretting it now.”</p><p>“I wanted a salad <em>Archibald.”</em></p><p>Just when she thought he couldn’t get any more annoying or overbearing, he’d ordered for her, though it made her feel a <em>little</em> better when he had denied Veronica a salad too.</p><p>“No Elizabeth, <em>Alice</em> wanted you to have a salad,” Archie glanced at her too, concerned. “C’mon, you used to <em>live</em> off the burgers and fries and Pop’s.”</p><p>“...Until Alice decided that you needed to go on that crazy diet.”</p><p>Betty glared at her. “Can we stop rehashing my past, V? <em>Please?”</em></p><p>Jughead’s jaw tightened. “Who <em>is</em> this woman?”</p><p>“My mother,” she grumbled. “and she fucking sucks.”</p><p>Sometimes she wondered just how good Alice Cooper’s hearing was. It wouldn’t have surprised her if she had every single one of Archie’s cars bugged.</p><p>Her phone, which she’d finally taken off airplane mode just moments before, began to buzz repeatedly, her mother’s name flashing across the screen.</p><p>Veronica, seated in the back beside her, made a grab for it. “Do <em>not</em> answer that Elizabeth Justine.”</p><p>“Do not middle name me, Veronica Cecilia,” her finger was ready to swipe right, to accept the call.</p><p>
  <em>“Betty.”</em>
</p><p>“Archie, just let me calm her down-”</p><p>“That’s not your fucking job,” Archie snapped. The window to the In-N-Out drive thru finally slid open and he thrust his card at the unsuspecting worker without looking at her. “How many times do I have to say it? I don’t give a shit about Alice, I only care about <em>you.”</em></p><p>Her nails dug into her palm, a movement that didn’t go unnoticed by either one of her friends, or Jughead for that matter, his brows narrowing in concern.</p><p>“Arch...”</p><p>“Give me the fucking phone Betty.”</p><p>Archie and Veronica knew about her anxiety, knew just how bad it could get simply because of her mother, and that was fine.</p><p>Jughead knowing, seeing her fall apart at the very seams... for some reason, she had <em>no </em>idea why, she couldn’t stand the thought of him knowing just how easily she could break.</p><p>“I have to answer it,” Betty said.</p><p>“Actually, you don’t.”</p><p>She gasped as the phone was suddenly snatched from her hand, not by Archie, not by Veronica, but by Jughead, the boy she barely knew.</p><p>Electricity spiked her fingertips from the brief moment their hands had touched.</p><p>She could only watch as Jughead handed her still ringing phone to a triumphant looking Archie.</p><p>Archie took his debit card back from the beaming girl at the window. She must have recognized them, though she seemed too shy to acknowledge who, exactly, Archie Andrews was.</p><p>As the car lurched forward to the second window, Archie took her phone, and casually tossed it out the still open window. She heard the screen shatter on impact.</p><p>Veronica grabbed her by the shoulders, holding her in place. Did she really think she was going to go diving after it?</p><p>
  <em>“Archibald Vincent Andrews...”</em>
</p><p>“Go ahead Betty,” Archie challenged, meeting her gaze through the rearview mirror. “Hit me as many times as you want. I’m not sorry.”</p><p>Jughead reached back suddenly, touching her knee. Veronica eyed him warily, but his hand didn’t drop.</p><p>Betty smiled at him.</p><p>It was a touch she welcomed, even if she couldn’t explain <em>why</em> she’d welcomed it in the first place.</p><p>“Neither am I,” he said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Domino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter ended up being like... 13 chapters? Couldn't stop writing!</p>
<p>Thank you so much for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>“You did not just do that,”</p>
<p>“I did,” Archie didn’t look at her, taking the bags of food from the second worker, a girl around their age, who happily batted her eyes at him. Veronica, arm still wrapped tightly around her, scowled. “I told you Betty, I’m not sorry for it either.”</p>
<p>Betty scowled at him. “You owe me a new phone.”</p>
<p>“Obviously,” he handed her back the burger he’d ordered for her. “I’ll add you to my plan, okay? We’ll get you a new number, a fresh start.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, there’s only one issue with that.”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about, Jug?”</p>
<p>Jughead caught her eye. “Your mom... she’s pretty controlling, right?”</p>
<p>“Mhhm,”</p>
<p>“And I’m guessing by the work she did on your face...” He shot her an apologetic look. “She probably knows you came out here to visit Archie and Veronica.”</p>
<p>Archie gripped the steering wheel with both hands, his knuckles turning white, making a sharp right turn out of the In-N-Out parking lot. “Fuck.”</p>
<p>“Her first thought will be to track down any numbers associated with Archie and Veronica’s names,” Betty sighed. “I don’t want her harassing either of you, and you know she’ll do it until she gets what she wants.”</p>
<p>“Well she’s not going to <em>get</em> what she wants,” Veronica said, pursing her lips.</p>
<p>“We can handle Alice, Shortcake,” Archie told her. “but the last thing I want is her being able to get ahold of you. You’re not going back Betty, you’re not.”</p>
<p>“I know,”</p>
<p>Even if she had wanted to go back, and she really, <em>really</em> didn’t, she knew Archie and Veronica would never let her go.</p>
<p>They loved her too much.</p>
<p>Truthfully, they were probably two of the only people that loved her, and after a lifetime of physically and emotionally abusive parents, absentee siblings while living the façade of the picture perfect American family, it was still hard for her to accept.</p>
<p>“I’ll put you on my plan,” Jughead offered.</p>
<p>Betty stared at him in shock, Archie suspicion, while Veronica actually looked elated.</p>
<p>“That’s a great idea,” she said.</p>
<p>“Jughead...”</p>
<p>“I can’t ask you to do that,” Betty shook her head slowly.</p>
<p>“Bettykins,” Veronica took her hand. “Alice will never think to look under the name of a drummer from a band she never listens to-”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ronnie,”</em>
</p>
<p>“Archiekins, Alice is well into her fifties, I highly doubt she pays attention to a boy band-”</p>
<p>“We are <em>not</em> a boy band,” Jughead grumbled. “I would have never joined a boy band.”</p>
<p>“Fine, <em>rock star,” </em>her tone was mocking. “and Archie, I was by no means trying to diminish your talent by pointing out that Betty’s mother has probably never listened to one of your songs. My point is, Forsythe’s plan is perfect. Alice won’t be able to contact her on a phone under his name.”</p>
<p>“Even if she can’t call me, she can still find me.”</p>
<p>“And when it comes down to that,” Archie paused for a red light, turning around to meet her eyes. “I’ll take care of it.”</p>
<p>“Archie...”</p>
<p><em>“Betty,” </em>his tone brokered no room for arguments. “I get it, okay? You’re not a kid anymore, you think you’ve got everything figured out, you think you can take care of yourself. Well newsflash Shortcake, you’ve been singing the same tune since we were fourteen, and I’m fucking sick of it.”</p>
<p>“Archie-”</p>
<p>“You’re gonna listen to me,” he told her. “for once in your life, you’re going to fucking listen to me, Elizabeth Cooper.”</p>
<p>It was a tone of voice he’d never used with her before. Betty sat up straight in her seat, signaling to him that he now had her full and undivided attention.</p>
<p>“I made a mistake not taking you with us when we first moved out here,” Archie pressed on the gas, lurching them forward. “You’re my sister Betty, I’d do anything for you.”</p>
<p>She knew he would.</p>
<p>“So if Alice thinks she’s going to drag you back to Riverdale kicking and screaming... she’s got another thing coming.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>They left it at that.</p>
<p>He wasn’t going to let her go, she didn’t <em>want</em> to leave. They finally seemed to understand each other.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“I’m going to have to pop them back into the place,” the doctor told her, looking apologetic.</p>
<p>She was in a cubicle, wearing a hospital gown, her butt exposed to the cool temperatures of the emergency room.</p>
<p>Archie and Jughead stood with their backs to her, giving her as much privacy as they could without leaving her side, both donning hats and sunglasses to try and hide their identities.</p>
<p>It wasn’t helping.</p>
<p>More than one hospital worker, doctors and nurses alike, had stopped to ask for autographs. Archie handled them with ease, but Jughead wasn’t as easy-going, giving her the impression that perhaps, he was a loner.</p>
<p>And she <em>felt </em>that.</p>
<p>Yes, she’d been a River Vixen back in high school, but only at Veronica’s insistence. She would have gladly spent every night in the library or the Blue and Gold office if it weren’t for Archie and Veronica, determined to give her a <em>real high school experience</em>, so she had gone to all the parties and bonfires, she had even gotten drunk, the perfect girl next door spending Sunday mornings trying to sleep off her hangovers in Veronica’s spare bedroom.</p>
<p>Betty liked her alone time, liked to be left to her own thoughts every once and a while.</p>
<p>Jughead, it seemed, was a kindred spirit. Mysterious, an old soul, but kind and compassionate to those he dared to let close to him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Veronica squeezed her right hand, Archie held her left as the ER doctor prepared to push her ribs back into place.</p>
<p>“Arch,”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“...On a scale from one-to-ten?”</p>
<p>Archie avoided her gaze. “About a twenty.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Great.”</em>
</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Betty,” his grip tightened. “I’ll buy you ice cream afterwards, okay?”</p>
<p>Betty couldn’t help but laugh at his recited oath. They’d patched one another up plenty of times over the years, and there was always a promise of ice cream between them.</p>
<p>His phone started to ring.</p>
<p>Pulling it from his pack pocket, he glanced at the name and cursed, ending the call.</p>
<p>Jughead’s brows raised. “You know he’ll just keep calling back.”</p>
<p>As if on cue, the phone lit up again.</p>
<p>“Take it Arch,” Betty told him.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to leave you,” he said.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Archibald...”</em>
</p>
<p>“Fine,” Archie grinned at her. <em>“Elizabeth.”</em></p>
<p>He stepped behind the curtain to answer the call. Dr. Emery’s calloused hands pressed against her stomach.</p>
<p>He pushed.</p>
<p>She gasped, reached out, seized Jughead’s hand again without thinking. He stepped towards her automatically to make it easier, brushing his thumb across her knuckles.</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” he muttered, low enough for only her to hear. “You’re gonna be okay.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>There was still pain after her ribs had been popped back into place, bearable pain that could easily be treated with some ibuprofen.</p>
<p>Archie waltzed back in, brows raising at the sight of her and Jughead’s conjoined hands. Recovering quickly, his expression turned grim.</p>
<p>“That was Reg,” he announced. “Stalker-azi’s on their way. We’ve gotta go.”</p>
<p>He lifted Betty from the bed before she could protest, moving at a brisk pace down the hallway, corridor through corridor.</p>
<p>Jughead and Veronica managed to keep up with him, almost like they were used to it.</p>
<p>“Arch-”</p>
<p>“Betty,” Archie warned, sounding both amused and exasperated. “You walk slowly on a good day, and we’re kind of in a hurry. Just let me do this, okay?”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Betty grumbled, letting her head fall heavily against his shoulder. “But Arch, I swear, the second I feel better...”</p>
<p>“I know, I know,” he grinned. “you’ll kick my ass all the way from here to Beverly Hills. Still remember the moves I taught you?”</p>
<p>“You bet I do. I still can’t believe you became a musician. I always thought you were going to be a boxer after so many hours in the gym.”</p>
<p>Archie shrugged. “Yeah well, dreams change Shortcake.”</p>
<p>They passed through the double doors, and he finally stopped.</p>
<p>“It’ll be faster if I run and get the car,” he decided, glancing around. “Jug, can you...”</p>
<p>He nodded, already holding his arms out. Archie handed her over, and while Jughead staggered initially under her weight, he was quick to regain his composure, hooking one arm under her bent knees, the other sliding across her back.</p>
<p>She slid her own arm across his shoulders.</p>
<p>“I’ll be right back, okay?”</p>
<p>Archie took off down towards the parking lot in a gentle jog.</p>
<p>Veronica reached out, smoothing her hair back with a perfectly manicured hand. “How are you doing, babe?”</p>
<p>“I’m okay, but...” Betty’s face scrunched up in disgust. “Can you maybe <em>not</em> call me by your pet name for Archie? <em>Especially</em> when I know where you use it the most.”</p>
<p>Her best friend’s lips twisted into a smirk. “Okay <em>Mary</em>, listen.”</p>
<p>The joke was not lost on Jughead. She felt his body shake beneath her, and she couldn’t help but laugh with him. Was it mortifying for this boy she had just met, this rock star <em>God</em>, with his devastatingly good looks, and overly kind smile, to know that she was a virgin? Yes.</p>
<p>Did she want to kill Veronica? Yes<em>.</em></p>
<p>Was his laughter contagious?</p>
<p>By the tears filling her eyes, the answer was obvious. <em>Yes.</em></p>
<p>But the laughter abruptly stopped by a sharp pain radiating through her side. Betty clenched her teeth, crying out.</p>
<p>“Aww B...”</p>
<p>“Breathe through it,” Jughead directed, holding her closer. “Betty, look at me, breathe. <em>Breathe.”</em></p>
<p>She met his gaze, and for a moment, it felt like they were the only two people on the planet.</p>
<p>“There you go,” he smiled at her. “You’re gonna be okay. Just don’t think about it.”</p>
<p>“What <em>should </em>I... ow, think about then?”</p>
<p>He thought for a moment.</p>
<p>“Forsythe,”</p>
<p>“...What?”</p>
<p>“Forsythe,” Jughead said again. “Veronica’s been calling me Forsythe because that’s my real name. Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third.”</p>
<p>Betty had to bite her lip to keep from laughing again.</p>
<p>“Forsythe?” She squeaked. “Your parents did that to you? But... that’s so mean!”</p>
<p>“One of the many reasons we are no longer on speaking terms,” he deadpanned.</p>
<p>She opened her mouth to pry further, but a single shake of Veronica’s head, dark curls bouncing with the movement, she closed it again.</p>
<p>“And I always thought Elizabeth Justine was bad,” Betty muttered instead.</p>
<p>Jughead snorted. “Thank god for nicknames, huh Betts?”</p>
<p>Her cheeks burned. <em>“Betts?”</em></p>
<p>He shrugged. “What? I like it, but if you want... I could be the one to call you <em>babe.”</em></p>
<p>Veronica, her usually quick witted best friend, always one to have some sort of comeback, was oddly silent, leaving Betty to fend for herself.</p>
<p>“I... um... you can call me babe.”</p>
<p>She wanted to slap herself.</p>
<p>Veronica clapped a hand over her mouth, trying to hide her laughter.</p>
<p>“Good to know,’ Jughead was grinning at her like a Cheshire cat. <em>“Betts.”</em></p>
<p>The amusement evident in his clear blue eyes was gone in an instant at the first sound of a single camera flash.</p>
<p>He swore under his breath. Veronica stiffened beside him.</p>
<p>“Betty, head on my shoulder,” he told her.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Just <em>do it,” </em>Jughead hissed. “...Please babe?”</p>
<p>Betty wrapped both arms around his neck, burying her face into the crook of his shoulder without question him again, feeling his own arms tighten around her bruised and aching body.</p>
<p>“I’ve got you, okay?”</p>
<p>She didn’t know him, but she trusted him.</p>
<p>Betty was aware of the approaching cameramen, Jughead and Veronica doing everything they possibly could to shield her from the rapid fire Q and A’s being thrown at her: who <em>was</em> she? How long had she and Jughead been dating? Why was she being carried? Did she have something seriously wrong with her? Was that why they had gone to the hospital?</p>
<p>By the way Archie pulled up, she was sure he’d left scorch marks against the pavement.</p>
<p>“Come on!” He shouted, throwing the passenger’s door open from the inside. “Get in, get in!”</p>
<p>In a move that almost seemed synchronized, Veronica skipped forward, pulling the back door open too before sliding in beside Archie. With her still in his arms, Jughead jumped into the backseat, slamming the door shut just as Archie took off out of the emergency room’s parking lot, back onto the street.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Jughead muttered, raking a hand through his hair.</p>
<p>“Are you okay, Betty?” Archie demanded. “Fuck, I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>She only nodded, the adrenaline slowly leaving her body, allowing her to realize her predicament. Jughead’s arms were still wrapped firmly around her, and she was more or less settled, quite comfortably, on his lap.</p>
<p>“Are you okay babe?” Jughead prompted, brows raising at her silence.</p>
<p>“I...”</p>
<p><em>“Babe?” </em>Archie’s voice was tight.</p>
<p>Jughead and Betty shared a sheepish look.</p>
<p>His eyes cut to her through the rearview mirror for what felt like the hundredth time that day.</p>
<p>“You can put her down now, Jug,” he said finally. “Betty should really be earing her seatbelt.”</p>
<p>“...Right,” Jughead grinned boyishly, gripping her arms as he gently slid her off of his body, settling her in the seat beside him. “Sorry Betts.”</p>
<p>Betty’s hands shook as she tried in vain to buckle her seatbelt. “N...Nothing to be sorry for, Jughead.”</p>
<p>He opened his mouth to respond, but his phone went off, and he nearly dove for it instead. Her heart sank.</p>
<p>It was probably his girlfriend.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Jughead grumbled, throwing it down just as quickly.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Archie asked.</p>
<p>“Lakelyn,” he sighed. “She’s saying that Jellybean is being an absolute <em>monster</em> and that I need to get home, like, <em>right now.”</em></p>
<p><em>Jellybean? </em>The name sounded familiar. Was that his dog, or something?</p>
<p>“Now I know that’s not true,” Archie sounded just as annoyed. “Jellybean is the sweetest kid alive.”</p>
<p>“She has her... moments.”</p>
<p>“Just because she doesn’t want to wear all those frilly little dresses you buy for her Veronica...”</p>
<p>“You let her dress however you please, Forsythe, and that is absolutely unacceptable,”</p>
<p>Jughead snorted. “No Ronnie, I think that’s just your overprivileged upbringing talking.”</p>
<p>“Jug,” Archie warned, before turning his attention to his girlfriend. “Veronica, can you <em>please...”</em></p>
<p>They both seemed to realize that Betty was there. Veronica blushed, taking her hand in a long squeeze while Jughead merely grinned at her, the amusement evident in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Jughead?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Who’s Jellybean?”</p>
<p>“My sister,” he replied, without hesitation. “and Lakelyn is her nanny, who is <em>very</em> close to losing her job. She annoys the shit out of me, but Jellybean seems to like her okay, so I don’t know what to do.”</p>
<p>“You know she only took the job because she wants to fuck you, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah right,”</p>
<p>Veronica’s curls bounced as her head bobbed up and down in agreement. “Shocking, but true.”</p>
<p>“Well she’s out of luck,” Jughead shrugged. “She gets on my fucking nerves, and anyway, I’m not into brunettes... I prefer blondes.”</p>
<p>Her heart race increased tenfold, her cheeks burning, and not even the sharp look from her former boxer of a best friend could get her to calm down.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Okay Betty-Bee,” Veronica crooned, as she and Archie pulled her from the backseat. “Back to bed with you.”</p>
<p>“V-”</p>
<p>“Honey, you’ve had a long day,” she said, shooting Archie a sharp look. “Archiekins, back me up here.”</p>
<p>Archie sighed, sweeping a hand over his face. “Ronnie’s right, Shortcake. Betty, even you can’t tell me that you’re not exhausted.”</p>
<p>Betty narrowed her eyes at him. “I seem to remember a promise of ice cream.”</p>
<p>He snorted, gently scratching her scalp. “You never let me forget, do you?”</p>
<p>“Not when it comes to ice cream, Andrews,”</p>
<p>“Okay Cooper,” Archie laughed, nodding towards the house. “Go inside and I’ll bring you some after I say goodbye to Jughead.”</p>
<p>Remembering he was still there, Betty turned to flash him a kind smile, offering him her hand.</p>
<p>“It was really nice to meet you,” she said. “I can’t thank you enough for everything.”</p>
<p>“Nothing to thank me for,” Jughead’s hand enclosed around her own, squeezing softly. “It was my pleasure Betts. I’m... really glad you’re here.”</p>
<p>“We all are,” he nudged her back towards Veronica. “All right missy, you’ve had a long day, and it’s getting late. Inside with the both of you.”</p>
<p>Betty rolled her eyes, wishing her body didn’t hurt so much so she could hit <em>him</em> where it would <em>really</em> hurt for his tone. Archie had been bossing her around since they were kids, just because she was used to it didn’t mean she had to <em>like</em> it.</p>
<p>Of course, he only got bossy when he thought it was for her own good, like when he told her she couldn’t go on any more dates with Reggie.</p>
<p>Actually, he’d told her that she <em>shouldn’t</em> go on any more dates with Reggie, if only for Reggie’s sake. They had stayed friends up until this very day, but Betty couldn’t imagine that Reggie ever forgot the beating Archie had given him, even after he knew that it was <em>her</em> idea to get handsy.</p>
<p>Betty didn’t understand how she could still be so innocent in Archie’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Psst,” Veronica whispered, hooking her arm through Betty’s as they ambled towards Archie’s vast estate, her new home. “Wanna ease drop?”</p>
<p>A grin spread across her face. “V... have I told you just how much I’ve missed you?”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Arch, I know what you’re gonna say...”</p>
<p>She watched from the window of the bedroom that was now apparently hers, or at least Veronica kept saying, as Jughead slowly raised his hands in surrender.</p>
<p>“Do you?” Archie’s back was to her, arms crossed. Neither one of them seemed to notice the two girls hanging on their every word like hawks. “Jug, why are you calling my best friend <em>babe?”</em></p>
<p>“It was one time,” he defended. “and it was just a joke between me and Betty dude, I swear.”</p>
<p>“You’ve known her for...” He trailed off, glancing at the Rolex wrapped around his wrist. “A little less than three hours, and you’ve already got inside jokes?”</p>
<p>“What can I say? She’s an easy person to get to know, very likable, a total sweetheart,”</p>
<p>Archie chuckled, sounding fond. “Yes she is, one of the best people I know, and she’s usually not so trusting, given all she’s been through, so it’s nice to see her letting her guard down a little bit, but...”</p>
<p>“Oh god,” Betty mumbled. “Here it comes.”</p>
<p>“Shh,” Veronica warned, moving closer. “I’m trying to listen.”</p>
<p>“Jug, is that all it is? You calling Betty <em>babe</em>, is it <em>just</em> a joke?”</p>
<p>Jughead’s gaze cut towards the window suddenly, and they both flinched back. She wondered if he had seen them, but at second glance, he just looked deep in thought.</p>
<p>“Sure,” he answered, after a moment.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Jug...”</em>
</p>
<p>“Fuck Archie, what do you want me to say?” He mimicked Archie’s stance, crossing his arms, and Betty couldn’t help but think about just how <em>powerful</em> he looked simply standing like that. “Is she gorgeous? <em>Yes. </em>She’s the most beautiful girl I think I’ve ever seen, even with all those fucking bruises, but it’s more than that, Arch, I just... I get what she’s going through. I’ve been there. You know that better than anyone.”</p>
<p>Betty froze.</p>
<p>
  <em>Did Jughead have an overbearing mother too?</em>
</p>
<p>Veronica caught her hand, squeezing it hard.</p>
<p>Archie sighed.</p>
<p>“Yeah Jug, I know,”</p>
<p>He stepped forward, clapping Jughead on the back with a heavy hand.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Archie said, after a moment. “Okay Jug, I’ll give you that. Maybe you can help her in a way that Ronnie and I can’t, just... she’s been through a lot.”</p>
<p>“I know,”</p>
<p>“You’re one of my best friends Jug,” he muttered. “You’re one of the best people I know, <em>you</em> know you’re like family to me, but so is Betty, and right now my biggest concern is trying to help her get past everything she’s been through, so... maybe you can just be her friend for now?”</p>
<p>Betty watched as Jughead hooked an arm around Archie’s neck.</p>
<p>“Whatever she needs,” he vowed. “Whatever she needs, I’ll be, Arch.”</p>
<p>Her heart hammered inside of her chest as Veronica grabbed her hand in another hard squeeze.</p>
<p>“Well...” Veronica said finally. “That is a fascinating new development.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I Will Remember You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Her first night in LA was a roller coaster.</p><p>The silk sheets stretched across the queen sized bed, chosen specifically by Veronica in anticipation for her impending arrival, no doubt, and the satin comforter, with handstitched floral patterns scattered delicately across it, felt like heaven against her battered skin, but the pain in her ribs left her unable to get comfortable and sleep soundly.</p><p>She woke up to find breakfast waiting for her on a tray, and laughed, feeling like a princess.</p><p>But Betty Cooper was the furthest thing from a princess. More like Cinderella maybe, before everyone wised up and realized that the beautiful blonde maid was the same girl from the ball the night before.</p><p>Though now it seemed, just like Cinderella, she had been given the chance to escape. Okay sure, Archie wasn’t exactly Prince Charming, being head over heels in love with her best friend, and more like a brother to Betty than anything else, but Veronica <em>was</em> a fairy godmother of some sorts. She liked to dress Betty up in designer brands without allowing her to even <em>think</em> about the price tags.</p><p>Maybe Jughead could take over the role of the dashing prince...</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>Betty stopped the thought at that. She was not a princess, not a damsel in distress, she didn’t need anyone to save her.</p><p>Well, okay, she did. Archie and Veronica had saved her from Alice, not asking for her permission first, not that she minded. She knew her mother, knew Alice wouldn’t be so willing to let her go when she believed that Betty belonged to her.</p><p>She was a sitting duck, hiding in plain sight, begrudgingly accepting the protection Archie had offered.</p><p>She needed a plan.</p><hr/><p>There was a faint knock at the door.</p><p>“Uh... come in,” Betty called, feeling awkward. This wasn’t her house.</p><p>“Yes it <em>is,” </em>Veronica sang, slipping inside, guessing her thoughts. “This is your home now, Elizabeth Justine Cooper, so get used to it.”</p><p>“How did you...”</p><p>“Oh Bettykins, I’ve always been able to read your mind,” her best friend sat gingerly at the edge of the plush mattress. “You and I are that close, my love. How are you feeling?”</p><p>Betty sat up and winced. “Ow.”</p><p>Veronica’s doe eyes softened. She handed her the bottle of ibuprofen and a bottled water that had been left on the bedside table. “Take that B, and then you’ll feel better.”</p><p>She did as she was told, swallowing two pills in a single swig as she watched her friend’s face fall.</p><p>
  <em>Damn it Veronica.</em>
</p><p>“V-”</p><p>“Betty, I’m sorry,” Veronica whispered. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“Veronica...”</p><p>She shook her head. “I should have took you with me.”</p><p>“I wish you would both <em>stop</em> saying that,” Betty grumbled, taking her hand, squeezing it hard. “V, I’ll never stop saying it. <em>This wasn’t your fault.”</em></p><p>“But I knew what Alice was like, I knew what she was still doing to you, and I just <em>left</em> you there-”</p><p>“You gave me a job, an escape from my mom-”</p><p>“I gave you a job, sure, but Alice was taking all of your paychecks-”</p><p>
  <em>“Veronica,”</em>
</p><p>“Um...”</p><p>Betty sighed. “I’m almost afraid to ask... but how, or better yet, <em>why</em> do you know that?”</p><p>“...You know I love you, right?”</p><p>“Yes V, I’m accurately aware,” she was about to smile. “C’mon, fess up.”</p><p>“Everything I have ever done was for your own good-”</p><p>
  <em>“Veronica.”</em>
</p><p>“We-ll... there may, just may have been an extra Christmas bonus for any of my employees at Pop’s when they tipped me off about anything that had to do with you and Alice.”</p><p>Betty groaned.</p><p>One day in particular stood out in her mind. A Thursday, payday, everyone’s favorite day. Veronica was old fashioned in a way, handing out paychecks by hand, or by Betty’s hand, since Veronica never really came home anymore, instead of a direct deposit.</p><p>She’d stayed late to help a few teenage employees clean the deep fryer. Alice hadn’t liked that.</p><p>She had pulled up in front of the old diner in a screeching halt, berated her in front of her coworkers, snatched the check from her hand before dragging her out to the car with a firm grip on her ear. It was humiliating, being treated like a child in front of the people she worked with, but now knowing that Veronica had known about it all along...</p><p>That was mortifying.</p><p>And if Veronica knew, there was a pretty good chance that Archie did too.</p><p>“Are you mad?” Veronica asked, after a moment. “I’m sorry B, really, I am, but you wouldn’t tell me anything, and I wanted to make sure you were safe-”</p><p>“V,” Betty laughed. “I love you.”</p><p>“And I just love you so much,” she continued on as if she hadn’t heard Betty at all. “You’re my best friend... No, it’s more than that. You’re my sister, and I would do anything for you... Wait, what? What did you say?”</p><p>“I said,” she rolled her eyes, arms wrapping around her in a close hold. “I love you, Veronica Lodge, you and all of your meddling ways.”</p><p>Veronica pulled her close, staying mindful of her bruises. “I love you so much B. You know I’d do anything for you, right?”</p><p>“Well considering that I’m in LA instead of Riverdale, <em>at your insistence</em>, yes V, I can honestly say that you and Archie would do anything for me.”</p><p>“Anything,” she echoed, standing up. “Including... buying you a whole new, Los Angeles approved wardrobe.”</p><p>
  <em>“Veronica...”</em>
</p><p>“...Sorry?”</p><p>“You know V, I’m starting to doubt that you know the actual meaning of the word <em>sorry.”</em></p><p>Veronica laughed, taking her hand, tugging her towards a door on the left side of the room. “B did you or did you not practically <em>live</em> in my closet in high school?”</p><p>Veronica’s old closet at the Pembrooke rivaled that of Mia Thermopolis’s in the <em>Princess Diaries 2</em>. Maybe she’d spent too much time in it over the years, but it had been <em>that</em> amazing.</p><p><em>“Live</em> is a strong word...”</p><p>“You spent more time in my closet than you ever did at the mall, Elizabeth,”</p><p>“I hate shopping.”</p><p>“Then aren’t you glad I did all of your shopping for you?”</p><p>
  <em>“Veronica.”</em>
</p><p>“Oh just go and take a look at it before you read me the riot act, would you?”</p><p>Veronica opened the door, throwing her inside.</p><p>Her jaw fell.</p><p>Wall to wall was stacked with designer clothes, shoes, handbags in varying styles and colors. They were all her size. All for her.</p><p>“V...”</p><p>“Still hate me?” She teased.</p><p>Betty turned in a slow circle, trying to take it all in.</p><p>“No I don’t hate you, I fucking love you,” she said. “but Veronica...”</p><p>“B, I swear, if you say that it’s too much, I’ll...”</p><p>She waited, but the threat never came.</p><p>“You’ll... what?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Veronica admitted, shrugging. “but either way, don’t say it.”</p><p>“V...”</p><p>“B, I love you,”</p><p>“I love you too V,” Betty relented, wrapping her arms around her in another hug. “This is... I don’t even have words. Thank you Veronica.”</p><p>“No need to thank me Bettykins, I was happy to do it.”</p><p>She reached out, brushing her fingers across a silk summer dress. “What should I wear first?”</p><p>“Keep it comfy for today,” her best friend suggested, gesturing to a certain drawer towards the back. “We’re staying close to home. We don’t want you doing too much too soon.”</p><p>“V... you know you and Archie are <em>not</em> my parents, right?”</p><p>“No B,” Veronica agreed, kissing the top of her head anyway. “we’re certainly not. We’re your best friends and we’re going to take care of you, so-”</p><p>“Get used to it,” Betty threw her hands up in surrender. “I know, I know.”</p><p>She giggled, leading her from the closet. “Get cleaned up B. Afterwards, Archie and I were thinking we could give you a tour.”</p><p>“That would be great...”</p><p>She caught sight of her own reflection in the full length mirror and grimaced.</p><p>“V... you didn’t happen to buy me any makeup, did you?”</p><hr/><p>She ended up in a pair of soft, black, slightly ripped high waisted shorts and a white tank top with palm trees printed across it. With her hair free for once, falling to her shoulders in soft waves, subtle makeup applied by Veronica, and surprisingly comfortable strappy sandals on her feet, she felt <em>good. </em>Healthy, even.</p><p>Until she glanced down at the marks still covering her arms and legs.</p><p>Archie saw it too, still told her that she looked great, and then Veronica was taking her by the hand, gently tugging her through the massive mansion.</p><p>Archie always did have good taste.</p><p>With its warm grey tones, original hardwood floors, the two story, five bedroom, five-and-a-half bathroom home was a perfect combination of both Archie and Veronica’s personal styles. The chef’s kitchen got to her the most, two long islands, state of the art equipment. She hadn’t baked anything since high school, and only with Archie’s mother, but she could easily see herself spending hours there, getting lost in the cook books she hoped to find.</p><p>There was a pool, an outdoor fire place, places to entertain all the friends they’d probably made in the last eighteen months. The thing that really made that house a home was all the personal touches, placed there by Archie.</p><p>His first guitar, mounted proudly on the wall. The first song he’d ever written, framed right beside it. The thousand and one pictures from his childhood.</p><p>She was in nearly every single one of them, as was his father.</p><p>Betty moved to get a better look at one.</p><p>She was laughing, as were Fred and Archie, her best friend’s bright blue eyes squinted shut. Behind them was the old show Model T convertible the three of them rebuilt the year before Fred died.</p><p>She remembered it like it was yesterday.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>“Okay Betty,” his shoulder brushed hers as he stood over to admire her handywork. “Pull that just a little tighter... there! Stop!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Archie grinned, reaching for her already mused ponytail with a motor oil covered hand. “Nice job Shortcake.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Archibald...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Elizabeth,” he mimicked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She elbowed them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Easy guys,” Fred laughed, stepping between them. “I think we’re ready. Let’s start ‘er up. Archie, do you wanna do the honors?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Archie glanced at her, always the gentleman, but she shook her head. This was his project, she had just been along for the ride. Literally.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He hightailed it into the driver’s seat, grabbing the keys, twisting them in the ignition. The Model T rumbled to life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes!” Fred cheered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His eyes gleamed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We did it,” Archie sounded proud.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, we did,” Fred clapped his son on the back. “And of course, we couldn’t have done it without the beautiful girl next door.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her heart swelled with pride. Her own father was long gone, married to Penelope Blossom, and they hardly ever spoke, not that she missed him much. She’d known Fred since the day she was born, and even when her dad <strong>was</strong> around, Mr. Andrews had always stepped in to fill the void left by Hal Cooper.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Archie shut the car off, stepped out, grabbed her up in a bone crushing hug that left her feet dangling, swinging her around.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I get to drive it first!” Betty blurted out, when he finally put her down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His brows rose, fixing her with a challenging stare. “I don’t think so, <strong>Elizabeth</strong>.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Archibald...”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Elizabeth,”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Archie.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Betty,”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Archie.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Betty.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Archie!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then they were jabbing at each other like they did when they were kids, during a long car ride on the family vacations Fred and Mary always insisted she attend with them. And like he had so many times before, Fred moved in to break them apart.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You two sure do make a man proud,” he teased, arms around their shoulders.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Archie had made some sort of bad joke, both ruining and making the moment better simultaneously. Veronica, as sneaky as ever, had managed to arrive just in time to snap the picture.</p><p>An arm wrapped around her.</p><p>“He really loved you,” Archie muttered.</p><p>Betty sidled closer to him. “I loved him too.”</p><p>“You were the daughter he always wanted, but never got to have,” he laughed sadly, leading her further down the hall. “He was so proud of you that day. You rebuilt that engine by yourself Shortcake.”</p><p>“Yeah well, I was always better with cars than you were, Andrews,”</p><p>Archie eyed her playfully. “Is that so <em>Elizabeth?”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Archibald.”</em>
</p><p>“Oh dear god, make it stop,” Veronica teased.</p><p>The doorbell rang.</p><p>Archie glanced at her, raised an eyebrow, and laughed, shaking his head as he brushed past her to answer it.</p><p>“The fuck is going on, Andrews?” A familiar voice boomed.</p><p>Betty inched closer, Veronica following her close behind.</p><p>“Reg-”</p><p>“You’ve been ignoring my calls,” he grumbled, forcing himself inside. “I have so many fucking questions Archie. What the hell is going on?”</p><p>“Reg,” Archie’s tone was guarded.</p><p>
  <em>“Why are there pictures all over the internet of you and Jughead carrying Betty Cooper around LA?”</em>
</p><p>“Reggie-”</p><p>“I’d know that ponytail anywhere, Archie,”</p><p>She took a deep breath, rounded the corner where she and Veronica had been safely hidden. “Hi Reg.”</p><p>His hair was shorter than it had been in high school, gelled up into spikes. He whirled around to face her, losing his dark sunglasses in the process.</p><p>His jaw fell.</p><p>“Fuckin’ hell Mini Coop,” the nickname fell easily from his lips. “Alice Cooper really did a number on you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 9 to 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To anyone that was upset by tonight's episode, I'm sorry, really I am, I know it's not easy to watch a show or couple you love seemingly fall apart. I'm sending all my love and good thoughts to you. We're in this together.</p><p>Thank you so much for reading my version of Riverdale! This is one of my favorite stories to write right now.</p><p>If you ever need anything, you can find me at tumblr @Jenny-Jensen :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>“So... do you want the long version or the short version?”</p><p>“You know me Coop,” Reggie made his way to the living room, off to the right from the front door, dropping down onto the couch, kicking his feet up on the coffee table like he lived there. “The shorter the better. And <em>go.”</em></p><p>Veronica and Betty laughed as Archie moved in to whack him on the back of the head, knocking his sunglasses off in the process. Reggie swore loudly and Archie gestured wildly for him to get his patten leather shoes <em>off the coffee table.</em></p><p>It was exactly like old times, high school, they just weren’t in Archie’s basement anymore.</p><p>
  <em>“Well?”</em>
</p><p>She laughed again.</p><p>Reggie patted the spot beside him impatiently. “C’mon Coop, out with it. I don’t have all day.”</p><p>Rolling her eyes, Betty perched on the edge of the couch, smiling when his arm came around her in a quick, gentle squeeze. She’d known Reggie since kindergarten; this was the boy that used to steal her jump rope on the playground, try to cheat off every spelling test, and took her to dances when he was in between girlfriends, but he’d also protected her over the years, from creeps, from her own mother at times. Their date had been a desperate plea on her part, and because of his loyalty to her <em>and</em> Archie, he’d been reluctant to agree. The kiss was a lost moment of passion, an experiment, if you will.</p><p>He never objected to the beating Archie gave him, brought her a single flower at school the next day and told her that they could only ever be friends. Betty had wholeheartedly agreed with him. As nice as her first, and <em>only</em> kiss had been, her friendship with Reggie meant more to her than a romantic relationship ever would, and she could never really bring herself to see him <em>that</em> way anyway.</p><p>“You okay B?”</p><p>Betty shrugged. “I will be.”</p><p>Reggie looked to Archie, knowing she wasn’t <em>thrilled</em> to be spilling her guts yet again. They’d cornered her in the boys locker room once after she spent a rare Thanksgiving with her father with the help of the rest of the wrestling team. As co-captains, Reggie and Archie’s words were law to their team mates, but not to their blonde haired friend, who, fearing their reactions, stayed silent for nearly three hours while Archie and Reggie sat with her sandwiched between them, making empty promise after promise.</p><p>She was sure many of her old peers at Riverdale High wondered <em>why</em> no one, not even Kevin, who was the Sheriff’s son, seemed to do anything about the mistreatment she’d suffered at the hands of both her parents.</p><p>The answer was simple. No one wanted to believe that Hal and Alice Cooper would harm a single hair on their daughter’s head.</p><p>
  <em>Ah the façade of a perfect family.</em>
</p><p>“How bad was it this time?”</p><p>“Reg,” Betty frowned. “I’m <em>right</em> here.”</p><p>He eyed her warily. “Are you going to tell me the truth?”</p><p>“...Probably not, because then you’ll get mad,”</p><p>“Betty, I’m already mad,” Reggie said. “We’re getting too old for this shit. Alice doesn’t have the right to hit you. <em>No one does.”</em></p><p>“Easy Reg,” Archie took the chair opposite of them, taking Veronica’s hand as she moved to perch on the arm of it. “Alice Cooper won’t be a problem anymore.”</p><p>Three pairs of eyes trained on him in disbelief.</p><p>He sighed. “Okay, she <em>will</em> be a problem, but unlike before, we’ve got more than enough resources to protect Betty.”</p><p>Betty opened her mouth to protest. “Archie-”</p><p>“Bettykins, we’re going to work on that,” Veronica told her. “It’s <em>okay</em> to accept a little help every once and a while.”</p><p>
  <em>Was it?</em>
</p><p>Because Archie and Veronica, and now evidently Reggie, were giving her more than just a <em>little</em> help.</p><p>Archie sensed her doubt and scowled at her. “For fuck’s sake, get out of your head Shortcake.”</p><p>“Archie’s right B,” Reggie touched her knee, a completely innocent gesture. Betty cast a glance at her best friend, and upon seeing his brows relaxed, realized he knew it too. They were <em>just friends. </em>“You’ve always been so god damned stubborn about that, but it’s not your fault. You were taught to be that way.”</p><p>Had she been? She didn’t know anymore.</p><p>“Betty,”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“All for one?”</p><p>She wanted to roll her eyes, but he was reaching his hand out towards her, and she got caught up in the memories of everything they had been over the years, the two lone rangers until they started grade school, the three musketeers until high school, even as often as Kevin was hanging around too, the core four in high school once Veronica appeared in Riverdale.</p><p>Reggie, Veronica, Archie, the only three constants in her life.</p><p>And Archie had been there longer than any of them.</p><p>So Betty took his hand, felt his fingers curl around her own. Reggie and Veronica were quick to join in, placing their own hands atop of hers.</p><p>“One for all,” she whispered, blinking back tears.</p><p>Archie swiped his thumb across her cheek, trying to dry them.</p><p>“Betty,” he said. “We’ve got you, okay? I know this isn’t a valiant rescue, I know we haven’t seen the last of Alice, I know this is <em>far</em> from being over, but I need you to hear me when I say that <em>we have you. </em>We’re not gonna let you get hurt again.”</p><p>She believed him.</p><p>She wholeheartedly believed him.</p><p>Or at least, she believed he would <em>try.</em></p><p>“Okay?” He asked, gently.</p><p>“Okay,” Betty agreed. “Okay Arch, all for one and one for all. We’re in this together.”</p><p>Archie laughed, scratching her scalp before withdrawing, pulling Veronica down onto his lap. “We always have been Shortcake. I’m a little disappointed that you’re just figuring this out now.”</p><p>“Yeah well, our little Betty was always a slow learner when it came to anything not having to do with school,” Reggie’s arm around her tightened. “Who used to spend half the night at parties in the bathroom because they drank on an empty stomach?”</p><p>Oh, he wanted to play <em>that</em> game?</p><p>“Who <em>gave</em> me all those drinks that made me sick to my stomach?” Betty threw back.</p><p>Veronica covered her mouth with a single hand, trying to hide her laughter.</p><p>Archie’s brows rose. <em>“How</em> many drinks did you give her?”</p><p>“Does it really matter?” He tried to laugh, nervously tugging at his collar. A single look from her old pal Reggie warned her that she was in for some major payback. “It was <em>high school, </em>Andrews, time to let it go, don’t you think?”</p><hr/><p>Reggie invited himself to stay for lunch, prepared by Archie’s personal chef.</p><p>Betty’s jaw fell. “Arch...”</p><p>He closed it for her, giving her chin a mockingly condescending squeeze. “Not a word Elizabeth, not a single fucking word.”</p><hr/><p>Chef Rowe was not the only one on Archie’s payroll. He also had Vanessa, a kind, older woman that cleaned the house five days a week, weekends off so she could spend it with her five children, and kept addressing all four of them as <em>Mr. Andrews, Ms. Lodge, Mr. Mantle </em>and <em>Ms. Cooper</em> despite their insistence that Archie, Veronica, Reggie and Betty were <em>just fine.</em></p><p>Reggie, as it turned out, was Jealously Calling’s manager.</p><p>He laughed at her shock, teased her about being <em>just</em> like his parents, thinking he would never amount to anything.</p><p>Betty hit him where it <em>really</em> hurt, just like Archie had taught her when they were ten to tell him how wrong he was.</p><hr/><p>“I need a plan, Arch,”</p><p>He groaned, burying his face into Veronica’s shoulder as they sat entangled on the love seat. “We were doing so well.”</p><p>“Archie-”</p><p>“Betty, why can’t you just take a break?” Archie demanded. “Take a little time to relax and enjoy yourself?”</p><p>Reggie and Veronica stared at him, unamused. They all knew her well. Betty Cooper did not like sitting still. She always needed to be doing <em>something.</em></p><p>He sighed, raking a hand through his copper hair. “Right, sorry, dumb question.”</p><p>“You’re leaving on tour,” Betty reminded him. “in just a few weeks, and I can only guess that these two are going to be going with you, so what am <em>I </em>going to do Archie? Water your plants?”</p><hr/><p>In response to her question, Archie had smirked, stood, grabbed her arm, led her to one of his many cars in the driveway, gently pushing her into the backseat.</p><p>Reggie slid in beside her, Veronica taking shotgun.</p><p>And <em>no one would say a damn thing whenever she asked where the hell they were going.</em></p><hr/><p>“...A tour bus?”</p><p>“Not just any tour bus,” Archie replied proudly from behind her. <em>“My </em>tour bus.”</p><p>“Yeah Arch, your gigantic face on the side of it was kind of a dead giveaway.”</p><p>“Have I told you how much I’ve missed you, Mini Coop?” Reggie asked, hooking an arm around her neck. “It’s so refreshing to have a girl around that <em>doesn’t</em> think everything her precious Archiekins says is, and I quote, <em>so adorable.”</em></p><p>“Reggie,” Veronica batted her eyes at him. “Go die in a hole.”</p><p>“Okay guys,” Archie sighed, raking a hand through his hair.</p><p>Betty felt a pang of sadness. He was so much more like Fred than he would ever realize.</p><p>“Arch, V, Reg... why are we here?”</p><p>“Andrews thought you might wanna see where you’ll be living for the next seven months-<em>Ow! </em>Fuck Arch, <em>why’d</em> you hit me, huh?”</p><p>“Thanks for springing that on her, man,” he grumbled. “Betty-”</p><p>“Archie, I can’t go on tour with you,” she said.</p><p>Archie scowled at her. “And why the hell not?”</p><p>“Because... I... <em>fuck.”</em></p><p>The only excuse she could come up with was that she needed a plan, and that certainly wasn’t going to get her anywhere when it came to Archie Andrews.</p><p>“Mhmm, can’t think of anything, can you?”</p><p>“...I hate you.”</p><p>“Aw Betty,” he wrapped an arm around her, holding her to his side. “I love you too. So, what do you say?”</p><p>What <em>could</em> she say?</p><p>“I... what am I supposed to do while you’re on tour?” Betty demanded.</p><p>“Hang out,” Archie shrugged. “Have fun, scream my name during the shows, whatever you want.”</p><p>She whacked him. <em>“Scream my name. </em>You’re an idiot.”</p><p>Reggie’s eyes lit up. “Seriously B, I missed you. Please come.”</p><p>“Don’t leave me alone with only boys,” Veronica added. “Please Betty-Bee? Pretty please?”</p><p>Betty bit down on her lip, trying to keep herself from immediately giving in and agreeing. As amazing as a seven month long adventure with her old friends sounded, <em>she still needed a plan. </em>It was hardwired into her.</p><p>“I need a job,” she protested weakly.</p><p>“Screw getting a job,” Archie grumbled, grip tightening. “How many times do I have to say it Shortcake, <em>I’ve got you.”</em></p><p>She knew he had her, he’d said it enough, but there was just something in her that couldn’t fully accept the help her lifelong best friend was trying to offer, and she could only guess why.</p><p>
  <em>Alice.</em>
</p><p>Alice had spent years trying to instill in her that <em>she didn’t need anyone</em>, especially the Andrews, who she seemed to hate with a burning passion. Why she’d relented and let her spend so many afternoons next door, or all the vacations they’d taken up until Fred died, Betty would never understand.</p><p>But Alice was wrong, deep down, she knew that, because she <em>did</em> need Archie, Veronica and Reggie, her friends, her family. She had always needed them.</p><p>“...What if instead of getting a job, you started college?”</p><p>“I... <em>what?”</em></p><p>“Betty c’mon,” Archie coaxed. “You love school, you always have. I know how heartbroken you were when Alice refused to pay for even Riverdale Community College.”</p><p>Indeed she had been.</p><p>“Hence the job at Pop’s,” Veronica piped in, moving to stand at her other side. “Which <em>would</em> have paid for at least a part of the classes you wanted to take, but then Alice started taking all your paychecks-”</p><p>
  <em>“What?”</em>
</p><p>“You didn’t tell Archie about that?”</p><p>“I...” She sighed, shaking her head as she placed a hand on her boyfriend’s chest. “No, and I should have, but I was already planning on getting her out of Riverdale anyway-”</p><p>“That doesn’t matter Ronnie,” he snapped. “You should have told me about this months ago.”</p><p>“I’m sorry Archiekins,”</p><p><em>“It’s all in the past,” </em>Betty jibbed, jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow. “Archie, I’m okay, everything’s okay.”</p><p>“You’re right,” Archie sighed, managing to grin down at her. “Everything’s okay, now that you’re finally here, <em>with us. </em>So what do you say Elizabeth? Will you come on tour with us? Will you let me pay for your college?”</p><p>A large part of her desired to decline.</p><p>But Alice was wrong. Life wasn’t better all on your own. She had to remember that.</p><p>So instead, she smiled at him.</p><p>“Yes,”</p><p>He grabbed her up in a hug then, mindful of the bruises still covering her stomach, and swung her around before Reggie and Veronica joined in, holding her close.</p><p>She felt safe. Loved. It was a good feeling.</p><p>“I’ll call Los Angeles City College,” Archie offered. “Get you an appointment to get enrolled and pick some classes.”</p><p>Betty rolled her eyes. “I can do it Archie, I <em>am</em> a grown woman after all... Let me borrow your phone?”</p><p>Laughing, he pulled it out of his pocket, handed it over.</p><p>Reggie’s brows rose. “Why does she need to use your-”</p><p>“Because Archie threw mine out the car window,”</p><p>He grinned at Archie’s sheepish look. “Cool!”</p><p>“Boys,” Betty grumbled, glancing back at Veronica. “Keep me company, V?”</p><p>“Always,” Veronica promised, linking her arm through Betty’s. “We won’t go far.”</p><p>“Cool,” Archie dismissed them with a nod. “When you’re done, come on board, I’ve been dying to show you the upgrades we made on the bus. It was a custom design, Betty!”</p><p>She couldn’t help but smile at his boyish tone. So many things in their lives had changed, but Archie’s enthusiasm was continuous.</p><hr/><p>“Tomorrow,” Betty announced to Veronica, when she finally hung up the phone. “Two o’clock. I have a meeting with the Dean.”</p><p>Her best friend looked regretful. “Sorry B, as much as I’d love to be there to cheer you on as you start your journey, I have a phone meeting with some representatives from Lodge Industries. You and Archie will have to go without me.”</p><p>They walked back towards the bus hand in hand.</p><p>Two more cars had appeared on either side of Archie’s, one just as flashy, the other black, sensible. Beside it stood a girl around their age, along with a smaller girl, clearly trying to get the older one’s attention, but her eyes were glued to her phone.</p><p>
  <em>“Lakelyn-”</em>
</p><p>“What?” She snapped, finally looking up. “God, <em>what? </em>What the fuck could you possibly want, you little bitch?”</p><p>Her lip trembled. “You... said a bad word.”</p><p>“Do you honestly think I give a flying fuck?”</p><p>“I...”</p><p>
  <em>“What the fuck do you want?”</em>
</p><p>Something inside of Betty snapped.</p><p>
  <em>“Hey.”</em>
</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Don’t talk to her like that,” Betty stalked forward, dragging Veronica along behind her. “She’s a kid.”</p><p>“She’s a whiny little brat,” she tossed her hair. “I don’t get paid enough for this shit.”</p><p>
  <em>“Listen bitch-”</em>
</p><p>The little girl was at her side suddenly, slipping her hand into Betty’s and squeezing it like she trusted her.</p><p>That gesture alone made Betty want to protect her all the more.</p><p>She couldn’t quite place it. Stepping in just because no one should ever speak to a child like that was part of it, that she knew, but it was more than that. Seeing a defenseless kid, who had clearly done nothing wrong, being talked down to and picked on by someone bigger than she was, triggered her, and she was ready to blow.</p><p>“What the hell is wrong with you?”</p><p>“B...”</p><p>Lakelyn, she had no time to process why the name sounded so familiar, snorted, looking her up and down. “Friend of yours, Veronica?”</p><p>Veronica’s fingers curved around the bend of her elbow. <em>“Actually-”</em></p><p>“Listen <em>sweetie,” </em>she crooned. “I don’t know who you think you are-”</p><p>“Who the hell are you?”</p><p>She pointed to the girl still cowering behind Betty. <em>“Her</em> nanny.”</p><p>“Well then she obviously needs a new one!” Betty let out a bitter laugh. “Why don’t you pick on someone your own size, you bleached blonde bimbo?”</p><p>Lakelyn’s eyes widened at the insult.</p><p>She took a step forward, raised her hand like she was ready to strike.</p><p>“Gladly,”</p><p>“Don’t fucking touch her.”</p><p>Jughead was in front of her suddenly, grabbing her wrist, throwing her arm back down at her side before she could even get close to Betty or the little girl still hiding behind her.</p><p>Catching sight of him, Lakelyn tried to regain her composure, failing miserably. “Jug! I was just... <em>She</em> started it! This little nobody came out of nowhere and just started hounding me and Forsythia-”</p><p>“I’m gonna stop you right there,” he reached back, finding her hand, curling his fingers around her own in a long squeeze as he gently pulled her forward to stand beside him, inadvertently bringing the little girl, Forsythia, it seemed, forward too. “First of all, she’s the furthest thing from a nobody. Lakelyn, this is Betty, a very good friend of Archie and Veronica’s, and a friend of mine as well.”</p><p>Betty’s cheeks burned. She had no idea Jughead thought of her as a friend already, but she wasn’t complaining.</p><p>“Secondly, her name isn’t <em>Forsythia...” </em>Jughead trailed off, seemingly at war with himself. “Okay, technically it is, but she prefers Jellybean, and you never fucking call her that.”</p><p>She glanced down at the child in surprise. <em>This</em> was Jellybean?</p><p>But now that she could get a better look at her, she saw the subtle similarities between the two siblings. His hair was a dark as night, her tangled tresses golden brown, nearly falling to her hips in two hastily done braids. They had the same bone structure, the same crystal blue eyes, and as Jellybean gave her hand another long squeeze, timidly meeting her eyes, the same kind smile.</p><p>This kid was fucking adorable.</p><p>“Thirdly, Betty didn’t just start <em>hounding</em> you,” he snapped. “She came after you, yes, but only because <em>you</em> were hounding my little sister.”</p><p>“Jughead, I would never-”</p><p>“I <em>heard </em>you, Lakelyn!” Jughead said. “I heard every fucking thing you fucking said.”</p><p>Her face fell.</p><p>Jellybean laughed silently beside her.</p><p>“I...”</p><p>“Wow,” he muttered, impressed. “You’re speechless for once. That’s awesome.”</p><p>“...How?” Lakelyn asked finally.</p><p>Jughead hooked a thumb over his shoulder to indicate the tour bus. “I was on the bus talking to Archie and Joaquin, not exactly sound proof.”</p><p>“Oh...”</p><p>“Yeah, <em>oh,” </em>he snorted. “You know, I should be thanking you. I’ve been looking for a reason to fire you for the last three months, and I finally found one.”</p><p>“W-What?” Lakelyn made a grab for his arm. “But Jughead... I <em>need</em> this job! I’m sorry! I’m so fucking sorry! I’ll do better, I’ll treat her better. Please, <em>please</em> don’t fire me.”</p><p>“Fuck no.”</p><p>“Jughead, please-”</p><p><em>“Goodbye</em> Lakelyn,”</p><p><em>“Goodbye Lakelyn,” </em>Jellybean mimicked. She let go of Betty’s hand, wrapping both arms around her brother’s leg.</p><p>Betty couldn’t help it. She burst out laughing.</p><p>Lakelyn’s cold eyes cut to her.</p><p><em>“You,” </em>she hissed. “This is all <em>your</em> fault.”</p><p>She started forward, but Reggie appeared out of nowhere, catching her around the waist, escorting her away.</p><p>“Sorry sweetheart,” he didn’t sound it. “but if you think I’m gonna let you harm one hair on that precious little head...”</p><p>“Betty,” Archie was between her and Veronica now, resting a heavy hand on her shoulder. “Are you okay?”</p><p>Betty nodded. “Yeah Arch, I’m fine.”</p><p>“Am I dreaming, or is Elizabeth Cooper before my very eyes?” Kevin pretended to gasp, wrapping his arms around her in a gentle hug. “And not only that, but our Benedict Betty actually <em>insulted</em> someone.”</p><p>“Never thought I’d see the day,” Joaquin teased, taking her from his boyfriend’s embrace to hug her properly. “It’s so good to see you, doll. You have certainly been missed.”</p><p>She closed her eyes, feeling the support of her friends, and practical strangers alike surrounding her. It was nice, she decided, knowing she was cared for.</p><p>“You okay, little monster?” Jughead asked. Hoisting her up under her arms, he settled Jellybean to his hip, holding her close.</p><p>“You said the <em>f word </em>five times Jug,” she informed him. “You owe me fifty bucks.”</p><p>Betty laughed under her own hand, diverting his attention from his sister to her.</p><p>He smiled wryly. “She’s uh... a little obsessed with money, and I swear a lot, so we have this deal where any time I say the word <em>fuck</em>, she gets-”</p><p>“Ten bucks,” Jellybean finished. “and now it’s sixty.”</p><p>“She certainly is smart,” Betty remarked. She smiled brightly. “Hi Jellybean, I’m Betty, a friend of Archie and Veronica’s.”</p><p>“I know,” she said. “Jughead told me all about you. You’re Rapunzel!”</p><p>She couldn’t have been more than four, but she reached out, took Betty’s hand again and shook it firmly.</p><p>Betty’s brows rose in disbelief. “I’m... <em>Rapunzel?”</em></p><p>“Mhhm,” Jellybean shrugged. “You know, pretty princess with golden hair... yours is a <em>little</em> shorter, but that’s okay. You were locked in a tower with an evil witch, right?”</p><p>
  <em>Alice.</em>
</p><p>Well, that was one way to describe her.</p><p>“That’s right,” Betty agreed, after a moment. “I was kept locked away in a tower of sorts... but now I’ve been saved.”</p><p>Her blue eyes lit up. “By a handsome guy like Flynn Rider?”</p><p>She glanced at Veronica, tried not to laugh. “No, not exactly.”</p><p>“You know, my brother <em>kind</em> of looks like Flynn,” Jellybean offered. “but he’s not that handsome. Maybe you two could be Flynn and Rapunzel!”</p><p>Jughead’s face was turning red.</p><p>
  <em>“Jellybean!”</em>
</p><p>“What?” She demanded innocently. “She’s pretty Jug, I like her.”</p><p>“Yeah, I like her too.”</p><p>Her heart race increased.</p><p>“Not to ruin this <em>adorable</em> moment,” it was Kevin, not Archie who spoke next, and that surprised her. “but Jughead, you just fired your nanny... what are you gonna do when we go on tour?”</p><p>His eyes never left her.</p><p>“I... might have an idea,” Jughead confessed. “You were right, Betty, this little monster...”</p><p>He ruffled Jellybean’s already tousled hair.</p><p>“Needs a new nanny,” he said. “...Are you interested?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Praise Chorus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys so much for reading, and being paitent with me, and just for every amazing thing you do! I think (hope) that I'm back to updating every week. Life just gets crazy sometimes.</p><p>To give credit where credit is due, everything I learned about what the inside of a tour bus looks like, minus the back lounge, which, embarassingly enough, I kind of modeled after a video of Miley Cyrus during her Hannah Montana days, tour bus, and also a scene from the Big Bang Theory, where they rented a party bus for a weekend in Vegas, I found at:https://gogocharters.com/blog/inside-celebrity-tour-buses/</p><p>Thank you so much for reading! Sending you love, and good vibes, and all the positivity I can muster right now :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>“I...”</p><p>A <em>nanny? </em>For this sweet, beautiful, smart and sassy little girl?</p><p>
  <em>Why not?</em>
</p><p>She wasn’t second guessing herself, wasn’t trying to think of reasons why she shouldn’t accept the offer.</p><p>Jellybean deserved better than Lakelyn. Maybe... maybe she could better?</p><p>“You said you wanted a job,” Archie’s voice broke her from her thoughts. “Honestly Betty, you’d never find a sweeter kid to mind. Jellybean’s great.”</p><p>“Archie only has to deal with her for a few hours at a time,” Jughead joked. Jellybean whacked him, and he put her down. “Trust me, she might come across as all cute and innocent, but...”</p><p><em>“Jug-head,” </em>the four-year-old drew out, stomping her foot. “I’m a <em>princess</em>, just like Rapunzel... I mean <em>Betty</em>, so <em>there.”</em></p><p>“Sassy,” he ruffled her hair. “I forgot to mention how sassy she is. So... are you interested?”</p><p>He looked so hopeful.</p><p>It would have killed her to disappoint him, in any aspect.</p><p>“Of course I’m <em>interested,” </em>Betty blurted out.</p><p>Only Veronica seemed to sense the deeper meaning behind her words, delivering a swift nudge to Betty’s arm with her elbow.</p><p>Her face turned as red as Archie’s hair. “I mean, uh...”</p><p>“She accepts,” Veronica translated.</p><p>She shot her best friend a hard look.</p><p>“But only on one condition,”</p><p>Jughead nodded. “Anything. Shoot.”</p><p>“If you’re putting me on your phone plan,” Betty said. “you take the difference out of my paycheck.”</p><p>She held a hand out, waiting for him to shake.</p><p>He hesitated only a moment, his palm warm against hers as he took her hand, squeezing softly.</p><p>“Deal,”</p><p>“I’m proud of you, Shortcake,” Archie hooked an arm around her, pulling her back to his side. “Going back to school, getting a job. You’re doing great.”</p><p>Veronica dabbed at her eyes with a Kleenex from her purse. “Our little Betty is growing up.”</p><p>Betty briefly thought about mentioning, yet again, that she was <em>not</em> their child, nor were they her parents, but ultimately decided against it. Archie and Veronica were clearly having a moment, and sometimes it was better not to interrupt.</p><p>Unless you were Reggie.</p><p>He returned to the group, sans Lakelyn, clapping his hands together. “Yes, yes, Betty is wonderful. Should we go see the bus?”</p><p>Laughing, she shoved him away. “I’d love to.”</p><p>“Well c’mon then Mini Coop,” Reggie wrapped an arm around her. “I can’t wait to show you what an upgrade this is from the last tour.”</p><p>Betty raised her eyebrows at Archie. “It couldn’t have been <em>that</em> bad.”</p><p>“Betty,” he laughed, exasperated. “We found rats, like every single week.”</p><p>Veronica shuddered beside him. “It permanently smelled like <em>feet, </em>B. it was horrendous.”</p><p>Reggie laughed. “Ronnie threatened to up and leave, so Archie took to spending money he <em>didn’t</em> have to buy her a diamond charm bracelet, with a new charm for every night she spent on the bus.”</p><p>She cast a quick glance to the heaving piece of jewelry wrapped firmly around her best friend’s wrist. A staple, it seemed, as prominent as the pearls she had kept around her neck every day since Betty had known her.</p><p>Archie shrugged, trying to downplay the entire scenario. “Ronnie was a trooper.”</p><p>“She didn’t <em>have</em> to come on tour with us, dude,” Reggie pointed out.</p><p>“How could I not?” Veronica demanded, crossing her arms. “I couldn’t very well leave my precious Archie in <em>your</em> hands, now could I?”</p><p>“No offense Ronnie, but I’ve known him a lot longer than you have,” he said, and Betty rolled her eyes, just waiting for the impending argument. “I’ve had his back since day one, right Andrews?”</p><p>Her lips formed a thin line. “Hmm, interesting, because I can think of <em>several </em>times that you did not, and I quote, <em>have his back</em> during our days at Riverdale High. Should I mention the ill fated mooning incident? Or how about the time you let him go streaking-”</p><p>“Dared,” Betty interjected. “Reggie dared him to go streaking.”</p><p>And she had been forced to witness every painful moment of it, hiding her face into the crook of Kevin’s shoulder as they sat in the back of Moose Mason’s old pickup truck, ignoring Reggie’s constant poking, trying to get her to watch the show.</p><p>Veronica was sick with mono that weekend, otherwise it never would have happened.</p><p>“Does it really <em>matter</em>, Bettykins?” Veronica prompted, eyes cutting to her. “Do you really want to get involved, for that matter? Because I can think of several things Reggie convinced <em>you</em> to do-”</p><p>Archie looked murderous. “What the fuck did you get her to do?”</p><p>Reggie’s arm around her tightened. “I... um...”</p><p>“V, what about the time Reggie let Archie out of his sight, and he climbed up onto Ethel’s roof, and couldn’t remember how to get down?”</p><p>He glared at her. “What the fuck, B? Whose side are you on?”</p><p>“I’m doing you a favor,” she whispered back. “At least Veronica won’t knock you into next week. Archie, on the other hand...”</p><p>Really, she had never done anything <em>that</em> bad in high school, only unless Reggie was around, and Archie wasn’t. Sure, stealing a can of soup from the grocery store, or sneaking into the <em>Hoe Zone</em> to stick single dollar bills into the g-string of a woman that moved beautifully the <em>best </em>ideas, but they had been a lot of fun, a welcome break from a life that was controlled by her mother.</p><p>It wasn’t like she had ever gotten arrested. Chased by the cops a few times, laughing against Reggie’s chest as he wrapped his arms around her in the darkest alleyway they could find, telling her to <em>shut up</em>, for the love of god, <em>shut the fuck up B</em>, but never arrested.</p><p>“Wait,” Jughead laughed. “Archie, you did that?”</p><p>“I... No comment.”</p><p>“Or the time he nearly broke his hand because Reggie convinced him that a <em>tree</em> had looked at you the wrong way,”</p><p>
  <em>“Betty.”</em>
</p><p>Jughead’s brows raised, eyes amused. “What did you get <em>up</em> to in high school, Andrews?”</p><p>“Betty,” Archie echoed. There was a certain level of warning to his tone that made her want to laugh.</p><p>She’d missed messing with him, both of them, more than she had even realized.</p><p>Reggie held her by the shoulders, gripping just tight enough to let her know that payback is coming. <em>Bring it</em>, Betty thought. She had plenty of ammunition from their years of friendship.</p><p>“Let’s get to the bus, shall we?”</p><p>“Please,” Archie grumbled.</p><p>A smaller hand slipped into hers.</p><p>“I wanna walk with Betty!” Jellybean declared, dragging her forward.</p><p>A smile broke out across Betty’s face.</p><p>She was going to <em>love</em> this job.</p><hr/><p>“Lo and behold,” Joaquin uncovered her eyes. “The front lounge.”</p><p>She gasped.</p><p>The floor was a polished, shiny wood. On either side of the lounge were two long, leather couches, creating a proper living area. There was a 46-inch screen embedded into the wall, with what Archie called a “killer” sound system After the lounge area came the kitchen, nearly nonexistent without a stove, or an oven, though there <em>was</em> a microwave, coffee maker, an electric tea kettle, and a mini-fridge.</p><p>“Yeah...” Kevin drew out, guessing her thoughts. “We eat out. A lot.”</p><p>Jughead snorted. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”</p><p>Jellybean nodded in agreement. “I like McDonald’s.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know you do,” he ruffled her hair. “We gotta cut back on your chicken nuggets kid, you need more vegetables.”</p><p>Her face scrunched up in annoyance. “No thank you.”</p><p>“Aw Jell-”</p><p>“We could make it interesting,” Betty offered, bending down to the child’s height. Her ribs were aching, but she smiled through the pain.</p><p>Jellybean didn’t look convinced. “How?”</p><p>“Um...”</p><p>Jughead’s brows raised, a grin spreading across his face. “Yeah Betty, <em>how?”</em></p><p>“How about we make it a contest?”</p><p>She was talking out of her ass, though Jellybean didn’t seem to mind. She jumped up and down, eyes lighting up.</p><p>“What kind of contest?” She asked. “Like hopscotch? Jughead always loses at hopscotch!”</p><p>Jughead, as it seemed, was playful enough with his sister to look affronted. “It’s a stupid game Jellybean.”</p><p>“Or I’m just <em>really</em> good at it,”</p><p>“See?” He laughed. “Sassy.”</p><p>Jellybean squeezed her hand. “What kind of contest, Betty?”</p><p>“How about... who can eat their veggies the fastest?”</p><p>Jughead moved closer, dipping down to whisper in her ear. “Nice try Betts, but there’s no way she’s ever gonna fall for that-”</p><p>The four year old beamed. “Cool!”</p><p>He stared at her, dumbfounded. “Uh... Betty?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Where have you been all my life?”</p><p>“In... Riverdale,” she blushed.</p><p>“Is that where your tower was?” Jellybean demanded. “In Riverdale?”</p><p>“Uh... in a manner of speaking, sweetheart,”</p><p>“I hope I get to meet that witch someday,” she said thoughtfully. “I’ll throw water on her, make her melt.”</p><p>“Um...”</p><p>“I think I’ve been letting her watch too many movies, I think,” Jughead touched her shoulder. “Sorry Betts, last night’s choice was the Wizard of Oz.”</p><p>“Actually,” Betty met his gaze, and the two shared a smile. “I think I like her idea.”</p><p>“So do I,” Archie moved towards them, crouching down to Jellybean’s height. “Mind if I help you with that, kiddo?”</p><p>She nodded happily, skipping down the length of the bus while humming <em>Ding Dong The Witch is Dead.</em></p><p>Jughead looked horrified.</p><p>Betty reached for his hand instinctively, squeezing it hand. “Jug-”</p><p>“So, that’s the end of our movie nights for a while,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “Fuck.”</p><p>“Jughead,” she said again. “You’re doing a great job.”</p><p>His eyes snapped to hers, surprised. “I am?”</p><p>“Yeah dude,” Archie rose, hooking an arm around his neck. “That kid adores you, in case you didn’t know. You’re everything she has Jug, and I don’t think she’s too young to know that.”</p><p>Jughead said nothing, a man of few words, but his lips did twitch, threatening to smile, and as his gaze moved back to her from Archie, his fingers tightened around hers in another squeeze.</p><p><em>“Be-tty!” </em>Jellybean called, sounding impatient. <em>“Jug-head</em>, come <em>on!”</em></p><p>“I swear she’s four going on fourteen,” he grumbled, shaking his head in amusement. “C’mon Betts, we’d better join her. If we don’t, she’ll make us both live to regret it.”</p><p>Betty giggled. “That sweet little angel? Not a chance, Mr. Jones.”</p><p>“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Jughead teased, starting forward. “It’s Jellybean’s world Betts, we just live in it.”</p><p>She was highly aware of the fact that he was still holding her hand, and that thought alone kept her from uttering a coherent response.</p><p>She liked it when he held her hand. She really, <em>really</em> liked it.</p><hr/><p>Past the kitchen were the bunks, the ones she vividly remembered Archie complaining about for killing his back on the rare occasions he got to call. Each bunk held its own mini television, a curtain for privacy, individual controls for air conditioning and lighting, and what looked to me memory foam mattresses, the bunks the size of a regular twin-sized bed.</p><p>
  <em>“Wow,”</em>
</p><p>“It looks glamorous,” Kevin muttered. He caught sight of her <em>still</em> holding hands with Jughead, eyes lighting up. “But it’s far from a peaceful night’s sleep... You’ll see.”</p><p>She was quick to turn to Jughead.</p><p>“You’ll be fine,” he promised her. “Just, uh... maybe invest in a pair of noise canceling head phones, okay babe? Archie tends to snore.”</p><p>“Oh, I know,” Betty giggled, ignoring her best friend’s glare. “We used to camp out in his backyard when we were kids. Actually...”</p><p>“Betty would climb out her bedroom window,” Archie sighed, hooking his arm around her.</p><p>“Your dad would always leave the ladder out for me,”</p><p>He smiled, but it seemed forced. “He always was in favor of you doing the things your mother always said <em>no</em> to.”</p><p>“I miss him.”</p><p>“Yeah, me too,”</p><p>She felt the familiar pang, and his half her face into the fabric of Archie’s t-shirt. Reggie and Veronica shared a look.</p><p>They had all grown up with Fred Andrews, in some compacity. It was Fred who had driven Reggie to the hospital when they were six and he fell out of the tree house Archie’s father had built for them, breaking his arm in three different places, Fred, who would take Kevin at a moment’s notice when Sheriff Keller had to investigate the latest nuisance late at night, and his mother was overseas on another assignment, Fred, who had welcomed Veronica into his home with open arms, gave her advice when she needed it most because her own father was serving twenty-to-live at a prison in Upstate New York. He was the only one that had known just how many times they drank underage, drove them all home from dances and parties, letting the hangovers be the gentle reminder of why they shouldn’t have been drinking.</p><p>But Archie and Betty had known him longer.</p><p>There were photos of Fred, holding her the day she was born, looking proud, the way Hal should have looked. Embarrassingly, she knew Fred had often been the one to change her diapers. He’d taught her how to spell her name, at the same time he had taught Archie, how to ride a bike, bandaging her knee up when she fell and skinned it.</p><p>Fred Andrews had been <em>everything</em> to her, and though it might have seemed selfish, Betty had grieved him, just as hard as Archie had, and probably still did.</p><p>“Hey Mini Coop,” Reggie gestured for her to follow him. “How about I show you <em>my</em> favorite part of the bus, huh?”</p><hr/><p>“Behold Elizabeth, the <em>back lounge.”</em></p><p>It was just as impressive as the rest of the bus, another set of leather couches, poles in the middle, neon lights lighting up the otherwise darkened space. It reminded her of the party bus they had rented for prom, and she couldn’t help but wonder if that was the vibe they had been going for.</p><p>Archie glanced at her and sighed, guessing her thoughts. “It was Reggie’s idea.”</p><p>Looking over her shoulder, she was happy to see Jellybean seemingly exploring the bunks, well out of earshot. “Of course it was.”</p><p>Jughead, too, was watching his sister. “Let me just make one thing <em>perfectly</em> clear Mantel, there will be no... <em>entertaining </em>on the bus, understood?”</p><p>Reggie’s face fell as Joaquin, Kevin and Archie nodded in agreement. “Seriously? Why the hell would you let me contribute to the design if you weren’t going to let me have some... <em>friends</em> over?”</p><p>In a synchronized movement, Archie and Joaquin both wrapped their arms around their significant others.</p><p>“Because maybe we wanted to do some... <em>entertaining</em> of our own.”</p><p>“Oh my god,” Betty’s face turned beet red. “Seriously guys, <em>stop.”</em></p><p>“Aww B,” Reggie teased, wrapping his arm around her too. “What’s the matter? Was that too much for your virgin ears to handle?”</p><p>Archie grabbed a pillow from off one of the couches, and with perfect aim, hit Reggie square in the face, freeing her from his grip. “Fuck off Reg.”</p><p><em>“Relax </em>Andrews, she’s knows I’m kidding.”</p><p>Betty nodded, a genuine smile on her face. As much as he liked to tease her, and minus the night of their date, Reggie had been just as protective of her as Archie had been, evidently still was over his reaction to the bruises covering her body. Had any one else tried to go for her in high school, she was sure Reggie would have been kicking the guy’s ass right along side their red headed friend.</p><p>“Besides,” he grinned. “it’s <em>your</em> fault our girl never got any. You cock blocked her too many times to count bro.”</p><p>
  <em>“Really?”</em>
</p><p>Veronica sighed. “Here we go.”</p><p>“V?”</p><p>“Just wait B, you were bound to find out eventually.”</p><p>Reggie seemed to know exactly what he was talking about. “Arch...”</p><p>“Did you, or did you <em>not</em> punch Gavin Greenwood so hard in the stomach that he puked all over Coach Carson’s shoes in the weight room after you found out that he wanted to take Betty to homecoming sophomore year?”</p><p>
  <em>“What?”</em>
</p><p>Reggie had taken her to that dance instead. She’d never even known that someone else wanted to ask her.</p><p>But of course her friends had.</p><p>“I was doing you a favor,” Reggie defended, throwing his hands up in surrender. “Oh come on Betty, that guy was a creep.”</p><p>Betty sighed. “He smelled like feet, drooled all over his desk and always stared at me in Math without blinking, I’ll give you that, but Reggie...”</p><p>“B,” he held her by the shoulders. “You know I’ve only ever had your best interest at heart, right?”</p><p>“So do I,” Archie piped in.</p><p>Veronica nodded in agreement. “Me too.”</p><p>She sighed again. “Yeah, yeah, I know.”</p><p>“Still love me?”</p><p>“And me?”</p><p>“We all know you love <em>me</em> the most of all, don’t you, Bettykins?”</p><p>Betty rolled her eyes, a smile on her face as she allowed Reggie to pull her close, Archie and Veronica following suit. “Yes, I still love all of you, even if you do tend to meddle in my life a little too often.”</p><p>“Well <em>I,” </em>Kevin claimed her next. “never tried to sabotage a date when it came to you, Betty dear.”</p><p>“And that’s why you, Kevin Michael Keller, will always be my favorite,” she teased, ignoring the mockingly hurt looks of the rest of her friends faces. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. I love you all. Equally.”</p><p>Archie ruffled her hair. “Good to know.”</p><p>Jughead was watching them, she realized, and he seemed almost... <em>sad</em>, like he was feeling left out or something, but upon catching her eye, he recovered quickly, and got the conversation back on track.</p><p>“The only place anyone will be allowed to... <em>entertain</em>,” he cleared his throat. “is in the safety and <em>privacy</em> of their own hotel rooms. Jellybean’s only four guys, I’ve screwed up enough. She doesn’t need to be scarred anymore than she already has been.”</p><p>“Jug,”</p><p>Jughead whirled around, like he hadn’t been expecting to find her standing directly behind him. “Yeah kid?”</p><p>“I know what the word <em>entertain</em> means,” Jellybean informed him, hands on her hips.</p><p>He looked <em>horrified.</em></p><p>“Everyone will be allowed to entertain, any time they want! Don’t listen to my brother.”</p><p>
  <em>“Forsythia-”</em>
</p><p><em>“You</em> entertain all the time,” she added, pointing an accusatory finger at him.</p><p>Jughead turned to Betty, eyes wide, jaw falling open. “Betts, I swear-”</p><p>“You beat Archie’s score just last week!”</p><p>“I... What?”</p><p>Veronica turned to Archie, lips pursed. “Archiekins, what is she talking about?”</p><p>“Jellybean,” Archie crouched to her height. “What are you talking about?”</p><p><em>“Entertainment,” </em>she said again. “Video games, duh! Jughead beat your high score in Mario Kart last week. He was really proud of himself.”</p><p>He rose, fixing Jughead with a surprised look. “You beat my score?”</p><p>Jughead merely shrugged.</p><p>“Like I said,” Jellybean tossed her hair. “You guys can <em>entertain</em> any time you want.”</p><hr/><p>“You, my darling friend, look exhausted,” Veronica examined her closely.</p><p>“Are your ribs bothering you?” Archie asked, sounding concerned.</p><p>“We should get you home,” Reggie added.</p><p>Betty smiled weakly. “Okay <em>mom, dad, big brother</em>, I’m fine, I promise.”</p><p>“You know we never believed that any of the times you said it when we were growing up, right?”</p><p>She rolled her eyes. <em>“Archibald.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Elizabeth,”</em>
</p><p>Veronica and Reggie shared another look, amused.</p><p>“Some things never change,”</p><p>“Damn right,” Archie held his hand out for a fist bump and she dutifully followed suit. “Nothing will ever change, not when it comes to us, right Shortcake?”</p><p>“Absolutely,”</p><hr/><p>“So, little monster,” Jughead carried Jellybean on his back as they exited the bus. “What do you say that you and I go find a playground?”</p><p>Her eyes lit up. “Really?”</p><p>“Really,” he swung her around, setting her on his hip. “After all the shit you had to go through with Lakelyn... you deserve it kiddo, whatever you want.”</p><p>“Ten bucks,” Jellybean told him. “and I’d love to. Can Betty come with us?”</p><p>Betty, sandwiched between Kevin and Joaquin, stopped, both surprised and delighted. Jellybean, it seemed, liked Betty as much as Betty liked her.</p><p>The kid was just too fucking cute.</p><p>“Oh, Jell, I don’t know if-”</p><p>“I’d love to.”</p><p>Jughead’s brows raised. “Really?”</p><p>“Well, yeah,” she nodded. “It’ll be a great way for us to bond more... Me and Jellybean, I mean.”</p><p>Archie stopped, lips forming a thin line. “Betty...”</p><p>She leveled her gaze at him. “Archibald.”</p><p>“I just... don’t want you overdoing it,” he confessed. “You sure you’re okay?”</p><p>“Yes Arch,” Betty laughed, sliding an arm across his shoulders in a quick squeeze. “I’m <em>fine.”</em></p><p>He ruffled her hair. “Yeah, yeah, alright.”</p><p>“Just don’t stay out too late,” Veronica advised, as the two exchanged a quick air kiss. “And for goodness sakes, if your ribs start hurting more-”</p><p>“I’ll come straight home,”</p><p>She nodded, satisfied. “See that you do. Forsythe, please ensure that my Bettykins will be <em>well</em> taken care of.”</p><p>Jughead raised his hands in surrender. “She’s safe with me, Veronica.”</p><p>“Good,” Archie kissed the top of her head. “We’ll see you later, okay?”</p><p>Reggie pointed at Jughead, his opposite arm coming around her shoulders in a long squeeze, lips brushing her temple. “Jones, keep your paws to yourself, understood?”</p><p>Archie shoved him away before she got the chance to, and she smiled at him gratefully. In high school, he might have gone along with Reggie’s threat, even said them himself, but Jughead was apparently the one exception.</p><p>And she had no complaints.</p><p>“I’ll be a perfect gentleman,” Jughead promised. He offered her a hand, and she took it without hesitation. “You ready Betts?”</p><p>“Yep-”</p><p>“Jughead wait,”</p><p>They both stilled.</p><p>“The paparazzi,” Archie called. “Just... be careful with the paparazzi, okay? And... look out for Betty, would you, man? She’s pretty important.”</p><p>“Don’t I know it,” he muttered, low enough for only her to hear. Then, raising his voice. “Don’t worry Arch, the paparazzi won’t sniff us out. I’m not even that famous.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Feel So Close</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! :)</p><p>Also, I do not think Illinois is a dangerous place, AT ALL, it was just the first state I could think of!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>“You know, you’re a way better driver than Archie,”</p><p>He snorted, paused for a red light. “As someone who’s been in the car with him too many times to count... that’s a high compliment.”</p><p><em>“You’ve</em> been in the car with him too many times to count?” Betty faked a laugh, shaking her head in genuine amusement. “You’re talking to the girl that had to get a ride to school with him every day in high school because I lived right next door.”</p><p><em>“Ouch</em>, sorry Betts,” Jughead glanced at her, seated in the passenger’s seat beside him, both their elbows resting against the center console. “Looks like you managed to survive relatively unscathed.”</p><p>“Barely. Did you know he managed to hit a deer every other month from the time that he got his license until he moved to come out here?”</p><p>“Depends. Are there a lot of deer in Riverdale?”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>He took a moment to answer, silently debating.</p><p>“No,” Jughead said finally. “Somehow I’m still not surprised.”</p><p>Betty laughed, settling back in her seat. His car was nice, not as flashy as all the ones parked in Archie’s ginormous driveway, though it still cost more than she had ever made as a manager at Pop’s, even with Veronica as her boss.</p><p>“So, you and Archie have been friends your entire life, huh?”</p><p>She smiled proudly. “Mhhm, since the day I was born. Fred and Mary brought him to the hospital to see me. I love his whole family.”</p><p>“Mary’s great,” he agreed. “but Arch never really talks about his dad, even to Veronica.”</p><p>“I think it hurts him too much,” Betty admitted sadly. “I shouldn’t bring him up as much as I do, but...”</p><p>“He was special to you,”</p><p>“Well... yeah,” she sighed. “He was more of a father to me than my dad could ever be.”</p><p>Jughead eyed her again, turning right at a red light. Jellybean was in the backseat, happily staring out the window. “What about your dad? ...If you don’t mind me asking.”</p><p>She didn’t. She really didn’t.</p><p>“About as cruel as my mom,” Betty shrugged. “He had an affair and took off. Haven’t really seen him since. We’re never been close.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence.</p><p>And then, he was reaching towards her with a hesitant hand, lingering on her knee, his touch warming her suddenly cooled, clammy skin.</p><p>“...I’m sorry.”</p><p>She turned, meeting his gaze.</p><p>“It’s okay,”</p><p>A car horn blared behind her. Jughead hit the gas, floored it.</p><p>“Jughead’s not <em>that</em> good of a driver,” Jellybean informed her, like she had been listening to their entire conversation. “I mean, look at how distracted he just got by staring at you!”</p><p>Her cheeks reddened.</p><p>It didn’t go unnoticed.</p><p>Jughead grinned boyishly at her, gave her knee another squeeze and returned his hand to the wheel.</p><p>Jellybean began talking about all the toys she planned to bring on tour, and Betty listened with an active interest, completely mesmerized by this sweet little girl, and her equally kind, caring and compassionate brother.</p><p>She was going to <em>love</em> this job.</p><hr/><p>“It’s okay to ask, you know,”</p><p>She took her eyes off of Jellybean, swinging higher and higher into the air for only a moment, meeting Jughead’s gaze, seated directly beside her on the bench. “Ask about what?”</p><p>His face was expressionless.</p><p>“About me,” he said finally, tone flat, void of any emotion. “and Jellybean. Either or.”</p><p>Betty would have been lying if she said she <em>wasn’t</em> curious. Jughead was seemingly raising Jellybean, and in the short time she had known him, there had only been one mention of his parents.</p><p>
  <em>And how they didn’t speak anymore.</em>
</p><p>What was his story?</p><p>“How old are you?”</p><p>Jughead looked at her, slightly surprised, like he hadn’t been expecting her question.</p><p>“Twenty-one,” he answered.</p><p>She was relieved to see that his good mood had returned.</p><p>“And uh... how long have you been-”</p><p>“She was born a month before my eighteenth birthday,” Jughead told her. “So I’ve been taking care of her since then, but I’ve had custody of her since I turned eighteen.”</p><p>Her jaw fell, and she struggled to bring it back up again. “...Wow.”</p><p>He shrugged. “It’s not a big deal Betts, she’s my sister and I love her.”</p><p>“So your parents-”</p><p>He shook his head, cutting her off with the movement. “Nah. My mom split a couple of days after she was born, she’d rather have the drugs than me and Jell, and my dad... he likes the hard stuff.”</p><p>“Alcohol?”</p><p>Jughead smiled, but it was lethal. “Oh yeah. Tons. The sad part is, before he started drinking, he was actually a pretty good dad. He used to make me pancakes every Sunday, taught me how to ride a bike, but then he and my mom started fighting, and, well...”</p><p>“You took Jellybean and ran?”</p><p>“More or less,” he sighed. “My childhood was... pretty rough.”</p><p>“You don’t have to-”</p><p>“Jug!” Jellybean sprinted over. “I wanna go down the slide!”</p><p>“Thanks for letting me know,” Jughead ruffled her hair. “Stay where I can see you, okay kid?”</p><p>“I want Betty to come with me!”</p><p>“Jell-”</p><p>“Sweetie, I’m talking to your brother,” Betty curved a hand down the side of her face. “but I’ll come find you the second we’re done, okay?”</p><p>She pretended to think, but then nodded in agreement, tossing one wild braid over her shoulder. “Fine, but don’t think you’ll get Betty to yourself the entire time we’re on tour, <em>Jug-Head.”</em></p><p>She skipped off.</p><p>“That kid, I swear,” he shook his head, ready to grin.</p><p>“She’s adorable,”</p><p>“She’s a monster.”</p><p>“You’re beguiling,”</p><p>His brows rose. <em>“Beguiling? </em>That’s a pretty fancy word there, Ms. Cooper,”</p><p><em>“Ms. Cooper? </em>Does my new job have need for such formalities?”</p><p>“No Betts,” Jughead laughed, knocking his shoulder gently into hers. “We don’t have need for <em>such formalities. </em>Are you avoiding the question?”</p><p><em>“Me?” </em>She shook her head in disbelief. “You’re the one who decided to insult your <em>adorable</em> sister, Forsythe.”</p><p>“Hey,” he threw his hands up in surrender. “She’s my blood, I can insult her if I want to.”</p><p>“Just know that <em>I’ll</em> always think she’s adorable, I think you’re pretty attached to her as well.”</p><p>“Okay, okay,” Jughead grinned. “She has her moments.”</p><p>They shared a smile.</p><p>It was then that she noticed that he was looking at her rather fondly. She felt heat rising to her cheeks, and by the way his eyes gleamed, he had taken notice.</p><p>She liked it here, in this crowded little playground, here with this beguiling boy and his adorable sister.</p><p>“Jug,”</p><p>“Yeah babe?”</p><p>Betty laughed at the nickname. “Where did you grow up?”</p><p>He wasn’t smiling anymore.</p><p>“A pretty rough part of  Illinois,” Jughead said, after a moment. “You know, the kind of place where people lock their doors every night, and people still break in every night? ‘Course, it as always pretty <em>easy</em> to break in...”</p><p>Both their eyes widened at his words.</p><p>“I... um... shit.”</p><p>Betty reached for his hand, she wasn’t really sure why, squeezed it hard. “Jug-”</p><p>“I guess you were going to find out sometime,” he sighed, actively avoiding her gaze. “Especially since everyone that’s close to you already knows.”</p><p>She tightened her grip. “You’re scaring me.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Jughead muttered. Lacing his fingers through hers, he held on tight. “I don’t want to scare you Betts, but I do wanna tell you the truth.”</p><p>“Okay...”</p><p>He stared straight ahead, eyes on Jellybean.</p><p>“Betty, I was in a gang,”</p><hr/><p>It took a few minutes longer than she would have liked for the news to settle, but unlike what one might have thought her reaction would be, she wasn’t scared.</p><p>No, she was just very, very curious.</p><p>“...A gang?”</p><p>He let out a breath, one that sounded like he’d been holding it for a long while. “Yeah.”</p><p>“W-When?”</p><p>“From the ages of..., fuck, I don’t know, fourteen up until I left,” Jughead shrugged. “I guess I’m <em>still </em>in it technically, Serpents for life, or some shit like that, I don’t fucking know. It’s not like they would welcome me back with open arms if I walked back through the door.”</p><p>Betty waited until he was looking at her.</p><p>“A gang,”</p><p>He nodded. “Yeah Betts, a gang,”</p><p>“You were in a gang,”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“A <em>gang,”</em></p><p>“Betty, are you okay?”</p><p>“...That’s kind of... bad ass, Jug,”</p><p>
  <em>“What?”</em>
</p><p>“Sorry,” she smiled at him. “was that the wrong word?”</p><p>“I... should be asking you that. Betts...”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I told you that I used to be in a gang,” he watched her carefully. “and your response is to tell me that I’m a bad ass?”</p><p>“Un huh,”</p><p>“What...”</p><p>“So, what was it like?”</p><p>“The Serpents?”</p><p>“No Jug,” she rolled her eyes. “What you had for dinner last night. <em>Of course</em> I meant the Serpents... isn’t that another word for snake?”</p><p>“It’s been less than a day, and I’m already thinking you’ve been spending too much time with Jellybean,” Jughead teased. “Yes Betty, serpent <em>is</em> another word for snake, hence the double headed snake tattoo on my ribs.”</p><p>“You have a <em>tattoo?”</em></p><p>He shrugged. “It’s not a big deal.”</p><p>Betty smiled thoughtfully. “I’ve always wanted a tattoo.”</p><p>“Then get one, although I’ll warn you now, it fucking hurts.”</p><p>“Well I didn’t think it would feel <em>good,” </em>she quipped. “I can’t get a tattoo, my mother would kill me.”</p><p>“Betty,” Jughead took her hand again. “You’re not under her control anymore, remember? You’re right here, with me... with <em>Archie</em>, and Veronica, and Reggie...”</p><p>“And you,” Betty whispered.</p><p>He smiled boyishly.</p><p>“And me,” he promised. “I know I didn’t grow up with you, I know you’ve known me for two days, but believe me when I say that you’ll always have me, babe. You are always going to have me.”</p><p>She felt the need to hug him suddenly, but resisted, wondering if it would be awkward. He grinned, giving her hand another squeeze.</p><p>“So... What was it like?”</p><p>“It was... a family,” Jughead answered. He sounded faraway. “We fought for each other, with each other, but it was also a dangerous place. I’ve done things Betts, I said I wouldn’t lie to you, I’ve done a lot of things I’m not proud of. It’s a miracle I don’t have a record, otherwise I might not have been able to get custody of Jellybean... The Serpents are dangerous, they were my family, but they were so fucking dangerous. There was a time I would have done anything for them.”</p><p>“And then?”</p><p>“And then,” he echoed. “Jellybean was born.”</p><p>She touched his arm with her free hand. “Jug-”</p><p>“I took one look at her and realized that if she was ever gonna stand a chance, I had to do better by her,” Jughead said. “So I waited it out, made as much money as I could-”</p><p>“Doing jobs you probably don’t want to tell me about,”</p><p>“Right,” he leveled his gaze at her. “Took custody of Jellybean the day I turned eighteen... my dad didn’t even show up to court to fight it, or... he didn’t show up <em>on time</em>, let’s say that.”</p><p>Betty bit her lip. “What happened?”</p><p>“The judge named me her guardian,” Jughead muttered. “Told me that she knew I was going to give her a good life. We were just leaving when FP stormed into the courthouse, drunk off his ass yet again. We left town that night, me, Jellybean, her teddy bear and my drum sticks.”</p><p>“Jug...”</p><p>“He hasn’t even tried to contact her since,”</p><p>There was a beat of silence.</p><p>“I’m sorry,”</p><p>He shrugged. “Don’t be, it’s his loss.”</p><p>“But still...”</p><p>“Really babe, it’s fine,” Jughead told her. “I know Jellybean will have questions when she’s older, and while I’m dreading that day...”</p><p>“You’ll start off by reminding her about how much you love her?”</p><p>His brows raised. “Are you a mind reader or something, Cooper?”</p><p>“No,” Betty laughed. “It’s just easy to see how much you love your sister, and honestly, Jug? It’s pretty admirable.”</p><p>He didn’t respond, but his free hand dropped to her knee in a long, warm squeeze as they shared yet another smile.</p><p>He was beautiful when he smiled.</p><p>“Jug?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“You know none of this is gonna scare me away, right?”</p><p>She wasn’t sure why she said it, but she felt it needed to be said.</p><p>Jughead almost looked doubtful. “Really?”</p><p>Betty nodded slowly.</p><p>Feeling brave, she moved closer, letting her head fall gently against his leather clad shoulder. She wondered if he would find some reason to shift, to move away, but he didn’t. if anything, he  moved closer, as if to make her more comfortable.</p><p>“Really,”</p><hr/><p>“I just don’t understand...”</p><p>“Jug, she’s only for,” Betty reminded him, gently.</p><p>“That’s not an excuse for how she got ice cream on her <em>eyebrows,” </em>Jughead laughed, reaching for Jellybean, holding her to his hip. “When we get home, you’re going straight for a bath, missy.”</p><p>Jellybean rolled her eyes. “Fine, but I want bubbles.”</p><p>“You drive a hard bargain, kiddo,”</p><p>“Can Betty come home with us?”</p><p>Her heart felt a little more full.</p><p>Jellybean was amazing, truly. She couldn’t wait to spend every single day with her.</p><p>“I wish I could sweetie,” she blushed as an amused grin spread across Jughead’s face. “but I have to get back to Archie and Veronica.”</p><p>Jellybean studied her for a moment. “Are Archie and Veronica your parents? Cause they sure act like it.”</p><p>Jughead and Betty burst out laughing.</p><p>“No honey, they just like to <em>think</em> they are,” Betty said. “If anything, Archie is like a big brother to me.”</p><p>“No offense,” she wrapped both arms around his neck. “but no one is a better brother than Jug.”</p><p>Just as she was ready to <em>aww</em> aloud, he glanced at her, slowly shaking his head.</p><p>“What do you want, Jellybean?”</p><p>Jellybean beamed at him. “New toys!”</p><p>Jughead scoffed. “Of course. Jell, you have hundreds of toys, more than we even have room for. Not a chance.”</p><p>“But I’ll be so bored when you’re on tour!”</p><p>“You’ll have Betty,” he reminded her.</p><p>“Who do you think will be playing <em>with</em> me, <em>Jug-Head?”</em></p><p>Jughead pretended to scowl at her for laughing. “Still think she’s adorable?”</p><p>“Of course I do,”</p><p>He shook his head, ready to respond, but the shout of his name had his eyes narrowing.</p><p>The paparazzi.</p><p>Betty froze.</p><p>Jellybean threw her arms around his neck, and he took a moment to make sure her face was safely hidden in the crook of his shoulder, protecting her from the bright camera flashes. With an arm hooked tightly around his sister, Betty felt a warm hand grasp onto hers.</p><p>“Betts?”</p><p>“Y-Yeah?”</p><p>“I’ve got you,” he said, low enough for only her to hear. “Okay? You’re gonna be fine. I’ve got you.”</p><p>Betty nodded timidly. “O...Okay,”</p><p>Jughead moved at a brisk walk, pulling her with him as the paparazzi chased after them, screaming out question after question. They were delighted, it seemed, at the sight of their conjoined hands, but she didn’t dare let go.</p><p>He was the only thing making her feel <em>safe.</em></p><p>The car was only yards away, though it felt like miles. Jughead hesitated, like he was contemplating the best means for an escape.</p><p>“Give her to me,”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Jellybean,” Betty hissed, so only he would hear her. “Give her to me. I’ll get in the back with her and get her into her booster seat so you can make a quick getaway.”</p><p>Jughead hesitated briefly. “You sure?”</p><p>“Do you trust me?”</p><p>“You know I do,”</p><p>“I’m sure, Jug,”</p><p>He only nodded. Giving her hand a final squeeze, he shifted Jellybean into her arms as the car came into view. Betty held her close, yanking the back door open, depositing the child into her booster seat, buckling the straps with a speed she didn’t know existed.</p><p>Jughead threw himself into the driver’s seat, twisted the keys in the ignition, stepped hard on the gas, lurching the car forward.</p><p>They never even got to see her face.</p><hr/><p>He waited until they were a safe enough distance away to speak again, meeting her gaze through the rearview mirror. “You okay?”</p><p>Betty nodded. “I think so.”</p><p>“Betts,”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Jughead grinned. “I think you’re gonna be really great at this job.”</p><p>Her cheeks burned.</p><p>“Jug,”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I think you’re more famous than you think you are.”</p><hr/><p>“Fuck,” Archie pulled her from the car, into a tight hug. “Are you okay?”</p><p>She nodded, giving into the embrace. The paparazzi were new to her, scary, and the calming touch of her best friend was <em>exactly</em> what she needed.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he said, when they finally broke away. “I’m so fucking sorry Shortcake, I wish I could keep you from this.”</p><p>“I’m your best friend,” Betty shrugged. As Jughead got out of the car, she gestured to him. “I’m technically working for Jughead now... they’re bound to be curious.”</p><p>“They can be as curious as they want,” Archie grumbled, and Jughead nodded in agreement. “They’re not gonna learn a thing about you.”</p><p>“Yeah, uh... about that...”</p><p>“Reggie, I swear to god...”</p><p>“Think about this logically,” Reggie pleaded, raising his hands in surrender. “B, you know I’ll do anything to protect you, I love you that much, but... there’s pictures of you and Jughead holding hands <em>all over the internet </em>right now. We can’t just ignore that she’s here.”</p><p>“Oh my god,”</p><p>Betty started to laugh. She couldn’t help it. She laughed till her sides hurt, till tears were ready to stream down her cheeks, ruining her carefully applied makeup.</p><p>Reggie, Archie and Jughead shared a peculiar look.</p><p>“Is she okay?” Jughead demanded.</p><p>“Um...” For once in his life, Reggie was speechless.</p><p>He and Archie approached her carefully, sandwiching her between them as her laughter finally began to calm down. Her ribs were on fire, but it had been so worth it.</p><p>Archie swiped at her cheek, brows creased. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”</p><p>“If those pictures are all over the internet...” Betty tried to swallow even a hiccup of air. “Then my mom is going to see them.”</p><p>“Shortcake, I already told you that I would handle anything Alice tries to pull-”</p><p>She shook her head frantically. “No Arch, that’s not it. She must be <em>pissed. </em>I’d give anything to see the look on her face right now.”</p><p>Archie and Reggie shared another look.</p><p>And then she was between them again, lips pressed against each of her cheeks.</p><p>“There’s the Betty I know and love,” Reggie teased. “Finally, you’re ready to say a big <em>fuck you</em> to Alice Cooper. Welcome to the dark side, darling.”</p><p>“Hating my mother is hardly crossing over to the dark side, Reg,”</p><p>“Did you know Archie and I were part of an <em>I Hate Alice</em> club in the sixth grade?”</p><p>Betty shook her head again. “I did not... is that why you guys used to lock me out of the treehouse every Sunday?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Archie hooked an arm around her neck. “We were plotting all the ways we could save you.”</p><p>“Oh,”</p><p>“Why? What did you <em>think</em> we were doing?”</p><p>“Honestly?” She blushed. “I always thought you were looking at Playboy magazines.”</p><p>“Nah,” Reggie shrugged. “That was every Thursday, when you were at your piano lesson.”</p><p>“I did not need to know that,”</p><p>“You’re the one who brought it up,”</p><p>“Should we get back to the problem at hand?” Jughead asked, looking amused. “I know you, Mantel, you have that look in your eye. Do I even want to ask what your big plan is?”</p><p>“Well...”</p><p>“Fuck,” Archie sighed, pulling her closer. “What did you do Reg? Tell the truth the first time, and maybe I’ll hurt you a little less.”</p><p>“Well...”</p><p>
  <em>“Reggie,”</em>
</p><p>“Fine,” he snapped. “You have an interview with Joey Nash in two days to discuss the tour. I may... just <em>may</em> have arranged for you to touch on, <em>touch on, </em>Archie, your very best friend Betty Cooper, and why she has come to stay with you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Try Honesty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Thank you for reading! :)</p><p>Next chapter: Betty helps Jughead and Jellybean pack.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>“So, uh... do they do this a lot?”</p><p>Betty sighed, watching as Archie chased Reggie around the front yard, both of them looking a little too much like linebackers. It was another flashback to high school, both the way they’d played on the field during practice or a game, and the way they’d fought, usually about her, involving one of Reggie’s <em>whacky ideas.</em></p><p>“When it comes to me,” she sighed again. “Yeah.”</p><p>Jughead laughed, leaning against his car. Jellybean had fallen asleep, despite the ice cream and excitement from the paparazzi chasing them. Betty stood beside him, their shoulders touching.</p><p>“They both love you,” he said.</p><p>“A little too much sometimes, I think,” Betty replied, shaking her head. “I made out with Reggie once in high school, just so I could get my first kiss over with before we graduated, but he was never anything more than a brother to me. Archie’s like my brother too, and they always think the other one is wrong. Reggie thinks Arch is too protective, Archie thinks Reg is too lenient. Sadly, they’re both right.”</p><p>Jughead’s fingers danced down her left arm, sliding down until he could take her hand, squeezing it softly. His touch was becoming quite familiar, and she was more than okay with that.</p><p>“Whatever happens...” He trailed off, tugging her <em>just</em> a little closer. “You know they’ve got your best interest at heart. Truthfully, I’m not sure a single interview about you is going to be enough to throw the paparazzi off your scent, I’m just being honest.”</p><p>“I know,” Betty smiled. “and I appreciate it Juggie, more than you know.”</p><p><em>“Relax,” </em>Jughead let go of her hand, hooking his arm around her neck. She leaned into him. “Archie’s never gonna let them talk about you.”</p><hr/><p>“We’re gonna have to talk about you,”</p><p>Veronica, seated protectively beside her, pursed her lips in disagreement. “Archie-”</p><p>“Ronnie,” he raked a hand through his copper colored hair. “If there was any other way, don’t you think I’d do it?”</p><p>“They’ll <em>know</em> about her now-”</p><p>“They already know about her!”</p><p>“They think she’s <em>dating</em> Jughead-”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>Reggie looked surprised. <em>“So? </em>Wow Andrews, you’ve certainly changed your tune. Used to be, no boy was good enough for your precious little Shortcake.”</p><p>“Watch it,” Archie warned tiredly. “Jughead is a good guy. Fuck, I need a drink.”</p><p>“So...” Betty echoed. “Are you guys going to stop talking about me like I’m not here?”</p><p>“Fuck,” he said again. “Sorry Betty.”</p><p>She shrugged.</p><p>“How about that drink?”</p><hr/><p>They weren’t twenty-one yet, any of them.</p><p>Beer was still readily available.</p><p>All the parties in high school, and she had never really acquired a taste, but she still threw back a few with her old, impressive record, rolled her eyes when Archie cut her off after three and a half.</p><p>“You’re staying here tonight,” he warned, kicking Reggie’s foot, where he lay curled up on the floor beside her.</p><p>“Fine by me,” Reggie slurred, rolling over to rest his head against her knee. Rolling her eyes again, she scratched his scalp. “The mattress in your guest room is more comfortable than mine could ever be.”</p><p>“Which one?” Betty asked with a giggle. “There’s like a thousand! Archie’s <em>loaded.”</em></p><p>“That sounds wrong,”</p><p>
  <em>“Reg,”</em>
</p><p>“You’re the one who said it, Goldilocks, not me.”</p><p>“I can confirm that my Archiekins <em>is</em>, in fact-”</p><p><em>“Veronica, </em>don’t even finish that sentence.”</p><hr/><p>Reggie managed to sneak her a few more sips when Archie wasn’t looking. Veronica, tipsy herself, threw her a thumps up, giggling loudly.</p><p>Archie didn’t seem to notice that she was still drinking.</p><p>She didn’t remember much after that.</p><hr/><p>Her body was stiff, achy. It wasn’t just the bruises hurting her.</p><p>“Ow,” Betty grumbled, rubbing her temple. “My head.”</p><p>“There’s coffee,” a familiar voice said.</p><p>She jumped, and he grinned.</p><p>“How long have you been awake?” She whined.</p><p>Archie, perched on the cushioned fire place, why he needed a fire place when he was living in sunny Los Angeles, she would never understand, chuckled, setting his own cup down to take her hand and pull her up towards him. “About an hour. I went on a run.”</p><p>He was freshly showered, smelled nice.</p><p>“God,” Betty said, taking the spare cup from him. “I forgot how easily you can get over a hangover. I kind of hate you for that, Archie.”</p><p>He ruffled her hair. “Love you too, Shortcake.”</p><p>Reggie was snoring, Veronica whistling through her nostrils the way she always did when her nose was a little stuffy. When he groaned, rolling over, she caught sight of his face, and burst out laughing.</p><p>“Oh god, <em>what</em> did we do last night, Arch?”</p><p>Archie laughed again.</p><p><em>B and V rule the world</em> was written across one cheek in what looked like eyeliner. <em>B and V were here</em> had been scrawled across the other.</p><p>“He had it coming,” her best friend defended. “He knew the consequences of passing out first, especially when it comes to you two.”</p><p>“...Are you still mad about the time Veronica and I painted your nails?”</p><p>Archie threw her a look. “Do you know how long it took me to get that shit off?”</p><p>“It was a great color for you,” Betty offered.</p><p>He snorted. “Gee thanks,”</p><p>“So...”</p><p>“So,” Archie took a sip of his coffee. “What’s on your mind Shortcake?”</p><p>“How did you-”</p><p>“Betty, I know you,” he reminded her. “Better than anyone, I might add, and anyway, you’re always thinking something, and you really don’t need another anxiety attack, or to deepen those little crescent shaped scars in your palms.”</p><p>Betty clutched her coffee cup a little tighter.</p><p>“When’s the last time you did it?” Archie asked, careful to keep his voice quiet.</p><p>She didn’t look at him. “A few days ago, maybe.”</p><p>He nodded, prying her left hand from the cup, wrapping his own around it in a long squeeze. “Okay.”</p><p>It’s what he always said, <em>okay, </em>maybe because he knew it was what she needed to hear. Of course, over the next few days, he’d be checking her palms, flipping her hands over randomly, as would Veronica, and even Reggie if he was still hanging around.</p><p>She was used to it. In a way, she almost appreciated it.</p><p>But no one knew how to get her to stop. Not even her.</p><p>“C’mon Betty, talk to me,”</p><p>“What are you going to do about the interview?”</p><p>There was a moment of silence.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Archie admitted. “What do you want me to do, Shortcake? This one is totally your call. Whatever you want me to do, I’ll do it.”</p><p>What <em>did</em> she want him to do?</p><p>The answer was simple, but dare she say it?</p><p>“Betty?”</p><p>“I... I want you to protect me,” she said.</p><p>He almost looked surprised, but recovered quickly.</p><p>“Okay,” Archie agreed, squeezing her hand. “I’ll protect you.”</p><hr/><p>“It’s <em>early,”</em> She whined, as Archie pulled the door open, prying her from her seat. “Why is it so <em>early?”</em></p><p>“It’s called the Early Morning Show for a reason, Shortcake,” Archie replied, leaning her against the car. He turned around, crouched down. “C’mon, I’ve got you.”</p><p>Smiling sleepily, Betty wound her arms around his neck, letting him carry her in through the heavily guarded door. She heard him greet people, in that kind, easy way of his, but she was too tired to lift her head from his back.</p><p>“Veronica’s lucky,”</p><p>“She has another phone meeting Betty, she could have conducted it here, that’s all I’m saying,” Archie stopped in front of a door suddenly, let go of her knee for a moment to knock against the wood before holding her steady again. “But <em>no</em>, she gets to sleep in, gets the entire bed to herself while you and I are up early, ready to work.”</p><p>“Ah,” it sounded like Joaquin. “I’d forgotten how much Betty hates mornings.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Kevin called. “I have coffee.”</p><p>Betty hummed happily. “Have I ever told you that you are my favorite person, Kevin Keller?”</p><p>“If your ribs weren’t sore, I’d drop you right now,” Archie snorted, gently lying her down on what felt leather. A couch. She started to get up, but a gentle hand pushed her back. “Easy Shortcake, I’ll get your coffee for you.”</p><p>“Never mind,” she said. “You’re my favorite again, Arch.”</p><p>“The way it should be,” he teased, placing the steaming cup in her hand. “C’mon, drink up, you’ve gotta work today, missy.”</p><p>Groaning, she cracked one eyelid, and then the other, taking a long sip before placing it on the coffee table in front of her. Closing her eyes, she leaned further into Archie, head resting against his thigh as his as he brought a hand down to scratch her scalp.</p><p>“Sleep now,” Betty replied. “work later.”</p><p>“That’s right,” Kevin said. “Your first morning on the job. Are you excited?”</p><p>“I’m sure she will be... when she finally wakes up.”</p><p>“Too loud,” she told them. “Archie, please tell me this isn’t how it’s going to be every single morning on the tour bus.”</p><p>Archie hesitated. “...Sorry Shortcake.”</p><p>
  <em>“Great,”</em>
</p><p>“You’ll get used to it,”</p><p>“Un huh,”</p><p>“Just trust me,”</p><p>She snuggled a little closer to him. “You know I do.”</p><hr/><p>“Where the hell is Jughead?”</p><p>Betty whined, throwing an arm across Archie’s legs as his hand, splayed across her back, moved back and forth in a comforting motion.</p><p>“Keep it down dude, she’s cranky enough.”</p><p>“She’s also in a lot of trouble,” Reggie warned.</p><p>Kevin and Joaquin burst out laughing.</p><p>“I’m the one who posted the picture to Instagram,” Archie said. “Get mad at me, not her and Veronica.”</p><p>
  <em>“She’s the one who wrote on my face!”</em>
</p><p>“And it was <em>hilarious,” </em>Kevin replied. “I forgot just how much fun drunk Betty can be.”</p><p>She could imagine Reggie glaring at him. “It’s all fun and games until you meet up with a cute girl on Tinder for a drink, and <em>she’s</em> the one to point out that you have eyeliner all over your face.”</p><p>That did it.</p><p>Betty sat up, blinking at the bright lights of their dressing room. “You didn’t look in the mirror before your date?”</p><p>“Why should I?” He demanded, touching his carefully gelled hair. “When you look <em>this</em> good...”</p><p>She rolled her eyes. “It’s your own fault.”</p><p>“Betty, I swear...”</p><p>Betty threw her hands up in surrender. “You fell asleep first, you know the consequences Reg.”</p><p>Reggie was amused, but doing his best to hide it. “I forgot how <em>annoying</em> drunk Betty can be.”</p><p>“You’re the one who got me drunk,”</p><p>Archie eyed her warily. “You were pretty giddy... How much did you have to drink?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“You heard me, Elizabeth Justine,”</p><p>“Did I?”</p><p>Joaquin and Kevin were still laughing.</p><p>“Betty,”</p><p>“Don’t be such a buzz kill Arch,” she shrugged. “It wasn’t that much, okay?”</p><p>He shot Reggie a sharp look. “Did you give her more drinks behind my back?”</p><p>“Of course I did,” Reggie answered. He must have had a dead wish. “Come <em>on</em> Andrews, we’re not kids anymore. She was stressed out, she needed a little <em>fun.”</em></p><p>“You didn’t have to take her to her interview with Dean Forrester when she was still hungover.”</p><p>He shrugged. “She’s hidden hangovers from a brainiac like Alice Cooper, I’m sure she could fool the Dean of a college with one hand tied behind her back.”</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Joaquin touched her knee. “How’d that go, baby doll?”</p><p>“It was great!” Betty smiled widely. “I’m majoring in English, and I’m taking two online classes, English and Creative Writing.”</p><p>Kevin smiled. “Now <em>that</em> sounds like the Betty Cooper I know and love,”</p><p>Archie and Reggie were still arguing. It was better than her favorite TV show.</p><p>“I’m sure she was fine,”</p><p>“She shouldn’t have been that drunk!”</p><p>“She needed a little <em>fun</em> Andrews. After all the shit she’s been through? What she needs right now is a little <em>fun.”</em></p><p>“Without the hangover,”</p><p>“For fuck’s sake Andrews, if she’s survived one, she’ll survive them all.”</p><p>“You know,” Betty said. “You guys represent the two male figures I never really got to have in my life growing up.”</p><p>That stopped the argument.</p><p>“I’m the cool older brother, right?” Reggie grinned.</p><p>When she nodded, Archie pretended to scowl, dropping back down beside her on the couch, hooking his arm around her shoulders. “Why do <em>I </em>have to be the dad in this scenario?”</p><p>“Well,” a familiar voice said. Jughead stepped into the room, Jellybean glued to his leg. “You do have the kind of dad <em>vibe</em> going on Arch, at least when it comes to Betty, or so I’ve noticed.”</p><p>Reggie was back to business at the snap of a finger. “Where have you been?”</p><p>He opened his mouth to respond, or defend himself, but for whatever reason, Betty decided to beat him to the punch.</p><p>“He has a four year old to think of, Reginald,” she snapped. “Taking care of a child is a big responsibility, not that you would know, since you have been late for everything the entire time I’ve known you. Remind me, who used to skip class at least once a week in high school because they slept in till noon?”</p><p>As Reggie hung his head, having the decency to look remorseful, Archie hooked his arm further around her neck, holding her to his side.</p><p>“Easy killer,”</p><p>Her cheeks reddened. Usually, she was the only one of her friends with even a little self-restraint. They had always just proven to be braver, if not a little hot headed.</p><p>Jughead was grinning like an idiot.</p><p>“Hey,” he held Jellybean by the shoulders. “Look who’s here, monster.”</p><p>
  <em>“Betty!”</em>
</p><p>And then she was flying across the room, wearing a pair of blue print leggings and a bright yellow shirt, hair a tangled mess.</p><p>Veronica was right; he needed a little help when it came to dressing his sister, as adorable as they both were.</p><p>Jellybean flung her arms around Betty’s neck, and she laughed, pulling the little girl up onto her lap so she could hug her properly.</p><p>“You and I are going to spend the morning together while your brother and the rest of the guys go listen to a man that likes to hear himself talk,” Betty told her. “Is that okay?”</p><p><em>“Okay?” </em>Jellybean demanded. “That’s <em>awesome!”</em></p><hr/><p>She’d said it before, and she would say it again.</p><p>Jughead was great with Jellybean, the way his eyes lit up whenever she did anything, the games he seemed to think up off the top of his head, the stories he read to her, the songs he sang.</p><p>While she clearly loved her big brother, when the boys went to get changed, leaving them alone in the Green Room, she was just as happy, it seemed, to be left with only Betty for company.</p><p>“Betty?”</p><p>“Yeah kiddo?”</p><p>She tugged at the tangled of her brownish-blondish locks. “Will you do my hair?”</p><hr/><p>She was just freeing Jellybean’s hair from the last of its knots with a brush borrowed from the hair and makeup team when Jughead and Archie reappeared.</p><p>He caught sight of them, and his jaw dropped.</p><p>“You’re letting her do your hair?” He demanded, sounding shocked. Betty put the brush down, running her fingers through the soft strands of hair a few times to ensure it had been brushed through thoroughly. “You <em>never</em> let me do your hair Jell. That’s why it looks like a rat’s nest half the time.”</p><p>Jellybean shrugged. “Betty’s good at it.”</p><p>“Betty... <em>where have you been all my life?”</em></p><p>She opened her mouth to respond, but Reggie poked his head in, gesturing not-so-subtly to the Rolex wrapped around his left wrist.</p><p>Her heart hammered inside of her chest.</p><p>“Betty,” Jellybean said, taking her hand. “You look scared.”</p><p>Jughead and Archie shared a look.</p><p>“C’mere little monster,” Jughead hoisted her up under the arms, grinning as she immediately embraced him. “Come wish me good luck.”</p><p>“It’s bad luck to say <em>good luck </em>Jughead, everyone knows that,”</p><p>Archie took the seat beside her, Reggie quickly following suit. “Betty, look at me.”</p><p>Timidly, she met his gaze.</p><p>“Remember what you asked me?”</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>“Trust me,” he said, tone low. “okay?”</p><p>“I trust you,” she whispered.</p><p>He took her hand, squeezing softly.</p><p> “I’ll make it quick,” Archie promised. “I’ll say what I have to say about you, and then I’ll insist on moving on. I’m not gonna let you get hurt again.”</p><p>She knew he was talking about more than just the impending interview, and she trusted him with everything she had left.</p><p>Archie had never broken a promise he made to her.</p><p>“I love you,” Betty told him.</p><p>Archie grinned easily. “Love you more.”</p><p>Reggie pretended to pout, feeling left out. “What am I B, chopped liver?”</p><p>Rolling her eyes, she pecked him on the cheek, laughing as they both moved to kiss the top of her head the way they always had in high school, walking her to class, dropping her off at home. Her brothers, two members of her chosen family.</p><p>Reggie was quick to usher him out of the room, giving Jughead another moment to hand Jellybean back.</p><p>He set her down on the couch, and with a very hesitant hand, brushed a finger down the side of Betty’s face, lifting her chin in the process so his eyes bore into her own.</p><p>“You okay?” He muttered.</p><p>Betty forced a smile. “Sure,”</p><p>“Liar,”</p><p>
  <em>“Jughead!”</em>
</p><p>“Keep your pants on Reg,” Jughead barked, turning back to Betty. “You know we’ve all got you, right?”</p><p>Her smile became a little more genuine. “I know Jug,”</p><p>He held out a hand, and she took it bravely, lacing her fingers through his.</p><p>“It’s gonna be okay Betts,”</p><p>She believed him.</p><p>“I know, Jug,”</p><p>Jughead smiled faintly, and with another brief moment of hesitation, dipped down to brush his lips across her temple, leaving a burning trail in their wake.</p><p>Her face was on fire now.</p><p><em>“Jughead</em>, I swear...”</p><p>“Coming!” He shouted, giving her hand a final squeeze. “Have fun with the little monster... and uh... she’s been up since about four thirty this morning... Sorry babe.”</p><hr/><p>When the door closed behind him, Jellybean launched herself at Betty in a long hug.</p><p>Though confused, she held her close, kissing the top of her head the same way Archie and Reggie had kissed her. “What was that for, buttercup?”</p><p>“You were scared,” Jellybean replied simply. “and hugs <em>always</em> help people when they’re scared.”</p><p>Who <em>was</em> this smart, sassy, very sweet little girl, and how had she gotten so lucky to be chosen as her nanny?</p><p>She had known Jellybean for only a few days, but Betty could honestly say that she loved her.</p><p>Jellybean, and Jughead, were now part of that chosen family. She would do anything in her power to keep them safe, happy, she swore it.</p><p>“You’re right,” Betty said. “They <em>do</em> help. Do you think I could get one more?”</p><p>Jellybean eyed her seriously.</p><p>“You can have as many hugs as you want,” she stated. “You’re my friend, and you can have <em>all</em> the hugs.”</p><p>Her skinny arms slipped around Betty’s midsection in a long squeeze.</p><p>She felt tears come to her eyes.</p><p>“It’s okay Betty,” Jellybean patted her hand. “You don’t have to be scared anymore. Jughead promised me that he was going to protect you.”</p><hr/><p>She watched the interview with a startling fascination.</p><p>Jellybean had thrown a pillow down against Betty’s right thigh, and now lay curled up on the couch beside her, head in her lap while she absentmindedly ran her fingers through the still soft strands of the four year old’s hair.</p><p>Archie, Jughead, Joaquin and Kevin. Jealously Calling.</p><p>Girls and boys alike were lined up outside the studio, holding signs and shouting their love for the band. Betty felt her heart swell with pride for her best friend. He’d made his dream a reality at just twenty, and she couldn’t have been prouder of him.</p><p>He was so talented. He worked hard, he gave every show his all, and he deserved nothing but good things.</p><p>She learned more about the tour, that their first show was in LA, but the very next day, they’d be on their way to Miami, Florida. They talked about the song writing process, the new tour bus, what they were looking forward to, what they would miss, what other countries they were excited to visit during the European lag.</p><p>Betty hadn’t <em>known</em> they’d be leaving the country, but Archie and Veronica both knew about her dreams for travel, and now, it seemed, they too, were about to become a reality.</p><p>She watched as Archie’s jaw tightened at any mention of Veronica, who he was just as protective of, the way Joaquin’s arm tightened through Kevin’s when they were asked about their relationship. Jughead’s answers about Jellybean, who Betty held tightly to during his turn on the hot seat, were brief, voice tight.</p><p>And then Joey Nash was asking the band about the mysterious blonde girl that had been seen hanging around with both Archie and Jughead the last few days.</p><p>
  <em>Her.</em>
</p><p>Archie’s left hand curled into a fist.</p><p>“Is she a friend of yours?”</p><p>Jughead draped his arm across the back of the couch the four of them occupied. To anyone else, it might have looked like he was simply trying to stretch.</p><p>Betty knew he was actually getting ready to pull Archie back if Joey Nash said the wrong thing.</p><p>“Her name is Elizabeth Cooper,” Archie responded flatly. “She’s been my best friend since the day she was born.”</p><p>“The trip to the hospital, she was being carried-”</p><p>“She just got out of a pretty bad situation,” he said. “Out of respect for her, I’m not going to go into details, but she’s living in LA now with me and my girlfriend, she just enrolled in some online classes at Los Angeles City College. Betty’s brilliant, and I’m very proud of her.”</p><p>“It seems like she and Jughead have gotten rather <em>close</em> as well,”</p><p>Jughead hooked his arm around Archie’s shoulders, pinning him in place. “Betty and my little sister Jellybean hit it off right away. Betty graciously agreed to help me out with Jellybean while we’re on tour. She’s an amazing girl, we’re all incredibly lucky to know her.”</p><p>Her face reddened.</p><p>She stroked Jellybean’s cheek. <em>She</em> was the lucky one.</p><p>“So she’s okay then,”</p><p>“She’s been through a lot,” Archie admitted. “but Jughead’s right, she is amazing, she’s strong, she’s beautiful, and she’s brave, braver than she probably even realizes. We’re taking it one day at a time. For now, I’m happy she’s here, safe, and really getting to start a life of her own. That’s all I’m willing to say on the matter, however, and I know that my true fans will respect both Betty and her privacy at this time.”</p><hr/><p>They reentered the Green Room looking sweaty and exhausted.</p><p>Jughead stopped in the doorway, forcing Archie to knock into him, and Reggie into Archie, jaw falling yet again.</p><p>Jellybean was fast asleep.</p><p>“If <em>any</em> of you wake her up...” He warned.</p><p>The rest of the boys raised their hands in surrender.</p><p>“You got her to <em>nap?” </em>Jughead whispered, dropping gently down beside her. “I can never get her to nap, at least not on purpose!”</p><p>Archie perched on the arm of the couch, gently slugging his shoulder. “I told you dude, Betty’s a miracle worker, great at everything she does. Wait till you taste her cookies... if you’re ever lucky enough to get her to bake for you, that is.”</p><p>“You <em>bake?”</em></p><p>Giggling, Betty nodded.</p><p>Jughead took her hand, squeezing it. “Seriously Betts, <em>where have you been all my life?”</em></p><hr/><p>They parted ways not long after, Jughead carrying a still sleeping Jellybean towards his sensible black car.</p><p>Archie, wary of approaching cameramen, wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her to his side.</p><p>He held the passenger door open for her, waited until her seat belt had been buckled before hitting the gas.</p><p>“You okay?” He demanded, after several long stretches of silence.</p><p>Betty stared out the window, deep in thought.</p><p>“Shortcake?”</p><p>“I love you,” she said.</p><p>Archie smiled. “I love you too.”</p><p>He squeezed her knee, reaching over to twist the volume controllers all the way up. Archie’s music selection had always been endless, and as some rap song she’d never heard began to blast through the speakers, she couldn’t help but laugh, remembering all the times they had driven through Riverdale late at night, doing just this, driving, being let off with warning after warning by Sheriff Keller.</p><p>She had missed Archie, perhaps more than she’d initially realized.</p><p>“You know... Jughead really cares about you,”</p><p>Her cheeks were burning.</p><p>“I care about him too,”</p><p>Archie caught her eye, grinning. “He’s a good guy Betty, one of the best I’ve ever met.”</p><p>“Wow,”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“...I think that’s the first time I’ve ever heard you call a guy <em>I</em> like a <em>good guy.”</em></p><p>His brows rose. “So you <em>do</em> like Jughead,”</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>Damn it, Archie was good.</p><p>“I... no comment.”</p><p>“Un huh,” Archie nudged her playfully. “You’re a terrible liar Elizabeth, has anyone ever told you that?”</p><p>“Yes, actually, <em>you</em> have, my dear Archibald, many times in fact.”</p><p>“I just call ‘em like I see ‘em, kiddo.”</p><p><em>Kiddo</em>. That’s what Fred had always called her. She smiled sadly.</p><p>“Arch...”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“If I <em>did</em>, hypothetically speaking, of course, sort of, kind of...”</p><p><em>“Like</em> Jughead?” Archie finished.</p><p>“Yeah. <em>That.”</em></p><p>“Betty,” he sighed. “Are you asking me what I think you’re asking me?”</p><p>“...Yes?”</p><p>Archie pulled one hand away from the wheel to rake it through his hair. “This is more uncomfortable than I thought it would be.”</p><p>“Would you be okay with it?” Betty blurted out, desperate for an answer.</p><p>He met her gaze with a relaxed expression. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Archie, I’m not a little kid anymore... Wait, <em>what?”</em></p><p>“You’re right,” Archie said. “you’re not a little kid anymore. I’m always going to protect you Betty, I can’t turn that off, and I’m not really sorry about it either, but Jughead... he’s a good guy, and maybe... Maybe he can help you, in a way me, Reggie and Ronnie <em>can’t.”</em></p><p>It took a few minutes for her to process his words, but when she did, a grin slowly spread across her face.</p><p>She held out a hand, and he took it without hesitation.</p><p>“I really do love you, Archie Andrews,”</p><p>“And I love you, Betty Cooper,” he teased. “Look, I know you’re still a little worried about how everything’s going to work out, but Betty... it <em>is</em> going to work out, okay? All of it.”</p><p>“I think I need a little more time,” Betty admitted.</p><p>“That’s fine,” he told her. “Take your time, Shortcake, everyone’s going to respect that, but when you are ready...”</p><p>“...Yeah?”</p><p>“Jug...” Archie sighed. “He’s going to be really lucky to have you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Takin' Care Of Business</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ever have an idea for a chapter, and then it goes completely the other way? Yeaaaaah, that's what happened here.</p><p>NEXT chapter will be Betty helping Jughead and Jellybean pack. This chapter... just sort of happened, but I'm not mad about it.</p><p>Thank you for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>“Elizabeth, I swear, for once in your life, don’t be so fucking stubborn.”</p><p>“Archie-”</p><p>
  <em>“Betty.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s too much,”</em>
</p><p>Archie frowned, pushing the box back across the kitchen table to her. “Betty, you’re going to be taking two <em>online</em> classes, <em>on a tour bus</em>. You’re gonna need a laptop.”</p><p>Betty bit her lip. “Archie...”</p><p>“Okay,” he sighed, stood up and sat beside her. “Damage control time. Betty, look at me.”</p><p>Timidly, she met his gaze.</p><p>“I’ll say this as many times as you need to here it,” Archie promised. “It’s okay to accept a little help every now and then Shortcake, and whether you like it or not, as your best friend, I’m gonna help you.”</p><p>Betty rolled her eyes.</p><p>Archie Andrews was impossible, in all the best possible ways.</p><p>“Okay?”</p><p>“...Okay.”</p><p>He gave her hair an affectionate ruffle. “Atta girl. Now I wrote down the Wi-Fi password for you, so why don’t you set up your new laptop while I try to wake Veronica up.”</p><p>She glanced at the clock on the stove and shook her head. It was well past two.</p><p>“She and Reggie could sleep the day away, I swear,”</p><p>Archie laughed, shrugging. “Not everyone can be early birds like you and me Shortcake.”</p><p>“You did that to me, you know,”</p><p>Okay, she had done it to herself. It had become a habit for Betty, rain or shine to join Archie for his early morning runs. With bedroom windows that faced one another, his way of waking her had always been to turn the lamp on his desk on and off six times.</p><p>Until her ribs healed, running was out of the question, but she had still woken up at the crack of dawn as her red headed best friend slipped out of the house, made coffee, and waited for him to return.</p><p>They’d spent the entire morning together, and she was happy.</p><p>It was a great reminder of just how <em>easy</em> everything was when it came to her friendship with Archie. Here was the boy that had played Barbies with her without complaint, the boy that had taught her how to play Mario Kart, read comic books to her late at night on the phone when she couldn’t sleep. Until Kevin, Reggie and Veronica, he had been the one constant in her life, and it was nice to know that nineteen years later, nothing had changed.</p><p><em>Okay</em>, a lot of things had changed. The boy that used to play a song or two at school dances, spend hours in his garage practicing, and only let <em>her</em> and her alone listen to his newest creation, was now a <em>rock star</em>, with a band that was killing it, topping the charts, not one but seven cars he had scheduled days to drive, one for every day of the week, a sprawling estate, a cook, two maids, adoring fans.</p><p>He’d made it.</p><p>And what was more, he seemed <em>happy</em>, here in LA with Veronica, Reggie, Kevin, Joaquin, Jughead and Jellybean...</p><p>A hand caught hers suddenly, flipping it up so her palms were open.</p><p>Seeing the scars, cut open yet again, he sighed and ducked down to kiss her head. It was the first time he’d checked since the interview.</p><p>“Okay,”</p><p>“I’m-”</p><p>“Don’t even say it,” Archie warned, tone even. “Contrary to what you think, this isn’t your fault Shortcake, it just happens.”</p><p>His hand, wrapped around hers, squeezed tightly.</p><p>“We’ll work through it, okay?”</p><p>Slowly, she nodded. “Okay.”</p><p>Archie gave her hair an affectionate ruffle. “Okay. Now get to work on your computer missy.”</p><p>Betty pretended to salute him. “Yes <em>dad</em>, and what, pray tell, should I do <em>after</em> I set up my computer?”</p><p>“I dunno,” he headed towards the stairs. “You could write... or start packing.”</p><p>
  <em>“Packing?”</em>
</p><p>“Uh yeah Betty, <em>packing,” </em>Archie repeated. “We’re going on tour, remember? We’ll be gone for seven months, you’re gonna need more than just a change of clothes.”</p><p>Her eyes widened. <em>“Seven months?”</em></p><p>He shrugged. “There’ll be a few breaks here and there... I forgot to tell you how long we’d be gone for, didn’t I?”</p><p>That was the thing about being <em>best friends</em> with someone, you knew them inside and out. And Betty knew Archie.</p><p>She pursed her lips. <em>“Did</em> you?”</p><p>“Um... possibly.”</p><p>“Archie,”</p><p>“Betty c’mon,” Archie pleaded. “You <em>know</em> Veronica, Reggie and I would do anything to protect you from Alice.”</p><p>“And you’re going to protect me from my mother by hiding me in a different city every week?”</p><p>
  <em>“Yes,”</em>
</p><p>“Archie.”</p><p>“...Okay, sort of.”</p><p>“Archie,” Betty said again. “Plan please.”</p><p>Sighing, he dropped back down into the chair across from her, taking both her hands before she could dig her nails in. “You trust me, right?”</p><p>She frowned. “You know I do.”</p><p>“Betty,”</p><p>There was a slight plea in his voice, one she’d never heard before as many times as he had asked her if she trusted him. It was almost like...</p><p>He didn’t believe it.</p><p>“Arch,”</p><p>He met her gaze.</p><p>“I trust you,” Betty told him.</p><p>He was one of the only people she could trust. Reggie, Archie and Veronica.</p><p><em>Jughead</em>, a little voice in her ear nagged, and she wanted to smile. Maybe, just maybe, she could trust him too.</p><p>“The plan, and I’m using that term loosely,” he confessed. “is to hide in plain sight.”</p><p>Betty winced. It wasn’t the <em>worst</em> plan, but it wasn’t the best either.</p><p>“We’ll be in a new place pretty much every day,” Archie offered. “When we’re out and about, we’ll have great security, and one of us will be with you at all times. I promise.”</p><p><em>That</em> sounded like a better plan, one she could easily go along with.</p><p>“I don’t care how many times I have to say it Betty, you’re safe now. She’s not gonna hurt you again.”</p><p>Squeezing both her hands, he left it at that, letting go. Giving her hair another ruffle, he headed towards the grand staircase.</p><p>“Good luck,” Betty called after him.</p><p>Archie snorted. “With waking Veronica up, or packing?”</p><p>“I was talking about Veronica, I know how she can get when you disturb her beauty sleep... do you <em>need</em> me to wish you luck when it comes to packing, Arch?”</p><p>“Betty, how long have you known me?”</p><p>“My entire life,”</p><p>“Have I <em>ever</em> been organized? In <em>any</em> aspect of my life?”</p><p>Betty already knew the answer, but pretended to mull over it for a few seconds to make him feel better about his lack of logistics.</p><p>“No,”</p><p>Archie grinned. “Exactly. I fucking hate packing. I never know what to pack. Anyway, I’d better go wake up Ronnie. I’ll be back in a little bit, okay?”</p><hr/><p>It didn’t take long for her to set up her new computer, but Archie and Veronica were nowhere to be found.</p><p>Eventually, their voices drifted closer, sounding like they were in the middle of an argument.</p><p>
  <em>“Well how many pairs of boxers <strong>should</strong> I bring, Veronica?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know Archiekins, but I don’t think you’ll need the entire two drawers.”</em>
</p><p>Trying to push the disturbing mental image of just how many pairs of underwear her best friend owned, Betty opened a fresh word document, Archie had also gifted her with a two year subscription, tapping her chin.</p><p>Archie had told her to write, so write she would.</p><p>Betty Cooper was nothing if not meticulous.</p><hr/><p>“Betty,”</p><p>She followed the sound of his voice past the kitchen, down the hall, into what was apparently his music room, complete with several guitars and a piano, despite him quitting after a year of lessons when they were seven.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“What the hell is this?” Archie demanded, holding up his phone.</p><p>It was the list she’d emailed him, Reggie and Veronica.</p><p>“What does it <em>look</em> like?”</p><p>“A packing list,”</p><p>“Yep,”</p><p>“...Why?”</p><p>Betty shrugged. “Why not?”</p><p>“Betty,” he sighed. “you know the whole point of me bringing you here was so you could <em>relax</em>, right?”</p><p>“I thought it was to protect me from my mom.”</p><p>“That too,”</p><p>“Arch,” she grinned. “Did you bring me out here because you <em>missed me?”</em></p><p>Pretending to groan, he shoved her playfully, still being mindful of her bruises. “I brought you here for a lot of reasons, Elizabeth.”</p><p>“And I love you for that, Archibald,”</p><p>Archie’s lips twitched. “Love you too Shortcake.”</p><p>“Andrews?”</p><p>“Music room,” he called back. “Hey Reg, did you see-”</p><p>“Betty’s packing list?” Reggie ducked through the doorway. “Yeah, isn’t it great? I sent it to everyone.”</p><p>His arm came across her shoulders in a gentle squeeze.</p><p>“You’re a genius B,”</p><p>Betty pretended to toss her hair. “Tell me something I don’t know.”</p><p>“Okay...” Reggie paused, deep in thought. “Junior year, Chuck Clayton wanted to add your name to his book of conquests.”</p><p>She wasn’t smiling anymore. <em>“What?”</em></p><p>Archie moved towards them, pushed Reggie’s arm off of her, punched him hard. “Thanks Reg.”</p><p><em>“What?” </em>He demanded. “She said to tell her something she didn’t know.”</p><p>“This is why you almost failed English every year until we graduated,” her best friend sighed, raking a hand through his hair. “She was speaking figuratively, not <em>literally.”</em></p><p>“Arch?”</p><p>“...Yeah?”</p><p>“What did you do to Chuck?”</p><p>Archie caught her eye. “What do you think I did?”</p><p>“You beat the shit out of him,”</p><p>“Mhhm,”</p><p>“And when were you going to tell me this?”</p><p>“Uh... now, I guess?”</p><p>Betty glanced at Reggie. “Anything else I should know?”</p><p>He shrugged. “Probably, but it’s all in the past.”</p><p>Just <em>how much</em> had her two best friends kept from her over the years?</p><p>Her lips tipped upwards into a smile as an idea slowly formed. Archie seemed to know <em>exactly</em> what she was thinking.</p><p>And so did Reggie.</p><p>
  <em>“Elizabeth...”</em>
</p><p>“Hey Arch, did you know Reggie used to take me to the Hoe Zone?”</p><p>Archie no longer looked amused.</p><p>
  <em>“What?”</em>
</p><p>“Mhhm,” she echoed. “like every other weekend. He always brought singles.”</p><p>Archie’s murderous gaze turned to Reggie. “Why the fuck would you take her to Hoe Zone?”</p><p>“Because she wanted to go!”</p><p>“That’s not an excuse, Reggie!”</p><p>“You asked why, I’m telling you why!”</p><p>Betty laughed, slapping a hand over her mouth.</p><p>“You think this is funny Mini Coop?” Reggie challenged. “Okay, fine, hey Arch, did you know that Betty wrote fake letters from you to Ethel Muggs in the third grade?”</p><p>
  <em>“What?”</em>
</p><p>“Reggie,” she warned. “this means war.”</p><p>“What the fuck, Betty?” Archie looked horrified. “Is <em>that</em> why she kissed me on the playground?”</p><p>“I don’t know, probably,” Betty whacked him on the back of the head. “Archibald Vincent Andrews, stop acting like you still think girls have cooties. Ethel was nice.”</p><p>“Ethel was great,” he agreed. “as a <em>friend.</em> Why would you write love letter to Ethel Muggs and say they were from me?”</p><p>“Because I thought you two would look good together.”</p><p>“I can’t believe she kissed me, full on the mouth. I never saw it coming.”</p><p>Reggie began to laugh. “You washed your mouth out with soap.”</p><p><em>“Archie,” </em>Betty scolded. “it was <em>not</em> that bad.”</p><p>“Betty, I was seven,” Archie defended. “I didn’t want <em>anyone</em> kissing me.”</p><p>“The look on your face was priceless.”</p><p>“You think that’s funny?” His brows rose in challenge. “Okay <em>fine. </em>Betty, Reggie was your sixth grade secret admirer?”</p><p>She thought back to the admittedly bad, but still thoughtfully written poetry that had been shoved through the vents of her locker door ever day for nearly a month. At eleven or twelve, she had been flattered.</p><p>Now, she was just annoyed.</p><p>
  <em>“Reggie-”</em>
</p><p>“Hey, <em>no,” </em>Reggie threw his arms up in surrender before pointing an accusatory finger at his best friend. “Who <em>told</em> me to put the notes in her locker?”</p><p>Archie’s face reddened, as bright as his hair.</p><p>
  <em>“Archie-”</em>
</p><p>“You had just found out that Cliff Romero liked Beatrice Rogers, and you were pretty fucking upset about it,” he said. “We were just trying to make you feel better.”</p><p>The name of her sixth grade crush barely registered with her anymore, her mind now preoccupied with an all too familiar blue eyed boy.</p><p>“You kind of suck,” Betty muttered.</p><p>Archie grinned cheekily, nudging her with his elbow. <em>“And?”</em></p><p>“And,” she sighed. “you’re kind of great.”</p><p>He ruffled her hair. “There you go.”</p><p>Then, turning to Reggie.</p><p>“How many times did you take Betty to the Hoe Zone?”</p><p>“Um...”</p><p>Archie’s phone rang, saving him from trying to answer.</p><p>“Hey Jug,”</p><p>Her heart race increased, cheeks reddening just at the sound of his name.</p><p>“What’s up?” Archie asked. “Nah, you’re fine. We were just... reminiscing.”</p><p>Reggie eyed her warily.</p><p>Betty bit her lip, and quickly looked away.</p><p>“Uh... sure,”</p><p>He held the phone out to her.</p><p>“He wants to talk to you.”</p><p>Hands shaking, she took it, holding it to her ear. “H-Hello?”</p><p>“I keep forgetting that I promised to get you a phone,” Jughead teased, voice crackling on the other end of the line. “How else am I supposed to call you?”</p><p>“You... want to call me?”</p><p>Reggie scowled.</p><p>“Yeah,” he replied. “is that okay?”</p><p>“That’s more than okay, Jug,”</p><p>Was this real life?</p><p>“So uh... I saw your packing list,” Jughead said. “That was really helpful Betts, so... thank you.”</p><p>“I mostly did it for Archie,” Betty confessed. “He sucks at packing.”</p><p>Archie hit her knee. “I resent that.”</p><p>“You <em>said</em> it,” she threw back.</p><p>He laughed. “Archie isn’t the only one who sucks at packing, or packing for his sister, and you are clearly the Queen of Organization... can you come over? I’m in over my head over here.”</p><p>“I’d love to,” Betty blurted out, without question. Lowering the phone, covering the speaker with her hand. “Arch, can you give me a ride to Jug’s?”</p><p>“Sure,” Archie touched her shoulder. “Let’s go.”</p><p>“Thanks,” she beamed at him, pressing the phone to her ear. “I’ll be there soon, okay?”</p><p>“You’re the living embodiment of an angel,” Jughead told her. “Thanks babe, I owe you big time.”</p><p>“Stop it,” Betty giggled. “You don’t owe me a thing Jughead Jones, not one thing. I’ll see you in a bit.”</p><p>“Bye Betts,”</p><p>“Bye Juggie,”</p><p>She hung up, handing Archie back his phone.</p><p>“C’mon Shortcake-”</p><p>“Hang on,” Reggie grabbed her arm. “I’ll take her.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Why?” Archie looked confused. “It’s not a big deal Reg, I wanted to get out of the house anyway.”</p><p>“I know you, Andrews,” he said. “You’ll do anything to get out of packing, and you need to fucking start, so you get started, and I’ll take Betty over to Jones’s neck of the woods. I have a date out that way anyway.”</p><p>“Reggie-”</p><p>“Archie, start packing.”</p><p>He threw Betty a helpless look. “Sorry Shortcake.”</p><p>“He’s not wrong,” Betty admitted. “You really should start packing, and now you have a list!”</p><p>Archie’s eyes narrowed. “You’re <em>hilarious.”</em></p><p>“Don’t I know it,” she tipped an imaginary hat.</p><p>“C’mon Goldilocks,” Reggie tugged her towards the door, dipping his head to whisper in her ear. “We have a few things to talk about, Elizabeth Justine.”</p><p>His tone of voice let her know right away that she was in for it. Reggie was great a payback.</p><p>But if she was already in trouble...</p><p>“Archie!”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Did I ever tell you about the time Reggie had sex with Amanda Forrester in your truck?”</p><p><em>“Betty,” </em>Reggie hissed, whirling around. “Arch, I can explain...”</p><p>“My <em>truck?”</em></p><p>“I was drunk,” he explained, as if that made it any better. “Mandy and I were... <em>feeling</em> each other, but Cheryl would have killed us for dirtying one of her guest rooms and... my car was in the shop.”</p><p>“My fucking <em>truck</em> Reg?”</p><p>“...Betty and Kevin took a polaroid picture of your ass the night you went streaking!”</p><p>
  <em>“What?”</em>
</p><p>Her eyes widened. “Reggie!”</p><p>Reggie glanced back at her. “If I’m going down, I’m taking you with me Coop.”</p><p>“Elizabeth...”</p><p>“It’s gone,” Betty promised. “We were drunk when we took it, <em>obviously</em>, and when we realized what we had taken a picture <em>of</em>, we got rid of it.”</p><p>“You buried it in your backyard.”</p><p>
  <em>“Reggie.”</em>
</p><p>“Elizabeth Justine Cooper...”</p><p>“If I could remember where I buried it, I would totally tell you Arch,” she said, glaring at Reggie. “You wanna play games, Reginald? <em>Fine. </em>Reggie didn’t just have sex in your car. The party you threw for his eighteenth birthday? He had sex with Liza Thompson <em>in your bed</em>, and he didn’t even wash your sheets afterwards.”</p><p>
  <em>“Reggie.”</em>
</p><p>“Betty used to use her Nancy Drew skills to break into your room and read all your new songs before you were ready for people to hear them.”</p><p>“Reg,” Archie sighed. “I already knew about that.”</p><p>Her eyes widened. “You <em>did?”</em></p><p>“I’m the one person you can’t fool, Betty Cooper,”</p><p>“I guess not,”</p><p>“That was a pretty weak secret, Reg,”</p><p>Reggie scowled. “You want a good secret Arch? Okay. Betty, Archie used to read your diary.”</p><p>
  <em>“Archie!”</em>
</p><p>“Not all of it,” he promised. “and I stopped when I realized what a huge invasion of privacy was.”</p><p>“How long?” Betty demanded.</p><p>“Betty-”</p><p>
  <em>“Archie...”</em>
</p><p>“Till we were ten,” Archie admitted. “I’m sorry Betty, that was a really shitty thing of me to do.”</p><p>The most juicy thing she’d written back then was seeing her father exit a red headed woman’s car, later identified to be Penelope Blossom, kissing her cheek as he made his leave. Archie <em>must</em> have read about it, because he’d brought her ice cream every day for nearly a month around the same time, trying to make her feel better in any way he could.</p><p>“...Please say that you still love me,”</p><p>“Yes Archie,” she sighed, managing a smile. “I still love you.”</p><p>Archie’s attention turned to Reggie.</p><p>“You are dead meat,”</p><p>“Bring it, Andrews,”</p><p>“Reggie gave you a sweater from his mom’s closet once because he forgot your birthday,”</p><p>Betty shrugged, remembering the sweater well. She’d liked it, and as far as secrets went... that was pretty lame.</p><p>Reggie’s nostrils flared. “Archie went as far as to say that you were in relationships with guys in different countries to keep guys from asking you out.”</p><p>
  <em>“Archie,”</em>
</p><p>“None of them were good enough for you,” Archie told her. “I was doing you a favor.”</p><p>“You <em>think</em> you were doing me a favor.”</p><p>“Betty-”</p><p>“Betty used to steal cans of soup from the grocery store,” he blurted out.</p><p>Betty whacked him. “You <em>told</em> me to steal the soup!”</p><p>“You didn’t have to listen to me!”</p><p>“Oh my god,” Archie rubbed his temples. “I have a headache.”</p><p>Reggie slipped an arm around Betty’s shoulders, pulling her to his side. “That was... a lot of secrets.”</p><p>She shrugged. “They were bound to come out eventually... like the time you accidently caught Archie’s letterman jacket on fire.”</p><p><em>“What? </em>My letterman jacket is fine! I still have it.”</p><p>“You have the one that Reggie bought to <em>replace</em> it,”</p><p>His grip tightened. “Betty...”</p><p>“Did you know that Reggie told Sarah Matthews, who had a <em>huge</em> crush on you in the sixth grade, by the way, that you had mono? She wanted you to be her first kiss, but Reggie got to do it instead.”</p><p>“Betty used to photoshop your head onto Elmo’s body.”</p><p>Archie stared at her, for several <em>long</em> seconds. “...Why?”</p><p>“I... don’t really have an answer for that one.”</p><p>Reggie grinned. “Finally speechless, Goldilocks?”</p><p>“Not even close, <em>Reginald.”</em></p><p>“We’ve all done things we’re not proud of,” Archie declared. “like the first time that Reggie ever got high, and convinced himself that <em>I </em>was Tony the Tiger. He spent the entire night telling me that I was <em>greeeeeeeeeat!”</em></p><p>“Does Betty know that the first time you ever got a hard on was during a commercial about sports cars?”</p><p>“I didn’t <em>need</em> to know that...”</p><p>“Reggie didn’t wear slip on shoes till seventh grade because he thought they were <em>cool</em>, he didn’t know <em>how</em> to tie his shoes.”</p><p>“Archie got “lost” during a football camping trip and <em>cried</em> when the coach finally found him!”</p><p>Betty was quick to step between her two friends, knowing they were about ready to face off.</p><p>“Reggie... Reggie’s been documenting your abuse since the fourth grade!”</p><p>Her jaw fell. <em>“What?”</em></p><p>Even Archie looked concerned, raking a hand through his hair. “Fuck,”</p><p>“Let’s go,” Reggie directed, stiffening beside her.</p><p>“Reg...”</p><p>“Betty,” he grabbed her by the shoulders, steering her towards the door. “Now.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Have Love Will Travel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>“Archie shouldn’t have blurted that out,” he said finally, after several <em>long</em> moments of silence.</p><p>Betty remained staring straight ahead at the uneven road, watching the yellow and white lines pass. He was going too fast. “Was it true?”</p><p>“Does Archie ever lie?”</p><p><em>“No,” </em>she snorted. “he sucks at it.”</p><p>“Then yes B, it was the truth,”</p><p>“Reggie...”</p><p>“I’m sorry Betty,” Reggie held the steering wheel with both hands. “Actually... I’m <em>not</em> sorry, I’m not sorry for collecting evidence, but I am sorry that I never told you about it, and that you had to find out about it like this.”</p><p>Betty sighed, unclenching her hands. This was nothing to reawaken her scars over, though it wasn’t something she could exactly just let go of either.</p><p>“This is so fucked up,”</p><p>“Betty, really, I’m-”</p><p><em>“Stop,” </em>she pleaded. “No more apologies. I’m not mad at you Reg, I’m just... a little overwhelmed right now.”</p><p>She sighed.</p><p>“Okay,” Betty said, and met his anxious gaze. “Consider this amnesty Reg. Is there anything else I need to know?”</p><p>“Uh...”</p><p>
  <em>“Reggie,”</em>
</p><p>“Okay, okay,” Reggie grumbled. “I may, just <em>may</em> have... sent some of the stuff I have to the Sheriff’s department when we were in high school.”</p><p>“You <em>what?” </em>Her jaw fell far. “Reggie, why would you-”</p><p>“Oh for fuck’s sake,”</p><p>
  <em>“Reggie-”</em>
</p><p>“Do I really have to say it?” He demanded, scowling at her. “Fuck Betty, you should know the answer by now, but if you don’t, I’ll gladly say it again. You know I love you.”</p><p>“Of course I do, but Reggie-”</p><p>“You’re my family, Betty,” he told her. “You, and Archie, hell, even Veronica when she’s not being a pain in the ass, which 99.9% of the time, she is, are my family, and you protect your family.”</p><p>Reggie paused for a red light, reached for her hand, flipped it over just to be safe before giving it a long squeeze.</p><p>“I’d do anything for you, Betty Cooper,”</p><p>She suddenly felt like crying.</p><p>It was moments like this that made her realize in all years Alice had spent trying to convince her that she was alone in this world, she had never been able to rid Betty of the bonds that quite literally blinded her to the earth at times.</p><p>Archie. Reggie. Veronica.</p><p>This was her real family.</p><p>“I’d do anything for you too Reg,”</p><p>“Of course you would,” he said, and released his grip on her hand to return his to the wheel. “That’s just what family does, Goldilocks.”</p><p>Reggie pressed down on the gas.</p><p>“I’m sorry I couldn’t help you more B,”</p><p>“Reggie,” Betty scolded. “are you kidding?”</p><p>Had he forgotten about all the nights both he and Archie had helped her sneak out her bedroom window, giving her a safe place to stay for the night when things got really bad? Reggie always bandaged her up, stepped in to defend her, and now, knowing that he’d kept a record of the things Alice had done...</p><p>He was a great friend, even if she was just finding out about that last bit years later.</p><p>“If Keller had still been the Sheriff, we coulda saved you,” Reggie looked away. “but fucking Menitta...”</p><p>“Gross,” Betty pretended to shudder. “You know, I’m pretty sure he and Veronica’s mom were a thing for a while.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t surprise me. I always got the feeling that Hermione had a thing for corrupt men.”</p><p>“Thank god Veronica is the person she is,”</p><p>“Ronnie more or less raised herself,” he said. “and she did a great fucking job.”</p><p>“Agreed,”</p><p>“Betty,”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Do you wanna... see it?” Reggie asked. “What I have, I mean.”</p><p>A pit settled in her stomach. <em>Did she?</em></p><p>It was one thing to remember the shoves, the slaps, the hurtful names thrown at her without a second thought on her mother’s part, but to actually <em>see</em> the abuse...</p><p>“I don’t think I’m ready,” she admitted.</p><p>“Okay,” he said easily, taking her hand in another squeeze. “That’s okay B, take your time. There’s no hurry.”</p><hr/><p>Jughead lived in a modest house, large enough for himself and Jellybean.</p><p>But it was still in a gated community.</p><p>“So much for not thinking he’s famous,” Betty mumbled, as she slid out of Reggie’s car.</p><p>Reggie snorted. “Fame is the furthest thing from Jones’s mind. Gotta hand it to Jealously Calling, they’ve all stayed relatively grounded.”</p><p>“Archie just went a little overboard on his sports cars,”</p><p>“And the guitars,”</p><p>She noticed something, and stopped, crossing her arms as she stood in front of him. “Reggie.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“What does it look like I’m doing?”</p><p>“Being way too overprotective?” Betty threw back.</p><p>“Betty, Betty, Betty,” Reggie laughed, tucking her under his own arm, steering her towards the front door. “I’m just walking you to the door.”</p><p>“Reggie, I swear-”</p><p>“Shush,” he said, and then, leaning closer. “I wanted to talk to you on the way here, but I guess we’ll just have to do it on the way home.”</p><p>She knew him. Too well.</p><p>
  <em>“Reggie-”</em>
</p><p>Offering her an all too familiar smirk, he batted against the wood of the door with a closed fist. “Have fun B.”</p><hr/><p>“Hey Betty,” Jughead said. He glanced at Reggie in surprise, like he had been expecting Archie, and Betty wholeheartedly agreed with him. As much as she loved Reggie, and she did love him, in most situations, Archie was a hell of a lot easier to have around. “Reg. Did you wanna-”</p><p>“Nah, that’s okay,” he let Betty go with a kiss to the top of her head. “I’m late to meet Tiffany. I’ll be back in an hour, okay Mini Coop?”</p><p>“An hour?” Betty demanded. “Reggie, is this a date?”</p><p>“Yeah, why?”</p><p>“I know the only date <em>I’ve</em> ever been was with you,” she said. “but it definitely lasted longer than an hour.”</p><p>“Betty...”</p><p>“You took me to Pop’s, we watched a movie at the Drive In in the back of your truck, you even bought me ice cream,” Betty reminded him. “We were out all night.”</p><p>Reggie shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. “That was different.”</p><p>“Because I’m just your friend?”</p><p>“You were special,” he replied, and then seemed to realize himself. “You <em>are</em> special. To me.”</p><p>“I’m your friend,”</p><p>“You’re one of my best friends, B,” Reggie shrugged. “that’s why it was different. This girl...”</p><p>“...Isn’t special?”</p><p><em>“No,”</em> Reggie’s eyes widened. “She <em>is</em>, or she could be, but... <em>fuck</em>. Betty, I’m cursed.”</p><p>Of all the things she’d been expecting Reggie to say, that wasn’t it.</p><p>
  <em>“What?”</em>
</p><p>“I’m fucking cursed Goldilocks, I know it, the girls I date know it, and now you know it too.”</p><p>Reggie had been known as a womanizer in high school, known to have a different girl on his arm every other week, but Betty knew him better than that. Reggie was sweet, funny, admittedly good looking, and behind his cocky attitude and player status, he had a heart of gold.</p><p>So no, he was not <em>cursed.</em> Betty refused to believe that.</p><p>“Reggie,”</p><p>“Jughead,” Reggie finally addressed him. “how many dates have I gone on since I moved out here?”</p><p>“Uh...” Jughead glanced at her. “More than I can count, man.”</p><p>“Exactly,”</p><p>“So what Reg? you’ve only lived here for-”</p><p>“Almost two years,” Reggie told her. “Jughead, how many <em>second </em>dates have I had?”</p><p>“Um... three?”</p><p><em>“Wrong,” </em>he let out a bitter laugh. “None, I have been on no second dates, and do you wanna know why?”</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll tell me,” Jughead mumbled.</p><p>“Reggie, you are not <em>cursed,”</em> Betty snapped. “So you haven’t had a second date in-”</p><p>“Almost two years,”</p><p><em>“Whatever,” </em>she rolled her eyes. “that’s a coincidence Reg, it doesn’t mean you’re cursed never to be in a happy, loving relationship.”</p><p>“My dear, sweet Mini Cooper,” Reggie kissed the top of her head again. “Still so naïve and innocent.”</p><p>“Reggie-”</p><p>“B, I take a girl out for a drink,” he said. “We talk, we laugh, we <em>kiss</em>, we agree to meet up for a second date, and then I never hear from her again. If that’s not a curse, then...”</p><p>Reggie sighed, shaking his head.</p><p>“I gotta go,” he squeezed her shoulders. “I’ll pick you up in an hour, okay? And Jones...”</p><p>Reggie pointed a single, accusatory finger at him.</p><p>“I’m watching you,”</p><p>“Oh my god,” Betty’s cheeks were burning as she shoved him away. <em>“Go, </em>Mr. Unlucky in love, get out of here.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” he grumbled, reaching into his back pocket to produce a twenty, pressing it into Jughead’s palm. “That’s for Jellybean, tell her I’m sorry for swearing.”</p><p>They watched him back out of the driveway, waiting until his sporty little car, what it was with Archie, Reggie and their fancy-as-fuck cars, she would never understand, before turning to face one another.</p><p>“Hey,” she said shyly.</p><p>Jughead grinned, reaching out to hesitantly tuck a loose strand of hair behind her left ear. “Hi.”</p><p>Slowly, Betty lifted her chin to meet his gaze, and his smile only widened. Sliding his hand down her arm, his fingers wrapped around her own, tugging softly.</p><p>“C’mon,”</p><hr/><p>“Betty?”</p><p>“Hmm?” She replied distractedly, taking in what she could see of his modest home from the foyer. It was nice, clean, book shelfs filled to the brim, leather couches, toys everywhere.</p><p>Jughead snorted, letting the door shut firmly behind him. “What are you planning?”</p><p>Betty caught his eye, slightly startled. “P-Planning?”</p><p>“For Reggie?”</p><p>A smile graced her lips.</p><p>“Was it that obvious?”</p><p>“Nah,” he told her, grinning. “I can just read you.”</p><p>Her face was burning. <em>Could he? </em>Well that as a dangerous thought.</p><p>“Whatcha gonna do to help your friend there, baby?”</p><p>
  <em>Baby.</em>
</p><p>Dear god, did he want her to blush throughout the entirety of their hour together?</p><p>“I’m gonna find a way to steal his phone,” she admitted. “and give his dating profile a little...”</p><p>“Pizazz?” Jughead asked.</p><p>Betty beamed at him. “That’s a good word for it.”</p><p>“Well, let me know if you need any help,” he offered, touching her shoulder.</p><p>Her face fell. “With fixing Reggie’s dating profile?”</p><p>“No,” Jughead made a face. “With stealing his phone. I used to be in a gang, remember? Stealing stuff without anyone noticing is my specialty, but dating apps... not really my thing.”</p><p>Betty perked up a little. “No?”</p><p>“No,” he met her gaze. “Maybe it’s just me but... I’d rather meet someone the old fashioned way, and anyway... I wouldn’t need an app, because... someone’s already caught my interest.”</p><p>Her heart hammered inside of her chest.</p><p>“R-Really?”</p><p>His eyes never left hers. “Mhhm,”.</p><p>“Jug!” A familiar voice called, breaking what felt like a lifetime passing between them. “Is Betty here yet-<em>Betty!”</em></p><p>“Hey kiddo!” Betty knelt down to the child’s height, smiling when Jellybean’s arms immediately wound around her neck. Standing up, she held Jellybean to her hip.</p><p>“I missed you,” Jellybean announced.</p><p>She hugged the little girl closer, feeling like her heart was about to burst. Somehow, even in the very short time they had known one another, Jellybean managed to make her feel important. “I missed you too kiddo, more than you know.”</p><p>Jellybean thrust a hand out towards Jughead, waggling her fingers in anticipation. “I heard Reggie swear, where’s my money, Jug?”</p><p>“Kid,” he shook his head, forking it over. “You’re something else, you know that? C’mon, let’s get you packed.”</p><hr/><p>Jellybean’s bedroom was a mix between a fairy and punk princess.</p><p>It was one of the coolest things Betty had ever seen.</p><p>Jughead smiled sheepishly, apologized for the mess, but from what Betty saw, he had everything well pretty well organized, clothes washed, folded, put away, toys labeled. She has a four poster bed, photos of the two of them lined the walls, she even had a three-story doll house, beautifully mastered.</p><p>“So,” she said.</p><p>“So,” Jughead echoed, clapping his hands together. “Where do we start?”</p><hr/><p>“Jellybean-”</p><p>“Jughead, I said <em>no!”</em></p><p>“C’mon monster, please?” He pleaded, holding up two different dresses that Betty immediately knew had been bought for Jellybean by Veronica. “You’re gonna need some fancier stuff too.”</p><p>Jellybean stuck her lower lip out.</p><p>“Hey,” Betty abandoned the rolled up leggings she had been placing side by side into the open suitcase. “I think you would look really great in those dresses, Jellybean?”</p><p>The four year old eyed her skeptically. <em>“Really?”</em></p><p>She held up her pinky, remembering all the times she’d used the same gesture to seal a promise with Archie, and never had either of them ever broken it. “Promise.”</p><p>Jellybean wrapped her pinky around Betty’s, shook their hands firmly together. “Okay, we can bring the dresses.”</p><p>“How many do you think she’ll need, oh your Royal Highness of Organizing and convincing stubborn four year old’s?”</p><p>“Stop that,” Betty giggled, gently batting at him with her hand. “I think we should bring four, just for good measure. Jellybean, do you want to pick them out?”</p><p>She nodded eagerly.</p><hr/><p>And that’s how they ended up with four fancy dresses, gifted to Forsythia Jones by Veronica Lodge, one yellow, one blue, one green, and one purple.</p><hr/><p>“Jug, can we buy some ribbons?” Jellybean asked, as both she and Jughead escorted her outside.</p><p>True to his word, Reggie had only taken an hour, and he looked no worse for wear, giving her the idea that his date with Tiffany had just been another flop.</p><p><em>Oh well, </em>she thought. All in good time, Reggie would have a girl worthy to the person he’d always been in her eyes.</p><p>“Uh, sure monster,” he said, sounding a little skeptical. “Why though?”</p><p>“We should get some to match my dresses,” she said, matter-of-factly. “Then when we have to be fancy, Betty can do my hair.”</p><p>Jughead stopped her suddenly, bending to match her height.</p><p>“You’re gonna let Betty do your hair?”</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>Standing up, he caught her eye. “Betts?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“...Where have you been all my life?”</p><p>Betty giggled nervously. “You keep asking me that.”</p><p>“I don’t think I’ll ever get an answer,” Jughead muttered. “But I don’t need anyone. Okay Jell, say goodbye to Betty, she has to go home now.”</p><p>“Aw,” Jellybean stuck her bottom lip out, shuffling over to throw her arms around Betty’s legs in a long hug. “but you just got here.”</p><p>“Sorry sweets,” Betty rubbed her back. “Archie needs my help too.”</p><p>“Archie isn’t good at packing?”</p><p>“He might be even worse than your brother,” she teased.</p><p>Jughead elbowed her gently, mindful of her ribs. “You wound me, Cooper,”</p><p>Betty laughed, shoving him back. “Oh I think you’ll live,”</p><p>“You’d better go then,” Jellybean nodded, looking serious. “If he’s worse than Jug, then he’s gonna need a lot of help, oh, and speaking of my brother...”</p><p>She motioned her closer.</p><p>“It’s okay, you know,” she whispered. “if you like my brother. It’s fine with me.”</p><p>
  <em>“Jellybean,”</em>
</p><p>It was Jughead’s turn to red, and Betty swore in that moment, she had never seen anything cuter that her new friend looking so flustered.</p><p>Meeting her gaze, he sighed, and shrugged half-heartedly. “Kids.”</p><p>“Kids,” Betty agreed, still laughing. “So...”</p><p>Jughead glanced at Reggie, who beeped the horn to try and prove his point. “So.”</p><p>“I’ll, uh...”</p><p>“Yeah,” he said, and she was grateful he could navigate through her awkward, non-descriptive attempts at forming a sentence. “Sounds good... Betty,”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>And then she was in his arms, and she had never felt safer.</p><p>He smelled like Dove soap, the kind of deodorant that boys always used, the one that made them smell <em>amazing</em>, cologne and mint.</p><p>She didn’t want to let go.</p><p>She closed her eyes.</p><p>“I can’t thank you enough for everything you’re doing,” Jughead said, starting to pull away.</p><p>She shook her head. “There’s nothing to thank me for. I absolutely adore Jellybean.”</p><p>“The feeling is more than mutual,” he told her. Reaching into his back pocket, he produced a phone, pressing it into her palm. “My number’s already programed in there, so uh...”</p><p>“So you can call me?” Betty teased, ducking before he could see her face.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jughead said softly. Playfully, he tugged at the end of her loose hair. “So I can call you.”</p><p>She didn’t know what else to say, so with one final shared smile between them, she slipped away, sliding into the front seat of Reggie’s car.</p><p>“Hey,” Betty greeted, wrapping the belt firmly around her chest and torso.</p><p>“Hi,” Reggie returned, putting the car into reverse and backing out the driveway. “So... I’m cursed.”</p><hr/><p>Betty consoled him the entire way home.</p><p>No, he was not cursed.</p><p>No, there was nothing wrong with him.</p><p><em>No</em>, he should not give up hope of finding the person he was meant to spend the rest of his life with. Not everyone was as lucky as Archie and Veronica, meeting their soul mate in high school.</p><p>She didn’t know how many times she had to remind him that he was only <em>twenty.</em> He had plenty of time.</p><hr/><p>“Okay B,”</p><p>He’d pulled into Archie’s driveway, even pulled the keys from the ignition, but before she could even reach for the door to get out, he locked the car.</p><p>
  <em>Here it was.</em>
</p><p>“Reggie...”</p><p>“You know I love you,” he began.</p><p>Betty smacked a hand over his mouth. “Reggie, I swear to god...”</p><p>“And if you wanna like Jughead, that’s okay with me,” Reggie continued, flinging her hand away. “I guess. But we went to school that never really educated us on proper sex education, so... here we go!”</p><p>“Reggie,” she covered her ears. “I’m begging you. <em>Please stop talking!”</em></p><p>“It’s either me or Archie, Goldilocks,” he told her. “take your pick.”</p><p>“Why can’t I pick neither of you?”</p><p>“Because that’s not the way it works, Mini Coop,”</p><p>
  <em>“Reggie!”</em>
</p><p>“Here we go,”</p><p>
  <em>“Oh my god.”</em>
</p><hr/><p>“What are you thinking about, Archiekins?”</p><p>“Betty,” he admitted, running a hand up and down her bare leg, draped across his lap as they sat and watched TV, waiting for their friends to return. “Do you think she’s happy?”</p><p>“I think she’s as happy as she can be right now,” Veronica replied, honestly. “It’s going to take some time, Archie, she’s been through a lot.”</p><p>Archie sighed. “I just want to help her.”</p><p>“Hey,” she cradled his face. “You <em>are</em> helping her. You got her out of Riverdale, you’re keeping her away from Alice, you’re her best friend. You’re always helping her Archie, never doubt that.”</p><p>He leaned across the couch, brushing his knuckles across her cheek. “I love you Veronica Lodge, you know that?”</p><p>Veronica’s eyes lit up. “I love you too.”</p><p>His ringing phone ruined what would have otherwise been a pretty passionate kiss. Giving her knee an apologetic squeeze, he reached for the contraption, and despite not knowing the number flashing across the screen, answered it anyway.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>
  <em>“...Is it too cliché to say that when a man and woman love each other <strong>very</strong> much...”</em>
</p><p>“Fuck,” Archie jumped to his feet.</p><p>Veronica was quick to follow him to the door. “Where are we going?”</p><p>“To help Betty,”</p><hr/><p>Thank god Jughead had given her that phone.</p><p>“Reggie,” Archie called, banging against the window. Veronica appeared at her door, and tried to open it. “C’mon man, you’re not gonna give Betty a sex talk.”</p><p>The distraction was all she needed to unlock the doors, accepting her best friend’s hand when it shot out to help her.</p><p>“Reggie was trying to give you a sex talk?” Veronica whispered.</p><p>She nodded, cheeks red.</p><p>“That’s disturbing,” she said, and looped her arm around Betty’s shoulders in a squeeze. “His heart’s in the right place, but... that’s just weird.”</p><p>“And awkward,”</p><p>“Very awkward,” Veronica agreed.</p><p>“I just want her to be safe,” Reggie threw his hands up in surrender. “Is that so wrong?”</p><p>“No,” Archie replied. “but what Betty does, or you know, <em>doesn’t</em> do in the bedroom... it’s none of our business.”</p><p>Betty actually breathed a sigh of relief. That’s what she had been trying to tell them throughout the entirety of high school.</p><p>“And besides,” he added. “Who’s smarter than Betty?”</p><p>Reggie paused to consider this.</p><p>“...No one.”</p><p><em>“Exactly,” </em>Archie pulled him from the car too. “She’ll be fine Reg, she’s always fine.”</p><p>“And I’m sure she would feel more comfortable coming to <em>me</em> as opposed to the two of you,” Veronica piped in, grip tightening. “Right B?”</p><p>“Uh... maybe?” Betty answered, squirming away. “But V...”</p><p>“Any time you want to talk, you just let me know,” she offered, with a wink. “Honestly B, sex is <em>amazing</em>, but your pleasure doesn’t have to come from another person, it can always come from yourself. Sometimes, it’s even better that way.”</p><p>
  <em>“Veronica.”</em>
</p><p>She and Archie shared an uncomfortable look. Her face as as red as his hair.</p><p>“What?” Veronica demanded, crossing her arms. “Bettykins, we’re all adults here, we can talk about things.”</p><p>“Not things like <em>that</em>, we can’t,” Betty said, taking another step back from her best friend. “V, I love you, I really, really love you, but Archie’s right... What I do, or <em>don’t do</em>, that’s no one’s business but my own.”</p><p>She pursed her lips, but said nothing, merely nodding.</p><p>“I have ice cream,” Archie announced awkwardly, taking Betty by the arm, steering her towards the house. “Let’s go eat some ice cream.”</p><p>She nodded too, grateful for the out. “Ice cream sounds good.”</p><p>“You know B,” Veronica called out after them. “You can always use my credit card to go on Adam and Eve.com if you want a little... self-pleasure! It’s always okay to treat yourself!”</p><p>“Um...” Reggie slammed the door to his car shut, following Archie and Betty inside. “They’re right, this is awkward as fuck. Let’s get some ice cream.”</p><hr/><p>It was after they’d each had two bowls of Rocky Road each, could Reggie seemingly bring himself to look her in the eye again.</p><p>“So Betty,” he said. “I have one question for you.”</p><p>She grabbed Archie’s arm, and he covered her hand with his own, like he was promising to defend her again if it came down to that.</p><p>“Reggie, if this is about Jughead...”</p><p>“It’s not,” Reggie promised, grinning. “I was just wondering... are you ready for an adventure?”</p><p>Betty laughed, relieved.</p><p>“Yes Reg,” she said. “I’m ready, hopefully for the adventure of a lifetime.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. On The Road Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! :)</p><p>Warning: phuscial abuse is slightly mentioned in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>The rest of the week went by in a blur of wardrobe fittings, rehearsals, even more interviews, dodging the paparazzi, and packing. Lots and lots of packing.</p><p>She watched Jellybean through it all, received her first paycheck, argued with Jughead over whether it was <em>too</em> much or not. Veronica helped her set up a bank account, Reggie obtained a passport for her when it came time for the European leg of the tour, affectionately named the Good Disaster tour from the first single off their new album <em>You Can't Handle The Annoyance</em>, and Archie... Well...</p><p>He was Archie.</p><p>She didn’t get to spend much time alone with Jughead, there was too much to do, but she often found a new text waiting from him as she fell into bed at night. They talked back and forth about anything under the sun.</p><p>It was one of her favorite times of the day, getting to talk to Jughead in the safety of her bedroom. It was like time belonged to them at that moment.</p><p>The next morning, there would be dark circles under her eyes, and Veronica would lecture her on the importance of sleep while Archie sat at the table, drinking his coffee, throwing her an all too knowing look.</p><p>This was new for them. He’d scared away any guy she could have possibly been interested in back in Riverdale, but this was LA, they weren’t seventeen anymore, and...</p><p>He was Archie.</p><p>He didn’t have to necessarily <em>like</em> something just to support her, but he <em>liked</em> Jughead. He seemed to like the idea of them, her and Jughead, when she was ready to admit that to the rest of the world, of course, together.</p><p>She’d never doubted that Archie wanted her to be happy, it was just nice to know he was done, <em>hopefully</em>, inserting himself <em>too far</em> into her life.</p><hr/><p>The morning of their departure came sooner than expected.</p><p>And it was <em>early.</em> Too fucking early.</p><p>Archie dragged both her and Veronica from their beds, coaxed them to eat some fruit, and finally, carried them both to the car service that had been hired to drive them to their meet up point.</p><p>She fell back asleep on Veronica, Veronica fell asleep against Archie.</p><p>She didn’t remember much after that.</p><hr/><p>He cast a glance to the two sleeping girls beside him and smiled in content, keeping an arm around his girlfriend as she snored softly against his shoulder.</p><p>Was it cliché to say this was all he’d ever wanted? A life where he could play his music for crowds of thousands, with the girl of his dreams, and his best friend by his side.</p><p>This was all he had ever wanted for Betty too, to get her out of Riverdale, away from those that hurt her without a second thought. They used to talk about escaping, about seeing the world together, and now, they could finally do that.</p><p>And as much as the more protective part of him hated to admit, because he couldn’t help wanting to protect her after life had dealt her such a crappy hand, there was something, or more specifically <em>someone</em>, two someone’s even, here in LA that could be really, really good for her.</p><p>Still smiling, Archie stretched out further to gently scratch Betty’s scalp.</p><p>She was okay. She was here, with him, Veronica and Reggie, and she was going to be okay.</p><p>But still, he couldn’t rid himself of the foreboding feeling that <em>something</em>, he didn’t know quite what, was about to happen.</p><hr/><p>Betty whined in protest as Veronica was, quite literally, pulled from under her, her head bouncing back against the warm leather seats.</p><p>“Bring back my pillow,” she demanded sleepily.</p><p>“Your pillow was my girlfriend,” Archie pointed out.</p><p>“Your girlfriend was my pillow,” Betty mumbled, cracking one eye lid and then the other. “Archie, I don’t wanna get up.”</p><p>“For the girl that used to get up every morning to go on a run with me, you’re not much of a morning person.”</p><p>“Not until I’ve had my coffee,”</p><p>“I think Jug’s going on the coffee run this time,”</p><p>“Jughead,” she said. “is an angel.”</p><p>A familiar chuckle filled her ears.</p><p>“Glad you think so babe,”</p><p>Her cheeks turned pink.</p><p>“Okay Sleeping Betty,” it was Reggie’s voice, hands grabbing onto her upper arms to pull her from the car. “Out you go.”</p><p>She groaned, wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her face into his toned shoulder. “I’m tired.”</p><p>“Yeah Goldilocks,” he rubbed her back. “I gathered that. Can you make it back to the bus before you fall back asleep?”</p><p>“That’s... debatable,”</p><p>Reggie sighed, and then she was being lifted, slung across his shoulder like she didn’t weigh a thing. He was careful as he boarded the bus, depositing her beside Archie on the leather couch she remembered seeing the day they’d first toured the vast space.</p><p>Archie ruffled her hair. “Hang in there Shortcake, coffee’s coming.”</p><p>Betty snuggled more comfortably against him. “Jug really is an angel,”</p><p>“That’s the second time you’ve said that baby,” Jughead teased. Jellybean was being carried by Joaquin, eyes closed, sound asleep. “I’m starting to think you’re a little delirious. I’m the furthest thing from an angel, Betts.”</p><p>“Hmm... not true,” Betty told him. “You should believe what I say Jug, I’m always right.”</p><p>He laughed. “Okay... I’m an angel then, I guess.”</p><p>“Yes you <em>are</em>,” she sang. “Can I have my coffee now?”</p><p>Still laughing, he placed the steaming cup in her hand, his fingers brushing across hers.</p><p>“You’re pretty sneaky, Cooper,” Jughead muttered. It sounded like he was smiling. “I might have to keep an eye on you.”</p><p>Betty took a long sip of her coffee. “That’s more than fine with me.”</p><p>The entire bus stilled for a moment, and then, intentionally to save her from further embarrassment or not, Archie began to laugh in that wonderfully natural way of his, and everyone else, Betty included, easily joined in.</p><hr/><p>“How long does it take to drive to Florida?” Jellybean asked.</p><p>Jughead pulled his phone out to ask Siri, but Betty, lying across the floor, helping her color a picture, beat him to it.</p><p>“Thirty-five hours,” she replied. “and thirty-seven minutes.”</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. “Why do you know that?”</p><p>“It’s <em>Betty,” </em>Archie said, cradling his favorite guitar in his lap, grinning at her fondly. “Betty knows everything.”</p><p>Truthfully, he’d stopped being surprised by all the things his best friend knew a long time ago. She’d pulled straight A’s since junior high, and any question they could have ever needed an answer to, Betty just seemed to know.</p><p>Until now.</p><p>“Fuck,” Joaquin muttered, and reached for the remote, turning up the volume on the TV.</p><p><strong>ARCHIE ANDREWS KIDNAPPED MY DAUGHTER, </strong>the headline read.</p><p>His blood went cold.</p><p>“You have got to be fucking kidding me,”</p><hr/><p>“The mother of Jealously Calling’s front man, Archie Andrews’s long time best friend, Elizabeth Cooper, is accusing the musician of abducting her daughter from their hometown of Riverdale...”</p><p>He reached for her without thought. “Betty-”</p><p>Wordlessly, she slipped from his grasp, making her way towards the <em>entertainment lounge.</em></p><p>“Fuck,” Archie said again.</p><p>What the fuck were they supposed to do now?</p><p>Jellybean watched Betty go, concerned, but she still held her hand out, fingers waggling in anticipation.</p><p>“You owe me twenty bucks,” she told him.</p><hr/><p>Tears pricked her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.</p><p>Panic. She was panicking. Internally. Still panicking.</p><p>Her nails dug into her palms, and she felt them bleed.</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck were they going to do?</em>
</p><hr/><p>“What do we do?” Veronica demanded. “What are we supposed to do?”</p><p>“Fu...<em>Frick</em> if I know,” Reggie threw his hands up in the air. “Alice has hit an all time low. I’ll make her burn for this.”</p><p>“You’re not the only one,” his girlfriend vowed. “This time she’s gone too far. My Archiekins is <em>not</em> a kidnapper. If anyone forced Betty’s hand, it was me. I booked the plane ticket. I fired her from her job so she wouldn’t have any other choice <em>but</em> to come.”</p><p>“Shouldn’t someone be with her?” Kevin asked.</p><p>“Shit,” Reggie muttered. “Her anxiety.”</p><p>“Anxiety?” Jughead echoed. “Betty has anxiety?”</p><p>Veronica’s head bobbed up and down in a nod. “She always has. Kev’s right, I’ll-”</p><p>“What are we gonna do?” Archie croaked.</p><p>He’d been oddly silent, lost in his own thoughts. He’d made a promise a long time ago to protect Betty from everything he could. She was that important to him.</p><p>But <em>he couldn’t protect her from this.</em></p><p>Reggie was right though, he’d make sure Alice would burn.</p><p>Jughead moved to rest a heavy hand on his shoulder, and Archie managed a weak smile in return.</p><p>“We should talk to Betty,” he said. “and see how she wants to... Where’s Jellybean?”</p><hr/><p>A small hand landed on her knee, alerting her to the fact that she was not alone.</p><p>“Jellybean,” she said, slowly dropping her own hands from her face. “Hi kiddo, I was just...”</p><p>“Sometimes when Jughead gets upset, he wants to be alone,” Jellybean told her. “but I don’t leave him alone because <em>I </em>know he doesn’t <em>really</em> wanna be alone... Do you want to be alone, Betty?”</p><p>Betty let out a surprised laugh, continually amazed by this little girl, wise beyond her four years.</p><p>“No,” she confessed, after a moment, lifting Jellybean onto her lap so she could hug her properly. “No kiddo, I don’t want to be alone.”</p><p>Jellybean’s arms wrapped around her neck in a vice grip.</p><p>“I didn’t think so,”</p><hr/><p>“Jellybean-”</p><p>She caught Jughead’s eye, tried to smile, chin still resting on top of his sister’s head. Jughead’s smile was more genuine, still concerned as he hesitantly perched to sit beside them.</p><p>“She knew I didn’t want to be alone,” Betty whispered.</p><p>“Hey,” Jughead’s arms opened. “C’mere.”</p><p>She gladly accepted the hug, feeling safer in his embrace. He held her for what felt like hours, not saying a word, but he held her, and she held Jellybean, and somehow, it all just felt <em>right.</em></p><p>“Are you okay?” He asked finally.</p><p>Betty sniffled. “I don’t know how to answer that right now... This is so fucked up, what she’s trying to accuse Archie of doing... Crap. I’m sorry Jellybean.”</p><p>She shook her head. “It’s okay Betty, you don’t owe me any money.”</p><p>Jughead stared at his sister. <em>“What?”</em></p><p>“Betty’s my best friend,” Jellybean told him. “She doesn’t have to pay me when she swears.”</p><p>“Forsythia...”</p><p>“I have an idea of how to get rid of the witch!” She announced.</p><p>“Jellybean,”</p><p>“No Jug, let her talk.”</p><p>Jughead eyed her warily. “You asked for it.”</p><p>“In Rapunzel, the witch fell out of Rapunzel’s tower,” Jellybean said. “but that doesn’t happen in real life, so the only thing you can do is to throw some water on her. That’s how they got rid of the witch in the Wizard of Oz.”</p><p>He smacked his forehead. “I’m really starting to regret letting you watch that movie Forsythia.”</p><p>“Why?” Betty demanded, tightening her grip on the little girl. “I think that’s a great idea.”</p><p><em>“What? </em>Betty-”</p><p>Bravely, she met his gaze.</p><p>“I need to talk to Archie.”</p><hr/><p>The second he saw her, she was in his arms.</p><p>“I’m sorry-” She began, but Archie shook his head, pulling her down onto the couch to sit beside him.</p><p><em>“You’re</em> sorry?” He wanted to laugh. “Betty, <em>I’m</em> sorry, I promised that I would protect you, but now...”</p><p>“Now,” Betty echoed, allowing him to take hold of her hands. “Now she’s trying to drag <em>your</em> name through the mud, and I’m not allowed to let that happen.”</p><p>“Betty...”</p><p>“She’s a bitch,”</p><p>Archie burst out laughing. He couldn’t help it. Out of all the things he’d expected her to say about Alice Cooper, or their given situation, that wasn’t it.</p><p>“Such a bitch,” he agreed, relieved. It felt good to laugh, to see her laughing too. “I’ll make her burn for this Shortcake, I swear to you.”</p><p>“No, you won’t,”</p><p>
  <em>“Betty-”</em>
</p><p><em>“We</em> are going to make her burn,” Betty corrected. “We’re going to expose her. We’re going to make her regret the day she ever gave birth to me.”</p><p>“Okay, Wonder Woman,” Archie laughed again, a little nervously this time. “Let’s not go <em>that</em> far. Alice might not be happy that you were born, but I sure as hell am. You’re right though, we’ll take her down Betty, and we’ll do it together... The only question is... how?”</p><p>“It’s easy,” she replied. “We throw some water on her.”</p><p>“...What?”</p><hr/><p>“Reggie,” Betty said. “whatever you have... I need it.”</p><hr/><p>It was like a time capsule. An eerie one, filled with pictures and videos that dated back to when she was just nine years old, kept on a single flash drive that Reggie kept safely hidden away in his wallet.</p><p>It was hard to stomach.</p><p>But still, she sat, Archie, Reggie and Veronica by her side, and went through them all, photo after photo of her bruised, and sometimes bloodied face, black and blue arms covering her arms and legs.</p><p>Everything was time stamped, giving further proof that it had happened when they said it happened.</p><p>It was everything she needed to take Alice down.</p><p>Reggie was a genius, slightly diabolical, but a genius nonetheless, and she was happy to tell him so.</p><p>“The last video,” he said, leaning over her. “Click on the last video. This will be your <em>pièce de résistance</em>, Mini Coop, just you wait... I’m sorry Betty, I know you weren’t ready to see this.”</p><hr/><p>
  <em>“Wow,”</em>
</p><p>“How...”</p><p>“Reg...” Betty paused the video, staring straight ahead at the screen. She remembered exactly the day it had been taken, she just didn’t know Reggie had taken it. “I kind of love you.”</p><hr/><p>“You sure about this?” Jughead asked.</p><p>She met his gaze, tried to smile, eyes filling with tears. “Nope.”</p><p>“Betty...”</p><p>She heard him sigh.</p><p>Hands cradled her face suddenly, and he was <em>so close</em>, closer than he had ever been.</p><p>“Betty,” he waited till she met his gaze. “You can do this.”</p><p>“Yeah,” a familiar voice agreed. “you can,”</p><p>Smiling softly, Jughead dropped his hands, and she turned to face Archie, who held her by the shoulders.</p><p>“You can do this Betty,” he said again, tightening his grip. “and I’m gonna be right there with you.”</p><hr/><p>The second he received the <em>okay</em> from his publicist, he took to Instagram live.</p><p>Casting a glance at his stone-faced best friend, sandwiched between Kevin and Veronica on the couch, he reminded himself why he was doing all of this in the first place.</p><p>“Hey guys,” Archie greeted the thousand of names that flooded his phone screen. “I’m, uh... not really sure how to start this, but... screw it.”</p><p>He wasn’t just angry anymore. He was livid.</p><p>“Normally, I wouldn’t comment on any stories that so called “reliable sources” sell to gossip columns that claim to report on breaking news,” he said. “However, when it’s <em>my</em> name being dragged through the mud by probably the least reliable person on the <em>planet</em>, and it involves one of the people I care about the most, I’m not going to shut up about it. If you want the real story, tune into our YouTube channel at four o’clock, Eastern standard time.”</p><hr/><p>“Whenever you’re ready B,” Reggie said, from behind the camera.</p><p>She sat on the floor beside Archie in the entertainment lounge, trying to collect herself. This was perhaps one of the hardest things she had ever done.</p><p>“Shortcake,”</p><p>A hand slid into hers.</p><p>“You can do this,”</p><p>Sniffling, Betty nodded, held tight to his hand, and faced Reggie and the awaiting audience.</p><p>“My name,” she said softly. “is Elizabeth Justine Cooper. I am the daughter of Hal Cooper and Alice Smith, and I’ve been best friends with Archie Andrews since the day I was born. We lived next door to each other until Archie moved to California to achieve his dreams.”</p><p>Reggie remained stoic, a silent supporter.</p><p>“I didn’t want to do this,” Betty confessed, and Archie’s fingers, still wrapped around hers, squeezed. “I really didn’t. When Archie did that interview with his bandmates, he asked everyone to leave me alone, and for the most part, you have. I can’t thank Jealously Calling’s amazing fans enough for that, but now my mother is trying to spin a narrative and paint Archie as the villain when the only thing he’s ever tried to do was protect me.”</p><p>Tears fell, and she let them fall freely. Crying was not a sign of weakness.</p><p>“Viewer discretion is heavily advised,” Archie added. “We’ll be showing several images and videos that are... hard to stomach, to say the least. Please, if you’re triggered, <em>don’t watch this video. </em>The last thing I would ever want is cause harm to my followers. I’m... <em>we’re</em> only doing this because Alice Smith, Cooper, whatever her last name is now, forced our hands.”</p><p>He held up their conjoined hands for the world to see.</p><p>“Alice,” he said. “if you’re watching this, and I know you are... She’s not alone anymore. She was never alone.”</p><hr/><p>Betty talked.</p><p>She talked, played the pictures and videos across the screen, talked some more. And she hoped, <em>prayed</em> that somewhere out there, someone was actually <em>listening.</em></p><hr/><p>The last video was the hardest to stomach.</p><p>He’d seen it, of course he had, a thousand times over, because <em>he</em> was the one that had taken it, senior year, when he came to collect her for a football game.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>“Always primping, aren’t we, Elizabeth?” Alice sneered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No one, not even Betty, had noticed him slip in through the back door, his favorite way to come into the Cooper house, because if Alice didn’t seem him, if she didn’t know he was there, she would let her guard down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And that’s exactly how he wanted it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because when she slipped up, he was always ready, had been since he was nine years old and got his very first camera.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All of this, every shred of evidence he’d collected over the years, was for her, his best friend Betty.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hidden halfway behind the half-wall of their kitchen, he pulled out his phone, and recorded Alice as she struck the frail blonde girl, berated her, told her that she wasn’t pretty, wasn’t <strong>anything</strong>, would never amount to anything.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alice told her that she was a mistake, a waste of space, and hit her again. Later, Veronica would help her cover the growing bruise with makeup, but she couldn’t hide it from him or Archie</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The worst part was, Reggie knew, that somewhere deep, deep down, Betty had begun to believe her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He wouldn’t have that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pocketing his phone, he called out to them, pretending to have just walked in. “Hey Goldilocks, do you look <strong>just right</strong> yet? We gotta go!”</em>
</p><hr/><p>“If I’m <em>in danger</em>, as my “mother” so un-eloquently put, with anyone, it would be Alice,” she said. “not Archie, <em>Alice. </em>Yes mother, I’m talking about you.”</p><p>She was close to her breaking point, and they both knew it. More than once, he’d grabbed hold of her hand, but the damage was done, and the second the cameras were off, he would need to find her a first aid kit.</p><p>Archie wrapped an arm around Betty’s shoulders, drew her shaking body close to his.</p><p>“We didn’t do this for attention,” his voice was raspy. “We did this because Alice Cooper has gotten away with hurting my best friend for too long, and I can’t just sit back and do nothing anymore.”</p><p>Betty drew back from him, eyes cold.</p><p>“You never did <em>nothing,” </em>she warned. “You did everything you ever possibly could. We were <em>kids</em> Arch, we were just kids.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Archie agreed, and for a moment, he forgot that Reggie as still rolling. It was just the two of them, two best friends against the world. “We <em>were</em>, but we’re not anymore, and this time, we can actually do something about it.”</p><p>He looked directly into the camera, pretended he was speaking to Alice face-to-face.</p><p>“No matter what you try to do, what you try to say, who you try to convince, she’s not coming home to you,” Archie said. “Betty’s finally free of you, Alice. She’s got a great home here, with me, and Veronica, and Reggie, and everyone that cares about her. She’s <em>safe</em>. If you come near her again...”</p><p>He paused, letting the threat sink in. He meant legal action, of course, but did he <em>really</em> need to say it?</p><p>“Betty?”</p><hr/><p>Her nails dug a little deeper.</p><p>“Was there anything else you wanted to say, Shortcake?”</p><p>There was a <em>lot</em> she wanted to say, but as she sat there, still seated beside her best friend on the floor of his extravagant tour bus, no words came to mind.</p><p>And then...</p><p>“I want to talk to my...” She tried to swallow the lump in her throat. “I want to talk to Alice.”</p><p>Archie only nodded.</p><p>“All I wanted...” Betty whispered, blinking back tears. “All I have ever wanted was to make you proud, to make you not... <em>hate</em> me, but now... now I know, I’m never going to live up to your impossible expectations. I’m never gonna be able to make you love me.”</p><p>A sob escaped without permission, and Archie was quick to pull her close, fingers threading through her hair.</p><p>She let him hold her.</p><p>“As of today, you no longer have a daughter,” she said.</p><p>“Betty,” he mumbled.</p><p>“Don’t come near me again, <em>Alice,” </em>Betty hissed. “Don’t call me, don’t talk about me, just forget I exist, okay? And <em>don’t</em>, don’t you dare try to sell any more stories about the people I care about. <em>Especially</em> Archie, because if you do, <em>I </em>will make you regret it. Don’t mess with my family.”</p><hr/><p>It was finally time to end the video.</p><p>“For anyone watching out there...” She sighed, and Archie again tightened his grip on her hand.  “Thank you, I guess, for listening to me share my side of the story. I know there are people that are going to believe my... Alice’s story, even with all the evidence we have against her, and that’s just... sad.”</p><p>“We didn’t do this because we were looking for a reaction or trying to add more fuel to an already burning fire,” he shot her a stern look. “We did this because Betty has a strong voice, and she deserves a supporting platform to use it. I couldn’t think of anyone better than my fans. I really do love you guys.”</p><p>Letting go of her hand, he wrapped his arm around Betty, kissing the top of her head.</p><p>“And I love Betty,” Archie added, keeping her close. “She’s the closest thing I have to a sister, and I’d do anything to keep her safe, so... consider this your one warning, Alice. I’m not afraid to take legal action against you. Leave Betty alone.”</p><p>Betty sniffled, her head falling heavily against her best friend’s shoulder.</p><p>“And I’m not afraid of you,” she said, and hoped she sounded convincing, because if it was anything, it was the truth. Alice couldn’t hurt her. Not anymore. “Goodbye Alice.”</p><hr/><p>The second the cameras were off, Archie, Reggie and Veronica had their arms around as she collapsed on the floor with a sob.</p><p>“Shh,” Veronica soothed, rubbing her back. “It’s okay B, we’ve got you.”</p><hr/><p>When her tears finally subsided, Jellybean claimed the next hug, held onto her tightly.</p><p>And then Jughead was there, blue eyes looking at her in a way that as so loving, Betty thought her heart might burst. Wrapping his arms around her, he tucked her into his side, and she gave a sigh of relief, feeling the tension slowly leave her body.</p><p>When Jughead was there, she could really believe that maybe, just maybe, she would be okay.</p><p>And that was a surprising feeling, given the little time that she had known him, but she truly believed that Jughead Jones was a kindred spirit.</p><p>If anything, he was a good person. She could tell just by the way he acted towards Jellybean. Life had also dealt him a crappy hand, but he didn’t let it make him bitter.</p><p>There was a lot she could learn from Jughead.</p><hr/><p>“Betts,” he said, when they finally pulled away. “You’re bleeding...”</p><p>“Damn it!”</p><p>“C’mon,” Reggie took her by the shoulders, steering her away, Archie and Veronica following closely behind. “We’ve got you.”</p><hr/><p>“Son of a...”</p><p>“Careful,” he teased, putting the tube of antibiotic ointment back into the tiny first aid kit, wrapping her other hand with a second bandage as she sat beside him in the entertainment lounge. “There <em>is</em> a four year old on the bus.”</p><p>Betty grimaced.</p><p>“Been a while since I had to do this,” Reggie muttered.</p><p>Her chin fell, but he was quick to catch it, bringing her gaze back to his.</p><p>“Betty.”</p><p>She sighed. “Thanks Reg.”</p><p>“Nothing to thank me for,” he replied, curving a hand around her left shoulder. “I should be thanking <em>you.”</em></p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p>His lips tipped upward into a tentative smile. “Because you’re letting us take care of you.”</p><p>“Yeah, well,” she ducked her head. “I love you guys.”</p><p>“And we love you, Mini Coop,” Reggie said. “but sometimes, I don’t think you realize just how much.”</p><p>As much as she hated to admit it, he was right, she would just never say that out loud because she knew it would hurt him.</p><p>“So, now that this is all out of the way...” He closed the first aid kit, left it on the floor beside his feet. Catching her unamused look, he sighed, and corrected himself. “Now that this is <em>mostly</em> out of the way, we have something very important to discuss.”</p><p>Her heart race increased, and instinctively, she glanced around for Archie, just in case she needed another rescue. “Reggie, I swear to god...”</p><p>“What bunk are you gonna choose?”</p><p>“I... what?”</p><p>“Elizabeth Cooper,” he drawled out playfully. “Did you really think I would discuss such <em>sensitive matter</em> with so many other people around? For shame, young lady, you have a dirty mind.”</p><p>A laugh escaped the back of her throat.</p><p>“Reggie!” Betty chastised, and pushed him away.</p><p>Reggie was grinning, clearly happy to see that she was happy in the moment. “Seriously Goldilocks, which bunk do you want? I’d steer clear of Andrews and Ronnie, if I were you.”</p><p>“Do they...”</p><p>“God no,” he looked horrified. “On the <em>bus? </em>Please, Jones would have both of their heads. No, they just like to whisper sickeningly sweet things each other until they fall asleep. You and I both had to share a tent with them when we used to go camping out by Sweet Water River, you remember.”</p><p>Her cheeks reddened.</p><p>“I blocked that out.”</p><p>“Sorry to refresh your memory,” they both laughed. “I’d avoid Kevin and Joaquin if I were you too.”</p><p>“Kev talks in his sleep,” Betty recalled. They’d had plenty of sleepovers in high school.</p><p>“So does Joaquin. And they’re not very quiet. They hold conversations.”</p><p>“In their sleep?”</p><p>“In their sleep,” he affirmed. “They never make much sense though.”</p><p>She laughed. “So... what do you suggest?”</p><p>“Well... I know I snore, but...”</p><p>“Reggie, I’d take snoring over sleep talking, or Archie and Veronica’s sweet nothings any day,” Betty laughed again. “I just have one question. Can I have top bunk.”</p><p>Reggie pretended to think it over, arms wrapping around her. “You can have whatever you fucking want, sweetheart.”</p><p>He kissed the top of her head, hair still damp from her shower, and then stood, grabbing the first aid kit to return it to its rightful place.</p><p>“You comin?”</p><p>She started to nod, but catching Jughead’s eye as he tried to subtly approach them, shook her head instead.</p><p>“I’ll be there in a few minutes, okay?”</p><p>Reggie wasn’t stupid. However, he said nothing, just rolling his eyes in an overly-exaggerated manor. He didn’t even stop to point an accusing finger at Jughead as he passed him.</p><p>“Hey,” he greeted, dropping down beside her.</p><p>Betty smiled shyly. “Hi,”</p><p>“So...” Jughead sighed. “How are you?”</p><p>“Oh...” She drew out, deciding not to lie to him. “I’ve been better.”</p><p>And then his arms were around her again. It was a hug she welcomed almost greedily, the warmth radiating off of him was almost suffocating, but in the best way possible.</p><p>But even the best hugs had to end sometime.</p><p>Pulling back, he ran a hand down the side of her face, like he was trying to see for himself that mostly, she was still in one piece instead of a thousand broken fragments.</p><p>His eyes fell to the bandages covering her palms.</p><p>Without him even having to ask, Betty placed both her hands in his, wincing when he brushed his thumbs, but not from the pain.</p><p>“Fuck,” he muttered, though he didn’t let go. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t be,” Betty nearly pleaded. “I’m... it’s really okay Jug, I’ve... been doing this for a long time.”</p><p>“Do you wanna...”</p><p>“I... if you want to hear about...” She held her hands out to him again, and he was quick to take hold of them, resting their conjoined hands against his black and white plaid printed pajama covered leg. “Then yes.”</p><p>“Betty,” he held her gaze. “Of course I want to hear whatever you have to say. I’ll always want to hear what you have to say.”</p><p>Her face reddened.</p><p>“Talk to me,” Jughead said. “Please?”</p><hr/><p>“I’m sure Archie and V already told you about my anxiety...”</p><p>He merely nodded.</p><p>“This...” Betty wiggled her fingers, hands still held tightly between his own. “This is the only way I’ve ever been able to feel in control of it, of anything, but by feeling in control, I’m <em>hurting</em> myself... See, the rational part of me knows that the way I’ve spent my entire life trying to cope isn’t <em>right</em>, but...”</p><p>“It still feels like it’s the right thing to do?”</p><p>Stunned, she nodded. “I don’t think... I don’t think I love myself very much sometimes. Maybe I don’t know how to love at al.”</p><p>After years of living with Alice, it wasn’t the craziest thought.</p><p>“Betts,”</p><p>Jughead sighed. He sounded disappointed, and that fucking <em>killed</em> her.</p><p>“I hate that you think that,”</p><p>“I... what?”</p><p><em>“Betty,” </em>he said again, and laughed. “You don’t have to believe me right now, but one day, mark my words, you will. I’ve seen you, with Archie, Veronica, Reggie, with my sister. Betty, I <em>know</em> you. You, baby, have the greatest capacity for love that I have ever fucking seen, even after everything you’ve been through, and that’s fucking <em>amazing.”</em></p><p>Tears welled in her eyes.</p><p>“You’re so strong, Betty,” Jughead told her. “maybe even stronger than you realize.”</p><p>It was the most beautiful thing she’d ever heard.</p><p>“Jug...”</p><p>“Jug!” Jellybean called, waltzing in. Her hair was wet too, falling into ropes down her back. She wore blue pajamas with teddy bears printed across them, and tucked under her arm was a mason jar, filled to the very brim with cash. “Will you come tuck me in?”</p><p>“Yeah, of course little monster,” he promised. “I’ll be there in just a sec, okay?”</p><p>“Okay!” She agreed, beaming. “Good night Betty!”</p><p>“I... um...” Betty tried to regain her composure. “Good night, kiddo! Sweet dreams.”</p><p>She waited until Jellybean was out of earshot to turn back to Jughead.</p><p>“Was that a-”</p><p>“Her swear jar, full of her life’s savings? Yep.”</p><p>“Why...”</p><p>“She can’t sleep without it,” Jughead confessed, and he sounded both amused, and utterly exhausted. “She says it gives her <em>good dreams. </em>I’m raising the future CEO of a Fortune 500 company, I swear.”</p><p>“Or the future leader of our very world,”</p><p>“I’m pretty curious to see what she’d do with it.”</p><p>They both laughed.</p><p>“You comin to bed?” Jughead asked, and it sounded like the most natural question in the world.</p><p>“Yeah,” Betty said. “in a minute... Jug?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>There were many things she could have said, so many things, but she decided on the simplest of them all.</p><p>“...Thank you.”</p><p>With a small smile, he leaned towards her until their foreheads were touching. It was the closest they had ever been.</p><p>“Nothing to thank me for, baby,” he replied. “Nothing at all.”</p><hr/><p>They had no idea they were being watched.</p><p>Veronica sighed dreamily, letting her head fall against his shoulder. “They’re so cute together.”</p><p>Reggie’s lips formed a thin line. “Are we really gonna just let this happen?”</p><p>“Yep,”</p><p>“You used to think no one would ever be good enough together,” he pointed out. “What changed, Andrews?”</p><p>Archie shrugged, eyes never leaving the face of his best friend. His sister. His family.</p><p>“All I’ve ever wanted was for Betty to be happy,” he said finally. “and I think Jughead could make her really happy. He understands her Reg, in a way that you and I can’t, and maybe... fuck, I don’t know, maybe this is exactly what she needs.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Travelin' Band</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>“You wanna do <em>what?”</em></p><p>“Shh,” she smacked his arm. “Keep your voice down.”</p><p>“Betty,” Archie rolled his eyes. “He’s in the shower. Can’t you hear him singing my song?”</p><p>How could she <em>not</em> hear him? Singing <em>Baby, We’re Crazy, </em>at the top of his lungs, and <em>way</em> off-key, she had to add. Reggie was many things, but a singer was not one of them.</p><p>“Reggie’s on Tinder, right?”</p><p>“Fuck if I know,” he replied, and then immediately forked over another ten to Jellybean, who seconds ago, hadn’t been standing there beside them. He ruffled her hair, and she went skipping back towards the bunk, probably to add the bill to her mason jar of money. She’d asked Jughead to tuck her in, but had since gotten up. Several times. “Kid’s gonna bleed me dry. I dunno Shortcake, I guess so. He’s out with a different girl a few times a week, so probably.”</p><p>Betty sighed, leaning further into the supportive leather couch. “He thinks he’s cursed Arch, it’s ridiculous.”</p><p>“He’s not cursed Betty, he’s just...” Archie sighed.</p><p>“A hopeless romantic?”</p><p>“Mhhm,”</p><p>
  <em>“Exactly.”</em>
</p><p>“Betty,” he almost looked worried. “What are you gonna do?”</p><p>“I’m going to find Reggie his perfect match by the end of tour,” Betty announced, beaming.</p><p>Archie snorted, offering her an over-exaggerated eye roll as he stood, holding out a hand. “I know that look. You, Elizabeth Cooper, are determined, and whenever you get determined...”</p><p>He grinned down at her.</p><p>“You get things done,” he waved his hand at her impatiently. “C’mon, it’s late, and we have a long day tomorrow.”</p><p>With a smile of her own, she grabbed hold of him, letting him pull her effortlessly to her feet.</p><p>“Arch,”</p><p>He led the way back towards the bunks, where Veronica sat, already tucked into bed, glasses on as she looked over some paperwork for god knows what. Another investment opportunity for Lodge Industries.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Do you think...” Betty trailed off, casting a glance further down the row at Jughead, gently scolding his sister for not being asleep yet. “Do you think there’s someone out there for everyone?”</p><p>Archie sighed, a small smile gracing his lips.</p><p>Hooking an arm around her shoulders, he kissed the top of her head.</p><p>“Yeah Betty,” he said finally. “There’s someone out there for everyone. Even Reggie.”</p><hr/><p><em>And you</em>, he wanted to add, but refrained.</p><p>Because, maybe she already knew.</p><hr/><p>“N-No!”</p><p>She heard Kevin cry out, and she immediately bolted up, nearly whacking her head on the ceiling of her bunk.</p><p>“Tell that flamingo to keep its hands... claws... feet <em>off</em> my copy of Hedwig!”</p><p>Joaquin, presumably sleeping soundly beside him, as Veronica and Archie were also sharing a bunk, was the one to answer him. “You should try some bacon. Bacon makes everything better.”</p><p>“...Why does that flamingo look so much like Shrek?”</p><p>“How about some turkey bacon?”</p><p>She poked her head out from the thick privacy curtain, found a tired looking Reggie staring up at her.</p><p>“Told you,” he muttered, careful to keep his voice low. “It never makes any fucking sense.”</p><hr/><p>The next morning, while waiting for Reggie to return to the bus with their breakfast orders from the nearest McDonalds, she just had to ask.</p><p>“Kev, did you have a dream about a flamingo last night?”</p><p>“A flamingo?” Kevin repeated, and laughed. “No, why?”</p><hr/><p>“Bettykins,” Veronica said, squeezing her hand. “Welcome to Florida.”</p><p>They were conjoined, the three of them, reminding her of just how irritated people used to get with them in high school as they moved down the hallway as a trio. Archie held Veronica’s hand, and Veronica Betty’s, pulling her off the bus.</p><p>Jughead stepped off the bus after her, Jellybean in his arms, and Betty couldn’t help but notice that just like her, the four year old’s eyes were wide in amazement.</p><p>American Airlines Arena, the venue for their very first show.</p><p>“We’re in Florida?” Jellybean questioned.</p><p>Jughead nodded. “Yeah monster, we are.”</p><p>“Great!” She said. “That means we can go to Disneyworld!”</p><p>“Um...”</p><p>“Jellybean, honey…”</p><p>Betty didn’t have the heart to break it to her. Not when she seemed so excited.</p><p><em>And what little kid didn’t get excited about Disneyworld? </em>Hell, Betty was nineteen and she was practically <em>dying</em> to go.</p><p>“Disney-world is in Orlando monster,” Jughead told her. “and right now, we’re in Miami, so that’s our problem.”</p><p>Jellybean rolled her eyes, the embodiment of a four-year-old-going-on-fourteen. “And what’s the <em>second </em>problem, Jug-<em>Head?”</em></p><p>Jughead sighed, threw Betty an exasperated look. “Kid, we’re on a pretty tight schedule, so... we’re not going to have time to go to Disney World Jell, I’m sorry.”</p><p>Betty waited, eager to see what the child might do.</p><p>“Can I play with Betty?” She asked.</p><p>“I... uh...” His jaw fell. “Of course you can kiddo. Betty’s your nanny now. You two are gonna be spending a lot of time together.”</p><p>“Good,” Jellybean stretched her arms out towards Betty, and she took the hint, settling her to her hip. “Betty’s better than Disney World.”</p><p>It was her turn for her jaw to fall. Far.</p><p><em>“I’m </em>better than Disney World?” She whispered to Archie, as Jellybean’s arms wrapped tightly around her neck.</p><p>Archie rolled his eyes, steering her towards the venue for their rehearsal. “Try not to let it go to your head, okay Shortcake?”</p><hr/><p>Rehearsals were boring for a four year old, and Veronica Lodge, who insisted that they leave <em>to do their own thing</em> for a little while. Betty, wanting to be surprised by the live show later that night, agreed.</p><hr/><p>The extra security Archie, Reggie <em>and</em> Jughead insisted they take with them was annoying. Necessary, but annoying, and she told Veronica this much.</p><p>“Aww sweetie,” she looped her arm through Betty’s. “You’ll get used to it.”</p><p>“Yeah Betty!” Jellybean skipped along beside them, eyes covered by  an oversized pair of sunglasses. Her little celebrity. “You’ll <em>have</em> to get used to it when you marry Jughead!”</p><p>Betty spit out a mouthful of her cooling coffee. <em>Marry?</em></p><p>“I want a little sister,” she said pointedly.</p><p>“Technically you’d be an aunt, sweets,” Veronica told her, and then grinned at Betty. “You and Jughead would make the <em>cutest</em> little babies-”</p><p>
  <em>“Veronica.”</em>
</p><p>“Right, sorry. Too soon?”</p><p>Betty threw her a sharp look. “What do <em>you</em> think?”</p><p>“Bettykins, I’m only saying-”</p><p>“V, you say another word and I’ll throw your pearls into the ocean.”</p><p>“For shame Elizabeth,” her tone was mocking. Playful. “Where did all that sass come from?”</p><p>“Hmm... let me think...” Betty smiled. <em>“You </em>perhaps?”</p><p>“Happy to have rubbed off on you, Betty-bee,” Veronica pulled her around the corner.</p><p>“Betty?”</p><p>“Yeah kiddo?”</p><p>“…Where do babies come from?”</p><hr/><p>
  <em>“Veronica...”</em>
</p><p>“How is this my fault?” Her raven haired friend demanded, still looking just as flabbergasted as Betty felt.</p><p>Betty clamped her hands over Jellybean’s ears, determined not to let the four year old hear any more of her conversation with Veronica.</p><p><em>“You’re </em>the one who insinuated that Jughead and I would...”</p><p><em>“Have sex?” </em>Veronica sighed. “Honey, I love you, but it’s not a dirty word, and someday you may, you know, actually want to <em>do it.”</em></p><p>“You didn’t say that Jughead and I were going to have <em>sex,” </em>Betty hissed. The word <em>sounded </em>dirty, just to her. “You said we were going to <em>have a baby</em>. V, in case you’ve forgotten, Jughead and I aren’t together.”</p><p>“Yet,”</p><p>“Yet,” she agreed, and upon realizing what, exactly she had agreed <em>to, </em>her eyes narrowed. “Veronica.”</p><p>“I know you’re not ready B,” Veronica said. “but when you are... I think this could be really good for you.”</p><p>Any irritation Betty had been holding in faded away at that single sentence. Veronica really was the best, and in the months they had been apart, she seemed to have forgotten that.</p><p>“You two would make really cute babies,”</p><p>
  <em>“Veronica...”</em>
</p><p>She could only laugh.</p><p>“What am I supposed to tell Jellybean?” Betty asked.</p><p>Veronica shrugged. “Tell her to ask Jughead.”</p><p>“If I know Jughead,” she blushed. “and I don’t know him <em>that </em>well... I think he’d be more freaked out than I am.”</p><p>“Then... what <em>are </em>you going to do B?”</p><p>“What I do best,” Betty replied, dropping her hands. “Jellybean, how would you like to get your nails done?”</p><hr/><p>“Betty!” She said, eyes lighting up. “These sparkles are so pretty!”</p><p>A broad smile spread across her face.</p><p>Truthfully, being dragged to the salon by Veronica every other week in high school had been tedious, the furthest thing from relaxing in her mind. Maybe being best friends with boys her entire life could have partially been to be blame. She still preferred to climb trees and skip rocks over spending more than an hour in the salon, but there was something about being there with Jellybean, watching her get excited over every little thing, that made it, dare she say...</p><p>
  <em>Fun.</em>
</p><p>She would never admit that to Veronica, however.</p><p>“I’m loving your color choice B,” Veronica praises, from the seat beside her.</p><p>She examined the hand that was done, perfectly polished nails, and tried to smile. “I love it too, but... doesn’t it almost feel like I’m copying someone we both know very well?”</p><p>Her best friend rolled her eyes. “She doesn’t <em>own</em> red Betty.”</p><p>“Can I please be there when you tell her that?”</p><p>They both laughed.</p><p>“Your color looks great too Jellybean,” Veronica was quick to add, watching as an almost stormy expression settled over the girl’s face. She didn’t like to be left out, and Betty couldn’t blame her. “Now, the first rule of a manicure is-”</p><p>“Veronica,”</p><p>
  <em>“What?”</em>
</p><p>“I’m gonna stop you right there,” Betty said. “You are not going to do to her what you did to me. She doesn’t need to know all the rules and regulations about <em>getting a manicure, </em>or hear about how she picked the wrong shade for Prom-”</p><p>“Bettykins, your dress was yellow, and you picked gold. <em>Gold.”</em></p><p>“Veronica...”</p><p>“I like red,” Jellybean offered. “Cheryl always has red nails.”</p><p><em>“...Cheryl?”</em> Betty demanded, staring at Veronica.</p><p>She opened her mouth to respond, but her ringing phone beat her to it. Shooting both of them an apologetic look, she answered it, standing up from her chair, handing the waiting receptionist one of the many cards Betty knew she kept in her designer wallet to cover the cost for the three of them.</p><p>“Veronica is always on her phone,”</p><p>“She’s always been that way,” Betty told her. Standing up, she lifted Jellybean from her seat, setting her down, hands carefully entwined. “Even in high school. It’s not easy running an empire kiddo.”</p><p>“Betty?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“...Can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Hey,” she held her by the shoulders, bending down to the child’s height. “Of course you can sweets, you can ask me anything.”</p><p>Jellybean met her gaze. “Do you like my brother?”</p><p>A blush rose to her cheeks.</p><p>Did she <em>what</em> now?</p><p><em>Like </em>Jughead? Like... like-<em>like</em> him?</p><p>Um...</p><p>She didn’t even <em>know</em> him.</p><p>Did that stop her from liking him though? Absolutely not.</p><p>Could she admit that aloud?</p><p>She wasn’t so sure.</p><p>Should she admit it aloud? Probably not, but the last thing she ever wanted to do was lie to Jellybean.</p><p>She would never do anything to cost her the four year old’s trust. Not now, not ever.</p><p>“Betty?”</p><p>“Yeah sweets,” she said, and tried to smile. “I do. Is that okay with you?”</p><p>Eagerly, Jellybean nodded, and then her arms were around Betty’s waist in a vice grip.</p><p>“Of course it’s okay!” She replied. “...Betty, promise me something?”</p><p>“Of course honey, whatever you want,”</p><p>“Promise...” Jellybean trailed off, peering up at her. “Promise me I’ll get to know you forever, okay? Promise... promise me that you won’t leave me or Jug. We really need you.”</p><p>Tears filled her eyes.</p><p>Jellybean had lost so much in so little time. She wouldn’t lose her to, not unless she asked her to go.</p><p>Maybe not even then.</p><p>Because Betty loved that little girl. She loved her, and she would do whatever it took to keep her safe.</p><p>“I promise,” Betty whispered, pulling her close. She kissed the top of her head. “I promise Jellybean, I’ll always be here.”</p><hr/><p>She carried Jellybean all the way back to the venue to meet Archie.</p><p>Veronica never asked why.</p><hr/><p>“There’s my little monster,” Jughead held his arms open, catching his sister as she dove towards them. “What kind of trouble did you get up to this morning, huh?”</p><p>Proudly, she thrust her nails out towards him to see.</p><p>“You got your nails done?” He sounded surprised. “Jellybean, you never want to get your nails done.”</p><p>Jellybean beamed at Betty. “I like it when Betty takes me.”</p><p>Shaking his head, he laughed, putting her down to wrap his arm around Betty’s shoulders. “Seriously Betts...”</p><p>“Where have I been all your life?” She teased.</p><p>Grinning, Jughead tweaked her nose. “Don’t go anywhere, okay?”</p><p>Betty thought about her promise to Jellybean. “Don’t worry Jug, you’re stuck with me.”</p><p>“Good,” he tucked her into his side. “Wouldn’t wanna be without’cha.”</p><p>“Betty,” Reggie grabbed her hand, examining her color choice. “You got <em>red? </em>Are you crazy?”</p><p>“Are you trying to start World War Three?” Archie added, eyes widening.</p><p>Jughead looked confused. “What does Betty’s nail color have to do with World War-”</p><p>“Copying my signature color, I see,”</p><p>Her jaw fell.</p><p>No. <em>Freakin’. </em>Way.</p><p>“Cheryl,”</p><p>Her cherry red lips curved upwards into a smile, showing off each of her pearly white teeth.</p><p>“Hello little sister,”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Up All Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Jughead’s jaw fell.</p><p>“...Sister?”</p><p>Betty didn’t respond. She <em>couldn’t</em>, because right in front of her, dressed to the nines, head to toe in her signature color, was her sister.</p><p>“Your <em>sister?” </em>He asked again.</p><p>“Step-sister, if you want to get technical,” Archie stepped forward, clapping him on the back. “But Betty and Cheryl... they’re the real deal.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Reggie agreed, and shuddered. “You fuck with Betty, you fuck with Cheryl.”</p><p>“Elizabeth, I’m waiting,”</p><p>Impatiently, she tapped her foot.</p><p>A nervous giggle escaped her throat, and then she went running, throwing her arms around Cheryl’s waist, feeling like she was nine years old again, spending a rare weekend at Thissle House to visit her father. Penelope was scary, her father was just a sorry excuse for a human, Jason and Julian kind, but distant, Cheryl had been the one saving grace in that family of chaos.</p><p>So maybe their title technically had the word <em>step </em>in it, but she didn’t care. Cheryl was more of a sister to her than Polly had ever been. She was closer than blood, another member of Betty’s chosen family.</p><p>“Are you going to kill me for wearing red?” She whispered.</p><p>“Truthfully, little sister,” Cheryl, nearly a head taller, pulled back to meet her eyes. “It’s about time I rubbed off on you a little. I used to worry that you hadn’t learned anything from me.”</p><p>“...You taught me how to avoid the squeaky floor boards at Thissle House every time we snuck out,”</p><p>“Important life lessons Elizabeth,” she chided teasingly, pushing her back a step.</p><p>Betty knew Cheryl was about to scrutinize every little part of her, but unlike the trials of high school, this was not to see if her shoes paired well with her skirt.</p><p>The bruises were fading, slowly but surely.</p><p>It wasn’t enough for Cheryl.</p><p>“That stupid hag,” she said. “She’ll be crucified little sister, don’t you worry.”</p><p>“If there’s one thing Cheryl’s good at,” she heard Archie mumble to Jughead. “it’s raising hell.”</p><p>Unfortunately for her old pal Archie Andrews, Cheryl had impeccable hearing. A Blossom trait. Penelope was famous for hearing every single well thought out insult mumbled under the breath of her daughter during the nightly family dinner. Any punishment imaginable had never been fearsome enough for Cheryl to shut her up. If there was one thing her sister was, it was fearless. Truly someone she could look up to and learn from.</p><p>Her sharp eyes appraised him. “What was that, Boy Wonder?”</p><p>“I, um,” his face turned as bright red as his flaming hair. “I was just <em>saying...”</em></p><p>Cheryl glanced at Betty and smirked. “Yes?”</p><p>“...If anyone could help keep Alice away from Betty, it would be you.”</p><p>Reggie snorted, clapping him hard on the back. “Nice save.”</p><p>“Mhhm,” Cheryl lifted her ruby red lips, showing off her even white teeth. “You are correct Archibald, between your platform and status, Veronica’s family name, my overall... <em>tenacity, </em>and whatever it is that Reginald plans on doing, my precious sister should be well protected.”</p><p>“Hey,” he protested. “I’m protecting her too!”</p><p>“Easy Reggie,” Archie cautioned, hooking an arm around his shoulders. “Cheryl was just... being Cheryl. Betty knows you’d do anything for her, right Shortcake?”</p><p>“Of course I do,” Betty replied, and gently, she nudged Cheryl away with her elbow. Her sister was nothing if not tenacious at times. “I love you Reg, I don’t know what I would do without you. Any of you.”</p><p>Reggie visibly relaxed. “I love you too B,”</p><p>“But just in case all the previous proceedings aren’t enough to keep that hag away from Betty,” she looked smug. “I’ve taken it a step further.”</p><p>Archie sighed, and Betty didn’t blame him. He wasn’t wrong; Cheryl Blossom had been notorious in Riverdale for <em>raising a little hell.</em></p><p>But she was also had one of the biggest hearts out of anyone Betty had ever known, even if she didn’t always chose to let it show.</p><p>“Cheryl...”</p><p>“Oh <em>relax, </em>Justin Gingerlake,” retrieving a single, neatly folded piece of paper from her red handbag, because red <em>was</em> her color, she thrust it towards Betty, waiting expectantly. “This benefits everyone... everyone who <em>isn’t</em> Alice Smith, anyway.”</p><p>It was a restraining order, with all the right information. Betty wasn’t sure she wanted to ask how Cheryl had gotten her hands on her mother’s Social Security number, but she was sure her sister had her ways.</p><p>“Cheryl...”</p><p>“It’s already been filed,” Cheryl told her, and again, Betty decided <em>not</em> to ask how she had done this all so quietly, because, maybe it was better <em>not</em> to ask. “Alice should be served before noon today.”</p><p>“Cheryl...”</p><p>It was all she <em>could</em> say.</p><p>“I wish I woulda thought of that,” Archie muttered. Letting go of Reggie, he moved to her side, flipping her hands over before she could dig her nails in. “Easy Shortcake, it’s okay.”</p><p>Veronica took her opposite hand.</p><p>“B,” she said, tone light and breezy. “this is a <em>good</em> thing.”</p><p>Of course it was. Alice could no longer come within fifty feet of her without risking a violation and a, presumably short, jail sentence.</p><p>But there was always the fear of backlash, deeply imprinted in her brain, and only Reggie seemed to sense that.</p><p>“What if Alice comes after her again?” He demanded.</p><p>Archie’s jaw tightened.</p><p>“Her bogus kidnapping story was bad enough,” Reggie added. He shot Betty an apologetic look. “People have been blowing up my phone, asking for another comment. Alice responded by saying that Betty is being brainwashed.”</p><p>She snorted. She couldn’t help it.</p><p>
  <em>Because who would ever believe a word Alice Smith ever said again?</em>
</p><p>“I’m not sure a restraining order is gonna cut it,” Reggie winced at Cheryl’s glare. <em>“as good of an idea as it was. </em>Come on guys, we know Alice, she’s never gonna stop trying to come after Betty now that she no longer has her under her thumb, even if she can’t <em>physically</em> harm her anymore.”</p><p>Everyone fell silent, like the thought or more verbal attacks had never occurred to them.</p><p>Well Betty was tired of silence. Alice had won too many times in the past, and she wasn’t going to keep winning. Not if she had anything to say about it.</p><p>“Let her hit me with everything she’s got,” she heard herself say. “Reggie’s right, she <em>can’t</em> hurt me anymore, she can’t do anything to me, because... she’s already lost. She lost <em>me</em>, the control, my <em>fear</em>, she doesn’t get to have it anymore. She doesn’t have <em>me.”</em></p><p>It was still eerily silent, and then, all at once, matching smiles spread across the faces of those she loved the most.</p><p>Cheryl’s eyes sparkled, a beautiful brown.</p><p>“I always knew there was more of me in you than you’d ever care to admit, little sister,”</p><hr/><p>“Betts,”</p><p>She lagged behind, happy to watch Archie and Veronica hold Jellybean by the hands, swinging her through the air in a repetitive motion.</p><p>Her laughter bounced off the walls of the hallway.</p><p>She’d never tell either of them this, but sometimes, with the way they often fussed over her, and  their conscientious attention Jellybean, she could picture exactly what kind of parents they would be.</p><p>Absolutely amazing.</p><p>“They’re really good with her,” Jughead said, catching up with her, and she nodded. They truly were. “Hey, uh... how are your hands?”</p><p>Guiltily, she held her palms out for him to see, but there were no new open wounds, and he smiled at her, reaching out to cradle her face with a single hand.</p><p>“You’re beautiful, Betty Cooper,”</p><p><em>“Jughead Jones,” </em>a arm hooked around his neck, the weight of a long haired, doe eyed girl added to his back as she jumped him. “telling a girl she’s <em>beautiful? </em>Well <em>there’s</em> a first time for everything!”</p><p>“Fuck off,” he grumbled, and thankfully for him, Jellybean had already rounded the corner, well out of ear shot. “You really know how to ruin a moment, don’t you T?”</p><p>Shrugging her off, she landed beside him with a lopsided grin. “I’m your best friend Jug, it’s kind of my job.”</p><p>Rolling his eyes, he wrapped an arm around her, bringing the girl to his side before his attention seemed to return fully to Betty.</p><p>“Betts, this is Toni,” Jughead said. “my best friend, a pain in the ass, and also, unfortunately for you, your future sister-in-law.”</p><p>There was a teasing lilt to his tone, letting her know that his joke was all in good fun, and by the way Toni was grinning, she’d found it funny too.</p><p>Betty was too lost in thought to laugh along.</p><p>
  <em>Sister-in-law?</em>
</p><p>She kept in close enough contact with Jason and Julian to know about the women in their life. Jason was dating a girl named Sarah, an up and coming lawyer that, in just a year, was already a junior partner <em>(Betty couldn’t help but wonder if Sarah had been in cahoots with Cheryl for the restraining order. Jason was just as protective, in a more reserved day) </em>at her law firm Johnson, Johnstone and Lebowitz, while Julian was dating a talented writer, Alessia, who preferred to go by Alec, and Betty thought that was one of the coolest names she’d ever heard.</p><p>That just left Cheryl.</p><p>“Oh shit, Betty-”</p><p>“Thank you, Hobo,” Cheryl rolled her eyes. “for breaking such delicate news to my precious sister before I got the chance to.”</p><p>A look of immediate regret crossed his face. “Betts...”</p><p>“It’s okay,” she took his hand, turning back to her sister. “Cher?”</p><p>“Yes Betty,” Cheryl moved to Toni, wrapping an arm around her. She was nearly a head taller. “It’s true, we’re engaged.”</p><p>Betty stared at the identical rings adorning their fingers. Engagement rings.</p><p>“Betty-”</p><p>She threw her arms around both her sister and her soon-to-be sister-in-law.</p><p>
  <em>“Congratulations!”</em>
</p><p>Cheryl hugged her back for only a moment before withdrawing, perfectly plucked brows knitting together in confusion.</p><p>“You’re... okay with this,” she said finally, and it was not a question, but a statement, because Betty knew that Cheryl knew her better than that.</p><p>“Cher,” she laughed. “I love you. You <em>know</em> I love you. I just want you to be happy.”</p><p>A genuine smile lit up her sister’s usually solemn face.</p><p>“It’s great to finally meet you, Betty,” Toni took her hand in a gentle squeeze. “Cheryl’s told me all about you.”</p><p>Betty beamed, forgoing the handshake to wrap her arms around Toni again. It took her a second to awkwardly hug her back.</p><p>“Sorry,” she laughed and pulled away. “We’re huggers.”</p><p>Toni looked a little more relaxed. “I can get used to it.”</p><p>“Welcome to the family,” she told her soon-to-be sister-in-law. “It’s pretty small, just me, Cheryl, Jason and Julian. Our parents might be terrible people, but I promise, the four of us did not take after them.”</p><p>Toni glanced from Cheryl to Betty, and then back to Cheryl. She smiled.</p><p>“I can tell,”</p><hr/><p>“You’re really okay with this?” Cheryl asked.</p><p>Betty wrapped her arms around her sister, wishing she could somehow undo all the years of insults thrown at her by her parents, even her own father. Contrary to what they’d led her to believe, Cheryl Blossom was not <em>nothing.</em></p><p>She was beautiful, she was strong, and someday, she might set the world on fire, but the lives of the people that knew and loved her would only be better because of it.</p><p>“Love is love Cher,” Betty whispered. “and I’m so fucking happy that you’ve finally found yours.”</p><hr/><p>“You know,” she heard Toni mutter. “your sister is pretty great.”</p><p>Cheryl’s eyes met hers.</p><p>“Yes,” she said, loud enough so Betty could hear her. “she is. She’s my entire world.”</p><hr/><p>Toni, as it turned out, was Jealously Calling’s toughest bodyguard, and that, Betty decided, was one of the coolest things she had ever heard.</p><p>The woman her sister loved was beautiful, smart, kind, tough, and even in the brief moments that Betty had known her, a great friend true and true, she could.</p><p>So when Archie suggested that maybe, just maybe, sometimes, <em>just sometimes</em>, even though she knew he meant any time she was away from one of them, that Toni be the one to accompany her, she happily agreed.</p><p>Toni offered to help her sneak off to the nearest tattoo parlor after she caught Betty admiring the many pieces of art adorning her arms. Cheryl flat out refused, as if Betty were still a child, Veronica went onto several different Pinterest boards to give her some ideas, Archie mentioned that he’d always wanted to get something in memory of his father, Kevin stated facts about needles that made everyone cringe, Jughead told her that he would show her <em>his</em> tattoos any time she wanted to see them, and Reggie made constant jokes about lip tattoos that no one else besides himself, and once or twice, Jellybean, found funny.</p><p>Her future sister-in-law was cool, and her family, well...</p><p>She didn’t know what she would have done without them. It was as simply put as that.</p><hr/><p>She’d seen Archie perform countless times, but as she watched him on stage, holding Jellybean, wearing an oversized pair of noise canceling headphones over her little ears, to her hip, she realized that she had never really seen him <em>perform.</em></p><p>Archie Andrews may as well have been born a God.</p><p>He was talented, but it was more than that. He was <em>passionate. </em>He had a passion, and he made it his personal mission to make everyone in that crowd feel connected to the songs he had so carefully written.</p><p>And Jughead, well...</p><p>She couldn’t take her eyes off of Jughead.</p><p>His arms moved so gracefully to the beat he set, and on the rare moments that he sang along with her best friend, her heart started to race.</p><p>Who <em>was</em> this boy?</p><p>Cheryl and Toni, standing beside her, nudged her knowingly.</p><p>Her cheeks burned.</p><p>She waited for Cheryl’s sharp tongue, recalling just how disgusted she had been after Betty’s date with Reggie, relayed to her over the phone during a three way call between her, Cheryl and Veronica. She’d been gone from Riverdale for over a year.</p><p>“Oh little sister,” Cheryl squeezed her hand. “I know in the past, I’ve insinuated that no man would ever be worthy of you. In fact, I think it’s the one thing Boy Wonder and I have ever been able to agree on anything, but...”</p><p>“I’ve known Jughead since I was three,” Toni piped in. “He’s a really good guy, Betty. He... he would never let you down.”</p><p>Even from miles away, that dark haired, light eyed boy caught her gaze, and without missing a beat, literally, offered her a breathtaking smile.</p><p>“Betty?”</p><p>“I know,” she whispered, and held onto Jellybean a little tighter. “I know he wouldn’t.”</p><p>“My point was,” Cheryl said. “...as much as I hate the idea of my little sister courting <em>any</em> man... my TT has a point. Jughead Jones has a heart of gold, Elizabeth. He might be the only boy that will ever be worthy of someone as precious as you.”</p><hr/><p>She moved away when Jellybean’s head fell heavily against her shoulder, returning to the dressing room.</p><p>She didn’t remember laying down on the couch, didn’t remember the four year old curling up against her, didn’t remember falling asleep holding her tight, like she would never let go.</p><p>She awoke to soft laughter and gentle voices, the flash of a camera.</p><p>Jughead grinned at her sheepishly, phone still raised.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he said. “you just looked so cute... uh, <em>both </em>of you, I mean... I couldn’t resist.”</p><hr/><p>The second she saw the plush carpet of the suite Reggie had booked for Archie, Veronica and herself, she threw herself down to kiss the rug.</p><p>“Jesus Betty,” Archie laughed, hoisting her up from under her arms, gently pushing her towards the adjacent bedroom. “I know sleeping on the bus sucks, but it isn’t <em>that</em> bad. Go to bed, drama queen.”</p><p>Grinning sleepily, she stood on her tiptoes to kiss the top of his head the way he so often did to her, throwing her arms around his neck.</p><p>“I really do love you, Archie Andrews,” Betty whispered.</p><p>Archie held her close. “I love you, Betty Cooper. You are one of the most important people in the world to me.”</p><p>“And to me,” Veronica joined their hug, never one to be left out. “We love you B, we love you so, so much.”</p><hr/><p>She might have had a separate room in the suite, but even with a wall between them, Archie and Veronica’s... <em>entertainment</em> was just too damn loud.</p><p>There was no way she could sleep through this.</p><hr/><p>She was careful as she slipped from the room, walked down the hallway in her long pajamas and the silk robe Veronica had bought for her prior to leaving LA.</p><p>She could have gone to Reggie’s room, to Cheryl and Toni’s.</p><p>Instead, she went to Jughead’s. She didn’t pretend not to know why.</p><hr/><p>Gently, she knocked, and the door swung open.</p><p>“Betts,” he didn’t look like he had been sleeping, but he was wearing a pair of plaid pajama pants, and nothing else.</p><p>His tattoos were beautiful.</p><p>Greedily, her eyes traced his bare chest. He was strong, toned, arms defined.</p><p>
  <em>Strong enough to hold her, all night long...</em>
</p><p>“...Betts?”</p><p>“Mario Kart,” Betty blurted out. “Archie and Veronica are playing Mario Kart, and I...”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jughead took her by the arm, leading her into his room. “Why don’t you stay with me tonight.”</p><p>Her face was flushed. She’d wanted to ask, but she hadn’t been planning on <em>asking.</em></p><p>“So,” he pulled her over to the couch, tugged her down to sit <em>closely</em> beside him. “Mario Kart, huh?”</p><p>Betty burst out laughing, mindful of Jellybean, snoring softly in the room just feet away.</p><p>Jughead raked a hand through his hair, chuckling right along with her. “I am never going to be able to look at that game the same way again.”</p><hr/><p>He asked her if she was tired, she said no.</p><p>He told her about his insomnia, she told him about all the thoughts that tended to keep her up at night.</p><p>Smiling sadly, he nudged her knee with his own.</p><p>“You and me, babe,” Jughead said. “We’re the same.”</p><p>There was something about his words that struck a chord with her.</p><p>Betty loved her friends, she truly did, but even with everything they had done for her, protecting her from her mother, from her father, as well as they meant, and they did mean well, deep down, she knew that there were things about her, parts and pieces that they would never be able to understand. Even Cheryl could never fully understand why Betty was the way she was.</p><p>But Jughead... he could see right through her. Without knowing her, he <em>knew</em> her, and Betty didn’t think she had ever felt something so beautiful, so poetic as that.</p><p>Jughead <em>understood </em>her, in ways that she needed to be understood.</p><p>“You okay Betts?” His brows furrowed in concern. “You went kinda quiet on me for a second.”</p><p>“Mhhm,” she said. “I was just thinking... Jug, I’m really glad I have you.”</p><p>Her face was on fire.</p><p>“I mean, uh... what I <em>meant </em>was...” Betty stared at him. “...Help.”</p><p>Chuckling softly, he reached out to curve a hand down the side of her face, cradling her cheek in his palm.</p><p>“You’ve got me, baby,” he promised. “You’ve always got me.”</p><p>He had no way of knowing that that, right there, was <em>exactly</em> what she needed to hear.</p><hr/><p>She wasn’t really sure how it happened.</p><p>One minute, they were watching some action movie he loved, and the next, they were sound asleep, her head against his chest, his arms around her, his face in her hair.</p><p>It was the best night’s sleep she’d ever had.</p><hr/><p>She was woken up by a single knock to the wood of his door.</p><p>“Jug,” Archie called. “I know this is an awkward as fuck question to ask, but... is Betty in there with you?”</p><p>Jughead grinned at her sleepily, shifting to sit up by supporting his weight on his elbows. She too, moved, to let him sit up all the way, but an arm snaked around her waist, holding her still.</p><p>Betty blushed, liking the contact than she could probably ever admit, even to Veronica. “Hi.”</p><p>“Hey,” his voice was even deeper early in the morning. “Good morning baby.”</p><p>Her cheeks reddened. “Good morning Juggie,”</p><p>
  <em>“Jughead?”</em>
</p><p>“Keep your pants on Andrews,” Betty called back.</p><p>She felt Jughead laugh beneath her.</p><p>“Betty?” He almost sounded frantic, and she didn’t entirely blame him. Archie had been protective of her for her entire life, she could have sent him a text to let him know where she was going. “Are you okay? Why aren’t you in your room?”</p><p>“Uh... maybe because you and Veronica got a little loud when you were <em>entertaining</em> yourselves last night...”</p><p>“Were Archie and Veronica playing Mario Kart again?” A softer voice asked.</p><p>Jughead and Betty glanced at Jellybean, standing in the doorway of her room, her swear jar tucked securely under her left arm.</p><p>“Jellybean...”</p><p>She surveyed them with a smile.</p><p>“Huh,” Jellybean said finally. “You’ve never had a sleepover before Jughead, but I’m glad it was with Betty. Can Betty spend the night more often?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. (Your Love Keeps Lifting Me) Higher & Higher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Maybe it was trauma from high school.</p><p>As Jughead swung the door open, she half expected Archie to storm in, and drag her out, telling Jughead that she <em>already had a boyfriend</em>, even though he knew it wasn’t true, but he <em>didn’t.</em></p><p>Nope, he smiled at Jughead, faux slugged his shoulder, wished Jellybean a <em>good morning</em> in a pleasant tone before turning his attention to Betty.</p><p>“Hey,” he said. “Wanna get a cup of coffee?”</p><hr/><p>“Archie, I swear...”</p><p>“Betty,” he held a hand up to cut her off. “I am so sorry.”</p><p>“You’re... what?”</p><p>“Sorry,” Archie repeated, as they walked down a street named Gravel Way, coffee’s in hand. His security team, two guys named <em>Joe</em>, and a third named Rocky, were placed strategically around them to block the hordes of cameras aimed their way. Betty tried to pretend it didn’t bother her. “Maybe we should have gotten you your own room, I just...”</p><p>“I don’t want that either,” Betty told him. “Arch, I wouldn’t feel <em>safe</em> in my own room, at least not right now...”</p><p>“And that’s <em>fine</em>,” he promised, hooking his arm around her as the questions thrown at them by the paparazzi only seemed to get worse.</p><p>
  <em>Was she being brainwashed?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What <span class="u">was</span> her relationship with  Jughead?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was her mother truly a big fat liar?</em>
</p><p>She wanted to answer that last one, but Archie pulled her close, nearing the car that had been rented for them, and she thought better of it. She’d said all she had to say, publicly at least, though Reggie was putting increasing amounts of pressure on <em>Archie</em> to release a final statement, demanding that she be left alone.</p><p>It might never stop, her mother’s truthfully pathetic attempts to ruin her life and the lives of her friends, but she would never succeed.</p><p>Because together, her friends, her <em>family</em>, were stronger than her. always had been, always would be.</p><p>“Look Arch, I’m fine with you and Veronica... <em>playing Mario Kart...”</em></p><p>Laughing, he opened the back door to the dark Range Rover that had been rented for them, ushering her inside. “For fuck’s sake Betty, I’m never gonna be able to look at that game the same way again.”</p><p>“Do <em>you</em> wanna explain to Jellybean where babies come from?”</p><p>“Not especially,”</p><p>“Then that’s what we’re calling, well, you know... <em>it.”</em></p><p>Archie gave her an exaggerated eye roll, holding her coffee so she could buckle her seat belt. “You can’t even say it, can you?”</p><p>The perfect response came to mind so immediately, she couldn’t help but wonder if Cheryl was right, if her sister had rubbed off on her more than either of them had originally thought.</p><p>Betty grinned cheekily. She was overdue for some revenge.</p><p>“What’s worse, Arch,” she asked sweetly. “me <em>saying</em> the word sex, or the thought of me actually <em>doing</em> it?”</p><p>Archie’s blue eyes widened.</p><p>Betty began to cackle.</p><p>“Yeah,” he said. “calling it <em>Mario Kart </em>is fine. Just fine!”</p><hr/><p>“Can I talk to you about something!”</p><p><em>“Archie, </em>if this is about me spending the night with Jug...”</p><p>“Jesus Betty,” his face was flushed. <em>“no. </em>For the final time, you’re an <em>adult. </em>As long as your safe, as long as nothing bad is happening to you, as long as whoever you end up with knows that I would personally hunt them down and cause them an endless amount of pain if they were to ever hurt you, I don’t care where you sleep... mostly.”</p><p>Betty smiled at the sentiment. “So you’re okay with me sleeping with Jughead?”</p><p>“Uh... I am so uncomfortable right now.”</p><p>She blushed. “What I meant was... if I were to ever spend the night with Jughead again-”</p><p>“Betty...”</p><p><em>Why wouldn’t it come out right? </em>She wondered.</p><p>Maybe, though she would never admit it to anyone, even Veronica, because there was a part of her, a rather big part that <em>wanted </em>to what it would have been like to spend the night with Jughead and <em>not</em> just fall asleep side by side on the couch.</p><p>“If I were to ever spend the night in his room again...”</p><p>“You are killing me,” he told her. “You are actually killing me.”</p><p>There <em>had</em> to be a right way to say it.</p><p>“If I were ever forced to sleep on Jughead’s couch again because my two best friends decided to keep me up half the night... <em>playing Mario Kart...”</em></p><p>“Better,” Archie shot her a grateful smile. “Honestly, Betty, as long as you’re safe...”</p><p>A hesitant smile of her own broke out across her face. Archie Andrews was many things, but first and foremost, he was her friend. Her very best friend, and he always would be.</p><p>“I’m done protecting you,” he announced, and then quickly began to backtrack. “I’m done protecting you from <em>Jughead, </em>but when it comes to any other guys who think they’d have a shot with you, or Reggie, or Alice, fuck, even Cheryl and my own girlfriend sometimes... I’m always gonna have your back, Shortcake. You can’t get rid of me that easily.”</p><p>Sniffling, she let her head fall to his shoulder, reminding her of simpler times watching him write his latest declaration of love for Veronica in his basement, camping with Fred that last summer he was alive. Reggie and Veronica were as close to the two of them as anyone could possibly get, but quite literally since day one, it had been Betty and Archie, creating a powerful bond between them that no one could ever break.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” she teased. “So if it’s not Jughead, then... What did you wanna talk to me about, Arch?”</p><p>She noticed sweat on his brow.</p><p>Archie was <em>nervous.</em></p><p>Archie was never nervous. Whatever he was about to tell her, it was serious.</p><p>“Archie...?”</p><p>“I want to propose to Veronica,” Archie blurted out.</p><p>Her jaw fell far. He wanted to <em>what?</em></p><p>“Y-You want to...” Betty grabbed him, throwing her arms around him as best she could, her seat belt threatening to cut off her circulation. <em>“What? </em>When?”</p><p>He rubbed her back. “The very last show. I think it will be more special that way, don’t you?”</p><p>“Arch,”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“...Am I the only person you’ve told?”</p><p>“Yep,” Archie said. “C’mon Shortcake, you know you’re the only person I can trust with something like this... at least until we get to Chicago, then I’ll have to tell my mom, especially if I want to use my grandma’s ring-Hey, ouch! What the fuck was that for?”</p><p>She’d punched him, as hard as she could.</p><p>“Seven months?” Betty demanded. “You want me to keep this from <em>everyone</em>, literally everyone, for <em>seven</em> <em>fucking months? </em>Archibald Vincent Andrews...”</p><p>He grinned at her sheepishly. “...I love you?”</p><p>“Oh my god,” her head was spinning, and she threw her arms around him again. “You’re getting <em>married!”</em></p><hr/><p>“You know,” he said. “any normal four year old would sleep with a stuffed animal. A zebra. An elephant, a monkey, <em>something other than a fucking money jar.”</em></p><p>He was teasing her. She knew he was teasing her, but still, her little hand stuck out, fingers waggling at him impatiently.</p><p>“At this rate, monster,” Jughead grinned, forking over one of the handy <em>ten’s</em> he always kept hidden away in his wallet, just for his little sister. “I’m not gonna have to put you through college, you’re gonna be able to pay for it yourself.”</p><p>“What if I don’t <em>want</em> to go through college?” Jellybean threw back, stuffing the bill in with the other contents of her precious mason jar.</p><p>He sighed, raking a hand through his hair. He’d barely finished high school, leaving with a practically newborn Jellybean and Toni the day after graduation, legally responsible for his sister, his best friend simply along for the ride because she knew he needed her guidance just about as much as he needed the air he breathed, and while he had always wanted <em>more</em> for Jellybean, more than he’d ever had, that was for sure, in the four years since he had left his Serpents and that dangerous little town they practically ran far, far behind, truthfully, he hadn’t given <em>too</em> much thought to his baby sister’s future endeavors.</p><p>He had no fucking <em>clue</em> what he was doing. He loved Jellybean, he loved her more than he had ever loved anyone, and while that was enough for now, he was still taking it one day at a time, so afraid to fuck her up the way he had been fucked up by both of their parents.</p><p>“Jell-”</p><p>“What if I want to be just like <em>you</em>, Jug?” She asked, staring up at him innocently.</p><p>It was moments like this, that Jellybean and Jellybean alone could convince him that he wasn’t going to fuck her up too.</p><p>He would do right by her. He had to. He owed her that much.</p><p>“Did you sleep with a monkey?”</p><p>Jughead laughed, lifting her onto his lap as she stretched her arms above her head, reaching for him. “No monster, I didn’t. Dad bought me a stuffed dog when I was a little bit younger than you. Hot Dog, I named him. I slept him every night until his stuffing started falling out.”</p><p>Her eyes got big.</p><p>“Jug?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Do you... ever miss daddy?”</p><p>It was funny, he thought, how she could still call him <em>daddy</em> when she’d really never met him. FP hadn’t tried once to reach out since the day Jughead and Toni walked away from the Serpents with only the clothes on their backs.</p><p>FP wasn’t her father. He didn’t <em>deserve</em> to be the father of a girl as sweet as Jellybean.</p><p>He was saved from answering by a dainty tap against the door.</p><hr/><p>Archie and Betty were still gone, and from the text she’d just received from Reggie, she didn’t expect them back any time soon.</p><p>Neither of them needed to know that she was doing this.</p><hr/><p>“Big ceremony or a small one?”</p><p>“Betty,” he was exhausted. Utterly spent.</p><p>She blushed, looked down at the floor of the car. “I’m sorry Arch.”</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry.</em>
</p><p>For as long as he lived, he never wanted to hear her utter those dreaded works again.</p><p>Guilt flooded through him.</p><p>“Shortcake,”</p><p>Archie lifted her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze.</p><p>“I’m telling you this now,” he said. “and I’ll tell Veronica in seven months. She can have whatever kind of wedding she wants. Her happiness is my happiness.”</p><p>He took her hand, happy to find the bandages wrapped around her palms unblemished.</p><p>“Your happiness is mine too,” Archie muttered. “You are <em>so</em> important to me Elizabeth Cooper, which is why you’d better be the one making all those wedding-thingy decisions with Veronica. Otherwise, I <em>might</em> be just a little disappointed in you.”</p><p>Betty giggled, returned her head to his shoulder.</p><p>“First thing’s first, Arch,” she whispered. “You can never call it wedding <em>thingies </em>again. <em>Especially</em> if you are marrying Veronica Lodge.”</p><hr/><p>Veronica was patient in knocking once, for two reasons. One, because he had a four year old to look after, and as such, he couldn’t be expected to drop <em>everything</em> just to answer the door. It wouldn’t have been fair to him, especially when he was doing something as noble as raising his younger sister, trying to do better by her.</p><p>As much as they butted heads, and <em>boy</em> could they butt heads, Veronica Lodge had a lot of respect for Jughead Jones and everything he stood for. They were friends, and friendly, the second reason she’d only knocked once. With Archie, Betty, Kevin, even Reggie, it was funny to knock again and again, even barge into the room <em>without</em> knocking, if she wasn’t afraid of what’d she find on the other side of the door, that was. Kevin always laughed, Betty and Archie chose to ignore her most of the time, and Reggie just got mad, throwing the closest thing to him at her when he finally called for her to come in.</p><p>She could annoy her friends and she knew that they would always love her, but Jughead...</p><p>She didn’t <em>want</em> to annoy him, not when they weren’t close enough that he would know she was doing it with all the love in her heart.</p><p>Veronica wanted to be closer to Jughead, perhaps not in the way that her precious Bettykins was, what they had, or what they were <em>beginning</em> to have rather, while absolutely beautiful to watch blossom, was theirs and theirs alone.</p><p>Archie had such an effortless friendship with the boy known as Jughead, one Veronica too, wished she had.</p><p>Perhaps she would just have to try a little harder.</p><p>The door finally swung open.</p><p>Jughead glanced out, looking surprised. “Ronnie,”</p><p>“Hi,” she said shyly. Veronica Lodge was <em>not</em> shy. “Can we talk?”</p><p>He stepped back, made a sweeping gesture with his arm to let her pass.</p><hr/><p>“Arch,” she touched his arm. “Just so you know... I’m really happy for you.”</p><p>He covered her hand with his own. “Thanks Shortcake.”</p><p>She had no idea how she was going to keep this a secret from one of the closest people to her for the next seven months, but somehow she’d manage, if only because she had promised Archie.</p><p>He reached for the door, ready to pull it open as they pulled back up in front of the hotel, but Reggie beat him to it, clambering inside, squishing himself between them.</p><p>“Reg,” Archie said. “What the fuck are you-”</p><p>“Sorry Archie,” a voice interrupted. “but this really can’t wait any longer.”</p><p>The car door closed behind a girl Betty had never seen before, around their age, pretty, with a wild mass of curly brown hair and bright blue eyes.</p><p>“Fuck,”</p><p>She suddenly grew nervous. “Arch?”</p><p>“Easy B,” Reggie wrapped an arm around her. “This is Maggie O’Conner. She’s Jealousy Calling’s publicist. She’s here to help.”</p><p>To save her from Alice.</p><p>Archie’s face hardened.</p><p>“Reg,”</p><p>“...Yeah?”</p><p>“I’m gonna fucking kill you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Stand By You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>“Do you want something a drink, or something?”</p><p>The best he had was hotel room coffee. <em>Gross.</em></p><p>Veronica shook her head, polite as ever. Jellybean, switching over to one of her thousands of coloring books, he bought them in bulk just to keep her happy, smiled at her and then returned to coloring a tiger blue and yellow with her crayons. He’d always respected her way of looking at the world just a little differently than everyone else did. It was something she’d learned from him.</p><p>“So, uh...”</p><p>“I’m sure you’re wondering why I’m here,”</p><p>Jughead smirked, raking a hand through his hair. “Actually, <em>yeah</em>. Not that I’m not happy to see you or anything, but... is Betty okay? I mean, uh, are Betty and <em>Archie </em>okay?”</p><hr/><p>A more genuine smile broke out across her face. That, <em>that</em>, right there, the concern, the worry for her Betty-Bee was exactly why she had come to see him.</p><hr/><p>“Uh... Ronnie?”</p><p>She was grinning like a maniac. It was both strange and slightly alarming. Taking a step towards her, Jughead waved a hand in front of her face.</p><p>“Ronnie?”</p><p>“Hmm?” She blinked, and then blushed. “Oh, I’m sorry Jughead, I was just thinking...”</p><p>
  <em>Jughead.</em>
</p><p>She always called him by the dreaded Forsythe, just to get under his skin.</p><p>“Veronica, are you sure you’re okay?”</p><p>“Thank you,” Veronica blurted out.</p><hr/><p>And he just <em>stared</em> at her.</p><hr/><p>Betty was seventeen when she first discovered Archie’s day job.</p><p>Well, what he got up to at night anyway. His day job had been running Andrews Construction, taking over for Fred after he died. He still owned it, not willing to let the family business end with him, but paid others to do the work for him, and it was going as strong as it had been when Fred was the one wearing a hard hat.</p><p>She’d watched him sneak out his bedroom window. Unable to sleep with a growing welt against her cheek, a little... <em>gift</em> from her mother for “not doing the dishes correctly”, god, Alice was a bitch, but seeing her red headed best friend all dressed in black, like he was trying to blend in with the night, shimmying down the drain pipe, she had quickly turned so he wouldn’t know she was awake too.</p><p>And then, she had followed him into the worst part of town, watched him case the streets like a hunter searching for its prey.</p><p>She lost track of him for a while, and hen she found him again, he had been beating the ever loving shit out of some creep for reasons she had never bothered to ask about because truthfully, she hadn’t <em>wanted</em> to know.</p><p>In her shock, Betty had yelled his full name in a tone she’d never used with him before.</p><p>It was the same tone she used now.</p><p>
  <em>“Archie.”</em>
</p><p>She inserted herself between the two of them, nearly squishing herself in the process as the car sped away from the hotel’s entrance.</p><p>“Stop,” Betty warned, pushing them apart. <em>“Archie, <strong>stop.”</strong></em></p><p>He listened. She wasn’t sure why she was so surprised that he listened.</p><p>“Say you’re sorry,” she directed.</p><p>Archie fixed Reggie with the same look he used to throw her when they were six, elbowing each other in the back seat of Fred’s truck as he drove down the road.</p><p><em>“Sorry,” </em>he grumbled.</p><p>Betty’s eyes narrowed. “Archie.”</p><p>“Sorry!” Archie snapped.</p><p>She crossed her arms. “Say it like you mean it.”</p><p>“For fuck’s sake,” he glared at her. “I’m fucking sorry Reg, okay? I’m still ready to kill you for whatever you’re about to put Betty through, but I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Apology accepted,” Reggie replied smugly, gently tugging at a loose strand of Betty’s tangled hair with a teasing smile <em>“Now</em> who’s sounding like the parent here, hmm Mini Coop?”</p><p>In a flash, she had him by the ear.</p><p><em>“Fuck! </em>Betty-”</p><hr/><p>“Umm... you’re welcome?”</p><p>He had no idea what she was talking about.</p><p>“Ronnie,” he touched her shoulder, and it was awkward, probably for the both of them. “Are you sure you’re okay?”</p><p>“Thank you,” she said again.</p><p>“Uh...”</p><hr/><p>“Jughead,” Veronica met his eyes. “Betty has one of the biggest hearts I know.”</p><p>She did, she really did, and some might have thought that a heat that bled was a weakness, something that could hold her best friend back from making it in the real world, but Veronica knew just as well as Archie, Reggie and Cheryl that Betty’s bleeding heart was not a weakness.</p><p>It was a strength.</p><p>Her heart didn’t bleed.</p><p>Okay, at times it had, with everything she’d been dealt in her short, nineteen years, but even with neglectful, abusive parents that had always tried to convince her that she was nothing, an absentee sister that she knew Betty didn’t blame for getting away from the terror attached to the last name they had been born into, and a town that ignored the pain she was so obviously in, Elizabeth Cooper had not turned into a shell. She had never stopped caring.</p><p>Betty fucking <em>cared</em>. Her bleeding heart had never stopped beating, her compassion had never wavered, the light had never left her beautiful green eyes.</p><p>And <em>that</em> was what she had been trying to thank Jughead for. For seeing right off the bat hat kind of person her Bettykins was. For respecting her, for so obviously caring about her, for wanting to fight, and protect her sanity.</p><p>Jughead was exactly right for Betty. Veronica knew it, and soon, her blonde haired best friend would see it too.</p><p>If she hadn’t already.</p><hr/><p>“Uncle!” Reggie cried, trying and failing to free himself from her grasp. <em>“Uncle!”</em></p><p>Archie, seated beside her, laughed silently, clearly enjoying the show while Maggie, Betty had almost forgotten the poor girl was even there, riding shotgun, too, looked bemused by the entire situation.</p><p>“Archie, c’mon man, tell her to let go of me!”</p><p>“Okay Shortcake,” he squeezed her knee. “Ease up, huh? I think he’s had enough.”</p><p>Smiling to what anyone else may have deemed <em>sweet, </em>Betty released her grip on his lobe and settled back in her seat, resting her head in her hands.</p><p>“Okay Reg,” she said. “What the hell have you gotten us into this time?”</p><hr/><p>“I know that,” he muttered.</p><p>Veronica didn’t seem fazed by his response.</p><p>“Ronnie,” Jughead took her by the arm, leading her over to the couch. “I think Betty is the most beautiful person I have ever met, inside and out.”</p><p>A smile broke out across her face. “I was hoping you’d say that.”</p><p>“I would never hurt her,” he said, and like the day he’d promised Judge Alvarado that he would give Jellybean the best life he could, he meant it, with every ounce of his being. “I really... I care about her. A lot.”</p><p>“I know you do, Jug.”</p><p>“So if you came here to warn me, I already promised Archie-”</p><p>She held up a perfectly manicured hand to cut him off.</p><p>“Archie doesn’t know I’m here,” Veronica admitted. “Neither does Betty. I would appreciate it if you didn’t mention this to either of them.”</p><p>He nodded once. “Our secret.”</p><p>“And I didn’t come here to ask you to stay away from Betty, or to tell you to take it slow with her... What happens between the two of you is your business, and your business alone.”</p><p>Jughead was stunned. Shocked. Astounded. Dismayed. Astonished. Amazed. Stupefied. The writer in him could have gone on for hours.</p><p>Of all the things he’d expected Veronica freakin’ <em>Lodge</em> to say...</p><p>Accepting his relationship with Betty, saying it was none of her business, was not one of them.</p><p>He’d misjudged her.</p><p>Secretly, he had a lot of respect for the young business mogul, the way she’d cut ties with her manipulative father, turning his Fortune 500 companies into something anyone could be proud of. And in a way, they were a lot alike, because from everything Archie had ever told him, Veronica had pretty much raised herself.</p><p>“Ronnie...”</p><p>“You don’t have to say anything,” Veronica stood to go. “I just wanted to thank you, for... for understanding her. For accepting her. For being able to reach her in a way the rest of us can’t. I know she’ll be safe with you, Jughead. I know she’ll be happy.”</p><p>She was out the door before he could even attempt a response.</p><p>“Well, well,”</p><p><em>Toni. </em>He’d forgotten that she had gone to the bathroom, and by the smile on both his best friend’s face, and the face of his little sister, as Toni held Jellybean to her hip, they had clearly heard every single word.</p><p>“Toni, I swear to god...”</p><p>“Jug,” she stated simply. “I’m so fucking happy for you.”</p><p>“Me too!” Jellybean cried. She squirmed, and Toni let her go. Throwing her arms around him, she jumped to match his height, and he just barely caught her. “You have to tell Betty how you feel, Jug! And then, we can be a family! You, me and Betty.”</p><p>“Eh hem,” Toni pretended to look insulted. “What about <em>me</em>, little missy? Don’t Cheryl and I fit into your big plans too? Don’t forget who taught your big brother how to change your diapers.”</p><p>His nose crinkled at the memory.</p><p>“You and Cheryl will <em>always</em> be part of our family,” Jellybean told her, tone serious. “So will Kevin and Joaquin and Archie and Veronica. Even Reggie. Reggie always pays me. Speaking of money, you owe me ten bucks Toni, you said the <em>f </em>word.”</p><hr/><p>“I think Maggie can explain it best, Goldilocks,”</p><p>Betty stared at the girl, wide eyed. “Please do, because as much as I love him...”</p><p>“Reggie’s an idiot,” Archie finished, and Betty nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Sometimes,” she confessed. “but he <em>means</em> well, and that’s what counts.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Admit it Reg, girls rule the world.”</p><p>“Okay,” he said. “Girls rule the world.”</p><p>The two shared a smile.</p><p>“It’s really nice to meet you, Betty,” Maggie told her. “I watched your Instagram live with Archie, well, you know, <em>live</em>, and I wanted to meet you <em>in person </em>to let you know that every member of Jealously Calling’s staff is behind you, one-hundred-percent. We hear you, we support you, we believe you.”</p><p>Her eyes filled with tears.</p><p>“Hey, easy,” Archie muttered, and drew her close, sandwiching herself between himself and Reggie in a protective hug. “It’s okay Betty. I told you, we’ve got you.”</p><p>“Yeah, Goldilocks,” Reggie agreed, kissing the top of her head. “You’re stuck with us, and we’re not about to let Alice Cooper try and shut you up. I promise, this is the last time I’ll ask you to make a statement, and as much as I don’t want to put you through this...”</p><p>Sniffling, she nodded. Everything he was doing, everything he had ever done, was solely with her in mind, and she loved him for that.</p><p>It was the words from a complete stranger, practically a friend of a friend of a friend that truly made her feel <em>validated. </em>Yes, it was still someone from Archie’s team, but that didn’t automatically mean that she <em>had</em> to believe a word that came from Betty’s mouth.</p><p>But she did.</p><p>She believed Betty, without ever having to even meet Alice. Maggie believed her, and it gave her hope that others would too.</p><p>So whatever Maggie wanted her to do, she would do it. She <em>could</em> do it. She didn’t have to be afraid of her own mother any longer. She <em>wasn’t.</em></p><p>And with her friends, her true family by her side, she could do anything.</p><p>With Archie’s arms still wrapped tightly around her, a smile broke out across her face, and she met Maggie’s gaze.</p><p>“What do you need me to do?”</p><hr/><p>“Why are you letting her watch this crap?” He demanded, reaching for the remote.</p><p>Cheryl smacked his hand away.</p><p>Jellybean sat between her and Toni on the couch, eyes glued to the screen. It wasn’t the first time she had watched <em>the Breakfast Club</em>, a syndicated talk show that, while shot right here in Florida, was broadcast nationally, hosted by Wade Way, a man he believed to be his sister’s very first crush. With an easy-going smile, and an overall kind demeanor when it came to the guests on his show, he was a nice guy, but the thought of his sister falling for anyone, man or woman, even an innocent little crush, often led to him thinking about the day she would want to start dating, and the very thought of it made him feel like his naturally dark hair would prematurely turn white.</p><p>“We’re gonna be heading out soon-”</p><p><em>“Shh,” </em>Jellybean hissed. “Wade’s talking!”</p><p>Jughead rolled his eyes. “Really?”</p><p>He gave the room another once over, ensuring that the items both he and his sister owned were safely packed away. Jellybean’s swear jar was in her lap on the couch, never too far from her sight, her skinny arms wrapped tightly around it.</p><p>Betty had a point. She might be the next leader of the free world, and he couldn’t wait to see what she was planning to do with it.</p><p>
  <em>Betty.</em>
</p><p>Even the thought of her was enough to bring a smile to his face.</p><p><em>Fuck, </em>he was in deep, and he was more than okay with that.</p><p>“And as a special surprise, tomorrow I will be joined by Jealously Calling’s front man, Archie Andrews and his best friend Elizabeth Cooper to discuss the allegations made by Elizabeth’s mother...”</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>There was a frantic knock against the wood of the door. Numbly, he made his way over to it, swung it open, led an equally stunned Veronica into the room to join them.</p><p>“Did you know about this-”</p><p>His tone wasn’t accusatory. He hoped she recognized that, because Jughead would never, <em>never</em> accuse any of the people that hat known her before him, the people that so clearly loved her like she was their own, of putting her in harm’s way.</p><p>Veronica shook her head. “No, but if Betty agreed to it, then I support her fully.”</p><p>“So do I,” Jughead vowed.</p><p>“Thank you,” a soft voice said from behind him. “That’s exactly what I needed to hear.”</p><hr/><p>
  <em>“Reginald.”</em>
</p><p>He threw his arms up into the air, already defensive. “How’d you know it as me?”</p><p>Toni touched her hand, and she squeezed back, absentmindedly pulling some imaginary fuzz from her sister’s cotton tank top.</p><p>“It was only a guess,” Cheryl replied finally.</p><p>And it hadn’t been that hard. Betty would have never sacrificed her precious sole for a TV appearance unless she thought it could truly benefit her, but she had always been the kind of person that needed a little <em>push</em>, just like when both she and Veronica had made it clear that she belonged on the River Vixen’s, and that was fine.</p><p>Archie and Veronica acted the way Betty’s parents <em>should</em> have acted, protective, often overbearing to the point where it was almost annoying. Cheryl still knew they meant well.</p><p>She herself <em>wanted </em>her blonde haired, green eyed little sister to find her own way into the spotlight, because Elizabeth Cooper had been born to <em>shine.</em></p><p>That just left Reggie, the playful big brother character that could be just as protective of her as the rest of them.</p><p>She <em>had</em> insinuated that he didn’t have a real way to protect Betty from Alice, but she hadn’t meant it. In all the years she had known Reggie, they had always sniped at one another, all in good fun, but she’d clearly hit a nerve when it came to Betty, and she hadn’t meant to.</p><p>Cheryl knew that Reggie would have gladly given his life, not just for Betty, but for all of them. That’s just what family did.</p><p>“I agreed to this Cher,” Betty whispered, and by her tone, Cheryl realized that her sister thought she was angry.</p><p>She wasn’t angry, she was <em>scared. </em>For Betty.</p><p>But she knew her sister. She could handle this, and furthermore, she was not a child anymore. Perhaps it was time to stop treating her like one.</p><p>“You said that I would, and I quote, do whatever it is <em>I </em>do to protect Betty, and that’s what I’m fucking doing Cheryl,” Reggie said. “When we were kids, all I had was a stupid camera to prove that Alice was hurting Betty, and while that came in handy, via Archie and Betty’s live stream, we’re not kids anymore, and I don’t have the camera, I have <em>resources</em>. I have connections. I have control. <em>We</em> have control now, all of us, and <em>that</em>, <em>big sister</em>, is how I’m going to protect Betty. By making sure her voice is heard. By arranging for a safe space so she can tell her story. With the power we all have now, we can take Alice down, once and for all.”</p><p>Toni’s arms wrapped around her, chin resting against her shoulder.</p><p>“Your sister’s a badass,” she muttered, as if Cheryl had needed the reminder.</p><p>“Yes,” she agreed finally, and gazed at Betty fondly. “she is.”</p><p>And what was more, her sister was not alone. Not anymore.</p><p>She owed Reggie a huge apology.</p><hr/><p>“Hey,”</p><p>“Hi,” she returned shyly.</p><p>He wasn’t hesitant about reaching for her anymore, and the thought filled her stomach with butterflies. She closed her eyes as Jughead curved a hand down the side of her face, cradling her cheek with his palm.</p><p>“You sure about this?” Jughead questioned.</p><p>Betty nodded bravely. “I’m sure. I... I can do this.”</p><p>“Yes,” he agreed easily. “you can.”</p><hr/><p>Jughead had never been one to notice the little things, or so he thought, but now he couldn’t <em>help</em> but notice that Betty’s cheek was the perfect size for his large palm.</p><p>He never tired of holding her.</p><p>“Do you want me to be there?” He heard himself ask.</p><p>
  <em>Of all the impositions...</em>
</p><p>“Yes,” Betty answered, without hesitation.</p><p>Jughead brought his other hand up to cup her opposite cheek, cradling her face.</p><p>“Then I’ll be there,” he said, and it was as simple as that.</p><hr/><p>“Reggie, I am so-”</p><p>Slowly, he shook his head. “You don’t have to apologize to me, Cheryl.”</p><p>“No, really, I-”</p><p>“Cher,”</p><p>He patted the spot beside him, and she sat, watching the scene just several yards away from them unfold.</p><p>Jughead and Betty were still lost in their own little world.</p><p>As much as he hated the thought of Betty dating, and he <em>hated</em> the thought, it was easy to still see her as a little girl with lopsided pony tails, crying because he’d stolen her jump rope, it was also nice, heartwarming even, to see that little girl, now a grown woman, genuinely happy for once in her nineteen years.</p><p>And as her friend, Reggie was going to do everything to protect that happiness. He knew Jughead would as well.</p><p>“I told her she didn’t have to do the interview if she didn’t want to,” Reggie confessed.</p><p>Cheryl smiled sadly. “I know you did.”</p><p>“But Betty...”</p><p>“She’s stubborn,”</p><p>“She got that from you,” he pointed out, grinning.</p><p>She laughed, shaking her head. “I think she got it from <em>you</em>. Or Archie.”</p><p>Reggie shrugged, looking thoughtful as he gazed at his beautiful best friend.</p><p>“Maybe she got it from all of us,” he said finally. “You know, I never thought I’d see it, or even <em>want</em> to see it.”</p><p>Cheryl nudged him. “See what?”</p><p>Jughead tucked a loose strand of Betty’s tangled hair behind her ear.</p><p>She was staring up at him with such adoration. It really <em>was</em> nice to see her looking so happy, but it was unfamiliar.</p><p>Reggie suddenly realized that he had never seen Betty <em>this</em> happy, and it was just as overwhelming as it was stunning. Beautiful. Captivating.</p><p>“Reggie?”</p><p>“I never thought I’d see, or want to see the day that Betty was ready to start protecting herself,” he admitted. “Alice had better watch out, because Betty Cooper is a force to be reckoned with.”</p><p>A smile broke out across Cheryl’s face.</p><p>“Indeed she is,”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Revolution Will Not Be Televised</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You know, sometimes I plan out these chapters, and then I get to writing, and I'm about halfway to where I actually wanted to stop, and I think: this is a good stopping point.</p><p>So everything I had planned for this chapter, half of it will be in the next chapter, because this was getting LONG!</p><p>Thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>“No, <em>Betty!”</em></p><p>She sat up with a gasp, ripping the curtain aside. Kevin was nowhere to be found.</p><p>She could still hear him, however.</p><p>“Tell that pigeon to give me back my ice cream,” Kevin wailed. “I wasn’t finished with it yet!”</p><p>Reggie peered up at her, equally exhausted. “Makes you even more grateful for the nights we get to sleep in a hotel.”</p><p>“Twenty bucks,” Joaquin chimed in.</p><p>“Twenty bucks?” Betty whispered. “For <em>what?”</em></p><p>“Hang on,” he told her. “’Quin usually explains himself better.”</p><p>“In his <em>sleep?”</em></p><p>“In his sleep,” Reggie replied.</p><p>“Anyone who thinks Jughead and Betty are end game, put twenty dollars into the wager,” Joaquin bellowed. It was a miracle he hadn’t waken the entire bus. “I bet by the time we reach St. Louis, they’ll have shared their first kiss!”</p><p>A blush rose to her cheeks.</p><p>Cautiously, she peered down at Reggie, whose eyes were wide. Shaking his head, she caught sight of the smallest of smiles on his face. He was coming around to the idea, and she loved him for that.</p><p>“Go to bed Cooper,” Reggie chided playfully. “You’ve got a big day tomorrow.”</p><hr/><p>“I had the <em>strangest</em> dream last night,” Kevin confided to them over a quick breakfast the next morning.</p><p>Reggie, seated across from her, ducked his head, grinning.</p><p>“Was it about a pigeon trying to steal your ice cream?” Betty questioned.</p><p>Archie nearly choked on a mouthful of his waffles. <em>“What?”</em></p><p>“What?” Kevin echoed, brows raising. <em>“No. </em>I dreamt that Reggie wouldn’t shut up about wanting to take some Zumba classes.”</p><p>“It would be a good workout,” Reggie shrugged, looking thoughtful. “I’m not a great dancer though.”</p><p>“That’s what you said last night! ...In my dream, anyway,” he shrugged, casting another glance at Betty. <em>“Pigeon stealing my ice cream. </em>Honestly Betty, I don’t know where you come up with this stuff.”</p><p>Kevin stood up, gave her hair a playful ruffle as he headed over to the trash can to throw the remnants of his food away.</p><p>Betty watched him go, jaw falling. “But... but...”</p><p>“Honestly Betts,” Jughead’s arm came around her back, holding her gently to his side. “Sometimes, it’s better <em>not</em> to ask.”</p><p>She expected him to let go after a few more seconds, but he didn’t. He kept his arm around her, kept eating, kept up with his conversation with Toni over something only the seemed to understand, all while holding her.</p><p>Her heart hammered inside of her chest, and she took a shallow breath, trying to calm it before he noticed.</p><p>Joaquin caught her eye and winked.</p><p>Apparently <em>some</em> of her friends remembered what they had dreamt about.</p><p>“Finish up little sister,” Cheryl advised, dabbing her mouth with a napkin. Her lipstick didn’t smear, leaving Betty both stunned and amazed. “I need you to try on several outfits before we make a final decision.”</p><p>“O-Outfits?” Betty echoed.</p><p>Jughead’s grip tightened at her stammer.</p><p>“Yes Elizabeth, <em>outfits,” </em>she sighed. “How long have you known me, Elizabeth Justine? Would I ever let you go anywhere, let alone on <em>national television</em> without looking fabulous?”</p><p>“No,” Betty said, a little more confidently this time. “Of course not.”</p><p>Cheryl gave her a single nod in response, seemingly satisfied.</p><p>“But Cher, you didn’t have to go through so much trouble,” she told her sister. “As much as I love you for it.”</p><p>“Well <em>sirène, </em>as much as I would do anything for you,” Cheryl touched her hand. “and I <em>would</em> do anything for you, Betty, there’s really nothing to thank me for. I was just doing my job.”</p><p><em>Mermaid. </em>Years of French lessons, and Cheryl had always called her <em>sirène. </em>Mermaid. She had never asked why.</p><p>“Your... job?”</p><p>“Betty,” Archie laughed. “Cheryl does all of our wardrobe.”</p><p>Now that she thought about it, her sister <em>had</em> gone to school for fashion. Cheryl Blossom was a trend setter, always had been, even in the lowly halls of Riverdale High.</p><p>“Oh,”</p><p><em>“Oh?”</em> He was still laughing. “Shortcake, didn’t you wonder, at all, as to why Cheryl would have been on tour with us?”</p><p>“Honestly,” Betty settled more comfortably against Jughead. “I was just happy to have her here.”</p><hr/><p>“Hey,”</p><p>Joaquin’s eyes widened as he caught hold of his arm.</p><p>“We need to talk,” Reggie announced.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” his friend blurted out. “I know I shouldn’t have taken your bacon, but... it was <em>right there</em> Reg!”</p><p>“You can’t start a bet about the first time Jughead and Betty kiss,” Reggie told him. His eyes narrowed. “You <em>ate</em> my bacon?”</p><p>“It was right there...” Joaquin was quick to trail off. “It was just a <em>dream</em> Reggie, I would never actually bet against anyone... especially Betty.”</p><p>He’d known that.</p><p>Really, he had. Everyone on Jealously Calling’s staff, everyone in the band, in their inner circle, for lack of a better word, was a genuinely <em>good</em> person. He should know. As the band’s manager, he’d handpicked nearly every single person he allowed to get close to his friends.</p><p>No one was going to hurt Betty again. Not if he had anything to say about it.</p><p>“Sorry ‘Quin,” he said sheepishly.</p><p>Joaquin hooked an arm around his shoulders. “Don’t worry about it Reg, I know you’ve got her best interests at heart.”</p><p>“Yeah, well...”</p><p>“What if I’m right?” He asked. “What if they do share their first kiss by the time we reach St. Louis?”</p><p>Reggie shrugged, indifferent. “Then they’ll share their first kiss in St. Louis.”</p><p>“And you’d be okay with that?” Joaquin sounded surprised.</p><p>“I would,”</p><p>
  <em>“Wow.”</em>
</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Well from everything Kevin has ever told me...”</p><p>“It’s true,” he shrugged again. “I’m not gonna deny it. Everything Kev said is probably true. I beat guys senseless for even <em>looking</em> at her. So did Archie. It wasn’t a big deal back then.”</p><p>“...But now?”</p><p>“Now?” Reggie laughed. “Betty isn’t a kid anymore, and I’m finally starting to realize... it’s time to start protecting her in a different way.”</p><p>He watched as his beautiful best friend, still happily eating her breakfast, sat beside Jughead, his arm around her, her head on his shoulder.</p><p>“You’re protecting her happiness,” Joaquin guessed. He sounded proud now.</p><p>“That’s all I’ve ever wanted,” he replied. “for Betty to be happy, and now that she is... you bet your ass I’m going to do everything in my power to protect that. Whether she even fucking wants to or not, she’s going to end up happy.”</p><hr/><p>“How do you look so good in <em>everything?” </em>Veronica demanded. “Literally <em>everything, </em>Elizabeth Cooper?”</p><p>Betty, staring at her reflection in the mirror blushed. What felt like the twentith costume change, she had slipped into a 90’s style silk slip dress, a long sleeved navy blue sweater underneath it. The dress was only a few shades lighter.</p><p>“V,” her face was still bright red. “I don’t think I look good in <em>everything-”</em></p><p>Cheryl, circling her, held up a hand to cut her off.</p><p>“It’s true,” she stated. “This dress looks amazing on you, <em>sirène. </em>I don’t know how we’re going to pick one.”</p><p>“Well you’d better try,” Reggie’s tone was teasing, despite the stress she knew he was under. “because I need to have Archie and Betty out that door in the next twenty minutes...”</p><p>He hadn’t entered the room alone. With him was Archie and Jughead, and simultaneously, their jaws nearly fell far to the ground.</p><p>Veronica smiled at the shared reaction. “I think this is the one, Cher.”</p><p>Archie and Reggie seemed to recover some, and gazed at her fondly, the way they might look at a younger sister, but Jughead...</p><p>His eyes never left her.</p><p>“You’re right V,” Cheryl took Betty by the hand, leading her into the adjacent bathroom. “This is definitely the one. Go get changed, <em>sirène. </em>Any last words, boys?”</p><p>“Betty...” Jughead rasped. Archie closed his jaw for him, and he sent her best friend a grateful glance. “You’re beautiful.”</p><hr/><p>Her hands were shaking.</p><p>The first time he ever saw her do it, she was seven, and about to sing a solo in the third grade talent show. She had a beautiful voice, but Alice convinced her that she would never be good enough.</p><p>At just eight years old, he’s taken hold of one hand, squeezing hard while Reggie had grabbed the other. They hadn’t let go.</p><p>He hated that she always felt the need to dig her nails in so fucking deep, her palms would never completely heal, hated that it was the only way <em>she</em> could feel in control of the anxiety that coursed through her veins like it was in her blood, hated her parents, Alice especially, for still managing to convince her that she wasn’t enough.</p><p>But Betty was. She just fucking <em>was.</em></p><p>Archie knew that even with the brave face she’d put on the day before, his best friend was close to panic, if just by the way her fingers trembled. Without a glance in one another’s direction, he and Reggie prepared to reach for her, only to have Jughead beat them to the punch.</p><p>He muttered something low enough for only her to catch, curving a hand down the side of her face. Betty leaned into his touch, and they stayed like that, off in their own little world.</p><p>This time, Archie dared to cast a quick glance at his other best friend. He was smiling. He found himself surprised that Reggie was smiling, and he didn’t know why.</p><p>After all, Reggie wanted Betty to be happy as much as the rest of them did.</p><p>So why had his friend’s reaction to their shared best friend’s impending happiness surprised him so?</p><p>
  <em>Maybe because there was a time when he and Reggie would have taken turns beating a boy that had touched her much less than Jughead had into a bloody pulp?</em>
</p><p>Those days, however, were long gone. Did he regret everything he had done? Absolutely not. Betty was one of four people he would have killed for in this world without a second thought. Back then, it was to protect her from everything she <em>didn’t</em> know about, things he never planned to tell her.</p><p>
  <em>I bet Betty Cooper would bee <strong>easy. </strong>She’s damaged goods already.</em>
</p><p>It was one of many conversations he’d overheard. Locker room talk, the boys on his old high school football team had called it. Well it was fucking <em>wrong.</em></p><p>Especially when they were talking about Betty. <em>His</em> Betty.</p><p>So yeah, he’d swung on some poor, unexpecting fool on more than one occasion, and Reggie had been there to back him up or vise versa. Betty was the closest thing either of them had to a sister, and they would be damned if she didn’t get every single ounce of respect she deserved, even if they had to use their fists to get it for her.</p><p>But indeed, things were different now.</p><p>Archie wasn’t sure what was stranger, knowing that it was time to step back, at least when it came to protecting her from boys, he could still protect her from the rest of the world, and he hoped she knew that he would, or acknowledging to himself that in some ways, Betty was sort of a daughter to him in the same ways that she had always been like his sister.</p><p>She’d never had much of a father figure in her own home, and he had been happy to share his own dad with her. He could vividly remember the stern chats his dad had with Reggie, <em>Reggie, </em>who had practically grown up under the Andrews roof as much as Betty had, before he brought Betty along to several dances as his date, if only to keep the other boys at bay.</p><p>One of his favorite memories was of Prom, junior year, just months before his unexpected death. He’d been standing at the bottom of the stairs with Reggie, waiting for Veronica and Betty to emerge from his parents bedroom with his mother, who had been helping them get ready.</p><p>Betty looked beautiful in that long, flowing summery yellow dress, hair carefully curled, wearing flats because she had never mastered the art of walking in heels. The color of her dress was so light, it could have almost passed for a wedding gown, and when his father, in the middle of fixing Archie’s tie, caught sight of her, he’d stopped, eyes widening, like he could see it too.</p><p>Proud. He had looked so <em>proud</em> of Betty.</p><p>And then he was gone, just like that, doing what Fred Andrews had done best. Trying to help someone.</p><p>It fucking <em>broke</em> him not to have his father here anymore. He knew it had broken her too. While the entire town of Riverdale had loved his dad and mourned the loss with him, it was not selfish in the slightest to say that the three people that had been most impacted were himself, his mother, and Betty, the three people his father had carried a photo of in his wallet.</p><p>Archie should know; he now carried the same picture with him everywhere.</p><p>In some ways, he’d tried to step up even more that last year of high school. He stopped drinking almost entirely, ensuring his friends, Betty especially, had a safe way to get home, because his dad couldn’t answer the phone anymore, couldn’t pick them up with no questions asked. He checked over Betty’s homework the way his dad always had. He took her to and from work, carried her on his back when they went out for their early morning runs and she got tired. He had done everything he could possibly think of to try and fill the void for both of them.</p><p>And then, he’d left, just a month after graduating high school, leaving the girl next door behind when he should have taken her with him.</p><p>At the beginning, at least, she’d had Veronica, but several months after being discovered, forming the band and releasing his first album, selfishly, he had decided that he couldn’t live without his girlfriend, and she agreed to move in with him.</p><p>He should have brought Betty with them right then and there. He would never forgive himself for leaving her alone for so long.</p><p>Reggie nudged him sharp in the ribs, not so subtly gesturing to the girl across from them in the limo. Her head had fallen to Jughead’s shoulder, leaning heavily against him.</p><p>Her hands weren’t shaking anymore.</p><p>Archie didn’t know how to feel, other than both contented and slightly confused at the idea of the same little girl he used to share a popsicle with on the hottest day of summer, the girl he had both taught how to ride a bike and to drive a car, the girl he’d spent his entire life loving like she was a part of his family, the girl he was always trying to protect, falling for <em>anyone</em>, let alone another <em>good</em> friend of his, if not one of his best friend’s.</p><p>The more he saw them together, Jughead and Betty, the more they just seemed to <em>fit</em>, to make sense.</p><p>So yes, it was strange, watching his sister, his family, fall so quickly into what was perhaps meant for her. Strange, and oh so beautiful.</p><p>“Hey,”</p><p>She kicked his foot.</p><p>“I love you, Archie Andrews,” Betty whispered, like she knew exactly what he was thinking, and maybe she did. He and Betty had always had an odd connection that way. Maybe it just came from growing up together.</p><p>“Betty Cooper,” Archie shook his head, grinning at her fondly. “You have no <em>idea</em> just how much I love you, Shortcake.”</p><hr/><p>She held tightly to Archie’s hand as they were both welcomed to the stage with a standing applause from the packed out crowd of an audience.</p><p>Briefly, he wondered if anyone would find the simple entwinement of fingers between two best friends romantic in the slightest, but decided against it. Anyone who looked at Archie and Veronica and tell they were head over heels for one another. And Betty, well...</p><p>Someday, if he was lucky, he’d get to be the one to hold her hand, to take her out on dates, buy her little things just because.</p><p>Loved. He would make it his life’s mission to show her just how much she was loved.</p><p>“She’s beautiful,” a voice said from behind him. “isn’t she?”</p><p>Jughead couldn’t take his eyes off the screen.</p><p>“Absolutely stunning,”</p><p>“Listen Jug,” Reggie was watching her too, looking nervous, or concerned, he couldn’t tell. “There’s something I’ve been wanting to say to you.”</p><p>He suddenly found himself wishing for his old beanie, wanting to grip it the way he always had when he was dreading a conversation.</p><p><em>Here we go, </em>he thought.</p><p>“She loves wild flowers,” Reggie told him, and his jaw <em>dropped. </em>“Her favorite movie is the Princess Bride, she <em>loves</em> gummy bears, except the green ones, she’ll read anything written by Toni Morrison, she puts pineapple on her pizza, her favorite color is green, she loves dogs <em>and</em> cats but she’s never gotten to have one other than Archie’s old dog Vegas. She loves to watch the leaves change color in the fall, and even though she’s never gotten to experience it, she thinks dancing in the rain is one of the most romantic things a couple can do.”</p><p>He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.</p><p>He’d heard all about the ways Archie and Reggie had worked together to protect Betty during their teenage years, if not from Kevin then from Archie and Reggie themselves, and there had been no regrets over the boys they’d beaten senseless, just for showing even a slight interest in Betty Cooper.</p><p>But here was Reggie Mantel, Betty’s overprotective best friend, brother, however she considered him, giving him, <em>Jughead</em>, the guy who had shown a clear interest in that beautiful blonde girl, a comprehensive list of the things she loved the most.</p><p>Really, he didn’t know what to say.</p><p>“Reg...”</p><p>“Hey,” Reggie waved him off. “It’s not a big... I just thought you would want to know.”</p><hr/><p>“You know,” Jughead said, after a moment. “I don’t like the green gummy bears either.”</p><hr/><p>Archie took her by the hand.</p><p>She thought back to the second grade, when they were first allowed to walk to school alone, how they’d been made to hold hands the entire way and back. Archie endured relentless teasing with a smile on his face. It never seemed to bother him.</p><p>Fred and Mary had been the ones to insist they hold hands, lecturing them both on the importance of stranger danger and being well aware of their surrounds, because her own family had never cared enough to teach her themselves.</p><p>The Andrews family had been taking care of her for as long as she could remember.</p><p>“Breathe,” he muttered, low enough for her to hear. “Just breathe Shortcake, I’m right here.”</p><p>He led her out onto the stage, out to a loud roar of applause.</p><p>
  <em>“Please welcome Archie Andrews and Betty Cooper!”</em>
</p><hr/><p>Wade Way was taller than Archie. It was the first thing she noticed.</p><p>He gripped her best friend’s free hand in a strong shake before holding his arms out to her. Betty hugged him back awkwardly and then pulled away, sinking back into the familiarity of Archie’s embrace.</p><p>“Please,” Wade gestured to the wide couch beside his own plush chair. “sit, sit.”</p><p>Gingerly, she sat.</p><p>Archie perched beside her, letting go of her moist palm to draw an arm across her shoulders, anchoring her to his side. The audience followed their lead, slowly sinking back into their seats.</p><p>“Archie, Betty,” Wade’s tone was kind, patient. “How are you doing?”</p><p>“We’re good,” Betty squeaked. “great! Sleeping on the tour bus isn’t always the greatest... Our friend Reggie, he snores.”</p><p>The audience burst out laughing.</p><p>Her face turned bright red.</p><p>She felt Archie’s chest also vibrating with laughter, and it was then that she felt herself able to relax. He’d always had such a contagious, infectious laugh. She had laughed so many times over the years just because he was laughing.</p><p>“I’m not sure Reg is gonna appreciate you telling the world that, Shortcake,”</p><p>Betty blushed again.</p><p>“I love you Reg,” she whispered. “Please don’t kill me.”</p><hr/><p>There  were a few more pleasantries, a few more jokes, and then a somber mood fell over the crowd.</p><p>It was time to talk.</p><p>“Betty, you’ve come here for a very important reason today,”</p><p>Timidly, she nodded.</p><p>“And what is that reason?” Wade asked gently.</p><p>“I came here today,” Betty took a breath, tried to sound brave. She could do this. “to say a final goodbye to my mother.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Girl On TV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>“It’s fair to say, I hope, that you have <em>certainly </em>been through the ringer, young lady,”</p><p>Archie hooked his arm around her neck.</p><p>He’d been on Wade’s show, a few times before, and he liked the guy, really, he did, but he was still Archie Andrews, he was still human, and he was still overprotective of the girl next door.</p><p>Wary. Maybe wary was a better word.</p><p>Because he was, wary, anyway, wary of anyone getting <em>too</em> close to her right now, even if they were just there to help her tell her story.</p><p>Well, he was wary of anyone who wasn’t Jughead.</p><p>“You could say that,” he answered for her.</p><hr/><p>“So the photos of Jughead Jones carrying you outside of the hospital in Los Angeles...”</p><p>“That was the aftermath of what Alice did to me,” Betty replied. She saw the ghost of a smile slide across Archie’s face at the way she had referred to her mother, and she squeezed his knee in response. “She cracked some of my ribs by kicking me when I as trying to leave for a flight to LA.”</p><p>Wade’s smile faltered, eyes reflecting concern. “Parents abusing their adult children... that’s not something that is widely reported on in the media.”</p><p>“No,” she agreed, lips forming a thin line. “it’s not, and that’s the issue. Abuse against anyone, man, woman, child, animal, it’s <em>wrong</em>, and it needs to be stopped.”</p><p>The audience went silent. Betty took that as a grand gesture of respect.</p><p>“Well,” the host said, after a moment. “Perhaps you will be the one to stop it.”</p><hr/><p>“Reg, does she have <em>any</em> idea of how fucking amazing she is?”</p><hr/><p>He watched as one of his oldest friends put on her bravest face, gazed back into the auidence.</p><p>“No,” he said, after a moment. “she doesn’t. That’s the problem.”</p><hr/><p>“The video you made was very powerful,” Wade told her. “I can’t imagine that that was an easy thing for you to do.”</p><p>Slowly, Betty shook her head. “It wasn’t, it was one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to do, and I didn’t <em>want</em> to do it. Archie didn’t want me to do it.”</p><p>“But after a long talk,” his tone was strained, and she squeezed his knee in apology. “I quickly realized that I had the platform capable of supporting a voice as strong as Betty’s is.”</p><p>“The point of the video was to share my story,” she added. “It’s why I’m here today. People are going to try and spin my narrative, make me a victim, and that’s not what I am.”</p><p>“No,” Archie agreed, without skipping a beat. “you’re not, Shortcake. You’re a survivor.”</p><hr/><p>“Betty, I have a voicemail left by your mother,”</p><p>His jaw tightened.</p><p>“No,” Jughead hissed, starting forward. “Absolutely fucking <em>not.”</em></p><p>A hand caught his arm, stopping him in his tracks.</p><p>“I’d like to play it for you,” Wade added. “but only if you’re comfortable with hearing it.”</p><p>“Reggie,” he tried to yank his arm back, but his manager was surprisingly strong. “Let go of me. They can’t do this to her.”</p><p>On stage, Archie seemed to be experiencing the same stages of anger that Jughead was feeling, eyes tight, mouth drawing a firm line.</p><p>“She can do this,” Reggie’s voice snapped him from his thoughts. “She can handle it Jug, she can do anything. Remember that.”</p><p>And then, the most amazing thing happened.</p><p>Betty’s hands, previously clenched into fists, reawakening the deep scars on her palms, relaxed in the same breath as a small, but beautiful smile lit up across her once tense features.</p><p>“I want to hear it,” she said.</p><hr/><p>Wade called for a commercial break, like he could sense Betty would need a moment. Archie excused himself from the stage, grabbing her arm and pulling her after him.</p><p>“I don’t want you to do this,” he confessed.</p><p>“Archie...”</p><p>“Betty, I hate her,” Archie grumbled, and suddenly, he was six years old again, demanding to know why Betty couldn’t live with <em>them</em> instead of her abusive, neglectful parents. “I fucking hate her.”</p><p>“I know Arch,” Betty said softly. “I do too.”</p><p>“Then why-”</p><p>“Because Alice is a mean, hateful, selfish person,” she replied. “and I’m tired of letting her win. So let all of Wade’s viewers listen to her lie. Let the world know that she’s the liar.”</p><p>She had a point. A really good one.</p><p>But still, she was his sister, his family. He would always protect her.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>He had to ask.</p><p>Betty sighed, exasperated. “Archie, who am I?”</p><p>“Elizabeth Cooper,”</p><p><em>“Who</em> am I?”</p><p>Archie began to laugh. He couldn’t help it. Grabbing her up in a bear hug despite the minimal space, he swung her around. His arm stayed around her as he dropped her feet to the ground, kissing the top of her head in the way he so often did.</p><p>“You’re Betty,” he said, and still laughing, stared down at her fondly. “and you can do anything.”</p><hr/><p>
  <em>“The only thing I have ever done is love and support my daughter. I don’t know where this sudden cry of abuse is coming from, but it’s simply not true. Elizabeth, if you’re listening to this, just come home to me, <strong>darling. </strong>There’s no hard feelings. We can start over.”</em>
</p><hr/><p>She began to laugh.</p><p>It was a gut reaction. Nothing was actually funny, and Archie seemed to sense the nerves behind it, hooking an arm around her shoulders to pull her close.</p><p>“Betty, the floor is yours,” Wade told her gently. “Say whatever it is you have to say to your mother.”</p><p>
  <em>Say whatever she wanted?</em>
</p><p>A smile broke out across her face. This was going to be both fun, and ultimately heartbreaking, because today, right here on this stage, at this very moment, she would finally be letting go of the idea that her mother could ever love her.</p><p>Archie loved her. Mary Andrews loved her. She knew Fred had loved her, and what was more, she loved them all too.</p><p>“You loved and supported me?” Betty snorted. <em>“When? </em>When you used to beat the crap out of me? When you told me how stupid, how <em>ugly</em> and useless I was? When you told me that I was impossible to love? If that’s your idea of love and support, then... I don’t want it. I don’t want anything from you. I don’t want <em>you.”</em></p><p>“This is Betty’s goodbye, Alice,” Archie added, and she was happy to let him speak for her. “Legal action has been taken to make sure you leave her alone, as I’m sure you’re already well aware. Leave her alone.”</p><p>“Leave Archie alone,” she hissed. “I promise I will make you regret it if you try and come after my family again. You are no longer my mother. In fact, from this day forward, the only mother I have is Mary Andrews. Mary... if you’re watching this... would you like a daughter?”</p><hr/><p>She managed to keep a straight face as Archie led her from the stage, both holding her by the hand, and keeping his arm locked around her, supporting her trembling body.</p><p>Reggie watched with a cautious gaze, hating himself for putting her in this position. But she was strong. She was Betty. Eventually, she would be okay. He had to remember that.</p><p>He readied himself to pull her close, to try and take it all away. It never came.</p><p>Betty broke away from Archie without so much as an apologetic glance behind her, launching herself into Jughead’s waiting arms.</p><p>“Shh,” he muttered, fingers tangling in her hair. “it’s okay baby, everything’s okay now.”</p><p>Archie’s elbow weighed heavily against his left shoulder. Tilting his head, he met his best friend’s gaze, and they shared a nod.</p><p>It was strange, watching someone else comfort the girl they had spent most of their lives trying to protect. Strange, but somehow, it felt right.</p><p>Betty stepped back from Jughead suddenly. There were tears in her eyes, and yet, she was still smiling.</p><p>“I love you,” she told them, and stepped into their waiting arms.</p><hr/><p>“Well hey there, pretty lady,”</p><p>She cringed, turned around slowly. A boy not much older than her stood there, a clipboard tucked under his arm.</p><p>“Uhh... hello,” Betty returned shyly.</p><p>She felt like she was seventeen again, standing by her locker under the ever watchful eye of Archie and Reggie during the rare times a boy was brave enough to approach her. Only this time, she was alone.</p><p>“Hi,” he said, taking a step closer. “I’m Frank.”</p><p><em>Frank. </em>Not a bad name, she thought. <em>But nowhere near as cool as Jughead.</em></p><p>“I’m Be-”</p><p>“Betty, I know,” Frank grinned at her. “I’m an intern for Mr. Wade. I actually checked you in this morning, but I’m sure you don’t remember me. Most people don’t.”</p><p>If he was going for a guilt trip, it was working tenfold. Betty smiled uncomfortably, subtly glancing over her shoulder in hopes that one of her rescuers happened to be close by.</p><p>No such luck.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” she murmured, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. “I was pretty... distracted.”</p><p>She would have run into a wall had Reggie not yanked her away in time, too lost in her own thoughts about the impending interview.</p><p>Frank smiled. He was kind of creepy, she decided, but she was nothing if not kind.</p><p>“I know a way you could make it up to me, pretty girl,”</p><p>His fingers danced down her left arm.</p><p>Betty jerked away. “Don’t touch me.”</p><p>“C’mon,” Frank grabbed her wrist. “let me show you a nice time, baby doll.”</p><p>Her gut reaction was to knee him in the stomach. It’s the one she went with.</p><p>Frank bent over, arms winding around his midsection as he groaned. “You little bitch.”</p><p>He started for her again.</p><p>Suddenly, she was being swung behind a hard body as hands grasped Frank by his shoulders, hurling him into the wall. The move was so familiar, she immediately thought it was Archie or Reggie.</p><p>“Stay the fuck away from her,”</p><p>Her jaw fell.</p><p>“Jug.”</p><hr/><p>He was on her in an instant.</p><p>“Are you okay?” He demanded, hands cradling her face.</p><p>Timidly, Betty nodded, but it did little to lessen his anger. Growing up, it had been his go-to emotion, a fierce protectiveness, first of Toni, when, at the age of fourteen, some scumbag had tried to feel her up at the bar the Serpents flocked to every night, and then of Jellybean, after their father fell off the wagon, and their mother took off without so much as a forwarding address.</p><p>He’d protect Betty until his dying breath. He cared about her that much.</p><p>“Who the hell do you think you are?” The glasses wearing boy sneered. Blood dripped from his nose.</p><p>“Her boyfriend,” Jughead dared to utter, just as the words <em>my boyfriend</em> left Betty’s mouth. Wrapping both arms around her, he held her to his side. “Don’t ever fuck with her again, asshole. I could end you.”</p><p>“You can’t talk to me like that!” He wailed. “I’ll have you arrested! I’ll sue you for everything you’ve got!”</p><p>“Not likely,”</p><hr/><p>Maggie was kind of like a super hero.</p><p>She stood all prim and proper, Archie and Reggie on either side of her, ready to kill, arms crossed, lips forming a thin line.</p><p>“Who the hell are you?” Frank demanded.</p><p>“Maggie O’Conner,” Maggie replied. “Jealously Calling’s publicist, and as of now, I also represent Ms. Cooper, and if you think that I’m going to stand by and allow you to put your hands on her-”</p><p><em>“Ms. Cooper?” </em>He had the audacity to laugh. “Please. Why would <em>she</em> need a publicist? She’s a nobody!”</p><p>“That’s it.”</p><p>“Jug,” Betty grabbed his arm, holding him in place. “Don’t. He’s not worth it.”</p><p>She wasn’t quick enough to stop her original protectors.</p><p>Archie grabbed Frank by his collar points, throwing him against the wall at an unforgiving angle as Reggie punched him hard in the stomach.</p><p>“She is the <em>furthest </em>thing from a nobody,” he hissed, and hit him again. “If anybody’s a nobody, asshole, it’s someone who tries to pick on defenseless little girls.”</p><p>“Hey,” Betty kicked him.</p><p>Reggie managed to twist around and shoot her an apologetic look. “Sorry Mini Coop, old habits die hard.”</p><p>“Your boss is waiting to see you,” Maggie added, and touched Betty’s arm. “I wouldn’t count on having an internship after today.”</p><p>She stepped closer, getting right in Frank’s face.</p><p>“And Reggie’s right,” she hissed. “Ms. Cooper <em>is</em> more of a somebody than you could ever hope to be.”</p><p>Backing away from him, she glanced at the two boys and sighed, gifting them a single nod.</p><p>“Two minutes,” Maggie said, looking from Archie to Betty. “And just so you know, Betty, I normally don’t condone violence, but I’m making an exception.”</p><p>“Mags,” Reggie said. “You fucking rock.”</p><p>It was then that Betty noticed... Reggie was looking at Maggie in a way she had never seen before. With her and Veronica, it had always been a sign of respect, with all the girls in high school, it had been with a mixture of lust and hope, but now...</p><p>Now it was a combination of the three, and more. It was almost like...</p><p><em>Longing</em>, maybe? Though she couldn’t be sure.</p><p>She had never seen him look at anyone that way.</p><p>Maggie’s lips twitched into a shy smile. “And don’t you forget it, Mantle.”</p><p>She turned and walked away.</p><p>“Arch...”</p><p>“Shortcake,” his tone was sickeningly sweet. “look away.”</p><p>
  <em>“Great.”</em>
</p><p>“C’mere baby,” Jughead pulled her close, tucking her head under his chin. She closed her eyes, pressed her ear against his chest to listen to his heartbeat. “I’ve got you Betts, I’ve always got you.”</p><hr/><p>“Maggie’s really pretty,”</p><p>Archie glanced down at her, brows knitting together. He knew her, too well at times. “Oh no...”</p><p>“What?” Betty whined, grinning at him. “Oh come on Arch, don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it.”</p><p>“I don’t actively involve myself in Reggie’s life, Shortcake,”</p><p>“But <em>my</em> love life-”</p><p>“Come on,” Archie shoved her playfully. “I’ve matured... mostly.”</p><p>“Archie,” she leveled her gaze at him. “you just beat the shit out of someone. For me.”</p><p>“I said <em>mostly,” </em>he teased, but his expression soon turned serious. “I’m never gonna stand by and watch someone disrespect you, Betty, that’s just not who I am.”</p><p>“I know,” Betty slid an arm around his torso. “and I love you for that Arch. You really are the brother I never got to have.”</p><p>“And you’re the annoying little sister I tolerate,” Archie was grinning, pulling her close. “No Shortcake, you know how much I love you. That’s never gonna change.”</p><hr/><p>She returned to the hotel to find her friends, her <em>family</em>, really, waiting for her with open arms. On Joaquin’s shoulders was Jellybean, and in her hands, a slightly backwards spelling sign that read: I STAND WITH BETTY.</p><hr/><p>The show was a hit, the four year old she spent most of her days with absolutely adorable. They watched Jellybean’s brother and Betty’s best friend perform to their very best, screamed and cheered them on until they lost their voices.</p><hr/><p>She would have loved to fall into bed, to fall fast, fast asleep after the day she’d had.</p><p>Instead, she lay awake, listened as her two best friends got a little busy... <em>playing Mario Kart.</em></p><hr/><p><strong>Let me know when you’re done. </strong>Was the text she left for Archie as she slipped out of the room.</p><hr/><p>She could hear them arguing.</p><p>It was well past eleven, and her first thought was to wonder why in the world Jellybean was still so awake.</p><p>Betty knocked gently against the wood of the door.</p><p>“Betts,” Jughead breathed a sigh of relief, grabbing her hand and pulling her inside. “Thank god. <em>Help.”</em></p><hr/><p>He watched with a slacked jaw as his little sister, who, just moments ago had been jumping from one couch to the other, agreed to curl up on Betty’s lap, under a blanket, her head falling heavily to Betty’s shoulder.</p><p>Betty began to hum, which quickly turned into a song he knew all too well.</p><p>
  <em>She Can Do This.</em>
</p><p>It was her song. One of the first songs Archie had ever written.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>She can do anything;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, I wish she knew;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That she can do anything.</em>
</p><hr/><p>He lifted a sleeping Jellybean from her lap, tucked her into bed like she was the most precious thing in the world.</p><p>And she was.</p><p>Because in the short time that Betty had known her, she had quickly grown to love her.</p><p>When Jughead came back, he dropped down beside her with a sigh, drawing an arm across the back of the couch.</p><p>“Betts,”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“...Where have you been all my life?”</p><p>Rolling her eyes, she pushed against his chest with almost no effort as they both laughed. Catching her wrist, he tugged gently until she fell against his chest, settling her more comfortably against him.</p><p>Peering up at him, Betty smiled shyly. “Hi.”</p><p>“Hi,” he grinned. “Your voice is beautiful, you know that?”</p><p>She blushed. “Jug.”</p><p>“Well it’s true,” Jughead said. “I love that you were singing your song to Jellybean too. It’s such an inspiring song.”</p><p>Her brows knitted together. “...My song?”</p><p>“Yeah, you know, <em>She Can Do Anything,” </em>he told her. <em>“Your</em> song.”</p><p>“Juggie, I don’t have a song,”</p><p>“Yes you do,”</p><p>“What song?” Betty demanded, because <em>no one had ever written a song about her.</em></p><p>
  <em>“She Can Do Anything,”</em>
</p><p>“That song is about Veronica,” she sighed. “Archie wrote that right after he met her Sophomore year.”</p><p>He was shaking his head, dark curls falling into his eyes. She pushed one away. “He might have played it for you after he met Veronica, but Betty, Archie wrote that song for you. He told me so.”</p><p>He <em>had?</em></p><p>“No, that’s...” She wanted it to be true. “Jug, who would Archie right a song about me?”</p><p>“Who wouldn’t write a song about you, Betty Cooper?” Jughead retorted.</p><p>And then, he was leaning towards her.</p><p>“Shortcake?”</p><p>There was a hesitant tap against the door.</p><p>Face flushed, Betty dropped her head to his shoulder for a moment. “That’s Archie. I should...”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jughead stood, pulling her with him, interlacing their fingers. “I’ll walk you to the door.”</p><p>Tugging it open gently, as not to wake the sleeping four year old, they stepped into the hall, her best friend, in track pants and no shirt, stood waiting for her.</p><p>“Thank you again Betts,” Jughead said, leaning towards her again. His lips brushed her cheek, leaving a burning trail in their wake.</p><p>“Any time Jug,” Betty promised, standing on her tip toes to kiss his cheek too. She nearly missed, getting the corner of her mouth instead. “You’re really great with her, I hope you know.”</p><p>“You make me believe it, that’s for sure,” grinning, he slugged Archie’s shoulder good naturedly. “Night man, see you in the morning.”</p><p>“Bright and early,” Archie teased, hitting him back. “G’night Jug, sweet dreams.”</p><hr/><p>“So,” he said, when they were only feet away. “Did <em>someone</em> get their very first kiss tonight?”</p><p>Her cheeks were burning.</p><p>His eyes lit up. “Elizabeth Cooper! I <em>knew it! </em>I <em>knew-”</em></p><p>“Archie,” Betty laughed, slapping his chest. “First of all, nothing happened, and second of all, I’ve already <em>had</em> my first kiss, remember?”</p><p>“Does Reggie really count?” Archie teased.</p><p>“Are you gonna beat the shit out of Jughead when I kiss him too?”</p><p>“So you <em>do</em> want to kiss him!”</p><p>
  <em>“Oh my god.”</em>
</p><p>“For the record,” he hooked an arm around her neck. “no Betty, I won’t do anything to Jughead. I’m not that guy anymore.”</p><p>“I know,” Betty sidled closer to him, feeling an overwhelming amount of love for her very best friend. “I love you, Archie Andrews, every single version of you.”</p><p>“I love you too Shortcake, more than you’ll ever know,”</p><p>“Arch?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>Betty hesitated. “Did... did you really write a song about me?”</p><p>He stopped walking, peered down at her long enough to make her uncomfortable.</p><p>“Of course I did,” he said simply, and tugged her along.</p><hr/><p>They were nearing their room when Betty suddenly let out a gasp.</p><p>He went into full-on big brother mode, grabbing her by the shoulders, anxiously looking her over.</p><p>“Betty? Are you-”</p><p>“Archie,”</p><p>He <em>knew</em> that voice.</p><hr/><p>It was almost a race to see who could get to her first, but ultimately, Archie allowed her to win.</p><p>Betty threw herself into the welcome embrace, ready to cry against her shoulder as two sets of arms enclosed around her. An Andrews family hug.</p><p>The only person missing was Fred.</p><p>“You’re here,” she whispered, as tears filled her eyes.</p><p>“I had to be,” Mary Andrews replied, and gently pushed both Archie and Betty away to get a better look at them. Cradling Betty’s cheek with a single hand, she smiled. “My daughter needed me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Somebody That I Used To Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Big chapter. BIG chapter.</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>“What are you doing here?” He asked. “Really.”</p><p>“Archibald Vincent Andrews,” Betty drawled. “Don’t interrogate your mother.”</p><p>He raised an eyebrow at her tone, and then both burst out laughing at the realization of who, exactly, she sounded like.</p><p>Mary looked proud.</p><p>“I’ve taught you well,” she said, and stroked Betty’s cheek again. “I’m happy to know that my son is in good hands when I can’t be with him.”</p><p>“Hey,” Archie crossed his arms. “I was always responsible.”</p><p>“Archie,” her lips formed a thin line. “Streaking, getting stuck on the roof.”</p><p>Her gaze shifted to Betty.</p><p>“Stealing soup from the grocery store.”</p><p>Their jaws fell. <em>Far.</em></p><p>“How did you...”</p><p>“I know my kids,” Mary said simply. “I always know what you’re up to. Which brings me to the real reason for my visit, other than wanting to see you, of course. Elizabeth Justine Andrews, lord help me, if I could still ground you, young lady...”</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Andrews.</em>
</p><p>His mother had given Betty their last name, and it wasn’t the first time. He and Betty had, admittedly, been rather mischievous children, so it wasn’t an uncommon occurrence for his mother to scream their full names, Archibald Vincent and Elizabeth Justine, but always with the last name Andrews. His father’s eyes used to widen at the sound of it, Elizabeth Justine Andrews.</p><p>It was an easy slip, Archie supposed. After all, Betty was as much a part of their family as he was.</p><hr/><p>“Wait, what?” He demanded, and glared down at her. “Betty... what did you do?”</p><hr/><p>“I... um...”</p><p>Archie caught her hands before she could dig her nails in, and she hung her head, ashamed.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Betty whispered, as two sets of arms wrapped around her tightly. “I never should have lied, I just... I wanted you to think that I could take care of myself, that I was doing okay.”</p><hr/><p>Betty, as it turned out, had lied to his mother about living in her on apartment while managing Pop’s for Veronica. He had no way of knowing what, exactly, she had been thinking, but it wasn’t his job as his best friend to question her, it was his sole responsibility to protect her, and now, he could do just that.</p><p>“It’s all in the past, okay Shortcake?” He waited until she met his gaze to continue. “Everything that happened before... it’s never going to happen again. I promise you that.”</p><p>He was rewarded with that brilliant Betty Cooper smile, the one that had always seemed to be so rare, and yet at the same time, so special, because it was so one of a kind. Kind of like her. His best friend, Betty Cooper.</p><p>“Archiekins,” Veronica crooned, slowly exiting their adjacent room. She was wearing a black silk robe, and not much else. Definitely not dressed for company, not that <em>he</em> minded, of course, but his mother might. “How long does it take to go get our Betty from Jughead’s room...”</p><p>She trailed off at the sight of the older woman on the couch.</p><p>“Mrs. Andrews,” she squeaked. “I... I’ll be right back!”</p><p><em>“Mary, </em>Veronica,” his mother called after her, shaking her head. “I don’t know how many times I have to tell you to call me Mary!”</p><p>She brought her attention back to Betty, full and undivided. “So what was this about you being in a boy’s room, young lady?”</p><hr/><p>She started to stammer out a response, but Mary laughed, and she relaxed, realizing that it had all been a joke.</p><hr/><p>The hotel, as it turned out, was completely booked.</p><p>Mary tried to go to another one, teasing Archie for picking the most expensive hotel in Florida to stay at, but her best friend was having none of it, and Betty was quick to agree with him. She hadn’t seen Mary in months, and after publicly denouncing Alice, she needed a mother now more than ever.</p><p>She needed Mary, because Mary Andrews was the greatest mother she had ever known.</p><p>So Archie put his foot down, told Mary that she would be staying with them, and she didn’t fight him on it much, though she did ask about sleeping arrangements, as there were only two beds.</p><p>Betty offered to sleep on the couch. They weren’t having that.</p><p>Veronica, now dressed in long sleeved, long legged flannel pajamas, (Betty had to laugh, because it was summer, and they were in Florida, <em>c’mon Veronica, </em>she thought; the poor girl was going to roast just because she wanted to be viewed as modestly dressed in front of her future mother-in-law when Mary had probably seen it all), took her hand, squeezing softly.</p><p>“Don’t worry Mrs. Andrews,” she said, and beamed down at Betty. “I have the perfect solution.”</p><hr/><p>“...V?”</p><p>Her head rose from Archie’s chest, turning to look at Betty. “Yes Betty-Bee?”</p><p>“This... is not what I was imagining when you said you had the <em>perfect solution.”</em></p><p>Yes, she was lying in the bed beside Archie and Veronica, having happily given her barely-slept in bed to Mary, Veronica in between her and a shirtless Archie. She was squished to the end, foot accidently rubbing awkwardly against the much larger foot of her male best friend. She, Archie and Veronica, Reggie too, had always been exceptionally close, but this...</p><p>It was a little strange, even for them.</p><p>“Oh come on B,” Veronica found her hand again. “Don’t you remember all those camping trips we took at Sweet Water River? We used to share a tent.”</p><p>“Well, yeah, but this is...”</p><p>It was different somehow.</p><p>“Really the only person missing is Reginald,” she quipped.</p><p>“I mean, I can text him,” Archie offered, and pretended to reach for his phone.</p><p>Veronica and Betty burst out laughing. It was nice, she realized, to be so at ease, comfortable in her own skin. Her two best friends had so often brought that out of her, and she loved them for it.</p><p>“So about this whole apartment thing, Shortcake...”</p><p>Betty sighed. “Archie, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“No, I...” It was his turn to sigh. “I don’t want an apology Betty, I was just gonna ask how it is that you can lie to my mother, but you usually can’t tell a lie to save your life.”</p><p>She curled into Veronica, giggling again. “To be fair, most of it was over email. Your mom is not the most tech-savvy person, Arch.”</p><p>“True,” Archie chuckled. “I think if it was still possible, she’d had a walkie-talkie Nextel flip phone, but alas, those no longer exist.”</p><p>“...Arch?”</p><p>“Yeah Shortcake?”</p><p>“Did your mom really fly out here from Chicago,” Betty asked. “just to confront me for lying about getting an apartment instead of living with Alice?”</p><p>“Yep,” he said. “but I’m sure she wanted to see you too.”</p><p>“I love your mom,” she whispered.</p><p>“She loves you too Betty,”</p><p>“And I love you,”</p><p>“I love you Shortcake,” Archie told her. “always have, always will.”</p><p>“Eh hem,”</p><p>Betty rolled her eyes. “And who could forget about how much I love Veronica Lodge.”</p><p>“Almost as much as you love your best friend Reggie,”</p><p>She jumped, and the three of them laughed.</p><p>“You actually texted him?” Veronica demanded.</p><p>Reggie grinned. “You know it’s not a party without the Reg, Ronnie.”</p><p>“The <em>Reg?” </em>Betty repeated, horrified. “Oh god...”</p><p>“And now that I <em>am</em> here...”</p><p>He took off in a running start before Betty could even utter the words <em>Reggie no</em>, landing on top of them all in a tangle of arms and legs.</p><p>
  <em>“Oof!”</em>
</p><p>“You fucking idiot!” Betty cried, and playfully pushed him away. It was just like old times.</p><p>“Archibald Vincent, Elizabeth Justine, Veronica Cecilia and Reginald Matthew,” Mary banged against the wall with her fist. “Do you have <em>any</em> idea what time it is?”</p><hr/><p>The only thing she heard from the other room was the combined laughter of her children and their two best friends.</p><p>It really was like old times.</p><hr/><p>“How many scoops can I get?” Jellybean asked, swinging their conjoined hands together.</p><p>“That depends,” Betty replied. “How many scoops does Jug usually let you have?”</p><p>She frowned. “One.”</p><p>“Well,” she glanced back at Toni, who was trying not to grin. “I guess that means that we should get you three then, doesn’t it?”</p><p>Her eyes lit up. Letting go of Betty’s hand, she threw her arms around her waist instead, squeezing tight.</p><p>“I love you, Betty!”</p><p>Betty laughed, rubbing her back. “You love me because I’m buying you ice cream?”</p><p>“No,” Jellybean sounded insulted. “I love you because you’re Betty.”</p><p>Her eyes watered.</p><p>Stopping on the busy, crowded Florida sidewalk, she knelt to the little girl’s height, wrapping her in her arms.</p><p>“I love you too kid,” Betty whispered.</p><hr/><p>“Just so you know, Cheryl is going to ask you to be her Maid of Honor.”</p><p>She nearly choked on her mouthful of ice cream. <em>“Great.”</em></p><p>“Do you want not to be?” She asked cautiously. “Because I would tell her now rather than later...”</p><p>“No, it’s not...”</p><p>Betty sighed, trailing off. Of course that’s what her future sister-in-law would think. She was <em>thrilled</em> for Cheryl and Toni, she really was, but the reminder of their impending wedding also reminded her of the secret she still had to keep from Veronica for the next seven months, as well as her latest mission to get Reggie together with Maggie. Yes, Betty Cooper was a busy woman.</p><p>Toni laughed. “I’d lie to you and tell you that Cheryl won’t be demanding of your time, but... you know her just as well as I do.”</p><p>“Cheryl can be a little...”</p><p>“Challenging?” She finished.</p><p>“That’s one synonym, yeah,” Betty smiled. “but I love her.”</p><p>“I know,” Toni reached across the table to squeeze her arm. “I do too.”</p><hr/><p>“Hello, Elizabeth,”</p><p>It was on that same busy street in Florida, Plaza Rose, hustling, bustling, but she still heard it, as clear as day.</p><p>She would have known that voice anywhere.</p><p>Suddenly, she was glad Jellybean was a few feet behind her, safe and sound with Toni.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing here?”</p><hr/><p>Alice stalked forward, grabbing her by the chin.</p><p>“Is that any way to talk to your mother?” She sneered.</p><p>Betty jerked away from her. “You. Aren’t. My. Mother. Stupid bitch.”</p><p>“You will not speak like that to me, Elizabeth,”</p><p>She never saw the backhand coming.</p><p>It stung, like it had always stung, but somehow, Betty barely felt it. Perhaps she was too heated, maybe she was just so sick and tired of it all.</p><p>The one thing she was not, however, was defeated. Alice couldn’t break her anymore. Not if Betty didn’t let her.</p><p>So she took the hit, and then struck the woman back as hard as she could.</p><p>Alice’s fingers knotted in her hair, trying to yank it from the roots.</p><p>“Who the hell do you think you are?” She hissed, and she was spitting as she spoke. Several drops coated Betty’s cheek.</p><p>“It’s the witch!” A little voice cried.</p><p>And then Jellybean was in front of her, knocking an unsuspecting Alice off her feet, much like Mother Gothel had fallen out the window towards the end of Tangled.</p><p>“Jell-”</p><p>“You little brat.”</p><p>Alice was on her feet in a flash. Without a second thought, Betty grabbed her four year old charge by the hips, swinging her out of the way just in time to take the hit herself.</p><p>No one, <em>no one</em>, was allowed to hurt Jellybean. Ever.</p><p>Her cheek scraped the pavement as she fell. In the distance, she could hear people shouting, but her ears were ringing. Small, skinny arms wrapped around her, Jellybean repeatedly asking her if she was okay. Betty tried to make herself get up, if only for Jellybean.</p><p>Her head was pounding. She as dizzy. She couldn’t do it.</p><p>“Betty,” Toni was at her side in a flash. “Betty, are you okay? Can you hear me?”</p><p>“I’m... okay,” Betty said, and slowly, she sat up. “My mom...”</p><p>“Alice,” she corrected. “and she’s gone. She took off the second you hit the ground.”</p><p>She felt blood, tried to reach up to touch her face, but Toni caught her hand, halting her movements.</p><p>“You can’t tell them about this,” she pleaded, fearing Archie’s reaction the most. She couldn’t think about Veronica, Cheryl or Reggie. “Please. Don’t tell them about this.”</p><p>It was an irrational request, she knew that, but she was petrified.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Toni muttered, and to her credit, the apology was clear in her tone. “But Betty... I think they already know.”</p><p>It was then that she finally heard the click of a thousand camera flashes being aimed their way.</p><hr/><p>“Oh my fucking god,”</p><p>She winced as his hand came up to cradle her face. She hadn’t dared to look into a mirror, even as they entered the hotel lobby. She already knew just how bad she looked.</p><p>“Reg...” Betty began, but he was already wrenching away from her, headed in the direction of the stairs. Horrified, she started after him, already knowing his final destination. “Reggie, wait-”</p><p>A hand caught her arm.</p><p>“Betty.”</p><p>
  <em>“Reggie-”</em>
</p><p>“Betty,” Jughead snapped, holding her in place. “Betty, look at me.”</p><p>
  <em>Jughead.</em>
</p><p>Her eyes widened.</p><p>“Jug,” she wailed, and quickly stepped back from him. “Jug, I am so sorry. I never should have... I didn’t mean for her to... I could never live with myself if Jellybean got hurt. This is all my fault! I’m sorry Jug, I’m so fucking sorry!”</p><p>“Sorry?” He echoed, and slowly shook his head. “Baby, what are you...”</p><p>He quickly trailed off.</p><p>“Toni,” Jughead said, glancing back at his best friend. “Take Jellybean upstairs... please?”</p><p>Timidly, she nodded, lifting a stunned four year old into her arms, holding her to her hip as she walked towards the elevators.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Betty whimpered again, when his attention, full and undivided, was back on her. “I’m so sorry Jughead. I never wanted her to meet my mother. This is all my fault.”</p><p>She was expecting rage, anger, something, because she knew just how much his sister meant to him, but it never came.</p><p>A gentle hand came up to cradle her face instead.</p><p>“Betty,” Jughead whispered, and then he was leaning towards her.</p><hr/><p>“So,” he said, taking a sip of his lukewarm, typical hotel coffee, complete with a little paper mug. “when were you gonna tell me, ma?”</p><p>Mary hummed in response, bent over her ancient laptop. Her trip to Florida from Chicago had been so last minute, she’d been up to her eyeballs in paperwork and case reviews all morning. She was due to leave in less than two hours, and while he was sad that she couldn’t visit them for a longer period, her presence was exactly what he and Betty had both needed to soothe the ache left after their interview.</p><p>“Tell you what, Archie?” She asked finally, glancing up at him.</p><p>“That you were the one to file the restraining order against Alice?”</p><p>She nearly choked on her bite of bagel.</p><p>“I...”</p><p>It hadn’t taken him a long time to figure out. While Jason’s girlfriend was a brilliant up and coming lawyer, the entire process had been filled with the familiar air of his mother’s work.</p><p>She was a lawyer after all, and a really fucking great one at that.</p><p>“Cheryl called you,” he guessed.</p><p>She nodded. “She was worried about Betty, and she had good reason to be. I’ve been looking for a way to get Betty away from that vindictive woman since she was born.”</p><p>“Wait, really?”</p><p>Archie wondered how he had never known that before.</p><p>His mother nodded, opened her mouth to say more, but she never got the chance to. Reggie came barreling into the room.</p><p>Archie knew the look in his eyes all too well.</p><p>“You’re gonna wanna see this,” he said.</p><p>Archie took off after him, Mary and Veronica hot at his heels.</p><hr/><p>Their lips fit together perfectly.</p><p>She wasn’t sure how to explain it, but kissing Jughead...</p><p>She only had one kiss to compare it to, the night she’d planted one of Reggie, and he had been kind enough to indulge her for a few, passionate seconds before Archie stormed out of his house to break them apart, but kissing Jughead...</p><p>It was, in a word, fucking perfect.</p><p>Okay, that was two words, but her face hurt, she was distraught, and yet here she was, kissing a boy with damage in his veins, but with such a beautiful and caring soul, one could forgive her lack of eloquence when it came to trying to describe said kiss.</p><p>“Betty.”</p><p>Just like before, she knew that voice, and she quickly jerked away from Jughead, fearing his worst.</p><p>She quickly realized, however, that the kiss was the furthest thing from her best friend’s mind.</p><p>Archie stalked towards her, bringing up a hand to cradle her bruised and bloodied face much like Reggie had done in what felt like hours ago.</p><p>His eyes darkened.</p><p>Dropping his hand, he pulled out his phone, and began to dial furiously.</p><p>“Where the fuck is she?” He demanded, tone low. And then, without another word, he pocketed his phone, cast one last bleary eyed glance in her direction, and stormed out of the hotel.</p><p>“Archie!” Betty started after him, only to be stopped by the familiar embrace of her two friends. “Let me go! He can’t do this!”</p><p>“Yes he can,” Reggie said. His grip tightened. “And you need to let him, Goldilocks.”</p><p>“Reggie-”</p><p><em>“Betty,” </em>Veronica whispered. “Bettykins, look at me.”</p><p>Timidly, Betty met her gaze.</p><p>“Let him do this, B,” she pleaded. “He’s doing this because he loves you, because <em>we</em> love you, and we are all so fucking tired of letting Alice win. Let Archie protect you. Let <em>us</em> protect you.”</p><p>“V...”</p><p>“Betty-”</p><p>“Okay,” Betty said, blinking back tears. “Okay V, but don’t make him do it by himself.”</p><hr/><p>“You fucking bitch,”</p><p>“Archie Andrews,” she scoffed, wiping the blood from her lip with a Starbucks napkins. “I should have known you were the first person my daughter would go running to.”</p><p>“Betty didn’t come to me,” Archie hissed, feeling some pride at the sight of the already forming bruises on the older woman’s face. His best friend had gone down swinging. “I <em>made</em> her come here, to get her away from you, once and for all.”</p><p>“It won’t work,” Alice sneered, smiling sinisterly. “Eventually Elizabeth will come to her senses and return home. After all, she still belongs to me.”</p><p>“No I don’t,”</p><p>“Betty,” he sighed, and glanced back to find his two best friends, girlfriend and mother ready to back him. Jughead was somewhere in the background, and Archie made a mental note to tease Betty mercilessly for her first “real” kiss when the timing was better. “You shouldn’t be here.”</p><p>“Yes I should,” Betty argued. She sounded confident. He was proud of her. “This is my fight Arch, my battle to win, and I can’t keep letting you fight it for me.”</p><p>“Then I’ll fight with you,” Archie offered, holding out his hand.</p><p>She took it without hesitation. “I know you will.”</p><p>“Isn’t that <em>sweet,” </em>Alice rolled her eyes. “Enough of these childish games Elizabeth. It’s time for you to come home.”</p><p>“I <em>am</em> home,”</p><p>“You’re in Florida.”</p><p>She gestured to Archie, and then everyone standing behind them to back her. Reggie. His mother. Veronica. Jughead.</p><p>“Home is where the heart it, right?” Betty asked, and Archie was quick to nod. It’s what his mother had always taught him. “Then I am home, Alice, because they have my heart. They’re my family, they always have been. Them. Not you.”</p><p>Slowly, Alice shook her head. She was trying to pretend that Betty’s rejection, her obvious loss of power over that little blonde girl was not bothering her, but she was failing miserably, and he was enjoying every second of it.</p><p>“You’re making a mistake, Elizabeth,”</p><p>“I’m not,” she said, and squeezed Archie’s hand tighter. “The Andrews are my family, <em>Alice. </em>They were always my family.”</p><p>“You stupid, selfish child!” Alice snapped. “You are just like him, you know that? You are <em>just</em> like your father!”</p><p>“Alice,” Mary warned.</p><p>Archie shot him mother a confused look.</p><p>“I’m nothing like my father,” Betty hissed, and he had to agree. Betty had not taken after either of her parents in the slightest.</p><p>“I’m not talking about Hal,” she said, face turning pink. “I’m talking about your <em>real</em> father.”</p><hr/><p>Betty reeled back as if Alice had slapped her again.</p><p>
  <em>“What?”</em>
</p><p>“Haven’t you figured it out by now?” Alice demanded. “You’re even dumber than I thought.”</p><p>
  <em>“Alice...”</em>
</p><p>“Why do you think I never wanted you around <em>his</em> family?” She pointed to Archie. “I hated you for running around with that façade of a perfect family, I hated you for existing, I hated you for screwing up my marriage.”</p><p>Betty felt dizzy, leaned against Archie for support.</p><p>“What are you saying?” She whispered.</p><p>“The biggest mistake I ever made, other than having you, of course, was my affair with your father,” Alice told her. “You’re not a Cooper, Elizabeth, you’re an Andrews.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. All My Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>“Well?” Alice demanded, eyes latching onto Archie. “Aren’t you going to scream at me some more, Archibald? Aren’t you going to say that I’m lying? That’s I’m just trying to taint your father’s precious memory?”</p><p>He hadn’t let go of her hand.</p><p>If anything, his fingers squeezed around hers until it was more or less a death grip, but she didn’t dare complain, waiting on baited breaths to try and gauge his reaction. Would he be angry? He had every right to be.</p><p>“...No.”</p><p><em>“No?”</em> Alice snorted. “No, what, Archibald?”</p><p>“No, I’m not gonna say you’re lying,” Archie challenged. “because I don’t think you are, Alice. In fact, I pray that it’s true. If it is, then I can finally do the one thing I’ve always wanted to do. I can get her away from you.”</p><p>“Maybe it’s true, maybe it’s not.”</p><p>Betty started forward, ready to smack that smug look right off of her face. Archie let go of her hand to grab her arms, keeping her pinned.</p><p>“No,” he said.</p><p>Mary stepped forward to stand beside them. “Don’t bait my children.”</p><p><em>“Your children?” </em>Her gaze flicked to Betty. “Oh, now she’s yours?”</p><p>“She’s always been mine,” Mary replied, and Betty immediately believed her. There was no hesitation in her tone. “She would have been mine from the very beginning if you would have just let us have her.”</p><p>“What, and let <em>her</em> be happy while my life was miserable?” Alice let out a cold laugh. “It’s <em>her</em> fault Hal left me. It’s <em>her</em> fault my life is the way it is. Why on earth should she be happy?”</p><p>“Oh my god,” Betty whispered. “You really are a monster.”</p><p>The sounds of sirens filled the air, and she shrunk further back into Archie’s embrace, squeezing her eyes shut.</p><hr/><p>“I didn’t call the cops,” Archie said, slowly turning them both to face their friends.</p><p>Reggie raised his hands in surrender.</p><p>“Wasn’t me,”</p><p>“Ronnie?”</p><p>His girlfriend shook her head, eyes never leaving Betty’s poor, bruised face.</p><p>“I should have,” she admitted. “but my first thought was Betty.”</p><p>“Mom...?”</p><p>Mary was still watching the scene unfold, the cops trying to approach Alice, and Alice throwing a fit. She was in cuffs faster than Archie had ever seen.</p><p>He thought about nudging Betty to look, after all, it was a satisfying sight to see, but decided against it, tightening his arms around her.</p><p>His sister. His actual sister.</p><p>The second the words left Alice’s mouth, he knew she was telling the truth, for once in her pathetic life. He could <em>feel </em>it. Betty was his blood, his family. She was an Andrews.</p><p>All of his childhood wishes had finally come true.</p><p>Betty was his family, in more ways than one now.</p><p>Yes, it should have been shocking, maddening even,  but they didn’t know the full story, and even if adultery was involved, because that was the only explanation <em>he</em> could come up with, he realized that he didn’t care, because at the end of the day, he got Betty, and that was the best present of all.</p><p>And thank the fucking lord, she was his sister. Well, she had always been his sister, but now, she was <em>really</em> his sister.</p><p>“I didn’t call then,” she said finally.</p><p>“Well I didn’t fucking call them,” he held tighter to Betty, who was trembling against him. “and I know Shortcake didn’t call them, so who...”</p><p>And then it hit him.</p><p>“Jug,”</p><p>Betty’s eyes snapped open. “Jug?”</p><p>He didn’t look the least bit sorry as he gazed back at her, like Betty was the only person he could see.</p><p>“You deserve to win,” he muttered.</p><hr/><p>And Alice, that vile woman Alice Cooper, deserved to be the one locked away, without anyone in her corner. Completely alone.</p><p>Because that was how Betty had been.</p><p>And damn it, she deserved better than that. That beautiful, bruised, beaten and bloodied girl nestled in his pal’s arms deserved so much better.</p><p>So he would do better. If he ever got the chance to be so lucky, he would do better by her.</p><hr/><p>Her mother was getting arrested.</p><p>No. Not her mother. Not anymore. Not since Mary had readily agreed to take over, admitting that she had always wanted Betty.</p><p>She wished she could have enjoyed it more, but her face was aching, the adrenaline had finally left her body, and her legs were ready to collapse out from under her.</p><p>“Whoa,” Archie put those quick reflexes to good use, catching her easily, swinging her up into his arms. “Betty, hey, stay with me.”</p><p>“I’m tired Arch,” she mumbled, head falling heavily to his shoulder.</p><p>“Do I need to take you to the hospital?” He asked, sounding anxious.</p><p><em>“No,” </em>Betty whined.</p><p>Archie sighed, scratching her scalp. “Okay, okay, but if you start showing signs of a concussion or anything...”</p><p>“Remember the Homecoming game senior year? When <em>you</em> had a concussion, but you still somehow managed to convince me to let you go back out on the field?”</p><p>“...I think you’ll be okay,” he sighed. She could tell he was grinning. “For the record though, did I, or did I not play my best game in the history of me leading the Bulldogs to victory?”</p><p><em>“Leading the Bulldogs to victory,” </em>she snorted. “Fucking idiot.”</p><p>He was walking again, careful not to jostle her with the movement. Reggie caught up to them, looking amused, but eyes guarded.</p><p>“Yeah,” Reggie said, and tried to smile. “I think our girl will be just fine.”</p><hr/><p>There was so much to do in such a little amount of time.</p><p>Mary had to fly back to Chicago; they were due to leave for Tampa later that night, but Reggie made enough time for them to escort Mary to the airport.</p><p>She knew both Reggie and Veronica wanted to be there with them. They were her best friends, after all, but they refrained from asking to come along.</p><p>Because this was something she, Archie and Mary needed to do. As a family.</p><hr/><p>“So,” she said, and clasped her hands together tightly in front of her.</p><p>“So,” he echoed, holding Betty tighter against him.</p><p>He was being extra cautious, protective, he knew that. He could admit that. He wasn’t going to take any chances, however, because she was not acting like herself. She had taken some pain killers for her face at Veronica’s insistence that were making her a little drowsy, but it was more than that. She was exhausted, not just physically, but emotionally. She had been through the ringer today, and yet, she had still come out in a blazing ring of glory. Archie wasn’t sure he had ever been prouder of her.</p><p>“Is it true?” He blurted out.</p><p>Mary bit her lip, nodded once.</p><p>“It’s true,” she told them, and releasing her hands, she took both of theirs like they were five years old again, crossing the street to get to Pop’s. “Hal isn’t your father, Betty, Fred was.”</p><p>“But... how...”</p><p>Had it been any other situation, he might have teased her more, told her to go to Reggie for that <em>oh so special talk</em> he had been trying to give her for months, but this was no joking matter. This was serious.</p><p>“Mom,” Archie rasped. “Did dad... <em>cheat</em> on you?”</p><p>She was quick to shake her head. “No honey, it’s... it’s more complicated than that.”</p><hr/><p>She sighed.</p><p>“Your father and I were separated when he fell into bed with Alice,” she told them. “When I found out that I was pregnant with you, Fred and I got back together, and by the time Alice told him she was pregnant...”</p><p>Betty mimicked her earlier action of biting down hard on her lip.</p><p>“Did Fred know?”</p><p>“Oh honey,” Mary curved a hand down the side of her face, careful of the tender marks. “Of course he knew. He was devastated when Hal was listed as the father on your birth certificate. He wanted you. He always wanted you.”</p><p>She knew that. Deep down, she had always known that. Fred had taught her how to ride a bike, bandaged her up when she fell off the bike. Hell, he’d been the one to <em>buy</em> her that bike. Blue with silver tassels. It was beautiful.</p><p><em>You sure know how to make a man proud</em>. That’s what he’d said to her the day she helped him and Archie fix up that bonkers car. Little had she known, Fred had been speaking as her father.</p><p>“So all those trips I got to go on with the three of you...”</p><p>“Fred threatened to take Alice to court if he couldn’t have unlimited access to you,” Mary said. “I suppose she cared more about her farce of a marriage to Hal Cooper, and her reputation more than she cared about her own daughter. She didn’t want it getting out that you weren’t a Cooper, Betty. She thought it would ruin her.”</p><p><em>Fuck her, </em>Betty thought, with absolutely no regrets. <em>Damn her straight to hell. She is no longer my mother. She was never my mother.</em></p><p>“Mary... why have you always been so nice to me?” She whispered.</p><p>Archie’s arms around her tightened instinctively.</p><p>“Elizabeth Justine...”</p><p>Her tone brought back a rush of memories; Archie leaving the toilet seat up, Reggie tracking mud onto her freshly scrubbed floors, the three of them, four when Kevin was around, five when Veronica came into the picture, staying up too late. They’d turned the entire basement white once, deconstructing feathers from one stuffed pillows due to a pillow fight that got a little excessive. It had taken them so long to clean it up.</p><p>“Honey, don’t you ever think that,” Mary warned. “I’ve wanted you Betty, I’ve always wanted you. From the second I held you in that hospital room, I knew you were our daughter, and we loved you. Oh how we loved you.”</p><hr/><p>It was when their town car was fast approaching the exit for the airport did Mary finally speak again.</p><p>They had fallen into an awkward silence, comfortable, but awkward, unsure of what, exactly they could say to one another.</p><p>Archie was her brother. Fred was her father. It was a lot to take in.</p><p>“Betty,” Mary grabbed her hands instead of collecting her belongings, spread out across the seat. She was worse than Veronica. “Honey, I am so sorry.”</p><p>“Sorry?” Betty repeated, and finally rose from Archie’s shoulders. “Mary, no-”</p><p>“When Fred died...”</p><p>They all winced at the memory.</p><p>“I tried,” she whispered. “I tried to get custody of you. I didn’t want you living with that woman for one more minute.”</p><p>Her jaw fell far. She had tried to <em>what?</em></p><p>“But you were already seventeen by then, and I could never prove that Fred was your father, and I just...”</p><p>Leaning away from Archie entirely, she threw her bruised and exhausted body into Mary’s arms, and told her the only thing she could think to tell her.</p><p>“I love you,” Betty said.</p><hr/><p>The goodbyes were hard.</p><p>They didn’t have much time, but what time they did have, they made the most of it, hugging, holding hands, making promises that they would see one another soon.</p><p>She kissed Archie’s cheek, kissed the top of Betty’s head the way she always had when she was a toddler about to be put to bed during the many times they had watched her overnight, and clung to them both.</p><p>She had made a lot of mistakes, she and her late husband both had, not that she blamed Fred in the slightest. He had loved both of his children with everything he had, and in his last moments, she was sure that Archie and Betty had not been far from his mind.</p><p>Mary could only hope that now that the truth had come out, certainly not the way she had <em>wanted</em> it to come out, of course, she had always imagined she and Fred telling Betty together, but obviuosuy, they had never gotten the chance to, that Betty could finally learn to somehow heal from all the unjust mistreatment she had suffered at the hands of those that should have cared for her, that she could move on and be happy, that she could realize that even as badly as she and Fred had handled things, she <em>was</em> loved, and she was wanted. She had always been loved and wanted.</p><p>Because Mary Andrews loved that little girl, just as much as her husband had, and in her eyes, Betty was her daughter.</p><hr/><p>“I love you, Archie Andrews,” Mary told him. Pulling back, she cradled her daughter’s face with careful hands, and tried to smile. “And I love you, Elizabeth Andrews. Never doubt that you are loved.”</p><hr/><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>He hadn’t meant to sound so informal, like he was speaking to a stranger. This was his best friend for crying out loud, his fucking <em>sister</em>, and he had no idea if things would be strange between them now.</p><p>He couldn’t lose Betty.</p><p>God, the very thought scared the shit out of him. She was singlehandedly the most important person in the world to him, other than Veronica, Reggie and his mother, of course. She was his second-half in so many ways, ways he would never be able to even fully explain to anyone, even her, but she was. She was Betty, and that was that.</p><p>“Betty...”</p><p>“I don’t know how to answer that right now, Arch,” she was still staring out the window. “It’s... too much has happened tonight for me to even <em>begin </em>to process...”</p><p>“I get it,” Archie said, and he did. He was probably the <em>only</em> person that could understand her fully in that moment. “If it’s not too much to ask... um... how are you feeling about?”</p><p>“Honestly?”</p><hr/><p>Betty sighed, finally turned to face him.</p><p>“Honestly,” she said again. “I’m relieved.”</p><hr/><p>“R-Really?”</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>“It’s... a huge weight off my shoulders,” she confessed, and sidled closer to him. “My entire life, I’ve always wondered what I could have possibly done to make my... to make <em>Hal</em> hate me so much, but now that I know he’s not my father, that my <em>father</em> actually wanted me, that he loved me, that the boy who’s always been like my brother is actually my brother... I don’t feel disposable anymore, Archie, and that’s... honestly, it’s fucking beautiful. I feel like I can breathe again.”</p><p>He tried to remember the last time he’d cried, or teared up even, and realized that he hadn’t shed a tear since his father’s funeral. Until now.</p><p>His eyes watered. He didn’t brush the impending tears away.</p><p>Betty fell into his arms then, and he held her tightly to his chest, mindful of her bruised and aching body. This was his sister. His blood was running through her veins. He’d never felt closer to her.</p><p>“I love you Arch,” Betty whispered, eyes lulling shut. “I love you so much. That’s one thing that will never change.”</p><hr/><p>He didn’t see her again until the bus was rolling.</p><p>It seemed crazy, with such a small space, he should have seen her, but he had Jellybean to worry about, constantly trying to calm her worries about Betty, telling her that she was <em>okay</em>, that the bad woman <em>(who she kept calling Mother Gothel after Tangled) </em>was locked away in a tower of her own, really, a jail cell, while Betty had more or less been kept locked away by Reggie, Veronica and Archie, not that he blamed them. They were her family. They had spent years trying to protect her from exactly what had happened tonight.</p><p>He was lying on the couch in the entertainment lounge, writing sweet little nothings in one of the many notebooks he often carried with him when he heard it. The softest, sweetest voice in the entire world.</p><p>“Juggie,”</p><p>“Betts,” Jughead sat up, and without so much as an invitation, lifted her into his arms. She snuggled closer to him, head falling to his chest as he sat again, situating her in his lap.</p><p>The last time he’d held her like this had been the day they met, cradling her in the car after escaping the paparazzi as Archie took off down the freeway, and he’d been itching to do it again ever since. Holding Betty in his arms brought out a calmness in him he’d never felt before.</p><p>“Are you okay?” He muttered.</p><p>“I don’t know,” she confessed.</p><p>She looked so small, lying there in his arms. It made him want to protect her all the more.</p><p>“It’s okay baby,” he promised her. “You don’t have to know. You don’t have to know anything right now. Are you and Archie okay?”</p><p>“We have a lot to figure out,” Betty said, but still, she sounded confident. “but he’s my brother, and I love him.”</p><p>“He loves you too,” she probably didn’t need the reminder; Archie told her he loved her as often as he could. “You’re one of the most important people in the world to him Betts.”</p><p>“I know,”</p><p>There was a brief pause.</p><p>“Juggie, I just wanted to say-”</p><p>He shook his head. “Betty, don’t.”</p><p>“Bug Jug-”</p><p>“Baby, you don’t owe me anything,” Jughead said honestly. “especially an apology. I wasn’t mad at you Betts, I was never mad at you. If anything, I’m fucking grateful for you. You <em>saved</em> my sister. Again. But you got hurt in the process.”</p><p>“I would let Alice hit me a thousand times over if it meant saving Jellybean,” Betty twisted around to face him. “and I <em>am</em> sorry Jug, I never wanted her to see that, but... I was actually going to <em>thank </em>you.”</p><p>“What?” His brows knitted together. “Why?”</p><p>“For calling the cops,” she replied. “For seeing to it that Alice finally pay for everything she’s done. Back home in Riverdale, no one besides my friends, and the Andrews, of course, seemed to give a shit that my mother was constantly beating me-”</p><p>“That’s bullshit,” Jughead gritted out. “The cops in your town should have cared. More people should have fucking cared.”</p><p>“I know,” she cradled his cheek. “I know, but they didn’t, but that’s not the point Juggie. The point is-You cared. You called the police. You made a dream that Veronica, Archie, Reggie and I have had for so long into a reality. You got me justice, Jug, and I can’t thank you enough for that.”</p><p>He almost told her not to thank him, that it was <em>too soon</em> for her to be thanking him, if she should have thanked him at all, because they both knew that this whole mess with her mother was far from over, but something stopped him.</p><p>Her. The look in her eyes. The way she was looking at <em>him.</em></p><p>Jughead had never considered himself to be a good person, even after leaving the Serpents far, far behind in Chicago so he could raise his sister with Toni by his side. He tried, he really did, but the things he had done as a teenage boy with absentee parents, the boy that had beaten others to within an inch of their lives, the boy that had robbed places at gun point just to be able to feed himself and his friends for the night, that boy with an inner darkness that was sometimes so strong, it completely took him over, was still a part of him. He couldn’t just rase that. He couldn’t rewrite history.</p><p>But the way Betty was looking up at him, staring up at him with those beautiful, innocent green eyes...</p><p>It made him feel like he <em>could</em> be...</p><p>
  <em>Good.</em>
</p><p>A good person. The kind of person that was worthy of someone as precious as Elizabeth Cooper, Andrews, whatever she was going to call herself now.</p><p>And he <em>wanted </em>that. God, how he wanted that.</p><p>So he would try, for her, he would try. He would try and he would try, and maybe someday, he would finally succeed.</p><p>“...Juggie?”</p><p>“I’ll always protect you, Betts,” he said, because it was the truth.</p><p>A warm smile spread across that beautiful, bruised and scraped up face.</p><p>“I know,” she whispered. “I know you will.”</p><p>He felt the urge to kiss away the sting of the slap she’d received at Alice’s hand, so he did just that, grinning as a contented sigh escaped her lips. He kissed her forehead, the bruises and scrapes against her cheek, the tip of her nose.</p><p>Suddenly, they were only inches apart.</p><p>“So...” Jughead was grasping at straws, searching for something, anything that would keep him from wanting to lose control. “You and Archie are okay then.”</p><p>“We have a lot to talk about,” Betty repeated. Her hand dropped from his face, finding his own, fingers interlacing. “But then again... so do you and I.”</p><p>“We do?”</p><p>He was cut off by a pair of lips, as soft as rose petals, pressing gently against his own. They didn’t venture further, and though the kiss was almost hesitant, it was one of the best moments of his life.</p><p>“Great talk,” Jughead rasped, when they finally broke apart for air.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. You Are Loved (Don’t Give Up)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <em>In regards to an alleged assault involving his best friend Elizabeth Cooper, Jealously Calling’s front man Archie Andrews has released the following statement:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s frustrating to me that it has taken this long for Betty to get justice. My entire life, I’ve tried to protect her from Alice Smith to almost no avail, and for the last nineteen years, she has had to suffer abuse at the hands of someone who should have loved her. Alice Smith was arrested following a confrontation between her and Betty, where Betty was again injured. This is the first step in getting justice for Betty, in allowing her to heal, and I hope that all those who ignored the obvious signs that she was being hurt realize how wrong they were. I know my fans will respect Betty and her privacy at this time as she tries to come to terms with everything that has happened.”</em>
</p><hr/><p>“Do you have <em>any </em>idea,” her best friend demanded. “how rude it is not to tell your best friend about your very first kiss?”</p><p>“Are you forgetting,” Betty threw back, sitting beside her in the entertainment lounge. “that Jughead was <em>not</em> my first kiss?”</p><p>“Oh honey, your little make out session with Reggie hardly counts.”</p><p>She was almost insulted. “It does too!”</p><p>“Was it, or was it not awkward as fuck, B?”</p><p>“Well...”</p><p>“...You kissed my brother?”</p><p>“Jellybean!”</p><p>Betty whirled around to face her while Veronica merely reached for her wallet, handing off a crisp ten dollar bill for the sweat word she’d so obviously overheard.</p><p>“Jellybean, kiddo...”</p><p>“It’s about time, Betty,” Jellybean told her seriously, taking the cash from Veronica and pocketing it. “It was Jughead, wasn’t it? That’s why it took so long, right? He is <em>such</em> a chicken sometimes, I swear.”</p><p>Waving her off with a mock, two fingered salute, she sashayed away, probably to add Veronica’s money to her ever growing collection.</p><p>“Is she four, or fourteen?” Veronica asked, eyes wide with amazement.</p><p>“Sometimes,” Betty smiled shyly. “I really can’t tell.”</p><p>“So, your first kiss-”</p><p><em>“Second </em>kiss.”</p><p>“You never answered my question, you know,”</p><p>“And what question would that be, V?” She demanded tiredly. “You’ve asked me a lot of them.”</p><p>“Was your kiss with Reggie awkward?”</p><p>“I... well...”</p><p>“Well that answers my question,”</p><p>“Veronica-”</p><p>“Betty-Bee, that boy has never been anything more than a brother to you, and we both know it,” Veronica raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow, as if waiting for an objection. “Forsythe, on the other hand...”</p><p>“Do you...”</p><p>Quickly, she trailed off.</p><p>“Oh no Elizabeth,” she warned. “We’ll have none of that. I’m <em>not</em> Alice, babe, you can say whatever you want to say to me, and I’ll still be here to hold your hand.”</p><p>Veronica laced their fingers together to further prove her point.</p><p>Betty sighed, ducking her head in apology. Of course Veronica wasn’t <em>Alice, </em>she was <em>Veronica</em>, her fabulous best friend Veronica, Betty knew that, but since the shitshow of a scene had unfolded with her mother the day before, she realized that she had been unusually guarded, like she still had to walk on eggshells with everyone she was around, and she fucking hated it.</p><p>“Out with it B, give me your best,”</p><p>“Do you have to call him Forsythe?” She whispered. “I think it really bothers him.”</p><p>Veronica immediately looked regretful.</p><p>“Okay,” she agreed easily. “I won’t call him Forsythe anymore.”</p><p>“V,” Betty wrapped her arms around her in a long squeeze. “You’re the best.”</p><p>Veronica pretended to toss her perfectly curled hair. “Tell me something I <em>don’t</em> know Elizabeth, like... how your first kiss with Jughead was!”</p><p>She smacked her forehead. “I walked right into that one.”</p><p>“Indeed you did, my little Betty-Bee, now come on, out with it. How was it? Did he cradle your face? Were his lips soft? Is he a much better kisser than Reginald?”</p><p>Her cheeks were burning. Veronica already had her answer.</p><p>“Ah ha!” Her best friend was beaming. “I <em>knew</em> it!”</p><hr/><p>“Arch, what comes after Tampa?”</p><p>“Atlanta,” he replied, without skipping a beat. “and then Raleigh.”</p><p>“It’s so cool you get to travel the world,” Betty sighed dreamily, staring out the window as the bus rolled down the highway. “Do you remember when we started learning about other states in the second grade-”</p><p>“And we used to steal the globe from dad’s office?”</p><p>It was an easy slip now, because Fred had been her father too.</p><p>It was all he could think about, even with yet another sold out crowd to perform for later that night, and the bruises covering her beautiful face.</p><p>Betty was his <em>sister</em>, his actual sister. How <em>cool</em> was that?</p><p>If the mention of their father bothered her, she didn’t let it show.</p><p>“We’d dream about traveling the world together,” she muttered.</p><p>Archie grabbed her shoulder, held it tightly.</p><p>“And now we are, Shortcake. Did I mention that we’ll be in the UK by January?”</p><hr/><p>“Hey,” she said, and after a moment’s hesitation, sat down beside her. “I’ve been texting you all day.”</p><p>“I’m sorry <em>sirène,” </em>Cheryl didn’t look up from the ground. “I’ve just been...”</p><p>“In your feelings?”</p><p>“More or less,”</p><p>“Cher, you have every right to be upset,” Betty said.</p><p>“Do I?” She returned. <em>“You</em> were the one who just pulled got the rug yanked from under her, I only...”</p><p>“Lost your sister?”</p><p>Cheryl nodded once.</p><p>“Bullshit,”</p><p>“Elizabeth Justine...” A tentative smile played at her lips. “But Betty, Hal isn’t your father, so if Hal <em>isn’t</em> your father, then...”</p><p>“Hal’s a bastard,” Betty quipped, and they both had to pause for a moment to laugh. “but regardless of who my father is... Cher, you and I grew up together. You protected me, you loved me.”</p><p>“I still do,” she promised. “love you, I mean, and you know that I would quite literally send an arrow through someone’s heart if they ever did anything to hurt you.”</p><p>“I know,” she grabber her sister by the hand. “Cheryl, this changes nothing. <em>Archie</em> changes nothing.”</p><p>Cheryl threw her a single look.</p><p>“Okay... he changes a lot of things,” Betty sighed. Having a friend that had been like a brother was one thing, but having an <em>actual </em>brother... well, time would tell. “But one thing he will never be able to change, not that he would <em>want</em> to, is you and me.”</p><p>Cheryl’s lip quivered. “Really?”</p><p>“Yes,” she promised. “because you, Cheryl Marjorie Blossom, are one of my best friends. You are more of a sister to me than my own sister ever was, and I love you, so, so much.”</p><p>Arms were wrapped tightly around her before she could even finish her sentence.</p><p>“And I love you, Elizabeth Justine... whatever last name you’re going by now,” Cheryl whispered. “You, <em>sirène, </em>always have been, and always will be my sister. I love you Betty, I love you so much.”</p><p>Sniffling, she pulled away, brushing the tears from her sister’s eyes.</p><p>“Cher?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Why have you always called me <em>sirène?”</em></p><hr/><p>She laughed.</p><p>It was the only thing she could do, because the memory was so near and dear to her, her little sister, diving deep under the water of the pool at Thornhill’s vast backyard during a rare afternoon.</p><p>“You don’t remember?” She asked, still laughing behind her hand. ”Oh Betty, <em>mon petit, </em>you were always the most imaginative child.”</p><p>“Cheryl...”</p><p>Her eyes clouded over with confusion.</p><p>“When you were, oh, I don’t know, seven or so, we were swimming,” Cheryl smiled faintly. “Your... <em>Hal</em>, step-daddy-dearest, had been rather... <em>moody</em> that evening, yelling at us all over something I can’t remember, and you were so upset, you told me that you wished you and I could have an entirely different family, with Jason and Julian along for the ride, of course.”</p><p>“Of course,” Betty echoed.</p><p>While Polly had always been distant to them all, her twin brothers, her wombmates, much like Cheryl herself, had taken more of an interest in the little blonde daughter of the man their mother had married. She was almost two years younger, but she had an old soul, a maturity about her that Cheryl couldn’t help but respect.</p><p>“And then,” her smile grew. “You told me that you wished you could be a mermaid, because mermaids could live freely, and you wanted to be free.”</p><p>“I told you that?”</p><p>“Mhhm. You did.”</p><p>“Wow,”</p><p>“It was then that I began to do a little bit of research,” Cheryl said. “because if my precious little sister was going to be a mermaid, then I decided that I needed to know everything there <em>was</em> to know about mermaids.”</p><p>Betty began to laugh. “You didn’t.”</p><p>“I did,” she confirmed. “and do you know what I found, <em>sirène? </em>A mermaid can signify that it’s okay to march to a different beat; individuality and non-conformity, that mermaids are joyous, that they can calm a storm. Mermaids can help keep you steady, they help heals broken hearts and discouragement, they are powerful, and mysterious, and absolutely beautiful, and so you, my dear Elizabeth, are my <em>sirène. </em>My mermaid.”</p><hr/><p>There was nothing left to do other than wrap her sister in another hug, and hold on tight.</p><hr/><p>“Why does this feel like we’re in high school all over again?”</p><p>Archie snorted, gently nudging her with his elbow. “You were never sent to the principal’s office, Shortcake.”</p><p>“No,” she agreed. “but I <em>did</em> spent a fair amount of my time outside of the principal’s office waiting for you, or Reggie, or the both of you.”</p><p>“Not the same thing Betty, definitely not the same thing.”</p><p>“Hey guys,” Reggie sighed, dropping down beside her on the couch in Archie’s dressing room. He’d asked to see them right after stepping off the bus, but he’d been too busy being bombarded with phone calls to meet with them directly. “Sorry, Maggie has... a lot of questions.”</p><p>Betty bit her lip. “Reg, do you think Maggie is pretty?”</p><p>He immediately sprayed the floor with the mouthful of coffee he’d just sipped from the cup beside his feet. <em>“What?”</em></p><p>“All the subtlety of a hand grenade,” Archie muttered, low enough for only her to hear.</p><p>“Do you think she’s pretty?” She asked again.</p><p>“M-Maggie?” He squeaked. “Well... uh... she’s beautiful.”</p><p>Betty threw Archie a triumphant look, as if to say <em>I told you so.</em></p><p>“You should ask her out,” she said  pointedly.</p><p>“I... <em>can’t,” </em>Reggie rasped.</p><p>“And why the hell not?”</p><p>“Because I’m not good enough... I’m... I’m...” He gave a frustrated sigh. “I’m cured Betty, I already told you that. I’m fucking cursed.”</p><p>“Reggie,” she sighed. “Not this again. Archie, tell him that he’s not-”</p><p>“He’s already tried,” Reggie cut in. “and failed. Miserably. I’m cured, Goldilocks, a fact is a fact, and anyway, we’re not here to talk about <em>me</em>, we’re here to discuss <em>you</em>, <em>missy.”</em></p><p>Betty eyed Archie warily. “Are you sure we’re not in the principal’s office?”</p><p>“Betty,” he laughed. “What on earth would you have gotten in trouble for?”</p><p>“Um...”</p><p>“Can’t think of one thing, can you?”</p><p>“...Shut up.”</p><p>“Reggie,” Archie snorted. “Betty just told me to shut up!”</p><p>“For fuck’s sake,” Reggie covered his face with his hands. “I can’t believe I never guessed that the two of you were siblings. You’re both so fucking annoying.”</p><p>Betty giggled, leaning against her brother. “Hate to break it to you Arch, but you and I are cut from the same cloth.”</p><p>“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” disapproval dripped from his tone. “Betty, this is one of the greatest things that has ever happened to me... and I’m guessing that our... <em>news</em> is what Reggie wants to talk to us about?”</p><p>“You’d be correct, Andrews.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes. <em>“Great.”</em></p><p>“Hey Shortcake,” Archie took her her hand. “We’ll be okay, right? We’re always okay Betty.”</p><p>It was them against the world. She had to remember that.</p><p>“You’re right,” Betty said, and finally felt herself relax, if only a little. “Okay Reg, lay it on me. What do you need from us?”</p><p>“Actually,” Reggie stood up to stand before them. “I was gonna ask what you guys needed from me.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Well, being your best friend <em>and</em> your manager puts me in kind of an awkward position,” he admitted. “so whatever you guys wanna do, we’ll do it. If you wanna shout it from the roof tops, we’ll shout it from the rooftops, if you wanna keep it to yourselves for a little while longer, than my lips are sealed.”</p><p>Archie and Betty shared a long look. What <em>did</em> they want to do?</p><p>“I think...”</p><p>“Yeah,” Betty agreed, and tried to smile. “You’re right.”</p><p>“Um... what?”</p><hr/><p>He was dumbfounded. Absolutely astonished.</p><p>In all the years he had known Archie and Betty, he had seen them have moments like this, moments where they had been able to somehow read one another’s minds, and he’d always thought it was strange, but now, now that he knew they were siblings, it made a lot more sense.</p><p>They favored one another, Reggie realized now. Her eyes were green, his eyes were blue, his hair was a coppery red, and there was a reason he’d always called her <em>Goldilocks</em>, though they held a similar face shape, many of their mannerisms were the same. If the news of Betty’s true lineage ever came to light, he had no doubt that people would be able to tell that his two best friends were related.</p><p>“So... what are we doing?”</p><p>“We want to wait a little while,” Archie said, and Betty nodded. “We want a little more time to let the dust settle. I mean, we <em>just</em> found out that Betty is my sister, and... I want to protect that for a little while longer, you know?”</p><p>Reggie leaned forward to clap him on the back.</p><p>“I understand,” he promised, and he did. If there was anything he and Archie had ever agreed on, if was trying to protect Betty at all costs. “but I do have one thing to ask... of both of you.”</p><p>“You want us to take a DNA test,” Betty guessed.</p><p>He tried to grin at her. “I always knew you were a genius.”</p><hr/><p>“Now wait just a fucking second-”</p><p>“Arch,” Betty squeezed his hand, “Easy. I think... I think we should do it.”</p><p>His brows knitted together. “You <em>do?”</em></p><p>She nodded. “Mhhm. You heard what your mom said, she was never able to prove it, and it would be nice proof to have if we ever needed to prove it.”</p><p>He wanted to tell her <em>no, </em>that he didn’t need a stupid piece of paper to confirm what he already knew in his heart was true, but Archie had always known that when you loved someone as much as he loved Betty, you would do anything for them.</p><p>“Okay,” he agreed easily. “let’s do it.”</p><hr/><p>It took less than thirty seconds.</p><p>The specialist announced to Reggie that they would have the results soon. Apparently being a rock star was enough to get them a rush job.</p><p>It couldn’t come a moment sooner for Betty.</p><p>Her nails were about to dig in, the anxiety of it all finally threatening to crash down around her, but two different hands wrapped around her own, stopping her. She thought back to the first time they had done it, when they were just clueless kids, and she was worried about singing in the third grade talent show thanks to Alice. She was seven, Archie was eight, and Reggie was somewhere in between. They’d had no clue what the fuck they were doing, but they had done it for her.</p><p>“Shortcake,” Archie’s voice was gentle. “Tell us what you’re thinking?”</p><p>“W-What if it’s not true?” She whispered.</p><p>She couldn’t bear the thought of losing Fred as her father now that the seed had been planted. Telling her the truth was the one kind thing Alice had ever done for her, even if she had only done it out of spite.</p><p>It had to be true. It just had to be.</p><p>Arms wrapped around her, sandwiching her between two hard chests.</p><p>“It will be,” Archie muttered. “It <em>is, </em>but even if it wasn’t, which it is, it wouldn’t matter. Nothing will ever change between us, Shortcake. Whether you like it or not, you’re stuck with me, in more ways than one now.”</p><p>“I love you,” she said.</p><p>He dropped a kiss to the top of her head, Reggie following suit. “I love you too.”</p><p>“And I love you,” Reggie told her. “I might not be your biological brother, Goldilocks, but I’ll still hunt anyone who tries to hurt you.”</p><p>She giggled. She couldn’t help it. “I know Reg.”</p><p>“Now, onto more pressing matters,” he narrowed his eyes. “What’s this I hear about <em>Jughead</em> being a better kisser than me, Elizabeth?”</p><p>Betty’s cheeks were burning. <em>Dear god</em>, she thought. <em>This can’t get any worse.</em></p><p>“I’m a better kisser than Reggie?” Jughead ducked into the room, grinning like an idiot. <em>“Cool!”</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The DNA test is just a formality, really ;)</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Sitting, Waiting, Wishing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>“Well look who it is,” he teased. “it’s Betty’s <em>boyfriend.”</em></p><p>A remark that might have sounded threatening back in high school now just sounded like a jaunt, with some annoyance mixed deep within. She knew how hard Reggie was trying, how strange it must have been for him not to protect her from Jughead, Jughead, who was kind, and caring, and so unlike any boy she had ever met before.</p><p>In some ways, she knew Reggie still saw her as a little girl with lopsided pigtails she had learned to do herself, the girl that believed in fairies, and dragons, and princes that would come and save the golden haired princess from her ivory tower, just as she sometimes saw him as a little boy that constantly seemed to be on the move, stealing her jump rope, chasing her around on the playground. If Reggie had been fast, then Archie had been clumsy everywhere but the football field. She remembered his knees constantly bleeding from tripping and falling, scabs under his chin from one injury to another, his knuckles constantly black and blue from all the fights he’d gotten into on her behalf.</p><p>But those days were over. At least, she hoped they were over.</p><p>No, she knew they were. Archie and Reggie had told her that they were done protecting her, at least from Jughead, and she believed them. The other protection, the resources they now had, she would accept all of it greedily.</p><p>Archie sniggered behind his hand while Jughead merely grinned at her fondly.</p><p>“Hey,” Betty said, still blushing. “We should... um... yeah.”</p><p>“Sure,” he held out a hand that she took without hesitation. “Any time you want.”</p><hr/><p>Reggie watched them walk away with a slacked jaw.</p><p>“How come <em>I </em>can’t have telepathic conversations with Betty?” He wondered aloud.</p><p>Archie rolled his eyes, pushed him away.</p><p>“Hey Shortcake,” he called after them. “Want us to come along?”</p><p>“Not on your life Andrews,” Betty yelled over her shoulder. “Not on your life!”</p><hr/><p>“So...”</p><p>“So,” Betty echoed, smiling at their still-conjoined hands. She had never held hands with anyone she didn’t consider to be part of her family, Archie, Reggie, Cheryl, Veronica, Fred and Mary, but this was different. This was good. “Uh... just so you know...”</p><p>“Jellybean knows we kissed?”</p><p>“How did you-”</p><p>“Betty,” he laughed, pulling her to his side. She blushed, ducking under his arm as it came to wrap around her. “It’s my sister, she’s <em>always</em> up in my business.:</p><p>Betty’s face was a bright as Archie’s hair. “I’m so sorry Jug.”</p><p>“Don’t be,” Jughead told her, grip tightening. “She means well... I think. All morning long, she’s been asking me what took me so long, and you know what?”</p><p>He stopped suddenly, hands finding her hips. Spinning around, he leaned her up against the wall, one hand on her waist, the other resting against the old white paint on the other side of her head.</p><p>“She was right,” he whispered, and leaned forward.</p><p>Kissing Jughead now was everything it had been the first and second time around, gentle and sweet, but she found herself suddenly wanting more.</p><p>Her arms wrapped around his neck, mouth opening against his. He responded immediately, eagerly, bringing both arms to close around her in a safe embrace.</p><p>He was a <em>really</em> good kisser.</p><p>“Fuck Betts,” he rasped, when they finally broke apart for air. He was grinning, and she couldn’t help but smile back at him. “Are you trying to kill me?”</p><p>She giggled, and his smile only widened at the sound.</p><p>“So,” Jughead hooked his arm around her shoulders. “Do you wanna... talk?”</p><p>“I want to talk,” Betty agreed. “I’d love to talk, Juggie, about anything, but... especially us?”</p><p>“’Course we’re gonna talk about us, baby,” he promised, and from the inner lining of the flannel he was wearing, he produced a little baby blue flower, twirling the stem between his thumb and index finger before handing it over to her. “Cause you and I are pretty fucking awesome.”</p><p>Betty gasped in delight.</p><p>“A wild flower!” She said. “I love wild flowers!”</p><p>“I know,” Jughead replied. “Reggie told me.”</p><p>“...He did?”</p><p>“Mhhm,”</p><p>Of all the things Reggie Mantel had ever done...</p><p>“Juggie, do you mind waiting here for <em>just</em> a second?”</p><p>“Of course,” he started to say, but she barely heard him, already taking off in the direction of Archie’s dressing room yet again.</p><hr/><p>“I’m just saying, it would be cool to be able to read someone else’s mind,”</p><p>“Dude,” Archie groaned, lying across the couch with his favorite guitar in his lap, strap hooked over his left shoulder. “are you still on this?”</p><p>“You and Betty can read each other’s minds,” Reggie mumbled. “Jughead and Betty can finish each other’s thoughts. <em>I </em>want something cool like that with her!”</p><p>He sighed, shaking his head. Yes, at times, he too had noticed that he seemed to share some sort of telepathic connection with his best friend, and yes, before he knew that Betty was his sister, DNA test pending, it had freaked him out once or twice, like when they were eleven, and at the very same time decided to pelt Hal Cooper with water balloons as he came up the driveway to retrieve Betty for a visit she <em>didn’t</em> want to go on. He hadn’t even asked her aloud, he’d merely suggested it to her, in his head, and then, the next thing he knew, she’d had a water balloon in hand, ready to strike.</p><p>She hadn’t ended up going on that visit. His dad, <em>their</em> dad, though secretly proud, had made them wash the car and mow the lawn as punishment for the mess.</p><p>“Dude,” he said again, and sat up. “You’re not... doubting how much she loves you, are you?”</p><p>“No,” Reggie replied, but he was avoiding Archie’s gaze, and that was the best way to tell he was lying. “I just... I don’t know where I fit into her life anymore, now that you’re her brother, her <em>actual</em> brother, and she doesn’t really need to be protected from Jughead... it’s <em>weird</em>, you know?”</p><p>“Reginald Matthew Mantel,”</p><p>They both knew that voice well.</p><p>Betty was a little blonde hurricane as she came flying into the room, throwing her arms around Reggie’s neck. She came out of nowhere, nearly sending both of them crashing over, though he managed to keep them steady.</p><p>“Uh B...”</p><p>She pulled back to look at him.</p><p>“I love you,” Betty said, and wrapped her arms around him again. This time, he hugged her back, still clearly confused. “I love you so much Reg. You’re my best friend. God, I love you, Reggie. I hope you know that.”</p><p>Just as quickly as she had come, she was gone, skipping back out into the hallway.</p><p>“Uh...” Reggie looked puzzled. “What the fuck was that?”</p><p>“That was... Betty,” Archie told him, and grinned. “being Betty, and aren’t we two of the fucking luckiest guys on the planet to get to know her?”</p><p>“I’m the lucky one,”</p><p>She appeared for a second time, moved across the room, dipping her head to kiss his.</p><p>“I love you too Arch,” Betty muttered. “Just thought you should know.”</p><hr/><p>“Okay,” Reggie said, after a moment. “I’m her best friend. I’m good!”</p><p>Archie rolled his eyes, grabbed the nearest decorative pillow and chucked it at him as hard as he could.</p><p>“Don’t ever fucking doubt she loves you, asshole. You are so important to her Reg. I know we all are.”</p><hr/><p>“So,”</p><p>“So,” he echoed, and wondered if that was going to be their start to every conversation. He didn’t mind; really, it was fucking adorable.</p><p>She was standing feet away, hands clasped tightly in front of her. He was sitting. With a small sigh, he took her by the wrist, gently tugging her forward until she was close enough for him to take her by the hips, positioning her on his left thigh.</p><p>Jughead froze for a moment, wondered if it was too soon. After all, this talk <em>was</em> supposed to be about what the fuck they were doing, but he and Betty, well...</p><p>They were different.</p><p>At least, he thought they were different.</p><p>Jughead had dated a lot of women back in his days of being a gang member, but he had never <em>dated</em> a woman. Not a woman like Betty.</p><p>She was beautiful, soft, sweet, caring. She understood him in ways that not even Toni could. She loved his sister, understood that Jellybean would always come first. She <em>wanted</em> it that way.</p><p>He saw something in Betty that he had never seen before. A future, one that could be really fucking great.</p><p>But he would never push her, never demand anything from her. She’d gotten enough of that in her crappy childhood.</p><p>So Betty could set the pace, she could call the shots, and whatever decision she made, he would happily go along with.</p><p>But then, a beautiful thing happened. Betty settled against him, back against his chest, head on his shoulder.</p><p>“So,” she said again.</p><p>“So,” Jughead echoed, and grinned like an idiot.</p><hr/><p>“Jug... I like you.”</p><hr/><p>She clapped a hand over her own mouth. Her face was on fire.</p><p>
  <em>Had she just said that out loud?</em>
</p><p>“Betts,” Jughead laughed, both arms wrapping around her waist and hips. “I like you too, goofball. I think I’ve liked you since you, quite literally, fell into my arms that day at Archie’s place.”</p><hr/><p>It was the easiest confession he’d ever made.</p><p>And <em>god</em>, it felt fucking <em>good</em> to say.</p><hr/><p>“You... you have?”</p><p>She sounded surprised.</p><p>“Baby,” he laughed again. “You really didn’t know? I wasn’t that great at hiding it.”</p><p>Betty smiled shyly. She was so beautiful.</p><p>“Did you know that I liked you?” She asked.</p><p>“I hoped,” Jughead admitted. “but I didn’t wanna push you into anything you weren’t ready for. Betts, I’ll never push you.”</p><p>Her hands covered his.</p><p>“I know that, Jug,”</p><hr/><p>“So...”</p><p>“So,” she echoed. “Do you wanna, like, <em>do </em>this thing, or what?”</p><p>He burst out laughing. She buried her face into the crook of his neck.</p><p>She was not an eloquent speaker, not in the way Jughead always seemed to be. Truthfully, she’d said a similar sentence the night she begged Reggie to kiss her, when she was seventeen, and he was eighteen, just weeks shy of graduation.</p><p>“Betty,” gently, he lifted her chin to his, tucking his knuckles under her chin. “I want this. I want <em>you</em>, in any way you’ll let me have you.”</p><p>Their eyes met in a long stare. Slowly, they leaned in, lips meeting in a quick, gentle kiss.</p><p><em>Oh yeah, </em>Betty thought, when they finally pulled away. <em>Jughead is one hell of a conversationalist.</em></p><hr/><p>“You know, we’re probably gonna have to explain this to the kid,”</p><p>“Okay,” she agreed, and took him by the hand, pulling him out the door. “We’ll do it together.”</p><hr/><p>“So...” He said, hooking his arm around Betty’s shoulders. “That’s about it. Betty and I, we uh... we really like each other, and we’re excited to see where this thing could go.”</p><p>“Do you... have any questions?” Betty asked anxiously.</p><p>“Yeah, I have one,”</p><p>Jellybean sat on the couch in front of them, eyes bright, looking like she had just won the lottery. Behind her stood the rest of their friends, each wearing similar expressions.</p><p>Happy. They were happy for her, for him, for them.</p><p>Even Reggie, hand still raised halfway in the air, was grinning.</p><p>“Did we really need to be here for this?” He demanded.</p><hr/><p>“Arch,” he said, as the others slowly began to disperse. “Betty...”</p><p>He knew it was time.</p><p>He told Jellybean to wait for a moment, pulling Betty towards him.</p><p>“You okay?” He asked gently.</p><p>Slowly, she nodded, glancing back at Archie. “I will be.”</p><p>“I’m here,” Jughead promised. Giving her hand a final squeeze, he brought her fingers to his lips, brushing them across her knuckles. “I’m always here Betts.”</p><p>Betty gifted him with a smile that reached her pretty green eyes.</p><p>“I know,” she said softly. “I know you are, Juggie.”</p><hr/><p>He took her trembling hand in his much larger, warm and calloused one.</p><p>“No matter what,” Archie said.</p><p>“No matter what,” Betty echoed.</p><p>They were in this together. Always. Forever.</p><p>“...Reg?”</p><p>Stone faced, he handed her his phone. The email hadn’t been opened.</p><p>She handed it to Archie.</p><p>“It’s gonna be okay Shortcake,” he told her. “No matter what.”</p><p>“No matter what,” she whispered.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Reggie,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Based off the DNA samples provided, I can tell you that the two participants, known only as AA and EC, <strong>do</strong>, in fact, share the same father.</em>
</p><hr/><p>They shared the same father.</p><p>She was Fred’s.</p><p>Betty wasn’t sure she had ever felt so relieved.</p><p>Reggie’s phone fell to the ground, miraculously landing on its back, screen unshattered as Archie swept her up into the air with one of his famous bear hugs, spinning her around.</p><p>Reggie didn’t complain about the phone on the floor. He merely crossed the room, throwing the door open to expose their anxiously awaiting friends.</p><p>“I’m an Andrews!” Betty cried, and then Archie’s tiny dressing room was <em>flooded. </em>Even Cheryl, whose reaction Betty had been fearing the most, looked thrilled. Hooking her arm around Archie’s neck, she stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. “Arch, I’m your sister!”</p><hr/><p>Rolling his eyes, he wrapped her in his arms, pulled her close.</p><p>“Idiot,” he teased, and kissed the top of her head. “For fuck’s sake Betty, you always have been.”</p><hr/><p>“You sure you don’t mind taking her?” He asked.</p><p>“Jug,” Toni slugged him. “You know how much I love Jellybean. She’s like my little sister too, and anyway, we both <em>love</em> ice cream. The real question is, are you sure you don’t want to come with us?”</p><p>“I would, but...”</p><p>Trailing off, he glanced over his shoulder to where Betty stood with Jellybean.</p><p>“I get it,” she was grinning. “You found a good one Jones, don’t fuck it up and let her get away.”</p><p>“Trust me Topaz,” Jughead pushed her away gently. “I’m not planning on fucking anything up. I... She’s...”</p><p>“Yeah Jug,” grabbing him by the shoulders, Toni spun him in the direction of his girl. “I know. Now go get ‘em, tiger.”</p><hr/><p>“Betty, do you like my brother?”</p><p>She finished tying the last knot of Jellybean’s little converse, and smiled. “Yeah kiddo, I do. Is that okay with you?”</p><p>Jellybean threw her arms around her neck in response.</p><p>“It’s <em>more</em> than okay,” she said. “We need you Betty, you have no idea.”</p><p>“Kid’s not wrong,”</p><p>Jellybean squealed as her brother swung her into the air, kissing the top of her head before he lowered her again.</p><p>“I love you,” Jughead muttered, hooking his arm around Betty’s neck. “You know that, right monster?”</p><p>“I do,” Jellybean told him, and <em>beamed. </em>“I love you too Jug, even if you do have <em>really</em> bad breath in the morning. Watch out for that, Betty!”</p><p>“Kid, I swear...”</p><p>She was already walking away, hand-in-hand with Toni.</p><hr/><p>“You know Jug,” small hands grasped the front of his shirt, spinning him to face her. “I don’t mind bad breath...”</p><p>His brows rose in amusement. Cradling the back of her neck, he pulled her forward.</p><p>“Oh <em>really?” </em>Jughead demanded, but before she could answer, he kissed her senseless.</p><hr/><p>“Jug,” he called, barging in without knocking.</p><p>His friend shot him a sharp look, slowly lowering the book in his hands to reveal the little blonde girl fast asleep against him. Her head was on a pillow, the pillow on his lap, fingers absentmindedly running through the loose strands of her golden hair.</p><p>“Sorry,” Archie went to great lengths to lower his voice. She’d lost so much sleep lately, she didn’t need to lose anymore. “I was just wondering if we could... talk?”</p><p>“Yeah Arch,” Jughead agreed easily, patting the spot beside him. “Of course we can.”</p><p>Gingerly, he sat, casting one last look to his best friend-turned-sister. He wasn’t sure what to call her anymore, other than his Betty, of course, the same girl he had taken baths with until he was six.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Jughead blurted out.</p><p>Archie blanched, both touched, and confused by the concern. “Yeah, I’m...”</p><p>“Hanging in there?”</p><p>“More or less,”</p><p>“It’s okay if you’re not entirely okay, Arch,”</p><p>“I’m... <em>relieved,” </em>he confessed, because he was. Knowing that Betty was his sister, that that was once thing Alice could never take from her, from <em>them</em>, was a huge weight off of his shoulders. “When I was a kid, every year on my birthday, I used to make the same wish when I would blow out my candles.”</p><p>“What did you-”</p><p>“I always wished...” Archie laughed sadly. “I always wished that Betty could be part of my family instead of the one she was born into. Little did I know, she had been part of my family all along.”</p><p>She had always been an Andrews, even when they didn’t know that she was <em>actually</em> an Andrews.</p><p>She was his sister, she was his family, she was his blood. He loved her just as much as he had before, if not <em>more</em>, even.</p><p>He loved <em>her. </em>Elizabeth Andrews. He always had, and he always would.</p><p>“She’s lucky to have you,” Jughead said, breaking him from his thoughts.</p><p>Archie snorted. “Are you kidding? She’s lucky to have <em>you</em>, dude. I’ve known her my entire life, and I’ve never seen her take to someone just as easily as she’s taken to you. You know it took her six months to stop hating Reggie?”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“He used to steal her jump rope,”</p><p>Jughead laughed. “And what would <em>you </em>do?”</p><p>“Beat the crap out of him until he gave it back,” he admitted, and chuckled. “No regrets with that one. I’d never let anyone hurt her.”</p><p>“Like I said,” Jughead tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. In her sleep, Betty smiled, mumbled something unintelligible under her breath and snuggled closer to him. “She’s lucky to have you, Arch.”</p><p>“Well, I love her,” Archie replied. “and I’ll always protect her, but... this <em>actually </em>being her brother thing... it’s all new to me, so I was hoping I could ask you...”</p><p>“Ask me what?” His tone was kind, patient. “You know you can come to me for anything Arch, so lay it on me. What’s on your mind?”</p><p>“Jug... how can I be a good brother to Betty?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Come Rain or Come Shine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>PS: I am by no means a song writer. In fact, the one I did write for this chapter made me cringe a little. I'm sorry if it makes you cringe too!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>“Um...”</p><p>It was all he could say.</p><p>Because <em>what else was he supposed to say? </em>He had only been an older brother for four years; Archie had been a brother his entire life, even if he hadn’t known it at the time. What advice could Jughead possibly give him?</p><p>But this was his friend, his bandmate, his best friend, though he would never tell Toni that, because in the third grade, she insisted that you could only have <em>one</em> best friend, kicking Sweet Pea in the balls when he dared to challenge her otherwise. He didn’t know if she still believed that or not, but Archie <em>was</em> his best friend, had proved himself to be the type of person that Jughead had always wanted for a male best friend, so Jughead would do everything he could to help him.</p><p>“You love her, right?”</p><p>“As much as I love my mom,” Archie confirmed. There was a faraway look in his eyes. “As much as I loved my dad.”</p><p>“And you’d do anything for her?”</p><hr/><p>They were trying to speak softly.</p><p>She hadn’t been asleep for long, she didn’t think. She had awoken shortly upon Archie entering the room, but chose to keep her eyes firmly closed, wanting to ease drop.</p><p>Betty’s heart broke at Archie’s question. Didn’t he know that he was already the best brother in the world?</p><p>They hadn’t known growing up. They hadn’t known until the day before that they were <em>actually</em> brother and sister instead of giving each other the honorary title because they had always been close enough to use it.</p><p>But <em>so</em> many other things made sense now; why she had been allowed on the Andrews every vacation when her own family never took her anywhere, why Mary called her Elizabeth Andrews so many times during her childhood and teen years. It was a slip with a lot of truth to it. She remembered the way Fred... no, her <em>father’s</em> eyes widened any time she said it. Fred always treated her like his daughter, and now she knew that she really <em>was</em> his daughter.</p><p>She hadn’t been lying to Archie when she told him that the void left by the man that had pretended to be her father had been filled, that she was no longer empty, no longer felt disposable, because her father hadn’t walked away from her. Her father had wanted her.</p><p>And that, that simple fact right there, made everything better.</p><p>“You’d do anything for her?”</p><p>A soft smile splayed across her lips as Jughead’s fingers returned to make soothing circles across her scalp. It was amazing how close they had gotten in such a short amount of time. She wouldn’t have traded it for the world.</p><p>“I’d kill for her,” Archie said. And then, after a beat. “I’d die for her.”</p><hr/><p>His answer was exactly what Jughead had been hoping to hear.</p><p>It was kind of like an oath, or at least he had always thought so. The night Jellybean was born, he drove his mother to the hospital in his dad’s rickety old truck, a wheel about to pop off. He was the first one to hold that tiny, screaming bundle, and in that moment, even as his ears were ringing, he knew that from then on, she would always come first. He loved her that much.</p><p>“Well then,” he clapped his pal on the back. “Congratulations buddy, you’re a brother.”</p><hr/><p>She would have both died and killed for him too. In a heartbeat.</p><p>And she hoped, as his lifelong best friend, and newfound <em>actual </em>sister, that he knew that.</p><hr/><p>“Oh Sleeping <em>Betty,” </em>he sang.</p><p>She smiled shyly, opening one eye and then  the other. “Hi Juggie!”</p><p>“Hi,” Jughead laughed. “Baby, I hate to tell you this, but you, are a terrible fake sleeper.”</p><p>“Archie seemed to buy it,” Betty shrugged. “Jug, how can I convince him that he’s already the best brother I could have asked for?”</p><p>He shrugged, draping an arm around her as she sat up and leaned into him. “Gotta give it time Betts, just like everything else in this world. Just give it some time.”</p><p>She peered up at him. “Yeah?”</p><p>Jughead move closer. “Yeah.”</p><p>Their eyes met.</p><p>It reminded her of a romantic scene in a really good movie, where the two main characters were absolutely perfect for one another from the start. Time slowed down. Jughead was the only person she could see.</p><p>In a movement that was not synchronized in the slightest, their lips met, in a soft, gentle kiss.</p><hr/><p>“Jug,” she whispered, when they pulled away.</p><p>He couldn’t look away from her. “Yeah?”</p><p>Betty blushed, ducking her chin to try and hide it. “I really like you.”</p><p>Grinning, Jughead lifted her gaze back to his, kissing her forehead, her eyebrow, the tip of her nose.</p><p>“I <em>really</em> like you too, Betts,”</p><hr/><p>They were still entwined when Reggie knocked on the door, looking grim.</p><p>“Betty...”</p><hr/><p>He took no pleasure in being the bearer of bad news. He’d nearly taken his phone and chucked it at the wall after clicking off with Maggie.</p><p><em>Why?</em> Why did bad things happen to good people? To <em>her?</em></p><p><em>Figure something out, </em>he’d pleaded to Maggie. He couldn’t put her through this. Not again.</p><p>He knew Betty, knew she would say she was fine, gather up all the courage she could muster, and gladly face Alice in court.</p><p>But she shouldn’t have to.</p><p>Because damn it, she’d suffered enough. She had done her time with Alice, she should have been able to just be done, to wash her hands of Alice Cooper, Smith, whatever name she was using now, and walk away.</p><p>She would get there. It was a promise he was making to himself, if not to her.</p><p>One day, she wouldn’t even have to hear her mother’s name.</p><hr/><p>“What can I do, B?” He pleaded, hanging his head very much like he had when he broke one of her mother’s favorite vases, knowing she would have to take the blame. “Tell me what I can do. I’ll do anything.”</p><p>Her eyes never blinked.</p><p>“Will you get Archie and V?” She croaked. Her throat was dry. “I need Archie and V.”</p><p>Reggie nodded quickly, turned, and rushed out the door.</p><p>She turned to face Jughead, unsure of what to say or do, but she was more than ready to dig her nails in deep.</p><hr/><p>“Why the long face?”</p><p>He stopped dead in his tracks, looking like a deer caught in headlights.</p><p>She sighed, already fearing the worst. “Reggie...”</p><p>Reggie opened his mouth to reply, but his ringing phone stopped him from doing so. Shooting her an apologetic grimace, he pulled it out of his pocket, holding it to his ear. “Mags, hey.”</p><p>
  <em>Mags.</em>
</p><p>He was the only person that could call tough-as-nails Maggie O’Conner <em>Mags</em> and get away with it, and Veronica didn’t even think he realized it.</p><p>Betty was right. They would be adorable together.</p><p>
  <em>If only the idiot didn’t think he was cursed.</em>
</p><p>Reggie was a nice guy, full of himself sometimes, a little egotistical. He had a big head.</p><p>But he also had a big heart; he cared about Archie, about Betty, about the band, about Jellybean, even about <em>her</em>, as often as they sniped at one another. So yes, she teased and tormented him, just like he was often quick to snap back at her.</p><p>Still, she respected him, she loved him, and she would have done anything for him.</p><p>“Seriously Mags? I don’t even know how to... Do you have <em>any</em> idea how fucking amazing you are?”</p><p>Veronica smiled. <em>Oh Reggie.</em></p><p>He hung up, grinning.</p><p>“You’ve got it <em>bad</em>, Mantel,”</p><p>“You’re just as bad as Betty, you know that?” Reggie demanded. His eyes widened. “Of fuck. <em>Betty. </em>I... I need to talk to Archie.”</p><p>He started down the hall.</p><p>“Reggie!”</p><p>“C’mon Ronnie,” he called over his shoulder. “I’ll explain on the way, but I promised Betty I would get you and Archie, and I always keep my promises to her.”</p><p>Veronica smiled faintly, rushing to keep up with him. Of course he kept his promises, to all of them. The four of them had always strived to fulfill a promise to one another. They were <em>those</em> kinds of friends.</p><hr/><p>“Arch,”</p><p>Reggie waved a hand in front of his face.</p><p>Blinking, he sat up, confused to find Reggie and Veronica sitting on either side of him. The last thing he remembered, he had been in his dressing room alone.</p><p>“Are you okay, Archie?” Veronica asked gently.</p><p>Archie rubbed his eyes. “Yeah, I was just thinking...”</p><p>“About Betty?” Reggie guessed, and sighed when he nodded. “I figured, and I’m afraid that I have some news you’re not gonna like.”</p><p>His jaw clenched.</p><p>“They want her to testify against Alice for the assault, don’t they?”</p><p>Solemnly, he nodded.</p><p>“Does she know?”</p><p>He nodded again.</p><p>
  <em>“Fuck,”</em>
</p><p>Archie stood, ready to go get her, but Veronica caught his hand, pulling him back down.</p><p>“She’s with Jughead,” she told him. “and she’s fine, or...”</p><p>“She’s pretending to be,” Archie finished. He knew her better than anyone. “But Jughead... he’s really good with her.”</p><p>“He is,” Reggie agreed.</p><p>He wondered if there would ever be a time his friend’s support towards Betty’s budding relationship wouldn’t surprise him.</p><p>“There’s a silver lining though,”</p><p>“What the fuck are you talking about?”</p><p>“Well, with the work Alice did on Betty’s face...” They all winced. “And her emergency room report from her visit to the hospital back in LA, we were able to prove that Alice is indeed a threat to Betty, and-”</p><p>“She’ll be able to testify against Alice via webcam!”</p><p>Reggie threw her a hard look. “I was getting to that, Ronnie.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Veronica didn’t sound it. “but that’s my favorite part. I don’t want my precious Bettykins anywhere <em>near</em> that vile woman.”</p><p>“We’re all in agreement on that,”</p><p>“Reg, does Betty know she doesn’t have to actually <em>go</em> to court?”</p><p>He wasn’t sure where the question had come from, why he had even asked it in the first place. Maybe it was just intuition.</p><p>Either way, he was right.</p><p>“Uh, well...”</p><p>Archie stood again, slugging him hard on the shoulder in the same movement. “You fucking idiot.”</p><p>Grabbing Veronica by the hand, he pulled her out of the room, just waiting for Reggie to fall into step beside them.</p><p>“I just found out!” Reggie called. Seconds later, he heard his best friend running to catch up. “And she asked for you! But you’re right Andrews, I am a fucking idiot.”</p><hr/><p>“Hey,”</p><p>Carefully, he captured her trembling hands before she could reawaken the scars in her palms. Reggie had come in to drop the bomb, but it wasn’t his fault. Betty <em>had</em> been assaulted by the woman formally known as her mother, and if they needed her testimony, they needed her testimony.</p><p>But damn it, he didn’t want his girl anywhere <em>near</em> that woman.</p><p>“Betts, I’m gonna tell you something, okay?” Jughead lifted her from beside him on the couch, placing her on his lap.</p><p>She immediately curled into him, nodding timidly. “Okay.”</p><p>He smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.</p><p>“You, Elizabeth...”</p><hr/><p>He didn’t know what to call her.</p><p>She didn’t blame him; she didn’t know what to call herself anymore.</p><p>While the name <em>Cooper</em> had never felt quite... <em>right</em>, it was still her legal last name. But names could always be changed.</p><p>Doubt slowly began to creep in; years of mental and verbal abuse from Alice that she couldn’t erase over night. Was it too soon to assume that just because their blood ran through her veins that she could really <em>be</em> an Andrews?</p><p>
  <em>You make a man proud.</em>
</p><p>Fred’s voice was like a ghost in her head, one she welcomed with open arms and happy tears. He was her father, he had always been her father, and she believe Mary when she said that Fred had wanted her.</p><p>“Andrews,” Betty whispered, and Jughead’s grin grew.</p><hr/><p>“You, Elizabeth Andrews,” he said again, feeling proud of her. “are fucking incredible, you know that?”</p><p>Her eyes lit up at his words.</p><p>“You can do anything in this world, Betty,” Jughead told her. “Don’t let anyone ever tell you otherwise.”</p><p>Her smile faltered slightly.</p><p>“...Betts?”</p><p>“I want to believe you, Juggie,” Betty whispered. “I really do.”</p><p>His arms around her tightened. Inside, he was fuming.</p><p>So many victims of domestic violence, child abuse, physical, emotional, mental, verbal, and others he couldn’t even think about without wanting to go on a rampage, always blamed themselves, always second-guessed themselves, always had doubts. It wasn’t their fault. It was never their fault.</p><p>It wasn’t <em>her</em> fault. It never fucking had been.</p><p>“Betts?”</p><p>“Juggie?”</p><p>Maybe it was too soon to say this.</p><p>“I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to convince you that I’m right,” he said.</p><p>She froze, and his heart began to pound in his chest, wondering indeed if it had been too soon to say, but then, arms were thrown around his neck in a vice grip as lips feverishly met his own.</p><p>“...Okay?” He asked as they pulled away, a little breathless. Kissing Betty did that to him.</p><p>Jughead was rewarded with the warmest smile he’d ever seen.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Shortcake,” a familiar voice called. Archie bounded into the room, dragging Reggie by the ear. “Somebody has something they wanna tell you.”</p><p>Betty sighed, detangling herself from his arms. Standing with his help, she turned to face her friends, hands on her hips.</p><p>“What the fuck did you do, Reggie?”</p><hr/><p>They sat on the couch, Jughead and Reggie on either side of her, Veronica perched on the arm of the sofa, Archie crouched down in front of her, holding both of her hands.</p><p>“I... don’t have to see Alice,” she realized.</p><p>“Not in person,” he replied. “and after you have your say, you won’t have to see her ever again. Not if you don’t want to.”</p><p>“Archie,” Betty snorted, catching his eye. “Why would I want to?”</p><hr/><p>And that was pretty much that.</p><p>Reggie apologized for not running straight to her with the news that she would not have to appear in person, but she waved him off, reminding him that she <em>had</em> asked for Veronica and Archie. She even got Archie to apologize to Reggie for his abrupt reaction, eyeing Jughead warily as he leaned in close to whisper in her brother’s ear that little sister’s usually got their way.</p><hr/><p>“Andrews,”</p><p>He sighed. “Yeah Reg?”</p><p>Reggie clapped him on the back, subtly leading him further down the hall. A smaller hand slipped into his, inadvertently pulling Veronica after them because she was never one to be left out of anything. Especially when it concerned himself, or Betty.</p><p>“I know we’ve all been pretty focused on Betty lately,” he said. “but... we’re all here for you too, Arch. Please don’t forget that.”</p><p>Archie smiled faintly. “I haven’t forgotten, Reg.”</p><p>“Good,” Reggie said. “So, do you wanna tell me what the fuck you were thinking about when I came to tell you about the trial?”</p><p>He sighed again.</p><p>“I already told you,” Archie replied. “I was thinking about Betty.”</p><p>“Oh Archiekins,” Veronica shook her head. “And we always tease our poor Betty for being a terrible liar.”</p><p>“Ronnie-”</p><p>“Out with it, Archiekins,” his girlfriend commanded. “Maybe we can help.”</p><p>He doubted it.</p><p>Not them, never them, he just didn’t know if <em>anyone</em> could help with his invasive thoughts.</p><p>“C’mon Arch,” Reggie probed. “It’s <em>us.”</em></p><p>He had a point. A really good one.</p><p>“I know this shouldn’t change anything...” Archie admitted. “but... it kind of does, doesn’t it? I feel like I’m having a fucking identity crisis. How can I possibly prove to Betty that I’ll be the best brother I can be?”</p><p>Reggie and Veronica shared a long look.</p><p>“You... don’t get mad at her for writing fake letters from Ethel Mugs to you in the third grade,” Reggie said finally. “Or taking a video of the streaking incident, and then burying it in her old back yard.”</p><p>“You go after anyone that wants to cause her harm,” Veronica added, and he immediately sense a reference to his mission to keep her away from boys back in high school. “You carry her on your back after your early morning workout. You always save the last song for her at dances.”</p><p>“You beat the shit out of your best friend for sticking his tongue  down her throat when things got a little... <em>handsy.”</em></p><p>Archie glanced at him, rolled his eyes.</p><p>“You love her,” he said. “You stand by her through anything.”</p><p>“Just do everything you’ve always done.” Veronica’s head fell to his shoulder. “That’s how you’ll be her brother, Archiekins. You’ve always been her brother.”</p><hr/><p>He thought. He thought, and he thought, and he thought.</p><p>Reggie had calls to make, as did Veronica, so they left him to his thoughts.</p><p>They <em>meant</em> well; he knew that. Of course they meant well. They were his girlfriend and best friend, after all, and they had always tried to help him and Betty.</p><p>
  <em>But he didn’t know if they could help him with this.</em>
</p><p>He’d known Betty his entire life, literally since the day she was born, and she had always been like a sister to him. He knew her well, better than anyone, even Reggie and Veronica, ever had.</p><p>How did someone who <em>hadn’t</em> known their sibling their entire life feel when they found out they had one?</p><p>Flabbergasted? Shocked? Stooped?</p><p>He was thrilled, overjoyed. He’d said it before, and he would say it again: the only thing he had <em>ever</em> wanted was to get Betty away from her abusive, dysfunctional family, and now he could finally do that.</p><p>But he still felt the need to prove it to her, for reasons he himself didn’t quite understand. He needed to promise that unlike Alice, and Hal, even Polly, he was going to stick around.</p><p>There was only one way he could think of to prove that to her.</p><p>So he picked up his trusty ol’ pad of paper, the nearest pen, and set out to work.</p><p>And the words, they came easily.</p><hr/><p>“So Betty,”</p><p>She smiled, sliding Jellybean off her lap, taking his hand as it shot out to help her to her feet.</p><p>“Yes, Jughead?”</p><p>Grinning, he wrapped his arms around her, hands settling in the back pockets of her shorts. “What are you doing when we hit Atlanta?””</p><p>“Uh...” Betty sighed. “Other than virtually testifying against Alice?”</p><p>“Yes Betty,” Jughead snorted. “Other than virtually testifying against Alice.”</p><p>“I think Jellybean and I are gonna scour Georgia for the best cookies in town,” she replied, glancing back at the beaming four-year-old. “Right, kiddo?”</p><p>“Yes!” She cried, and hugged Betty’s leg. “I love you, I love you, I love you!”</p><p>Betty ruffled her hair. “I love you too, sweet girl.”</p><p>Glancing back up, she saw Jughead staring at them, eyes gleaming. She flushed under his scrutiny, butterflies filling her stomach.</p><p>She loved it when he looked at her like that.</p><p>“How about after the cookie search?” He asked, poking his sister in the side, affectionately mumbling the endearment <em>cookie monster </em>under his breath.</p><p>“After the cookies...” Betty waited for Jellybean’s enthusiastic nod before she dared to answer. “I’m all yours.”</p><p>She blushed again. Jughead, on the other hand, was grinning like an idiot.</p><p>“Oh yeah?” He pulled her tighter against him. “That sounds good to me.”</p><p>“Juggie...”</p><p>“Yeah babe?”</p><p>Betty giggled. “What, exactly, are you planning?”</p><p>He didn’t answer her at first, hoisting a laughter-filled Jellybean into the air and over his shoulder before his hand found hers, long fingers wrapping around her palm in a long squeeze.</p><p>“Didn’t I tell you?” Jughead teased. “It’s our first date, baby.”</p><hr/><p>His heart was pounding inside of his chest.</p><p>Every show brought out a new set of insecurities, anxiety, worry that the performance wouldn’t be his best when he tried to give every single one of them his all, but tonight was different.</p><p>Tonight, there was a brand new song to sing, and only one person to sing it to. <em>God, </em>he hoped she knew just how much she meant to him.</p><p>Usually the set ended with one of several songs, Good For Nothing Devastation, The Ultimate Catalyst, Setbacks Are Cool, Expensive Morals. Tonight they had closed off with Moods Are Changing, the crowd jumping to their feet, screaming at the top of their lungs.</p><p>He high fived Jughead, watched as his band mates began to walk offstage, tried to smile as he let his guitar fall heavily against his back.</p><hr/><p>Jealously Calling, as always, had been on <em>fire.</em></p><p>Jellybean stayed awake through the entire show, noise canceling headphones pulled carefully over her little ears. She held tightly to Betty’s hand, but the second she saw her brother walking towards them, she took off running right into his open arms.</p><p>Betty leaned into Veronica, both tired and proud. She got to say that she was currently living with one of the hottest bands in America, and more than that, she was the younger sister of their lead singer, and dating their drummer.</p><p>
  <em>How cool was that?</em>
</p><p>Veronica squeezed her hand as Jughead again swung Jellybean into the air, settling her to his hip as he closed the distance between her and himself in three simple strides.</p><p>“Hi baby,”</p><p>Betty blushed. “Hi.”</p><p>Trailing his free hand down her arm, he pulled her in for a peck, just feet away from the still screaming audience.</p><p>Maybe some of them could see her, kissing Jughead, but in that moment, she didn’t care.</p><p>“Is this what it’s like for you when Archie and I kiss?” Veronica teased.</p><p>They broke apart, grinning.</p><p>“A little,” Betty confessed, and Veronica playfully pushed her away. It was then she realized something. “Uh V... what’s Archie doing?”</p><p>“Archie?” She repeated, turning. “What do you... Reggie, what’s Archie doing?”</p><p>Reggie had already planted himself between them, eyes glued to their shared best friend. Boyfriend, in Veronica’s case.</p><p>“I have no fucking idea,” he said.</p><p>Jellybean’s fingers were already waggling in anticipation as he forked over yet another ten dollar bill.</p><p>“Between you and Jughead,” she told him. “I’m gonna be <em>really</em> rich when I grow up.”</p><hr/><p>Her eyes never left Archie.</p><p>
  <em>What was he doing?</em>
</p><p>“I hope you don’t mind,” he called, into the mic. “but I have one more song I’d like to sing tonight.”</p><p>The crowd erupted into cheers of support and encouragement.</p><p>“Sometimes, life can take a drastic turn,” Archie said. “and you’re left feeling a little rattled.”</p><p>Betty immediately knew what he was talking about. They all did.</p><p>Jughead pulled her closer.</p><p>“But it’s in those moments,” he continued. “that you realize what’s really important in life. Or <em>who</em>, in my case, and when you really love someone, and care for them, you know you’ll do everything in your power, to keep them safe.”</p><p>A small smile graced her lips.</p><p>
  <em>Archie.</em>
</p><hr/><p>He’d titled the song Always, Forever, because that had always been their promise. Always, Forever, a song for her. For Betty, his best friend, his little sister, his family.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Yeah, there’s a lot of uncertainty</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But there will always be you and me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Save the last dance, the jump rope, the long drives</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Count on me, please</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s you and me now, it’s you and me forever</em>
</p><hr/><p>Her eyes filled with tears.</p><p>He finished the song with a repeat of the chorus, smiled at the audience one last time, and walked off stage.</p><hr/><p>Betty rushed towards him.</p><p>Letting his guitar fall against his back, he caught her easily, pulling her the rest of the way with him. Kissing the top of her head, he pushed her back far enough to see her face.</p><p>“Are you okay?” He asked anxiously.</p><p>“I kind of love you, Archie Andrews,” Betty whispered, and let a single tear fall.</p><p>Archie laughed, hugging her again. “I love you too kid, more than you’ll probably ever know.”</p><p>“But Archie...”</p><p>His heart nearly stopped.</p><p>“...Betty?”</p><hr/><p>Laughing sadly, she shook her head. “You have nothing to prove to me, Archibald Andrews.”</p><p>“I don’t?”</p><p>“Archie,” Betty laughed again. “You’re my brother. You’ve <em>always</em> been my brother.”</p><hr/><p>His arms around her tightened.</p><p>He was her <em>brother. </em>He couldn’t think of anything better than that.</p><p>But then he caught sight of his girlfriend, eyes also filled with tears, and he could think of something only <em>slightly</em> better.</p><p>A life with the girl of his dreams, the family they would create, with Veronica, his mother, Betty, Reggie and perhaps, if the future would play out the way he was currently imagining it, Jughead and Jellybean too.</p><p>His family.</p><p>And Archie couldn’t think of anything better than that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Just The Way You Are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The little blurb about Cheryl in the very beginning of the chapter is based off of Horton Hears A Who! because I had been reading it at work, and well... It just sort of happened haha.</p><p>Thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>“I’m gonna be right here with you,” Archie said.</p><p>“And me,” Veronica promised, catching her hand in a long squeeze.</p><p>Reggie offered her a playful wink. “I’m not going anywhere, Goldilocks.”</p><p>“You know I wouldn’t miss this for the world, <em>sirène,”</em> Cheryl made a show of settling more firmly in her seat as if to prove that she had meant what she said, and she said what she meant.</p><p>Her sister was faithful 100%.</p><p>As was her brother, her soon-to-be sister-in-law, and her very best friend. Her chosen family, one of them her blood.</p><p>And then there was Jughead, standing to the left of Archie with Jellybean on his hip. They were her family now too.</p><p>“I’m always here, Betts,” he said simply, but it was one of the most beautiful things she’d ever heard.</p><p>“I know,” Betty whispered, smiling bravely. “I know you all are.”</p><hr/><p>The webcam connected.</p><p>He watched as her fingers curled in, wanted nothing more than to go to her, lift her into his arms and carry her away.</p><p>But then the most amazing thing happened.</p><p>Betty took a deep breath, unclenched her fists, and bravely faced the judge as the court came into view on the wide computer screen.</p><p>Jughead watched her with a newfound fascination.</p><p>
  <em>That’s my girl.</em>
</p><hr/><p><em>Who’s my lawyer, </em>she should have blurted out, and really, she wondered why she hadn’t asked in the first place.</p><p>But still, she sat up straight, in the way Mary had always taught her, faced Judge Edie Bax as the webcam finally connected.</p><p>“Ms. Cooper,” a voice greeted.</p><p>Betty visibly winced, tried to recover quickly. Today was the last day, she decided, that anyone would label her as a Cooper.</p><p>In the shock of hearing her own name, she almost didn’t realize who had spoken. Chestnut hair, brown eyes, fashionable navy pants suit, nails painted gold, the same girl who was plastered all over the Instagram of her brother that she routinely stalked.</p><p>Hey, she had a right to know what kind of mischief he was getting into.</p><p>Sarah. Sarah was her lawyer.</p><p>And just behind her were two copper colored haired boys that she would have known anywhere; the two boys that had joined Archie and Reggie’s crusade to keep boys away from her in high school. Thank <em>god</em> they had graduated after her sophomore year.</p><p>Jason and Julian. Her big brothers.</p><p>Betty was suddenly realizing just how many siblings she truly had.,</p><p>Archie and Cheryl had been quick to come around to the idea of her relationship with Jughead, even Reggie, her adoptive, honorary brother. She wasn’t so sure if Jason and Julian would warm up to the idea of their little sister dating when they hadn’t even met the guy.</p><p>Either way, she was prepared to go to bat for him, because Jughead Jones was more than worth it.</p><hr/><p>“Betty,” Sarah was careful to use her first name and her first name alone. “Can you describe the events of August ninth?”</p><p>She took a deep breath, caught Archie’s eye off to the side, and then Jughead’s, still standing beside him, Jellybean in his arms.</p><p>She could do this.</p><p>She was, after all, an Andrews.</p><p>“I was assaulted,” she said. “by my mother, and not for the first time.”</p><hr/><p>Stories just spilled out, from her, from Archie, who had witnessed it all, from Reggie, Cheryl, Veronica, Jason and Julian. All the people that had tried to protect her from Alice to no avail.</p><p>She loved them. Every single one of them.</p><hr/><p>The bruises on her face were still fresh.</p><p>And what was more, Alice had been caught, on camera, on video surveillance, everywhere. These was no one left to believe her.</p><p>“This young woman has clearly suffered great trauma at the hands of someone that should protected and cared for her,” Judge Bax said. Behind her desk, she looked tall and powerful, and Betty had no doubt that outside of the courtroom, she carried herself with the same dignity. She liked this woman, she really did. “Clearly, Elizabeth is stronger because it, with no thanks to you, Ms. Smith.”</p><p>Archie laughed behind his hand, tried to pass it off as a cough.</p><p>Betty’s lips twitched.</p><p>She was going to hug him so hard after this was all over.</p><p>“I only wish I could give you more time,”</p><p>Her heart stopped.</p><p>
  <em>Damn the judicial system.</em>
</p><p>“Six weeks in the Florida State of Corrections,” Judge Bax banged her gavel. “And at the request of her lawyer, I’m granting Elizabeth a permanent restraining order. Ms. Smith, you are no longer permitted to contact your daughter under any circumstances. If you do, you could spend up to a year in jail.”</p><hr/><p>Six...</p><p>Six lousy <em>fucking</em> weeks.</p><p>His blood boiled.</p><p>He’d said it once, and he would say it again, if Alice ever laid even another finger on Betty, Reggie would make her burn.</p><p>He knew he wasn’t the only one.</p><hr/><p>Six weeks.</p><p>Veronica gritted her teeth.</p><p>It wasn’t enough. It would never be enough.</p><p>But the restraining order was permanent, and she hoped that Alice would use the brains god had given a duck to follow through on the court order not to come anywhere <em>near</em> her precious Bettykins.</p><p>Because hell hath no fury like a woman trying to protect her best girl.</p><hr/><p>His first thought was Betty.</p><p>The video feed cut out, and he wasted no time in grabbing his little sister up in a hug, holding her as she sobbed against his chest.</p><p>“Shh,” Archie moved one hand to the back of her head. “It’s okay Shortcake, everything’s gonna be okay. This time, I promise.”</p><hr/><p>The second he put Jellybean down, she was all over his girlfriend.</p><p><em>His girlfriend. </em>He loved the way that sounded.</p><p>Betty retracted from Archie, scooped her up, burying her face into the four year old’s neck. Crossing the room, Jughead pulled them both into his arms, held them tight.</p><p>He’d spend the rest of his life trying to protect them, that he knew.</p><hr/><p>Her ringing phone ruined any sentimental moment.</p><p>Sighing, Cheryl answered it, happy to see the faces of her womb mates flash across the screen.</p><p>“Hello brothers,”</p><p>“Family meeting,” Julian announced, in that authoritative way of his that could only come from being the first born. “Archibald, that means you too.”</p><hr/><p>“I miss you guys,” Betty confessed, flopping down beside Cheryl on the couch, head falling heavily to her sister’s shoulder.</p><p>“We miss you too, EJ,” Jason told her.</p><p>She rolled her eyes. Only Jason could call her EJ, short for Elizabeth Justine, and get away with it.</p><p>“Just a few things,” Julian’s face froze on the screen, pixelated, and then reconnected again. “First thing’s first.”</p><p>She gulped, reached for Archie’s hand and squeezed it tight. <em>Here we go.</em></p><p>“Your little... <em>news</em>,” Jason said, and for a moment, she still thought he was going to talk about Jughead. She quickly realized that he was talking about her <em>other</em> news, however, and it didn’t surprise her that they already knew. “It doesn’t change anything, Betty. We just felt like that needed to be said.”</p><p>“Of course it doesn’t,” she agreed. Jason and Julian were her brothers as much as Archie was.</p><p>“If anything, we have another sibling. If Archie is your brother, then he’s our brother too.”</p><p>Archie looked touched by the sentiment. She couldn’t resist teasing him. She <em>was</em> his little sister, after all.</p><p>“He’d fit right into the family with that mass of red hair,” Betty taunted.</p><p>Half-heartedly, her brother gave her a shove off the couch.</p><p>“In other news, we wanted you to know that Alice was also hit with a gag order, so no one will be able to find out that you are an Andrews until you’re ready to announce it.”</p><p>She hadn’t thought about Alice going to the press yet again with the truth about who her father was, but evidently Sarah, or one of her brothers had, and she loved them all for it.</p><p>“We should let you go,” Julian looked sad. “We just...”</p><p>“Wanted to remind you of how much we love you,” Jason finished.</p><p>Betty got a flash of memory, the triplets often finishing one another’s sentences. She used to envy the way they seemed to be able to read each other’s minds, but she had always been able to do that with Archie.</p><p>“We love <em>both</em> of you,” he added, before Cheryl could feel left out, and let him hear about it. Her sister was nothing if not vocal about her feelings. “And I promise that we will see both of you very soon.”</p><p>“Juju, JJ,” Cheryl let their childhood nicknames slip. “I love you both, more than words can describe.”</p><p>“I love you both,” Betty promised, feeling tears fill her eyes. She couldn’t remember the last time she had spoken to either of them other than quick text to lie, and say she was fine when she really wasn’t.</p><p>“We’ll see you soon, EJ,” Jason reiterated.</p><p>“Oh, and Betty,” Julian shot her a knowing look. “We’re looking forward to meeting this new boyfriend of yours.”</p><p>“We won’t hurt him,” his twin offered, a little too quickly. “You know, <em>much.”</em></p><p>“Jason Trevor and Julian David Blossom, if you so much as lay a hand on our precious sister’s beau, you will have <em>me </em>to deal with,” Cheryl hissed. “Do you understand?”</p><p>A stunned silence filled the room.</p><p>It was just the three of them, herself, Cheryl and Archie. Jason and Julian weren’t far, perhaps in Florida. Their faces were frozen in a similar shock on the screen of her sister’s IPhone.</p><p><em>“Do you understand?” </em>She demanded again.</p><p>“Y-Yes,” Julian stammered, dumbfounded. “Of course, Cher. Of course we understand.”</p><p>“We were just kidding!” Jason promised, eyes locking onto Betty. “EJ, tell her we were kidding! Please?”</p><p>Cheryl glanced at her, a smile gracing her ruby red lips.</p><p>“What do you say we let them sweat a little more, <em>Sirène?”</em></p><p>“I would say...” Betty grinned ruthlessly. “That you are absolutely diabolical, Cheryl Marjorie Blossom, and I love you for it.”</p><p>“As I love you, <em>ma petite soeur,” </em>her finger hovered over the red and white phone icon to end the call. <em>“Au revoir, chers frères, </em>we’re sending our love.”</p><p>She ended the call.</p><p>They began to cackle.</p><p>Archie watched her carefully, shaking his head in amusement.</p><p>“Maybe there <em>is</em> some Blossom in you after all,” he said.</p><hr/><p><strong>I need your help. </strong>She typed. <strong>There’s something I want to do.</strong></p><p><strong>Anything. </strong>The reply came seconds later.</p><p>Sarah was a beautiful human being.</p><hr/><p>“I always hated doing eyeliner on you,” Veronica confessed.</p><p>Betty smiled, careful not to smudge her Always Velvet lipstick, lest she be scolded by her best friend, cracking one lid. “Is it that bad?”</p><p>“Bettykins, can you at least <em>try</em> to hold your eyes still?”</p><p>“No,” she said. “because I know you’re coming at me with the damn eyeliner pencil.”</p><p>They both burst out laughing.</p><p>“Okay,” Veronica shook her head, slowly turning her towards the mirror. “You’re done babe. What do you think?”</p><p>“I think,” Betty took a look look at her own reflection. “that you are an absolute miracle worker, Veronica Lodge.”</p><p>Her bruises were <em>gone.</em></p><p>Well, only for an afternoon or a night, but they were still gone. She looked like herself again.</p><p>“But V...”</p><p>“Yes, B?”</p><p>“You have to stop calling me the names you call my brother,” she said, with a teasing smile. “I told you, it’s creepy.”</p><p>Suddenly, Veronica’s arms were around her in a gentle squeeze.</p><p>“You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you call Archie your brother,” she muttered.</p><p>Betty hugged her back. “Well that’s what he is. It’s just, you know, more <em>official</em> now.”</p><p>Rolling her eyes, Veronica pulled away from the embrace and began fussing with her already curled hair.</p><p>“So, are you going to kiss him tonight?”</p><p>“V,” she laughed. “I’ve already kissed him. Several times, in fact.”</p><p>Her best friend smiled. “I’m so happy you finally had your first kiss, Betty-Bee.”</p><p>Betty whirled around to face her. “Why do none of you count my kiss with Reggie?”</p><p>“Well, B... it’s <em>Reggie.”</em></p><p>“Exactly,” she laughed, playfully shoving Veronica away. “it’s <em>Reggie. </em>There’s nothing wrong with Reggie.”</p><p>“At least someone’s on my side,” Reggie mumbled, walking in without knocking. He batted his eyes at her. “Your support means the world to me, Elizabeth.”</p><p>“You’re an idiot, Reg,”</p><p>“You wound me, madam,”</p><p>He took her in then, a fond smile slowly spreading across his face.</p><p><em>“Wow </em>B, just... wow.”</p><p>Betty giggled self-consciously. “Do I... look okay?”</p><p>“You, Elizabeth,”</p><p>It didn’t go past her that all of them had stopped using her last name. <em>If only they knew what she had planned.</em></p><p>“...are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen,” Reggie’s voice snapped her back.</p><p>“You are such a cornball,” she joked, in order to keep from tearing up. Reggie was a great friend.</p><p>Grinning widely, he pretended to bow. “Sir Reginald M. Mantel, official <em>cornball </em>to Riverdale’s very precious Elizabeth, at your service.”</p><p>“Oh my god,” Veronica mumbled, and then they were all cracking up.</p><hr/><p>Archie poked his head into the room he had previously been vanished from by his girlfriend. “Do I even wanna know?”</p><p>If anyone answered, he tuned them out at the sight of his sister.</p><p>She... was... beautiful.</p><p>Her hair lay across her shoulders in short waves, free of her too-tight ponytail more and more, he realized, makeup easily hid the bruises, giving her face a healthy glow, and she was wearing a floral print dress, and, he noticed, with a grin, a pair of spotless white sneakers, never one for heels.</p><p>“...Archie?”</p><p>Archie blinked, tried to recover quickly.</p><p>“You look amazing,” he told Betty finally. “Do you... wanna take a jacket? It could get col out.”</p><hr/><p>Betty stared at him for a moment, and then burst out laughing all over again.</p><p>Archie looked at her in confusion.</p><p>“That was your very first piece of big brotherly advice,” she said, in between giggles.</p><p>He glanced at her for a few seconds longer, before joining in her laughter. Crossing the room, he carefully wrapped his arms around her, and told her that he loved her.</p><p>And oh, how Betty loved him too.</p><hr/><p>She was...</p><p><em>Fuck, </em>he didn’t have words.</p><p>“Betty,” he said finally. “You’re... everything.”</p><hr/><p>Archie did well.</p><p>Or, he did the best he could, and she appreciated every single amount of effort he out in to watching her walk out on what Veronica was calling her <em>very first date.</em></p><p>It was pointless trying to argue with them anymore. Even Reggie himself hadn’t counted their date as a <em>date-date. </em>It was a friend date, a fun experiment that had ended with him getting a fat lip thanks to her brother because Reggie’s hands had been holding onto her thighs when Archie stormed out of the house to confront them.</p><p>Jughead, somehow, was different.</p><p>Archie shook his hand like they had just met, gave him one <em>teeny-tiny</em> warning that had all three of them laughing, kissed the top of her head, and again told her that he loved her.</p><p>They only had a few hours, due back for the show and meet and greet, but by the way Jughead took her hand, squeezing it softly, she knew they were going to make the most of the time they <em>did</em> have. Her very first date.</p><hr/><p>“Betts,” he said, as they stepped into the empty elevator.</p><p>Grabbing her hips, he spun her so her back met the mirrored wall. Resting one hand against the glass, he used the other to cradle her neck.</p><p>“Y-Yeah Juggie?” She returned, a little breathless.</p><p><em>God</em>, this girl was perfect. Perfect for him.</p><p>It was, perhaps, a little scary to acknowledge something so life altering in the short amount of time he had known her, and Jughead had only ever been as sure of two other things in his twenty-one years; that Toni would be his best friend for the rest of his life, and how much he loved Jellybean.</p><p>Betty was a once-in-a-lifetime kind of girl, and he was the lucky son of a bitch that got to date her.</p><p>And truly, he was lucky, blessed even, to know and have this beautiful blonde girl.</p><p>“You’re beautiful,” Jughead muttered, low enough for only her to hear. He leaned in closer, and after a beat of silence, closed the distance left between them.</p><hr/><p>They were still kissing when the elevator <em>dinged</em>, and the doors slid open. They could have stayed there all day...</p><p>Had a very <em>impatient</em> man, waiting with his family, not cleared his throat, forcing them to break apart, both of them out of breath.</p><p>Her face turned as bright as the hair of her siblings.</p><p>Jughead however, caught her hand, tipping an imaginary hat to them as he pulled her out after him into the lobby. “Good afternoon, fellow elevator riders. The space is all yours!”</p><p>Betty giggled behind her free palm. “Juggie.”</p><hr/><p>They were nearing the door when someone tapped her on the shoulder.</p><p>“Are you Betty?”” A college aged girl asked. Tucked under her arms was a manilla envelope, exactly what Betty had been waiting for.</p><p>“I am,” she confirmed, holding out her hand for the thin parcel. “Thank you so much.”</p><p>“Of course. Have a great day!”</p><p>“You too!”</p><p>Folding the envelope carefully, she tucked it into the purse Veronica and Cheryl had insisted she bring with her, and turned back to Jughead, beaming at him. “Ready?”</p><p>“Almost,” he replied, sounding amused. “Betts... what are you up to?”</p><p>Betty smiled shyly under his scrutiny, loving that he could read her just as easily as the people she’d grown up with. Jughead Jones <em>knew</em> her, knew who she was, and liked her for it. There was something strangely comforting in that.</p><p>“Juggie... can you keep a secret?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. We Never Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>“Do you ever think about the future?”</p><p>His brows knitted together in confusion, palm splaying across her naked back. With his sister and her best friend out on her first date, Jellybean safely on the other end of the hotel with Cheryl and Toni, and Reggie buried in business calls, they were free to...</p><p>
  <em>Play some Mario Kart.</em>
</p><p>Without mentally scaring Betty for life, he was happy to add.</p><p>“Archiekins?”</p><p>“Veronica,” he sighed, rolled over onto his back to stare up at the black ceiling. The hotel was beautiful, old, unique with their furnishings and paint choices. The room he, Veronica and Betty were staying in had gold flowers littered across the walls. “What kind of question is that?”</p><p>“A very normal one for people who have been dating as long as we have,” Veronica replied, crossing her legs as she sat up. His shirt lay discarded at the edge of the bed, and she gingerly picked it up, slipping it over her head. “Do you ever think about the future, Archie?”</p><p>Archie frowned. “Of course I do.”</p><p>Didn’t everyone? Although, perhaps not everyone pictured as many different futures as he had over the years. There had been dreams, hopes, wishes that had never come true. Betty was right; once, he’d actually thought he would have a career as a professional boxer, but his vigilante work in Riverdale, Betty following him, seeing his fists coated red with blood had been enough to end those future plans.</p><p>He didn’t want to the kind of person that hurt others, not without provocation. Yes, he would have loved to beat the man that had believed himself to be her father for nineteen years, and if Alice continued to interfere with his sister’s new life, then he would find a way to hurt her back that was not physical, but that could ruin her just the same.</p><p>So that dream had been dashed, but his childhood dream of being a musician, of reaching millions with his music had not been, nor had his every birthday or Christmas wish that Elizabeth Cooper could somehow become Elizabeth Andrews.</p><p>Both of those dreams were now realities. And there was only one more thing that he wanted.</p><p><em>Her. </em>The girl beside him, with her soft curls slightly mused from their little... <em>game</em>, and her dark, piercing eyes that he so often swore could see right through him, the girl that had taken the initiative to help Betty get her first leading article when she moved to Riverdale their sophomore year of high school, unveiling a hidden past time of the Bull Dogs that he and Reggie had absolutely not been a part of.</p><p>He wanted her, Veronica Lodge, then, now, forever. He could only hope that at the end of the tour, she would say <em>yes.</em></p><p>“What’s this all about, Ronnie?” Archie asked, sitting up. He draped a long arm around her middle, pulling her back against his chest. “Where’s this coming from?”</p><p>His girlfriend shrugged half-heartedly, leaning into him more. “I don’t know, I just...”</p><p>“Ronnie,” he coaxed, dropping his head to kiss her neck. “You can tell me anything, babe, you know that.”</p><p>“I know,”</p><p>“Then what’s going on? I’m really at a loss here, baby.”</p><p>“Everything seems like it’s changing lately,” Veronica said, after a moment. “With you, and with Betty...”</p><p>“Ronnie-”</p><p>“I’m happy for you, Archie,” she told him. “I am so happy for you, for both of you, but it just got me to thinking... with everything changing... do you still see me? Do you see a future with me, I mean... Do you?”</p><p>Archie’s hold on her tightened, guilt flooding through him. With everything going on with Betty, his newfound sister had been his first priority, so much so, that he had forgotten to look in on his own girlfriend. It was his fault she was having all these insecurities, and it was his job to squash them.</p><p>“Ronnie,” he laughed, pulling her down on top of him, hoping for round two. If he was Mario, then she was certainly his Princess Peach, without being kidnapped or living in a castle. “Baby, we’re solid.”</p><p>Her lips curved into a soft smile as she straddled his hips, hands going to the hem of his t-shirt, ready to yank it over her head, revealing herself to him once more, and what a sight she was.</p><p>“I was hoping you’d say that,” she said.</p><p>Archie’s hands moved to her back, making quick, fast circles across her smooth skin in a repetitive, calming motion.</p><p>“You’re the only girl I’ve ever seen, Veronica Lodge,” he muttered.</p><hr/><p>“No secrets?” She asked hesitantly.</p><p>He took her by the hands, drawing her in to press the softest kiss to her lips. “No secrets.”</p><p>“You know, when Archie and I were kids, we used to pinky promise if we really wanted it to mean something.”</p><p>Grinning, he dropped one of her hands, curving his pinky finger around her much smaller, softer one. His hands were calloused from years of banging his sticks against the drums, but to Betty, they felt magical.</p><p>“You can trust me Betts,”</p><p>It sounded like a promise.</p><p>“I know,” Betty breathed a secret sigh of relief. “Juggie, I’m changing my name.”</p><hr/><p>He felt nothing but pride for the girl in his arms.</p><p>“To Andrews?” He asked, against her lips.</p><p>“To Andrews,” she confirmed. She was so short, she had to stand on her tiptoes to kiss him. Grinning, he picked her up under the arms, lifting her to his height to even the score, and she laughed in response, absolute music to his ears. “Middle name... to be determined.”</p><p>“Not a big fan of Justine then?”</p><p>“Are you fond of Pendleton?”</p><p>She had him there.</p><p>“Not especially,” Jughead mumbled.</p><p>“There you go,” Betty giggled again.</p><p>Rolling his eyes, he hoisted her up further, surprised when her legs hooked around his hips in a very un-Betty like move.</p><p>“Whatcha thinkin’ about, beautiful?”</p><p>“Archie,” she said, after a moment. “and Veronica.”</p><p><em>“Oosh</em> Betty, I dunno about that one,” there was a teasing lilt to his voice. “Elizabeth Archibald Veronica Andrews? Kinda a mouthful, don’tcha think?”</p><p>Playfully, she hit him, but there was almost no force behind it. He knew from personal experience watching her thwack Archie and Reggie that she could make it hurt, and there was no shadow of a doubt that Archie Andrews would not have let his best friend grow up without learning how to defend herself.</p><p>Betty Cooper was a little warrior.</p><p>No, not little. That was condescending as fuck. Betty Cooper was a warrior, a fighter, a survivor. There was no doubt about that.</p><p>“Idiot,” she taunted.</p><p>Jughead grinned at her slyly. “Yeah, but I’m your idiot, baby.”</p><p>“Damn right you are,”</p><p>He moved a hand to the back of her neck, pulling her into a heated kiss, all teeth and tongue. He was suddenly aware of approaching footsteps, but in that moment, he didn’t care.</p><p>“Jug,” Betty breathed against his mouth. “I think we’ve got company.”</p><p>Jughead cast a quick glance over his shoulder and cursed under his breath. Once again, she was right.</p><p>“Shit Betts,” reluctantly, he set her down, wrapping his long fingers around hers. “Hope you were okay with people knowing about us. Fuck, we shoulda talked about this, huh?”</p><p>“Are you kidding, Jughead?”</p><p>He braved a glance at her, and saw her staring back at him the way she always did. Like she believed in him.</p><p>It was a hard thing to get used to.</p><p>“Jug,” Betty whispered, as her head fell to his shoulder. “I’ve spent my entire life walking on eggshells for people who didn’t give a damn about me. For fuck’s sake, I walked around on eggshells with the people who <em>did</em> care about me, and... you know what?”</p><p>“No baby,” he muttered. She never ceased to amaze him. “What?”</p><p>“I don’t care anymore,” she said with a grin. “Well, I <em>do</em> care, about what Archie, and Veronica, and Reggie, and Cheryl, and Mary, and <em>you</em> think, but-”</p><p>“Betts,” Jughead kissed her, just to shut her up. “Don’t give a damn about what anyone, even me, thinks.”</p><p>“I want to be with you Jug,” Betty whispered against his lips.</p><p>Their moment of passion was followed by several clicks of a camera flash, but much like the girl in his arms, he couldn’t bring himself to care.</p><hr/><p>“9-1-1 man,”</p><p>“Fuck Reg,” Archie snapped, grabbing the sheet and wrapping it around his girlfriend so tightly, she soon resembled something close to that of a mummy. “Don’t you ever <em>knock?”</em></p><p>“Nah man,” Reggie dropped down onto the mattress without shame. “We tried the whole sock on the door thing in our old, shitty apartment, and it never worked, remember?”</p><p>He was lucky enough to still be wearing his boxers, and as such, slid out from under the hotel bedding, grabbing his best friend by the back of his neck and forcing him to lay face down on the bed to give Veronica enough time to get decent. The second she gave him a nod, redressed in his t-shirt and a pair of leggings, he let Reggie up, whacking him on the back as he began to swear loudly.</p><p>“Can you <em>not?” </em>He demanded, wiping his hand with the back of his mouth. “Fuck man, I don’t know where those sheets have been! And the two of you were just <em>rolling</em> around in them-”</p><p>“Reg,”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“You have exactly thirty seconds to tell me what was so important, you had to come barging in here.”</p><p>“...or what?”</p><p>“Remember what I did to you the night you shoved your tongue down my little sister’s throat?”</p><p>Reggie slowly raised his hands in surrender. “For the record, <em>she</em> kissed me first...”</p><p>“Tick tock Reg, tick tock. I’m ready to beat the shit out of you.”</p><p>“And you call yourself my best friend,” he pretended to sound insulted. Grabbing the remote, he flipped on the TV to the local gossip station, and much to Archie’s horror, flashing across the screen were pictures of Betty, in a somewhat heated lip lock with Jughead Jones. “Thought you might wanna know that the cat is out of the bag for Betty and Jug.”</p><p>
  <em>“Fuck.”</em>
</p><hr/><p>“...Archie’s calling me,”</p><p>His grip tightened on her hand. “Do you wanna-”</p><p>“Yeah,” Betty sighed, the phone already at her ear. “Hey, big brother.”</p><hr/><p>He wanted to smile at the nickname.</p><p>But there were more important things at hand than being overjoyed to hear her call him that, and know it was the god’s honest truth.</p><p>“Are you okay?” He demanded.</p><hr/><p>Betty sighed again, smiled as Jughead’s arm came to wrap around her in a friendly squeeze. “I’m okay.”</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>“Arch, you know I can’t lie to you.”</p><p>“...true.”</p><p>“I’m okay Archie,” she promised him, and she was. Yes, the paparazzi were annoying, very much so, if not intrusive, but she simply didn’t care. She was not going to hide her relationship, from anyone. She didn’t <em>want</em> to, and as it seemed, neither did Jughead. “I’ll always be okay.”</p><p>“You sure?” Archie pressed.</p><p><em>“Yes, </em>you overprotective butthead,” Betty snapped, and smiled as Jughead chuckled, close to her ear. “Now go back to playing Mario Kart with my future sister-in-law, and let me get on with my date. Time <em>is</em> of the essence Archibald.”</p><p>“Elizabeth,” his tone was low, a playful warning that she knew all too well. “You are so fucking lucky you weren’t on speaker phone.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” she sang. “I love you and all, big brother, but don’t call me again unless it’s an actual emergency.”</p><p>Betty ended the call.</p><p>It was just then, as Jughead gazed at her cautiously, did she realize what she had done.</p><p>“...Sister-in-law?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>